Severus y Hermione, un error maravilloso
by yetsave
Summary: La historia comienza con Severus abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Lily, a partir de entonces las cosas van a cambiar y va a conocer a una personita que le va a traer de cabeza y que va a conseguir que deje de ser un hombre solitario. La historia se desarrolla dentro de la guerra contra Voldemort pero contada a mi manera, desde el punto de vista de Severus, quien sera el protagonista
1. el inicio de todo

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES RECONOCIBLES PERTENECE ROWLING. YO NO GANO NADA PUBLICANDO, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL HACERLO. TODO EL MERITO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A SU AUTORA. SOLO LA HISTORIA CONTADA AQUÍ ME PERTENECE.**

Lily, mi primer amor, y la he perdido de todas las formas posibles en que se puede perder a una persona. Fue mi mejor amiga, mi único amor, y ahora la tengo medio moribunda entre mis brazos. Me mira a los ojos y parece que intenta decirme algo, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca, y, de pronto, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, me deja ver que todo se terminó, ella muere entre mis brazos.

Un grito desgarrador surge desde el fondo de mi garganta y no me doy cuenta de en que momento Albus Dumbledore aparece de la nada, me agarra y me obliga a dejar el cuerpo inerte de mi Lily en el frío suelo.

Me dice que huya, que la orden está a punto de llegar y que no me debían encontrar allí; le grité que yo no había hecho nada, que la amaba con toda mi alma y que jamás le haría daño, pero él insistía que me fuera, que nadie a parte de él me iba a creer. Sé que tiene razón y me voy.

No sabía que hacer, no quería ir a mi casa ni regresar a Hogwarts, donde doy clases de pociones. Sin saber como, aparezco en el Londres muggle y estoy paseando en un parque, el mismo parque donde vi por primera vez a mi Lily. No deben ser más de las ocho de la tarde pero ya todo se encontraba oscuro, sin embargo eso no me preocupa y continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo, intentando retener las lágrimas que intentan escapar de mis ojos.

Cuando por fin decidí buscar a Dumbledore, oí un grito y a un niño llamando a su padre. No tenía pensado meterme hasta que sentí un campo de protección muy débil y supe que había un mago, o bien herido y por eso no pudo invocar el campo protector más fuerte, o bien se trataba del niño, así que decidí ir a socorrerlos.

Al llegar el hombre estaba herido en el suelo y otros dos hombres intentaban acceder a la mujer y pude leer en su mente lo que pretendían hacerle a la mujer y a su pequeña hija. Asquedado los hechicé y les lance varios crucios, me quedé viendo como se desangraban sin ningún tipo de remordimientos por verlos sufrir, de solo saber lo que esas sucias mentes querían hacerle a esa criatura no podía evitar seguir hiriéndolos, hasta que me apiade de ellos y los maté.

La mujer me miró asustada, le dije que no se preocupará, que las iba a ayudar, me acerqué a su marido y con un conjuro cerré sus heridas, me agaché y lo ayudé a levantarme. Le pregunté a la mujer si eran de allí y me dijeron que no, que eran de Londres pero no de esa zona, les expliqué que los iba a llevar a su casa y que no debían temerme. Ella pareció confiar en mi y me dijo de donde eran, los agarré a los tres y nos trasladamos a la casa, allí terminé de cuidar al hombre y vi que ellas no tuviesen ningún daño.

Me dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a irme cuando el hombre se presento y me pidió que por favor me quedase a comer, al principio iba a quedarme, pero al ver esos ojos color miel de su pequeña hija quise quedarme y descubrir que más era capaz de hacer la niña con magia siendo tan pequeña.

La familia me dijo que eran John, y Jean, y que su hija se llamaba Hermione, Hermione Granger. Sonreí, o al menos lo intenté y me senté en la mesa a compartir la cena con ellos.

 **Hola de nuevo, acá estoy con otra historia. Esta vez no la tengo escrita todavía, solo está la historia que quiero contar en mi cabeza, así que no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar porque también tengo clases y examanes que hacer. Espero que les guste. Bicos.**


	2. la promesa

**HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A JK ROWLING, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y NO GANO NI UN EURO AL ESCRIBIRLA, LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

Cuando estábamos sentados a la mesa les pregunté por el lavabo y aproveché que no miraban para coger mi varita y modificar la memoria del pareja para hacerles creer que había atacado a aquellos bastardos con una pistola y que les había disparado y también les hice creer que yo era médico y que por eso pude curar a John y les hice creer que habíamos llegado a su casa en taxi, por el momento no quiero que sepan que soy un brujo y que su hija es una bruja también, al terminar el hechizo volví a sentarme con ellos.

Durante la cena hablamos de lo que había pasado, me contaron que los hombres querían llevarse a la niña y que su padre, quien sabe defensa personal, se interpuso y comenzó a pelear contra ellos hasta que de la nada apareció una tercera persona que lo golpeó antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Entre los tres hombres consiguieron tirar a John al suelo y le siguieron golpeando, hasta que, de repente, por mucho que intentaban pegar al padre de la pequeña, algo se interponía entre el padre, la madre y la pequeña y ya no podían acceder a ellos, y entonces aparecí yo. Hablamos durante varias horas, la mujer dejo a la niña en la cuna a eso de las once de la noche y durante el tiempo que John y yo estuvimos juntos me dijo que quería agradecerme por haberles ayudado, que me dejase invitarme a un partido de fútbol, se lo agradecí pero me negué. A la una o así me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi casa de la hilandera, tenía mucho en lo que pensar y muchas cosas por hacer al día siguiente, entre esas cosas hablar con Albus.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y fui a Hogwarts a hablar con el director del colegio, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado con Lily, su hijo y el capullo de su marido, además, no pienso dejar que lo que pasó quedé impune. Entré en el colegio y me dirigí a las mazmorras, dije la contraseña y entre, por suerte en ese momento se encontraba solamente Albus allí.

-Severus, ¿dónde has estado?, me tenías preocupado

-Necesita alejarme de todo y acabé en el Londres muggle, pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

-Tranquilo, nadie sabe que has estado allí y todos sabemos que ha sido Voldemort el causante de la muerte de los Potter.

-Sí, lo sé. Aún estoy sorprendido de que Harry este vivo, pero por la magia que pude percibir en la casa no tengo ninguna duda de que ha sido Lily quien se ha sacrificado por su hijo y que ha sido el amor de ella lo que ha detenido la maldición asesina.

-Siempre he sabido que eras un chico listo Severus.

-Lo que no sé es como encontró Lord Voldemort a los Potter y lo más preocupante, dónde se encuentra el Lord.

-Verás, se sospecha que Sirius Black ha traicionado a sus amigos, de echo lo han apresado.

-BLACK!Ese maldito cabrón, me las va a pagar.

-Severus, yo no creo que haya sido él y voy a interceder por él.

-Ya, pues yo no lo tengo tan claro que sea inocente.

-El rencor te ciega amigo. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el Lord, solo tengo conjeturas, dudo mucho que haya muerto, creo más bien que está debilitado y que tarde o temprano volverá. La pregunta que me hago yo Severus, es, ¿sigues queriendo acabar con Voldemort?

-Ahora más que nunca quiero acabar con él y lo cierto es que vengo a eso Albus, quiero ponerme a tus órdenes y ser tu espía para acabar con el Lord, si es que regresa. Aunque el muchacho no me importa, Lily dio su vida por él y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, voy a mantener a ese mocoso con vida me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Eso quería oír Severus, aunque Harry es quien tiene que acabar con la vida de Tom, sin tu ayuda como espía no tenemos apenas posibilidades. Está bien, confió en ti Severus, por el momento seguirás dando clases en Hogwarts, cuando Tom regresé siempre le puedes decir que me has engañado y que me has estado espiando para cuando el regresase tener algo con lo que acabar conmigo y con Harry. Aún quedan dos meses para que empiecen las clases de nuevo, así que haz lo que quieras con ese tiempo y nos vemos en septiembre.

Cuando termino de hablar me despedí de el con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, no tenía pensado contarle nada de lo que había pasado con aquellos muggles, pero de pronto se me vino a la cabeza los ojos de la pequeña y la amabilidad de sus padres y antes de que me diese cuenta ya me estaba dando la vuelta para hablar con él, así que le conté todo lo que había ocurrido y también lo que pude leer en la mente de esos pervertidos.

-Eso que me cuentas es muy grave Severus.

-Lo sé por eso he decidido contártelo, habla con el ministro muggle y cuéntale lo que hemos hablado.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, tienen que investigarlo y detener a esa banda, pero Severus...

-Albus no, ya sé lo que me vas a decir y desde ya te digo que ellos no son mi problema.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, si realmente pensases que no son tu problema te habrías ido sin decirme nada, pero está claro que te preocupan, o al menos la niña.

-No digas tonterías Albus, la única persona que a mi me importaba en el mundo era Lily y ella ya no está.

-Como digas, pero te lo pido Severus, si esos hombres pertenecen a una banda organizada que se dedica a raptar a niños y niñas para luego venderlos a otras familias o para otras cosas aún peores, lo más probable es que vuelvan a intentar llevarse a esa criatura, tu mismo me dijiste que habías leído en la mente de uno de ellos que tenían que llevarse a la pequeña porque ya había una familia que había pagado por ella, y eso, querido Severus, solo puede significar una cosa.

-Sí, que van a volver a intentarlo, lo sé, por eso he decidido decírtelo, lo que le hacen a esos niños es asqueroso y no quiero que una niña que además es una bruja como nosotros, termine en malas manos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a cuidar de ellos.

-Sev, esa familia ya te conoce, sería muy difícil encargárselo a otra persona, no me hagas que te lo ordene.

-Por Merlín, esta bien, los protegeré, voy a empezar por alquilar una casa cerca de donde ellos viven y a ver como hago. Ahora si no te importa, necesito hacer varios trámites. Te mantendré informado de lo que ocurra y haz tu lo mismo, quiero saber que va a hacer la justicia muggle en este asunto, pero sobre todo quiero saber que va a pasar con el traidor de Sirius Black.

-Gracias Severus. Mantendremos el contacto y no te preocupes, puedes contar con que te mantendré informado. Confió en ti Sev, que sepas que siempre lo haré.

Me despedí y me fui a gringots a sacar dinero muggle para poder alquilar la casa cerca de los Granger.

 **Me cancelaron las clases de esta tarde y las de mañana, por eso pude publicar el capítulo. Procuraré el fin de semana publicar otro, no sé si pueda antes porque aún no lo tengo escrito y debo estructurarlo antes de otra cosa. Bicos.**

 **Gracias Yazmin Snape por tu rewiev, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**


	3. amigo de muggles, lo nunca imaginado

La casa es pequeña, pero no necesito mucho porque no tengo intención de pasar mucho tiempo en ella. Los primeros días me dediqué a observar a los Granger y a intentar averiguar si eran vigilados por los secuestradores, dos semanas después me di cuenta de que había un par de hombres vigilándolos y planificando el momento más apropiado para quitarles a la niña.

Averigüé los horarios de la familia, la hora de entrada a sus trabajos y de dejar a la pequeña en una especie de escuela para infantes, el bar al que va John todos los días después de trabajar, excepto los viernes, que va a recoger a su hija y a su mujer y se van el fin de semana a un pueblo a las afueras de Londres.

Una vez averigüé todo eso, el siguiente paso fue estar en el bar frecuentado por John antes que ellos lleguen y hacerme el encontradizo con él, así que un miércoles me presenté en el bar, me senté en la barra y a los diez minutos, más o menos, llegaron los dos.

John se acercó a la barra a pedir algo mientras que su amigo buscaba una mesa, yo lo ignoré como si no lo hubiese visto y de pronto el me saludo, me dijo que menuda casualidad el encontrarnos y yo le explique que estaba de vacaciones y que había decidido pasarlas allí, el sonrió y me invito a sentarme con su amigo y con él a lo que yo acepté. El hombre se llamaba Jason y era su mejor amigo y el padrino de Hermione, y en ese instante se me ocurrió un plan para poder estar cerca de ellos sin que notasen nada raro, así que esa tarde logré que se emborrachasen y los tuve que llevar a cada uno a su casa, dejé primero a Jason, el cual no tenía familia ni novia, lo cual me facilitaba mucho el plan, pues este consistía en modificar sus memorias. A Jason le hice olvidar que era el padrino de Hermione y le hice creer que a mi me conocía desde que éramos unos críos al igual que a John y que los tres éramos grandes amigos, Jason también había sido el padrino de boda de John así que ese recuerdo lo deje tal cual, simplemente añadiéndome a mi como a un invitado más y también metí en su cabeza que yo era el padrino de Hermione, lo mismo hice con John, su familia y el resto de las personas que los conocen, y así pase a ser uno más de la familia, a la única que no le modifique la memoria fue a la pequeña.

Al día siguiente comí con ellos y Jason también, fue un día ameno, aunque yo me sentía extraño sentado a la mesa con esas personas y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí querido y bien recibido en un sitio, y aunque yo sabía que eso se debía a mi hechizo, no podía evitar sentirme bien y cómodo con ellos. Ese día por la tarde informe a Albus de lo que había hecho y al contrario de lo que pensé, el me apoyo en mi decisión de paso me informo que Sirius Black había sido condenado a Azkabán, también me dijo que el ministro de magia, el muggle y él, habían tenido una reunión para hablar de la banda organizada que se movía por Londres y que habían trazado un plan que ya habían puesto en marcha.

Al mes y medio de estar conviviendo con ellos, un día fui a recoger a Hermione y vi como unos hombres se la llevaban, los seguí y me llevaron a su escondrijo, le envíe un patronus a Albus y me aseguró que en menos de dos minutos estaban allí, aún así entre, les lancé un avada a quienes tenían a Hermione y salí de allí con la niña. La orden llegó enseguida y detuvieron a toda la banda, solo un hombre estuvo a punto de escapar y Remus Lupin termino con él, se acercó a mi y me estrecho la mano diciéndome que había hecho un buen trabajo, cosa que me sorprendió, yo por mi parte hice una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y me fui para dejar a la niña con sus padres a los cuales les explique lo que había pasado, sin mencionar a los aurores y la magia claro, simplemente les dije que seguí a los hombres y que avise a la policía y que ellos habían detenido a la banda. Ellos me dieron las gracias y Jane me abrazo, ese fin de semana me invitaron a ir con ellos al pueblo.

Yo sabía que debía devolverles la memoria y dejar todo como estaba pero para entonces me había encariñado con la niña, la cual ya me empezaba a llamar padrino, y me di cuenta de que sus padres y Jason me caían bien y no estaba preparado para dejar las cosas como eran antes, así que deje tal cual era todo ahora. Además no quería que a la niña le pasase nada malo, la única persona que sabía toda la verdad era Albus y cuando le conté mis motivos para dejar todo así, el estuvo de acuerdo, pero a cambio me pidió que cuidase de Hermione y que le enseñase a controlar su magia y a estar preparada para cuando le llegase su carta de Hogwarts, sí, su nombre aparecía en el libro del colegio, al igual que el de Harry Potter. Yo naturalmente accedí, aunque decidimos que como era muy pequeña aún que era mejor atar su magia hasta los siete años y a partir de ahí, enseñarle todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo.

Y así fueron pasando los años, yo tenía una familia a la que proteger, no había ni un solo día en el que no pensase en mi Lily y en mi venganza contra aquel amigo que los traicionó, pero sobre todo contra el Lord. La semana la pasaba en el colegio dando clases y los fines de semana junto a los Granger, y todos los viernes nada más verme Hermione, con su cabello rizo y castaños suelto, venía corriendo hacia mi gritando PADRINO y saltando sobre mi para que la alzase y le diese un beso en la cabeza. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi pequeña ahijada cumplió los siete años y la magia regresó a ella.


	4. Aprendiendo magia

Al cumplir los siete años, la magia dormida en Hermione despierta y sé que es el momento de contarle ciertas cosas, pero antes debo asegurarme que su magia no empieza a manifestarse delante de ningún muggle, ni siquiera delante de sus padres, pues aún era pronto para que supiesen de la magia de su niña, ya Albus se encargaría de explicarles todo cuando les llevase la carta de admisión de la pequeña en Hogwarts al cumplir los once años, cuanto menos sepan más seguro para ellos.

Su cumpleaños cae en un sábado y sus padres trabajan, así que tengo la excusa perfecta para llevarme a la niña por la mañana a conocer el que será su nuevo mundo, yo les dije a sus padres que la llevaría a pasar el día por Londres para que ellos después de comer pudiesen organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Ese día, temprano por la mañana la fui a recoger, nos subimos en un auto que alquile para poder viajar por el Londres muggle y nos alejamos de su casa, por el camino ella estaba seria y parecía preocupada y cuando le pregunté me dijo que se había asustado al levantarse por la mañana, ya que cuando ella, después de ducharse, pensó en que quería ponerse su pantalón y camiseta favoritas, las cuales estaban en el armario, de repente al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño, se encontró con que su ropa estaba flotando delante de la puerta, ella se asustó y la ropa cayó al suelo. Le pregunté si le dijera algo a sus padres y me dijo que no, que tenía miedo de que no la creyesen y de que pensasen algo raro, yo le dije que ellos la querían y que jamás iban a pensar raro de ella, pero que aún así había hecho muy bien en no decirles nada porque ellos no entenderían que su hija es una bruja y que sabe hacer magia, al momento de decírselo me arrepentí porque ella no me entendió y se puso a llorar pensando que la había insultado, así que la abracé y le dije que no pretendía hacerla sentir mal, que yo también era un brujo, entonces ella me miró con sus ojitos marrones y me sonrío.

-Tú no eres un brujo padrino, los brujos y las brujas son malos y tu no eres malo.

-Gracias Hermione, por creer que soy una buena persona, tu también eres buena, pero lo cierto es que tanto tú como yo somos magos pequeña.

-La magia no existe padrino.

-No? y esto qué es?

Entonces agarre mi varita y conjuré mi patronus, ella se quedó sorprendida y aplaudió.

-Lo ves peque, la magia existe, y tu y yo podemos hacer magia, y por lo que me cuentas, y lo que he podido ver cuando eras más pequeña, eres una bruja poderosa Hermione.

-Yo hacía magia de pequeña?

-Sí, solo que no te acuerdas porque eras muy chiquita, y tus padres no sabían muy bien que era lo que tu hacías, así que decidieron olvidarlo, así que es mejor que, al menos por el momento, no les digas nada de cuanto hemos hablado. ¿Podrás guardar el secreto?, te prometo que no será para siempre y que cuando cumplas once años ellos se enterarán de todo. Te parece bien?

-no se lo puedo contar a nadie?

-no Hermione, los muggles no pueden saber que la magia y que nosotros los magos existimos, se asustarían y todo dejaría de ser seguro para nosotros.

-¿Qué son los muggles, padrino?

-Los muggles son aquellas personas que no pueden hacer magia y que no saben que esta existe.

-Entonces, ¿mis padres y tío Jason son muggles verdad?

-Verdad.

-Está bien padrino, no se lo contaré a nadie y será nuestro secreto hasta que yo cumpla once años.

-Gracias Hermione. Y dime, ¿te gustaría conocer un poco del Londres mágico y conocer cual es mi casa y ver mi laboratorio de pociones?

-Siiiiii, sí quiero padrino, pero ¿qué son las pociones?

-Esa será una de tus asignaturas en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Londres y yo seré tu profesor cuando estudies allí, pero también antes si quieres. Por lo pronto vas a conocer mi casa y mi laboratorio y allí verás como se hace una poción de las que darás en tu primer año, quiero que cuando empieces en el colegio seas la mejor alumna de todas.

Y así alejé el coche de la carretera a donde no estorbase, nos bajamos del auto, lo hice invisible y agarre a Hermione de la cintura para poder volar con ella, Hermione miraba todo con curiosidad y sonreía. Llegamos a mi casa en la Hilandera y se la enseñe, estaba un poco sucia, así que con magia la arregle para que mi ahijada estuviese cómoda, después bajamos al laboratorio y le enseñe los ingredientes para pociones menos peligrosos, pues aún es muy pequeña para ciertas cosas, y le enseñe a hacer una poción sencilla, no nos llevó mas de cuarenta minutos, después llamé a Michi, mi elfo doméstico y cuando Hermione lo vio se asusto un poquito, así que se lo presente y le explique todo lo que tenía que ver con los elfos domésticos, o al menos, lo que era más fácil para ella entender. Michi nos hizo la cena y se fue, mientras comíamos le hablé un poco de Hogwarts, del sombrero seleccionador, de las cuatro casas y que yo era el jefe de la casa de slytherine, a lo que ella me dijo que ella quería ser elegida para esa casa, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te elijan para la casa para la que te elijan, estaré orgulloso de ti, pero como vayas a parar a gryffindor, te prometo que te quitaré tantos puntos como me sea posible, por muy ahijada mía que seas.

Herms se rio. Después de comer y de recoger las cosas, dimos un paseo y le fui contando más cosas, ella prestaba atención a todo cuanto le decía y no hacía más que preguntarme cosas. A las siete de la tarde estábamos de vuelta en su casa, y al entrar se llevó una sorpresa al ver a sus tíos y primos allí para celebrar juntos su cumpleaños. Herms lo pasó en grande y acabo tan cansada que se despidió de mi, de Jason y de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a acostar. Al día siguiente sus padres la llevaron al cine y el lunes por la mañana la llevé yo al colegio pues sus padres no podían y yo no tenía clases hasta la tarde. De camino al colegio quedé con mi ahijada de que todos los sábados yo le iba a enseñar más cosas sobre magia y sobre Hogwarts y le prometí que la ayudaría a controlar su magia para que nadie supiese la verdad sobre la existencia de la magia.

Durante cuatro años le fui enseñando a hacer magia, conjuros y pociones y a controlar su magia para poder realizarla solo cuando ella así lo desease, y le explique que no podía hacer magia delante de muggles porque sino le quitarían toda su magia y ya no podría ir a Hogwarts, le hice prometerme que solo haría magia estando yo, porque así su magia quedaba oculta y protegida por la mía, de los imbéciles del ministerio mágico y algunas de sus estúpidas leyes.

Hermione resultó ser una gran alumna y me demostró que sabía guardar secretos y que podía confiar en ella. Mi ahijada es bastante madura, aunque eso no quita que de vez en cuando haga alguna estupidez. Y así llego el día en el que Albus le llevaría la carta a Hermione y yo iría con ella para devolverles sus memorias intactas a sus padres, aunque eso supusiese perder a unos buenos amigos, y tal vez, también el cariño de Hermione, aunque interiormente esperaba que todo siguiese igual.

 **YAZMINSNAPE; Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia. En realidad no les he borrado la memoria, se la he modificado para introducir a Severus en sus vidas, no quería alargar mucho lo de los secuestradores y tampoco pasarme dos o tres episodios contando como Severus se gana el cariño y la confianza de la familia. En cuanto a lo de que no le borre la memoria a Hermione, pues la verdad es que no tenía intención de hacerlo y ahora que tu me lo has pedido, menos aún.**

 **NICO: Gracias por el review. En realidad Severus no es el padrino de Hermione, lo es Jason y en el próximo capítulo lo van a recordar y Hermione se va a enterar de la verdad, de todos modos ellos dos no tienen ningún parentesco de sangre y no me parece tan descabellado el que puedan enamorarse en un futuro. Espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

 **Gracias a aquellos que aunque no dejáis reviews, me habéis puesto en vuestras alarmas y favoritos. Ojalá alguna vez tengáis tiempo para dejarme vuestra opinión. Gracias.**

 **Recuerden, todo pertenece a Rowling, menos esta historia y yo no gano nada publicando, es pura diversión.**


	5. explicaciones

Al cumplir los diez años, pensé que Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente y lo suficientemente madura como para poder enseñarle legeremancia y oclumancia, quiero que domine las dos artes para que nadie pueda introducirse en su mente y que ella pueda saber lo que realmente piensan los demás y así que nadie pueda engañarla, así que le explique que era lo que quería explicarle y ella se mostró entusiasmada ante la idea de aprender algo nuevo.

Ahora Hermione ya tiene once años y en septiembre empezará a estudiar en Hogwarts, pero antes debemos llevarle la carta de admisión y explicarles a sus padres que clase de colegio es Hogwarts.

Antes de eso quise hablar con ella a solas, y el sábado que quedamos como siempre para sus clases, le pedí que ingresará en mi mente, que había algo que tenía que contarle, ella se sorprendió ante mi petición, pero aceptó, yo solo esperaba que no me odiase cuando supiese toda la verdad. Al principio me costó dejar que navegase por mi mente, la fuerza de la costumbre de estar siempre protegiendo mi intimidad y mis sentimientos, sin embargo logré relajarme y le mostré todo lo relacionado con ella y sus padres. Cuando lo vio hubo unos segundos de silencio que a mi me parecieron horas.

-Sé que estas enfadada

-No lo estoy padri...

-Sé que no soy tu padrino Herms, pero no quiero que dejes de llamarme así, no quiero que me odies

-No te odio, ¿cómo podría odiarte?. Nos has salvado la vida, has evitado que me secuestren, no podría odiarte, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarle padrino a Jason, al fin y al cao es a quien le corresponde.

-Quizás podríamos ser los dos tus padrinos.

-Quizás, sí.

-Sabes peque, me sorprendes, sabía que eras muy madura para tu edad pero no hasta este punto.

-no sé si es madurez, pero te quiero y lo único que quiero saber es si me quieres o si eso era mentira también.

-Te quiero pequeña, nunca lo dudes.

Ella me sonrió y corrió hacia mi abrazándome y me beso la mejilla, nunca en mi vida recibí tanto cariño como el de mi ahijada, porque para mi sigue siendo mi ahijada, y junto con Lily, la persona más importante de mi vida. Aprecio a sus padres, han sido unos buenos amigos, pero Hermione es una muchachita muy especial, solo espero que la vida en Hogwarts y nuestra estúpida guerra, aunque aún no estemos inmersos en ella, espero que no cambie nunca.

-Oye padrino, ¿legeremancia y oclumancia son también asignaturas de Hogwarts?

-no, eso lo aprenden los chicos más mayores fuera de Hogwarts.

-entonces, ¿porqué has querido enseñarme?

-Era eso o borrarte la memoria y hacer que te olvidases de mi, y simplemente no puedo hacer eso.

-Y porqué tendrías que borrarme la memoria si no supiese esas cosas?

-es complicado Hermione, lo único que ahora te puedo decir es que las cosas no están muy bien en el mundo mágico y es algo peligroso.

-¿peligroso?, y aún así ¿quieres que vaya a estudiar allí?

-no tienes nada que temer Hermione mientras no te vinculen conmigo, mira es algo largo de contar y no tenemos tiempo, el director de Hogwarts pronto irá a casa de tus padres a explicarles todo y tu y yo debemos estar allí pues yo quiero hablar con tus padres. Hermione, les voy a contar la verdad de como me conocieron y les voy a dar la opción de borrarles de la memoria todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo o devolverles los recuerdo reales de como me conocieron. Tus dudas prometo resolvértelas este verano, es decir, si tus padres aún confían en mi y te dejan pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

Y con eso la agarre y nos aparecimos en la puerta de su casa, cuando llegamos Albus ya estaba allí, llame a la puerta, entramos y les presenté a Albus, Jane nos dejo pasar y pregunto si queríamos un té a lo que ambos contestamos que sí. Albus les explicó quien era él y porque estaba allí, al principio les costó mucho creerlo hasta que tanto él como yo hicimos magia para demostrárselo, les conté la verdad de quien era yo y la verdad de como me conocieron y todas las demás cosas que pasaron, al principio John se enfado muchísimo, dijo que se sentía confundido, por un lado me agradecía lo que había hecho por ellos y por otro se sentía defraudado por la mentira, Jane no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a llorar y me abrazó dándome las gracias, al final John también me perdono.

Les explicamos por encima como eran las cosas en el mundo mágico y les comenté que a mi no me iban a volver a ver durante mucho tiempo pues nadie los debía vincular conmigo y les pedí que no hablasen con nadie sobre mi, les di la opción de hacer que me olviden pero la descartaron, me dijeron que solamente lo hiciese si en algún momento las cosas eran peligrosas para ellos. Antes de decirnos si la enviarían a estudiar allí le preguntaron a Hermione que le parecía y ella les contestó que tenía muchas ganas de ir, que había estado aprendiendo algunas cosas y que por primera vez en la vida había empezado a sentir que pertenecía a algún lado, ellos la abrazaron y entonces dieron su permiso, lo único que me pidieron es que le devuelva a Jason sus recuerdos sobre que él era el padrino de Hermione y que borrase de su memoria todo recuerdo mío pues no querían ponerlo en peligro, yo naturalmente accedí.

Al pedirles que dejasen a Hermione pasar el verano conmigo me dijeron que todo el verano no pues ellos también quieren pasar tiempo con su hija, pero que podría ir a buscarla en agosto y pasar el mes juntos, yo lo entendí perfectamente pues una vez que Hermione ingresase en el colegio no la iban volver a ver hasta las navidades. Nos despedimos de ellos y fui a casa de Jason a hacer lo que los Granger me habían pedido, una vez termine fui a Hogwarts junto con Albus para planificar el curso siguiente y así poder disponer de todo el mes de agosto para pasarlo con Hermione y así poder hablarle mejor de Voldemort y de mi papel en la guerra a la que más tarde o temprano vamos a estar abocados.

El mes de verano paso realmente lento para mi, pero por fin llego agosto y Herms ya está conmigo en mi casa de la Hilandera, ese día sería el último en mucho tiempo en que yo volvería a ver a John y Jane Granger.

 **GRACIAS A YAZMINSNAPE, NICO, SSKINSWALLOWSS Y PHOENIX1993 POR VUESTROS REVIEWS. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO OS GUSTE Y A LOS QUE ME HABÉIS PUESTO EN FAVORITOS Y EN ALARMAS TAMBIÉN. AHORA SÍ QUE NO SÉ CUANDO PUBLICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE, TENGO EXAMEN ESTE VIERNES Y NO SE SI PODRE ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AÚN NO ESTÁ ESCRITO. GRACIAS A TODOS Y BICOS.**


	6. esta es mi vida, Hermione

Al llegar a mi casa Hermione se mostró sorprendida pues la primera y única vez que fue la casa estaba sucia y aunque yo la había arreglado un poco por ella, la verdad es que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar, así que en cuanto sus padres le dieron permiso para pasar agosto conmigo, decidí limpiar todo y arreglar los muebles que estuviesen sucios y además arregle una habitación para ella con muebles nuevos, las paredes las deje sin pintar pues quería que ella eligiese el color, al pintar la casa con magia no hace falta quitar los muebles pues la pintura no mancha, en fin, que cuando ella vio el nuevo aspecto de la casa se quedo de piedra y me dijo lo mucho que le había gustado, sobre todo su habitación la cual quiso pintar de blanco con un dibujo de un caballo negro, y le encantó el baño privado que tenía su habitación y que era solamente para ella. Michi, mi elfo doméstico y Dolga, la hermana de Michi y que trabaja en Hogwarts en las cocinas, me ayudaron a limpiar y arreglar todo.

Luego de enseñarle todo le pedí a Michi que hiciese pasta con carne para comer mientras que Hermione guardaba sus cosas en su habitación y yo me encargaba de hacer unas cosas. Al terminar de comer ella me dijo que se encontraba cansada y que quería dormir una pequeña siesta pues le dolía la cabeza.

Mientras que ella dormía yo aproveché para enviarles una nota a los padres de Hermione mediante una lechuza para que supiesen que ella estaba bien, después comencé a leer un viejo libro que hacía tiempo no leía y al llegar a la página 76 me encontré con una todo de Lily Evans que ya no recordaba que guardaba allí, al verla me vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos de como la conocí, del momento en que dejamos de ser amigos y el de su muerte, el recuerdo más doloroso para mí, y tan metido estaba en mi pasado que no me di cuenta en que momento Hermione se despertó y se puso a mirar por encima de mi hombro, descubriendo así la foto de Lily.

-¿quién es esa padrino?

-es privado Hermione, deberías haberme avisado que ya estabas despierta y no andar de metiche.

-lo siento, te llamé dos veces pero como no me oías me acerqué a ver que te tenía tan entretenido. No volveré a molestarte.

Cuando la veo que se aleja con esa carita triste y los ojos llorosos algo dentro de mí se rompió, nunca me había importado demasiado hacer llorar a mis alumnos o a algún que otro adulto, pero algo tenía esta niña que me rompía el alma verla llorar, así que suspire fuerte y le dije antes de que desapareciese de mi vista.

-se llama Lily Evans, y el la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida.

Hermione se acercó a mi, aunque todavía cautelosa y al ver que yo le hacía un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá, ella tomo un cojín y se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas en posición de loto, los brazos en las rodillas y sus manos debajo de su mentón, dándome a entender que tenía toda su atención, así que proseguí.

-la conocí en el mismo parque en el que os salvé a tus padres y a ti, y nos hicimos inseparables, ella no sabía que era una bruja hasta que yo se lo dije. Yo fui quien le habló de Hogwarts y de la magia por primera vez. Al cumplir los once años ambos ingresamos en el colegio y fuimos hasta allí en el tren, sentándonos en el mismo compartimento. Al principio todo iba bien, éramos muy buenos amigos y estábamos siempre juntos, pero había cuatro chicos a los que llamaban los merodeadores que desde un primer momento me tomaron manía y se metían conmigo siempre, me gastaban bromas muy pesadas, uno de ellos, el peor de todos, se llamaba James Potter y el muy imbécil se fijo en mi Lily, y aunque al principio no le hacía caso, un día empezó a fijarse en él pesé a las bromas que me gastaba siempre. Entonces fue cuando empecé a entablar amistad con unos chicos de mi casa que tenían muy mala fama pues eran seguidores de un hombre que practicaba las artes oscuras, ya te hablé de ellas alguna vez. El caso es que ellos tenían dinero y poder y pensé que si yo también los tenía que entonces Lily se olvidaría de James y se fijaría en mi, ya que el también tenía mucho dinero y una alta posición en el mundo mágico, aunque no pertenecía a los mortífagos, el caso es que un día ellos me dejaron colgando boca abajo con un hechizo y me bajaron el pantalón, Lily intentó defenderme pero yo, en un momento de frustración y vergüenza, le dije que no necesitaba su ayuda y la llamé sangre sucia, el peor de los insultos para una bruja hija de muggles, y en ese momento la perdí para siempre, por mucho que le pedí perdón ella no quiso oírme y al final empezó a salir con James y cuando se graduaron se casaron.

Hermione me miraba fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levantó, se sentó en mis rodillas y me abrazó, yo al principio me quedé estático pero terminé por corresponder al abrazo, luego de unos minutos se levantó sentándose en el sofá y lo que dijo me sorprendió.

-Ella no era tu amiga padrino, porque si lo fuese te habría perdonado, tal vez no ese mismo día, pero si al siguiente, al ver que realmente estabas arrepentido.

-las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensas Hermione, yo me porté mal.

-no, vosotros los adultos las complicáis más de lo que realmente es. Tu le diste tu amistad y a la primera oportunidad te envió al diablo, ella es la que tendría que disculparse.

-No vas a pensar lo mismo cuando te cuente el resto, quizás y hasta me odies.

Me levanté un momento para ir a la cocina a por una copa de whisky de fuego y a ella le llevé un refresco de naranja, su favorito. Me dio las gracias y me pidió que continuase, entonces se levantó del sofá y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, en la misma posición de antes y yo continué con mi historia. Le conté de la boda de Lily y James, que yo había ido a escondidas porque, en mi masoquismo, necesitaba saber si realmente ella le daría el sí, y lo hizo, claro, fui un iluso al pensar que a lo mejor en el último momento ella pensaba en mi y le decía que no, naturalmente eso no ocurrió, así que salí de allí llorando y prometiéndome a mi mismo que no volvería a llorar nunca más por nadie, y menos por Lily. Ese día no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Le hablé también de la profecía y de que yo se la había contado a Lord Voldemort sin saber que estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de Lily. También le conté del momento en la que la encontré muerta y de como había vuelto a llorar abrazado a su cuerpo sin vida y mi promesa a Albus de que sería su espía para que la muerte de Lily no fuese en vano, y le prometí cuidar de su hijo Harry hasta las últimas consecuencias, con tal de que el niño viva.

-entonces, ¿solo le pediste a Voldemort por la vida de Lily?

-sí

-¿te dio igual que su marido muriera? y Harry, te daba igual que siguiese vivo?

-sí, Hermione, solamente me importaba Lily, y sigue siendo así. Ella es la única persona importante para mí.

Hermione agachó la cabeza con los ojos tristes, después de unos segundos ella levanto la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos me dijo que no me creía, que si en verdad solo me importase ella yo no los habría salvado a sus padres y a ella.

-iba a pasar de largo Hermione, si no hubiese sentido tu magia os hubiese dejado a vuestra suerte.

-entonces, ¿yo no significo nada para ti? me dijiste que me querías, que en eso no me habías mentido, pero resulta que sí me mentiste, no me quieres.

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero no la deje.

-no te mentí Hermione, te quiero, si no fuese así no te hubiese cuidado estos años ni te estaría enseñando las cosas que sé para que estés preparada para lo que pueda suceder, y desde luego no te estaría contando todo esto Hermione, eres la única persona a parte de Albus que sabe todo de mí.

-pero tu acabas de decir...

-sé lo que dije Hermione, yo me refería a que era la única mujer especial para mí, me refiero en lo que al amor se refiere pues jamás he amado a otra mujer, pero tus padres y tu, sobre todo tu, os habéis convertido en mi familia. Tal vez empieces a odiarme por lo que te acabo de contar pero

-siempre me dices lo mismo Severus y no te das cuenta de que no puedo odiarte.

-hice muchas cosas terribles como mortífago Hermione y cuando el Lord vuelva voy a tener que volver a hacerlo para que el se crea que sigo de su bando y así junto a Dumbledore, la orden y Harry, poder vencerlo desde dentro. Tal vez ahora no me odies, pero tal vez algún día llegues a hacerlo.

-no lo creo. Tu me cuidas y proteges y sé que eres un hombre bueno.

-eres un amor Hermione. Por Merlín que hora es, cenemos y vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día, vamos ir a comprar algunas de las cosas que vas a necesitar para Hogwarts.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero, no nos habías dicho nada de comprar.

-No te dije nada porque quiero comprarte yo todo, además voy a abrirte una cuenta en Gringots para que puedas disponer de dinero cuando te haga falta.

-no puedo aceptarlo, papá y mamá me matarán.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya me encargaré de informarlos mediante Albus cuando el te deje a final de agosto con tus padres para que los veas y te puedas despedir de ellos. Luego Albus te llevará a Hogwarts.

-¿entonces, no vas a llevarme tu al colegio?

-No pequeña, ya te dije que nadie puede saber que nos conocemos, no quiero ponerte en peligro y menos que te odien por mi culpa. Pero dejemos esta conversación para más adelante, ahora ve a cotillear por la casa mientras Michi prepara la cena.

Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca y yo llamé a Michi, luego de darle las instrucciones también me fui a la biblioteca y me senté al lado de mi pequeña.

-Hermione, gracias por tus palabras de antes.

-No tiene importancia. Padrino ¿sigues enamorado de Lily?

-Sí, no, no lo sé la verdad, me hiciste pensar y tal vez tengas razón en que ella no era mi amiga, creo que tu me hubieses perdonado.

-sin dudarlo ni un minuto y yo jamás me hubiese fijado en el imbécil del Potter ese, seguro que tu eres más guapo.

-Dudo mucho que haya alguna mujer en el mundo que crea eso de verdad, no soy precisamente un adonis.

-No sé quien es ese adonis la verdad, pero si hay una mujer que piensa que eres guapo, dos en realidad.

-¿Sí? y quiénes según tu.

-mi madre y yo. Ella le dijo una vez a papá que no entendía como un hombre tan atractivo como tu podía seguir soltero con 31 años y yo pienso igual

-Tu madre me ve con buenos ojos por lo que hice por ustedes, y en cuanto a ti, pequeña, aún eres una niña, dudo mucho que sepas aún si un hombre es guapo o feo, eres demasiado joven para andar pensando en eso, por Merlín, hasta hace poco aún jugabas con muñecas.

-Es verdad, soy joven para pensar en eso, y de echo, no lo hago porque para mi hay cosas más importantes, y tienes razón, hasta hace poco yo aún jugaba con muñecas y lo sigo haciendo aunque no tanto, pero una cosa te digo, soy una niña, pero no soy tonta, ni ciega, y puedo darme cuenta de si una persona, hombre o mujer es guapo o no, pero perdón por darte mi opinión, está claro que ni me la habías pedido ni te importa demasiado. Voy a ayudar a Michi en la cocina.

-pero Hermione, yo no quería, HERMIONE!

Pero nada, ni siquiera se giro para verme cuando la llamé, simplemente abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla de un golpe detrás de ella. Que carácter. Seguí leyendo un rato hasta que mi elfo me llamo para cenar, entonces me levante y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa muy seria y con los ojos llorosos. Antes de sentarme me agaché a su altura y le hablé.

-Gracias Hermione, por pensar que soy guapo, te aseguro que tu opinión me importa. Por favor, no estes más enfadada conmigo, no me gusta.

Ella me mira, sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla, cenamos sin parar de hablar y luego la mande a acostarse porque el día siguiente iba a ser largo y cansado.


	7. agosto

Hermione ha reaccionado mejor de lo que yo me esperaba a todo lo que le he contado y parece que no ha sido suficiente como para que se aleje de mi, lo cual agradezco. Siempre he creído que me daba igual estar solo, que era la única manera de que nadie pudiese hacerme daño, como en su momento lo hizo Lily y aunque sigo amándola, empiezo a darme cuenta de que tal vez Hermione tiene razón y si Lily me hubiese considerado su amigo me habría perdonado, de todos modos en cierto modo la entiendo y sé que me pasé mucho diciéndole aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, desde que conocí a la familia Granger he empezado a pensar que sí, estando solo evitaba que me hiriese, pero también evitaba otras cosas buenas, como la amistad, el poder contar con alguien que te escuche y que no te juzgue, como lo hace ahora Hermione, aunque a veces tengo mis dudas y me planteo que quizás ella es demasiado joven y tal vez hubiese sido mejor no contarle ciertas cosas, aunque me doy cuenta de que pese a sus once años es bastante madura, o tal vez la admiración que siente hacia mí, porque sí, me he dado cuenta de que me admira, aunque puede que no este bien que yo lo diga, el caso es que quizás esa admiración y cariño la este llevando a ser demasiado ingenua con respecto a mi, sea como sea voy a disfrutar de la compañía que me brinda y voy a seguir enseñándole cosas.

Al día siguiente de nuestra conversación la llevé a comprar sus útiles para el colegio. Le expliqué que debíamos ir a donde Olivander para que la varita la eligiese y que también deberíamos ir a comprar su mascota, le conté las opciones que tenía y ella decidió comprar un gatito.

Durante las compras podía notar que ella se sentía sorprendida y maravillada por todo lo que estaba viendo, pero a la vez también extraña por la imagen de ella misma que veía cuando pasábamos por delante de un escaparate, y es que para poder salir con ella sin que nadie la asociase a mi cuando la viesen en el colegio, y sobre todo para protegerla de cualquier mortífago al que nos pudiésemos encontrar, como Lucius Malfoy por ejemplo, tuve que usar la poción multijugos con ella y transformarla en un hombre, y bien que hicimos porque cuando ya estábamos de regreso después de comprar los libros, me lo encontré y tuve que presentarle a Hermione, así que le dije que se llamaba Bastian y que era un viejo amigo, Lucius nos invitó a tomar algo y aunque intenté deshacerme de él no me fue posible, así que fuimos con él y tuve que decirle que Bastian era sordomudo de nacimiento y que no se sorprendiese si no hablaba y es que pese a su apariencia ella es una niña y seguramente habría cosas de las que hablaría con Lucius para las que ella no tendría mucha base como para poder opinar y aunque me preocupaba que mi amigo dijese algo indebido, gracias a Merlín no fue así, solamente hablamos de mi ahijado Draco y de que este año empezaría sus estudios en Hogwarts y me pidió que lo vigilase que no se metiese en demasiados líos, después de unas dos horas y media hablando con el decidí que era hora de marcharse, estar un rato con Lucius esta bien, pero después de un tiempo se vuelve un poco pesado hablando siempre de lo mismo, además de que siempre termina por sacarme de quicio tanta ego elevado que se gasta a veces el rubio oxigenado de mi amigo.

Al llegar a casa le dije Hermione ya se estaba empezando a transformar en ella misma, cosa que agradecí, le pedimos a Michi que nos preparase la cena, y mientras que Hermione jugaba un poco con su gatito, yo estuve leyendo un rato.

El mes de agosto fue pasando sin mucha novedad, Hermione y yo salíamos muy de cuando en cuando pues a ella no le gustaba tener que estar bebiendo la pócima para poder salir y prefería quedarse en casa conversando conmigo, leyendo o jugando con el minino (gato). A mi no me gustaba mucho tenerla tanto tiempo encerrada así que un fin de semana lo pasamos en Roma donde pudo salir siendo ella misma, pues allí nadie me conocía, reservé una habitación de hotel con dos camas y transforme la documentación de Hermione para que en el hotel pensasen que era mi hija y así evitar que hiciesen preguntas incómodas, fue un fin de semana maravilloso. Otro lo pasamos en España, en Galicia, nunca habíamos estado ninguno de los dos y nos encanto, sobre todo su comida, debimos de engordar tres quilos cada uno en un solo fin de semana con el atracón de comida que nos metimos entre pecho y espalda.

Y así, entre conversaciones, viajes y educar al maldito gato, porque sí, lo odio, se fue pasando el mes de agosto y el último fin de semana vino Albus y comió con nosotros. Después de comer nosotros tomamos un té y Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a leer un rato, es una chica lista y supo darse cuenta de que Albus quería hablar conmigo, así que nos dejo a solas sin necesidad de tener que decirle yo nada, cuando nos dejó Albus se puso serio y me dijo algo que yo llevaba tiempo planteándome pero que no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no, y es que, al igual que él, empecé a pensar que tal vez, por mucho cuidado que tuviésemos, Hermione podría estar en peligro, al saber todo lo que sabe de mi y teniendo en cuenta de que en Hogwarts iba a tener que tratarla como al resto de mis alumnos y humillarla de vez en cuando, pensé que sería más fácil para los dos si ella no se acordaba de mi. El tener esa conversación con Albus y que él pensase lo mismo que yo, fue lo que me hizo decidirme, le borraría a Hermione y a sus padres todo rastro de mi y le haría creer que todo lo que ella había aprendido fue gracias a los libros que ella tanto adoraba leer, y no a través de mi. El día en el que Albus vino a buscarla para llevarla con sus padres antes de que ingresase en Hogwarts, dormí a Hermione con una poción de sueño y le quite todos los recuerdos que tenía hacia mi persona y guarde los hilos de sus recuerdos en unos frascos a buen recaudo, por si algún día, después de terminar la guerra, le devolvía la memoria. Albus se encargó de la de sus padres. Y así volví a mi soledad y en cierto modo a mi amargura, aunque bien sabía que iba a seguir viéndola y que desde luego la iba a seguir protegiendo aunque ella no lo supiese, por nada del mundo quiero que se ponga en peligro.

Y así, al día siguiente regresé a Hogwarts, con el corazón dividido y con un motivo más para acabar con Voldemort, mi promesa a Lily el día de su muerte y mi cariño por Hermione y mi empeño en que ella tenga una vida larga y feliz.

 **NO ME MATÉIS, Y TENED PACIENCIA. BICOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**


	8. hogwarts

Lo primero que hice al llegar a Hogwarts fue ir ver a Albus para preguntarle por mi pequeña, gran error, mi primer día y ya estoy de mala leche y es que el muy estúpido ha dejado que Hermione se venga en el tren, según el, fue decisión de ella ya que nunca había viajado en tren y quería hacerlo algún día, así que simplemente la dejo, iba ir al lago a buscarla pero el viejo me hizo desistir de mi idea, y aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene razón, debo dejar que ella viva las mismas experiencias que el resto de los chicos, además de que yo ahora mismo no significo nada para ella simplemente porque ya no se acuerda de mi, MALDICIÓN, no sé en que maldito momento tuve que tomar esa mierda de decisión, pero ahora ya está, mantendré mi mirada en ella para que no se meta en problemas, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta, tengo que ser con ella el mismo hijo de puta que soy con el resto del mundo, ya veremos cuanto tiempo soy capaz de resistirlo,

Es el primer día de clases, hoy es la selección de las casas para los de primer año y nada más que se abrieron las puertas los vi, a ella y al hijo de mi Lily, lo reconocí porque es exactamente igual al malnacido de su padre, y a partir de este momento sé que lo odiaré por los restos.

Los mocosos se fueron colocando en sus sitios y se les veía expectantes acerca de lo que iba a pasar, Hermione miraba todo con asombro, y sonreía y para mi desgracia estaba hablando con el mocoso de Potter. Los chicos fueron pasando de uno en uno, cuando le tocó a Hermione le pedí a Merlín y a todos los magos del mundo que fuese elegida para Slytherin, pero no hubo suerte, fue una Gryffindor, poco después le tocó a mi ahijado Draco, quién fue a parar a Slytherin, aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa para mi, Draco Malfoy, hijo digno de su padre, solo espero que sea mejor que su padre y que sepa mantenerse alejado de los mortífagos, aunque pienso que eso será pedir mucho. Evidentemente el "gran" Harry Potter fue a Gryffindor, un momento, no, otro Weasley, ¿pero cuántos hijos han tenido estos dos?, y todos varones, en fin, ya veremos si este es otro hijo digno de su padre, o si por el contrario va a ser tan estúpido como su hermano Percy, Merlín no lo permita.

Al principio todo fue como cada año, clases, trabajos y decepción tras decepción, ¿pero qué es lo que les pasa a estos mocosos que ni uno sólo se libra de su estupidez?, bueno, no todos, mi Hermione demostraba día a día su inteligencia, y aunque muchas veces le decía que dejase de contestar sin que le hayan preguntado, lo cierto es que me sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Aunque las cosas pintaban bien, pasados unos meses empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, nuestro profesor de Defensa contra los artes oscuras ocultaba algo y yo sospechaba que era y Albus coincidió conmigo, así que me encargo que lo vigilase, y así lo hice, yo sospechaba hace tiempo que el le era fiel a Voldemort y Albus quiso mantenerlo vigilado, por eso le dio el puesto de profesor. Durante años se comportaba como un hombre tímido y reservado que casi no hablaba, hacía su trabajo y listo, pero desde la llegada de Harry, Quirrill lo seguía a todas partes y de un día para otro empezó a llevar turbante ocultando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo cual me parecía sospechoso, además de que en más de una ocasión lo sorprendí hablando solo, o eso pensaba yo.

Albus de dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba en búsqueda de la piedra filosofal (produce el Elixir de la vida y además convierte en oro aquello que toca), y aunque la tenía a buen recaudo le preocupaba que algo pudiese suceder, sobre todo con el chico Potter, quien parecía esconder un secreto junto a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Cuando Dumbledore me nombró a la castaña me puse en guardia y no perdía de vista a esos tres.

Un día me encontré con ella, venía corriendo en mi dirección y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsolada, la detuve hechándole la bronca por correr por los pasillos y quitándole puntos, aunque no me gustaba ser así con ella, tenía que mantener las apariencias pues había varios alumnos de Slytherine en el pasillo y resultaría muy extraño que yo me preocupase por saber que era lo que le ocurría a un alumno de Gryffindor, así que le leí la mente y aunque ella intentó expulsarme, pude ver lo que me interesaba, el pelirrojo Weasley se había reído de ella a sus espaldas y aunque Potter no dijo nada, tampoco la defendió y se rió con el comentario. Malditos mocosos, los busqué y les quité puntos solo por el placer de hacerlo, aunque en realidad no estaban haciendo nada.

Los miedos de Albus se vieron confirmados, así que fue a verificar que la piedra siguiese en su lugar, y tal parece que así era, al menos por ahora.

Quirrel cada vez actuaba más sospechoso y también más descuidado, yo tuve una conversación con el y le dije que aunduviese con cuidado, que su patético intento de asesinar a Potter esa tarde no había logrado una cosa mas que poner en sobre aviso a Dumbledore, el me hecho en cara que al menos el hacía algo, mientras que yo el seguía el juego al director, a lo que le respondí que no era a el a quien le tenía que explicar las cosas, solo a Voldemort y que lo haría una vez llegase el momento, y que dejase de intentar nada contra Potter, al menos en público.

FLASHBACK

Era el primer partido de quidditch, Harry había sido elegido para jugar como buscador de Hogwarts, el primer alumno de primer año en conseguir tal hazaña. Durante el partido la escoba de Harry empezó a actuar raro tratando de tirar a Harry para que se cayese de una altura considerable, lo que hubiese hecho que se matase, enseguida supe que se trataba de Quirrell, así que traté de estabilizar la escoba para ayudar al chico, cuando de pronto siento mi capa arder, miro por todo el estadio y me doy cuenta de que ha sido Hermione, quizás creyendo equivocadamente que era yo el culpable de que la escoba actuase así, si no llega a ser por McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, no sé que hubiese ocurrido con el hijo de Lily.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ese día algo en mi corazón me dolió, que Hermione me creyese capaz de hacer algo tan vil me mato, puedo ser muchas cosas pero siempre atacó de frente y no me escondo, así que tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que si ella había sospechado de mi era porque no se acordaba de mí y que solo conocía al hombre vil que era todos los días en el colegio, tanto fuera como dentro de las clases.

Pero las cosas no se detuvieron aquí, Hermione cada día se metía en un problema diferente y yo no hacía más que preocuparme por ella, un día Quirrill apareció corriendo y medio sofocado en el Gran Comedor diciendo que un troll se había colado en el colegio, lo cual me parecía imposible, sabía que el tenía algo que ver, iba a ir a junto de él para destapar su tapadera cuando escuché al joven Weasley diciendo que Hermione no sabía nada del troll pues estaba en el baño de chicas y que tenían que ayudarla, así que desobedecieron las órdenes de irse a su sala común y corrieron a intentar ayudarla, yo hice lo mismo por un pasadizo secreto y los tres llegamos al mismo tiempo, ellos pelearon contra el troll con todo lo que pudieron y Hermione también, así que sin que ellos se diesen cuenta hechicé al troll con un confundus para que los muchachos creyesen que había sido cosa de ellos.

Gracias a lo ocurrido la relación entre los tres mejoró, pues aunque habían hecho las paces después de que la insultasen yo podía ver que mi pequeña no confiaba en ellos, aunque al final le demostraron que eran sus amigos. Yo me alegraba de que Hermione tuviese amigos en quien confiar, y aunque me jodía que Potter fuese uno de esos amigos, por otro lado empecé a pensar que quizás el joven Harry no era tan igual a su padre, además de que me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran los de su madre.

Fueron pasando los meses, el trío de oro (como empecé a llamarlos), Harry, Hermione y Ron, encontraron, aún hoy no se muy bien como, la piedra filosofal y descubrieron como hacer para acceder a ella, pues estaba custodiada por un perro de tres cabezas que había pertenecido a Hagrid, lo malo es que Quirrell los siguió y los ataco dejando a los tres jóvenes desmallados, iba a matar a Harry inconsciente cuando yo llegué y lo evité, y en ese instante supe el porque del turbante, y es que Voldemort, o lo que quedaba de el, había ocupado el cuerpo del profesor, mate a Quirrell, pero Voldemort escapó. Albus llegó al poco tiempo y se encargó de todo, yo llevé a los chicos levitando a la enfermería y me fui.

Albus me mantuvo al tanto de como estaban, aunque a mi quien más me preocupaba era Hermione, si ella estaba bien, yo también.

Y así paso el primer año en Hogwarts, con Hermione adaptándose bien al colegio, a los amigos y a vivir lejos de sus padres, y conmigo intentando cuidar no solo a un mocoso como se suponía que iba a hacer cuando Lily murió, si no a tres mocosos, pues aunque a Weasley no le debía nada, era importante para mi castaña, y por último, pero la más importante, cuidando de Hermione, quien después de este primer año estaba claro que me iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza.

HOLA A TODOS, YA SÉ QUE LAS COSAS NO SUCEDIERON EXACTAMENTE ASÍ, PERO NO TENÍA PENSADO METER LO DEL TROLL Y AL FINAL DECIDÍ HACERLO, ASÍ QUE NO VA EXACTAMENTE EN ORDEN. UNO DE LOS MOTIVOS POR LOS QUE LE BORRE LA MEMORIA A HERMIONE FUE EL PODER METER EL HECHO DE QUE LE QUEMO LA CAPA A SEVERUS, SI ELLA LO RECORDASE JAMÁS HUBIESE SOSPECHADO DE EL Y ESA ESCENA NO HUBIESE OCURRIDO, LO CUAL PERSONALMENTE CREO QUE HUBIESE SIDO UNA PENA, PUES SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO ESA ESCENA. EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EL SEGUNDO AÑO EN HOGWARTS DE ESTE TRIO.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAÍS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE NO PORQUE TAMBIÉN PARA VOSOTROS VA ESTA HISTORIA, QUE SI BIEN SEGURAMENTE NO ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO, SI ESTA HECHA CON TODO EL CARIÑO PARA CON ESTOS GRANDES PERSONAJES NACIDOS DE LA MARAVILLOSA MENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. BICOS Y APERTAS (ABRAZOS EN GALICIA) PARA TODOS.


	9. segundo año

**ANTES QUE NADA DECIR QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ME OLVIDE DE AVISAR DE QUE HABÍA ESPOILER, LO MISMO VA A SUCEDER CON ESTE SEGUNDO, AUNQUE QUIZÁS NO TANTOS COMO EN EL ANTERIOR. HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A ROWLING, AL IGUAL QUE AQUELLO QUE OS RECUERDE A LOS LIBROS, EL RESTO ES MIO. NO GANO NADA PUBLICANDO LA HISTORIA. SIN MÁS, EMPIEZA EL SEGUNDO AÑO DE HERMIONE EN HOGWARTS, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO OS GUSTE.**

He pasado el verano entre el castillo y el Londres muggle viendo que Herms y sus padres estuviesen bien. De vez en cuando aparecía por allí una lechuza a la que yo reconocí como la lechuza del joven Weasley. Hermione se divertía con su familia y hablaba mucho con un chaval muggle al que yo no conocía de nada.

Los últimos quince días los pasó en el pueblo, junto con su familia. Yo estaba deseando que empezasen las clases, este verano ha sido realmente aburrido, pues ha sido el primer verano en once años que no he estado con mi ahijada y su familia. Las cosas de clase ya estaban organizadas y no ha habido movimiento entre los mortífagos. En mis visitas a Lucius apenas hablábamos del Lord. Él está deseando que renazca, mientras que Narcissa no quiere saber nada de él, ya que le preocupa su hijo, y a mí también, ese pequeño insolente tiene las mismas absurdas ideas de su padre y me preocupa su destino, aún así, la única que me importa es Hermione y cumplir la promesa a mi Lily.

El primer día de clases por fin ha llegado, Hermione entra en el gran comedor junto con Harry, Ron y el inepto de Neville, todos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos esperando un año más por la selección del sombrero seleccionar. Varios alumnos son los elegidos para Slytherine, pero ninguno que destaque a simple vista de los demás, sin embargo hay una nueva alumna que me llama la atención y que me hace darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba el año pasado, y es que al parecer, los Weasley no han tenido solo niños, ya que el sombrero ha llamado a una tal Ginebra Weasley, aunque más tarde todo el mundo la llamará Ginny, en fin, otro Weasley más, que Merlín nos pille confesados, aunque, no sé, pero algo me dice que ella es distinta a sus hermanos y que tendrá un papel en toda esta historia, lo que no sé es que tan grande será ese papel, pero estoy seguro de que lo descubriré. Enseguida su hermano se levanto para aplaudirla, al igual que Potter y Hermione.

Este año, tras la muerte de Quirrell, tenemos a otro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, por quien suspiran todas las niñas, incluso mi pequeña, supongo que empieza a estar en la edad, pero no me gusta nada pensar en eso, ella sigue siendo mi pequeña y no me gusta que crezca tan rápido.

Las clases empiezan tranquilas, el nuevo profesor intenta llamar siempre la atención y yo creo que es un inepto. Enseguida se ha hecho con los alumnos y ha creado un club de duelo, durante la primera clase el y yo hicimos una pequeña demostración y Gilderoy ha acabado por los suelos, será inútil! ¿y este es el que les tiene que enseñar? pues sí que estamos bien. Después tuvieron que enfrentarse Harry y Draco, al principio no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que Draco hizo aparecer una serpiente para atacar a Harry, y este se puso a hablar con ella en pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes, todos, incluso yo mismo nos quedamos alucinados, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que Harry no entendía porque sus compañeros se habían asustado, tuve que matar a la serpiente yo, ya que el "gran héroe" se quedo petrificado. Desde entonces empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, pintadas en la pared, y según Potter, una voz a través de las paredes, una voz que solamente escucha él, otro al que le gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención, es tan igual a su padre que me desespera y no entiendo que Hermione pueda ser amiga suya, al principio pensé que el le gustaba a la castaña, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así por la forma en la que mira al pelirrojo, pequeña! qué mal gusto!.

Yo tenía que hacer una poción para despetrificar a los alumnos, pero me faltaba el elemento principal, una planta llamada mandrágora, pero aún está creciendo así que tenemos que esperar unas semanas, lo cual, en realidad, me da bastante igual, menos mocosos a los que aguantar.

Potter, Hermione y Weasley, como no, también en esta ocasión se estaban metiendo donde no les llaman, por ejemplo, sé que mi pequeña me ha robado ingredientes de mi alacena, ingredientes que se usan para hacer poción multijugos, precisamente una poción que yo le había enseñado a hacer y que realiza muy bien, el para que la quería hacer?, no lo sé, lo sabría más tarde.

Harry seguía oyendo voces en las paredes, la pelirroja Weasley estaba medio ida, como si no durmiese bien y estuviese todo el día zombie, y Gilderoy, bueno, de ese mentecato mejor ni hablar.

El curso iba pasando y Albus y Minerva cada vez estaban más preocupados, Minerva les contó a los alumnos la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts para explicarles los últimos acontecimientos y sobre que iba todo lo de la cámara de los secretos. Algunos profesores y muchos de los compañeros de Harry empezaron a creer que el es el heredero de Slytherine, tonterías, eso demuestra que tienen serrín en lugar de neuronas. Un día la joven Ginny desapareció y Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a buscarla como locos, sin embargo Hermione tuvo mala suerte y quedo petrificada también, Harry la encontró tirada en un pasillo y yo al llegar allí tras los gritos de Harry, la vi y la tome en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería, Harry empezó a correr y Ron también.

Un día apareció un alumno petrificado y lo tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería, una semana después otro y un mensaje en rojo pintado en una de las paredes del pasillo, "la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Temed enemigos del heredero"

Yo enseguida me puse con la poción, al menos con lo poco que podía hacer sin la mandrágora, más tarde Albus me llamó, al parecer el pelirrojo de Ron apareció con Gilderoy desmemorizado y nos explico que el hombre era un fraude, que se habían enterado de que había robado todas las hazañas que el contaba en sus libros a los protagonistas de verdad y que después les había quitado la memoria para poder atribuirse el papel de héroe, nos explico también que habían descubierto la forma de abrir la cámara de los secretos, ya que por lo visto había sido su hermana Ginny la que lo hizo, pues fue engañada por Lord Voldemort gracias a un diario a través del cual se comunicaba con joven y la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, cosas como la pintada.

Albus le exigió a Ron que lo llevase a donde estaban Harry y su hermana, cuando llegamos Ginny estaba herida en el suelo, había un enorme basilisco muerto, al parecer asesinado por Harry, y el espíritu de un joven Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, hablando con Harry y amenazándolo, sin embargo el no se dejo asustar, y cogiendo un colmillo de Basilisco, Harry lo clavó en el diario y así acabo con el espíritu que tenía dentro.

Después de esto llevamos a la señorita Weasley a enfermería para ser curada, la niña estaba asustada y no paraba de pedirle perdón a Harry y a Albus por lo que había hecho, Albus le dijo que estuviese tranquila, que no había sido culpa suya y que nadie iba a tomar represalias.

Tres días después todos los alumnos estaban despetrificados, incluída mi Hermione, obvio, ya que fue a la primera a la que saqué de ese estado, y en ese momento tomé una decisión, así que primero hablé con Albus, al principio no estaba tan de acuerdo pero al final accedió y lo dejó todo en mis manos.

Al finalizar una de mis clases le pedí a Hermione que esperase un momento, cuando todos los alumnos se habían ido le pedí que me acompañase a mi despacho.

-Señorita Granger, ¿sabe usted que es eso que tengo en el centro de la habitación?

-sí señor, es un pensadero

-entonces también sabrá para que sirve?

-sí señor.

-Bien, y estos tubos que tengo en mis manos?

-tubos con hilos de recuerdos señor?

-muy bien señorita Granger. Tómalos son tuyos.

-Míos señor?

-Sí, por favor no preguntes, tan solo viértelos en el pensadero y míralos. Solamente espero que puedas perdonarme Hermione.

Ella me miro extrañada por tutearla y noté que tenía algo de miedo y curiosidad también por saber de que estaba hablando.

 **PHOENIX1993: Así que eres de España, del sur, yo conozco muy poco del sur, pero lo que conozco me gusta. Severus tenía razón, Hermione le iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza, segundo año y otra vez metida en líos y el preocupado por ella, y lo que le queda.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: me alegro de que te guste también la escena de la capa, así no me enviarás un avada por quitarle la memoria a Hermione. De todos modos como puedes ver, poco a tardado en devolvérselos. A ver como reacciona ahora la castaña.**

 **Gracias a quienes comentáis, a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas y a quienes leéis aunque no comentéis nada.**


	10. un suceso triste

Hermione sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero y yo me senté nervioso en el sillón esperando su reacción, siempre fue muy comprensiva conmigo y me preguntaba si seguiría siéndolo o si al final la había apartado de mi como suelo hacer con todo el mundo. Unos minutos después ella quitó la cabeza y me miro a los ojos llorando y yo me estremecí. Hermione se lanzó hacia mi con sus ojos rojos y comenzó a pegarme en el pecho con sus manitas preguntándome porqué lo había hecho y durante unos segundos no reaccioné, simplemente la deje llorar y que se desahogara golpeándome, solamente cuando sentí que sus piernas temblaron y que se iba a caer, pude reaccionar, la tome de la cintura y la abrace, estuvimos así durante un rato.

-Hermione, pequeña, lo siento.

-¿por qué me has quitado los recuerdos?, no tenías derecho, eran míos, son míos.

-lo sé, lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, pero si todavía quieres puedo devolvértelos.

-¿y por qué habría de querer recordarte?, para que cuando te vuelva a interesar tenerme lejos de ti tú vuelvas a quitármelos?

-nunca volveré a hacerlo pequeña, te lo juró. Fue un error, ahora me doy cuenta.

-yo no lo entiendo profesor Snape, no entiendo porque hizo algo así. Tan insoportable le resulto, usted me lo dice mucho en clase, que soy una sabelotodo insufrible.

-yo no creo eso realmente Hermione, yo... tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y por eso hice lo que hice, creí que había sido un error contarte todas las cosas que te conté. Realmente creí que quitándote tus recuerdos sobre mi, creí que te estaba evitando muchos problemas, pensé que sería más fácil para ti tenerme delante diciéndote todas esas cosas que te digo, si no me recordases, porque lamento decirte que si quieres que te devuelva tus recuerdos nada puede cambiar, no puedo ser amable contigo Hermione.

-pues si me quitaste mis recuerdos para que no me metiese en problemas pues la verdad es que no te ha servido de nada padrino, porque desde que llegué aquí no hago más que meterme en problemas y seguiré haciéndolo si con eso ayudo a Harry.

-Lo sé, ese es uno de los motivos por los que quiero devolvértelos, quiero que si vuelves a tener algún problema, puedas acudir a mi.

-uno de los motivos, ¿es qué hay más?

-sí ahijada, hay un motivo más, el más importante de los dos

¿y cuál sería ese motivo?

-Te hecho de menos pequeña.

Me acerqué a ella, le levanté la cara con mi mano en su mentón y le sonreí. Hermione me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces sí quiero que me devuelvas mis recuerdos, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo padrino, no quiero olvidarme de ti.

-Es una promesa Hermione.

-entonces, ¿tendré que seguir llamándote profesor Snape siempre?

-siempre no, solamente cuando estemos en clases, cuando estemos solos podrás seguir diciéndome Severus o padrino, como te guste más. Y ahora, te voy devolver tus recuerdos.

Hermione me sonrió, yo me alejé un poco para recuperar sus recuerdos y poder devolvérselos, una vez lo hice ella me abrazó y se despidió de mi para ir a su última clase del día y también del año.

La fiesta de fin de curso llegó enseguida, la cena como siempre fue espectacular, y por lo que me dijo Albus el baile estuvo increíble. Yo naturalmente después de la cena me fui y me dirigí a las mazmorras para poder descansar, no llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llegó por la chimenea.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Padrino, hice las maletas para irme mañana a casa de mis padres y por eso estoy aquí, he venido a despedirme

-espero que nadie haya notado que has venido.

-nadie lo sabe, están todos en la fiesta de fin de curso todavía, yo terminé de cenar y me fui a mi habitación, prefiero recuperar estos dos años perdidos.

Y así nos pasamos algo más de una hora, hablando como lo hacíamos antes y sorprendiéndome cada vez más de lo madura que es mi ahijada. Me contó de sus aventuras estos dos primeros años en Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de que el joven Ron Weasley le gustaba pero que el no le hacía caso. Yo me reía oyéndola hablar de él, y le dije que los niños tardaban más en madurar en algunos aspectos que las niñas, y que seguro que ella le gustaba pero que aún no se había dado ni cuenta. Cuando Hermione empezó a bostezar la obligué a irse a su cuarto a dormir, ella accedió enseguida, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de mi hasta que yo fuese a pasar unos días con ella y con sus padres, y fue entonces cuando me acordé de que no le había contado que sus padres tampoco me recordaban, por sugerencia de Albus. Le dije que nos veríamos en el curso siguiente.

Al día siguiente Hermione regresó a casa y yo me quedé en el colegio preparando mis clases y exámenes para el curso siguiente. Tres semanas después de la marcha de mi ahijada me dispuse a ir a pasar unos días a la casa que tengo alquilada en la zona de Londres de donde es Hermione, cuando me llegó la lechuza que le regale a Hermione con un mensaje suyo:

"Padrino, por favor, ven, te necesito, por favor"

No ponía nada más y yo me desesperé pensando en lo peor, me vestí con magia, me presenté en el despacho de Albus exigiéndole que retirase los hechizos anti-aparición y salida del castillo, que tenía que irme, el enseguida lo hizo, sin preguntar ni cuestionar nada. En cinco minutos estaba delante de la casa de los padres de Hermione, olvidando que ellos ya no me reconocían. La que me atendió fue Hermione, llorando y con los ojos hinchados y completamente rojos, en cuanto me vio se lanzó a mis brazos, yo la abracé fuerte y le acaricié la espalda. Luego de unos minutos le pregunté por sus padres y fue cuando me lo contó, ellos habían tenido un accidente de coche, iban ellos tres junto con Jacob, ella y su madre estaban bien porque el impacto más fuerte se lo llevaron delante. Su padre y su padrino estaban muertos. Yo no me lo podía creer, me sentía culpable, no por el accidente, pero si por haberles borrado los recuerdos, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, y John y Jacob se habían muerto sin acordarse de mi, y yo no pude despedirme de ellos. Hermione me pidió que le devolviese los recuerdos a mi madre, que ahora más que nunca ella necesitaba a sus amigos cerca.

Hermione me llevó al tanatorio donde estaban los cuerpos, yo lance un hechizo estatua, que consiste en que la gente se queda en la misma posición en la que están durante ocho minutos, y después vuelven a su estado original. Un hechizo muy útil si quieres robarle a alguien, o en mi caso, devolverle los recuerdos a alguien sin que haya testigos. Para cuando el hechizo termino, Jane ya se acordaba de mí. Hermione, quien junto a mi fue la única persona allí presente que no se quedo como estatua, se quedó alucinada y por un momento tuvo un brillo en su mirada que no era provocado por las lágrimas y el dolor, pero enseguida regresó la tristeza a ella.

Jane en cuanto me vio, me abrazo y luego los tres nos encaminamos a la pequeña capilla que había en el tanatorio para escuchar una misa que se daba por John y Jacob. Ellas me pidieron que me sentase delante con ellas y lo hice. Jane tenía las manos sobre su regazo y estaba demasiado entera para lo que había pasado, supuse que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, aunque había algo que me resultaba extraño, sin embargo no sabía muy bien el que. Después de observar durante unos segundos a Jane, volví mi mirada a Hermione, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, llorando, incapaz de calmar su dolor. Yo le besé la cabeza y le acaricié el brazo. Finalizando la misa, Hermione se quedo dormida, y la gente supo entender que estaba cansada de tanto llorar. Yo la cogí en brazos y la tape con mi capa y después de despedir Jane a la gente que fue hasta allí, ella, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos al taxi que había pedido Jane y nos dejo a los tres en su casa. Jane me pidió que acostase a Hermione mientras que ella preparaba algo para cenar, así que eso hice, me dirigí escaleras arriba, abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi pequeña, le puse el pijama con magia y la arropé en su cama, después de observarla unos segundos, regresé a junto Jane. Los dos cenamos en silencio y ella me pidió que me quedase a dormir esa noche, que al día siguiente llegarían los padres de John, quienes estaban de vacaciones en Australia y a quienes no les dio tiempo de llegar para el tanatorio, pero sí estarían para el entierro. Esa noche me acosté más tarde que Jane, quien a las doce ya estaba en cama, yo sin embargo no podía dormir. Cuando por fin parecía que el sueño me iba a vencer, me levanté y fui a verificar que Hermione siguiese durmiendo, cuando vi que así era, volví a bajar y me acosté en el sofá cama. Al día siguiente, en la mañana temprano llegaron los abuelos de Hermione. Ellos me saludaron, pues hacía tiempo que no los veía y la madre de John, una mujer de 75 años, con el pelo corto y gris, con la que siempre me había llevado muy bien, me abrazó y me dio las gracias por estar allí en esos momentos.

Ese verano no me separé ni de Jane, ni de Hermione. Todos los días intentaba distraer a Hermione y a su madre, así que un día nos fuimos de picnic, otro día al museo, otro al cine, y a hacer todo lo que se me ocurriese para mantenerlas entretenidas. Un día Hermione quiso ir a comprar un libro y se lo dijimos a su madre, pero ella no se encontraba bien, así que fuimos Hermione y yo, y pasamos toda la tarde los dos solos.

El tercer año de Hermione enseguida comenzó. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era septiembre y era hora de regresar a Hogwarts, yo la verdad ya lo estaba deseando, pues si bien, las cosas con Hermione eran igual que siempre, con su madre no era tan así, y me incomodaban la forma en que ella me miraba, y las insinuaciones que me hacía cuando Hermione no estaba delante, así que regresar al mundo mágico y a Hogwarts fue en parte un alivio.

Hermione y yo antes de volver a ser profesor y alumna, asentamos unas reglas por las que nos íbamos a regir para que nadie sospechase que ella y yo nos conocíamos desde siempre, y también para poder vernos de vez en cuando, fuera del contexto de las clases.

Este tercer año iba a resultar ser muy interesante.

 **Primero aclarar sobre los padres de John, ya que antes no los había nombrado, ellos viven en el pueblo donde la familia Granger iba a pasar los fines de semana y es allí donde Severus los conoció.**

 **PHOENIX19936: Tienes razón, es Slytherin. Creo que Hermione se lo tomo muy bien, yo no habría reaccionado igual, probablemente hubiese tardado un día en perdonarlo, jajaja, tampoco soy tan mala, jajaja. Me alegra que te guste.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: Sí le devuelve todos sus recuerdos, no se ha dejado nada. Espero que la respuesta a porque decide devolvérselos, te agrade. Gracias por tus reviews.**

 **NICO: Me alegra que te guste tanto. No tarde en actualizar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me seguís, de una forma u otra.**

 **Bicos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo, que será el día 19 si todo va bien.**


	11. Remus Lupin

**Se que dije que publicaría el próximo sábado, pero estoy con las musas a tope y quiero aprovechar, además llevo todo el día estudiando y necesito cambiar un poco de tercio. A ver como me sale este capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

El día antes de clases me largue del gran comedor nada más terminar la ceremonia, pues me tuve que enterar ese día, que una de las personas que más odio iba a compartir colegio conmigo, y encima en la asignatura que a mi más me gustaba y por la que llevaba años peleando con Albus para que me la concediera, defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin embargo el prefirió dársela a este imbécil, Remus Lupin, amigo de James Potter iba a ser el nuevo profesor de esa asignatura, así que me cabreé muchísimo. Hermione lo notó y me siguió, sin embargo le pedí que por favor me dejase solo, que no quería pagar mi frustración con ella, gracias a Merlín que ella lo entendió y se marcho.

Los primeros días de clase Hermione y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrado a tratarla como a una alumna más, para ella era una novedad verme como su profesor sabiendo quien soy en realidad, así que le costaba disimular y no hablar conmigo con la misma familiaridad de siempre. A mi al principio me hacía gracia, pues ella se comunicaba conmigo mentalmente y me decía que le resultaba raro llamarme profesor Snape, pero que sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a diferenciar entre su profesor durante las clases y su padrino fuera de estas y siempre a solas por supuesto. Un día, después de ocho días de vuelta en Hogwarts, ella dejo de mirarme y de hablar mentalmente conmigo, algo que por un lado yo agradecí.

El 19 de septiembre Hermione cumplía trece años, así que el día anterior la castigue por andar ayudando a Neville a cumplir un castigo conmigo. Ya antes la tenía reñido por ayudar al muchacho, pero aunque le había bajado varios puntos cada una de las veces, lo cierto es que jamás la había castigado, aunque reconozco que a veces no por falta de ganas, porque pese a ser mi ahijada, me exaspera que siempre le esté ayudando, así el chaval nunca iba a aprender por sí mismo.

Yo sabía que sus amigos le tenían preparada una pequeña merienda en su sala común para el domingo y así celebrar con ella su cumpleaños, así que solamente la castigue el viernes noche y el sábado todo el día, el viernes como un castigo real en el que le explique que debía dejar a Neville hacer su trabajo y que si lo quería ayudar que lo hiciese fuera de las clases. El sábado, sin embargo, que era su verdadero día de cumpleaños, por la mañana la invité a desayunar conmigo, mi elfo nos preparó un chocolate con churros y ella quiso que el desayunase con nosotros, así que como algo excepcional, le deje que se tomase un chocolate con Hermione y conmigo. Durante todo el desayuno ella no dejo de sonreír ni de hablar conmigo y con el pequeño elfo. Luego de desayunar ella quiso que le prestase uno de mis libros y leerlo en mi biblioteca y naturalmente acepté, así que cada uno leyó un libro. Cuando se cansó de leer, unas tres horas después, empezamos a hablar y me dijo que me agradecía que le hubiese inculcado desde pequeña el gusto por la lectura, ya que sus padres no leían ninguno de los dos y fue gracias a mi que entro en este gran mundo de los libros. Antes de la comida ella quiso ir a ducharse, al terminar regreso a las mazmorras donde yo la estaba esperando vestido, ya que la iba a llevar a Portugal a comer, a ella le encantó la idea, así que yo le lancé un conjuro de invisibilidad y le dije que me siguiese hasta las lindes del bosque prohibido, donde nos desapareceríamos.

Al llegar al restaurante nos dieron la mesa que yo había reservado y nos dieron la carta, luego de un rato decidimos lo que queríamos y se lo pedimos al camarero, no tardaron nada en traérnosla. Durante la comida ella me preguntó por lo que había sucedido el día de la presentación, me dijo que el nombre del nuevo profesor se le hacía conocido pero que no recordaba muy bien de donde, así que yo le recordé que ya le había hablado de el, que era uno de los muchachos que me humillaban cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, bueno, le dije que el realmente no había participado pero que tampoco nunca les había parado los pies a sus amigos, como mucho les había dicho que ya se habían divertido suficiente y que se fueran a estudiar, luego Lupin se acercaba a mi y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero que yo no se la aceptaba nunca y que un día dejo de hacerlo. Hermione me dijo que no se imaginaba a Lupin faltándole al respeto a nadie y que se daba cuenta de que las apariencias engañan. De todos modos le dije que eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y que era cosa nuestra, que ella no tenía porque tenerle manía a su nuevo profesor, ella me miro sonriendo y cambio de tema para hablarme de su madre, que por lo visto no la había escrito para felicitarle el cumpleaños y que estaba preocupada, yo le dije que si en una semana no sabíamos nada de ella que le pediría permiso a Dumbledore para ir a verla, cosa que francamente no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Luego de la comida dimos un paseo por Lisboa y le quité muchas fotos a Hermione. Lo hacía siempre que hacía algo nuevo con ella para tenerlas de recuerdo, así pues tenía fotos de nosotros dos en Italia, en mi casa en la Hilandera, alguna con ella y sus padres, otras con su padrino, todas ellas fotos mágicas. De regreso a Hogwarts, y antes de que ella se fuese a su sala común le dije que cerrase los ojos, que le tenía un último regalo, ella me miro sorprendida para inmediatamente después cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió tenía entre sus manos una edición limitada de su libro favorito, Los tres mosqueteros, de Alejandro Dumas, ella me abrazó muy fuerte y me dio las gracias, yo le di un pequeño beso en la coronilla y le dije que ya era hora de que se fuese, le dije que si sus amigos le preguntaban que les dijese que le había castigado muy duramente y que apenas había tenido tiempo ni de comer, tengo que mantener mi reputación de maldito y arrogante murciélago de las mazmorras, como mis estudiantes me llamaban.

A la semana siguiente de su cumpleaños Hermione seguía sin saber nada de su madre, así que en la tarde del domingo me acerqué a verla, cuando me abrió me dijo que estaba en la sala viendo una película, que si la quería acompañar, yo le dije que no y le pregunté si había estado enferma, Jane me miró extrañada y me dijo que no, que porqué se lo preguntaba.

-cómo qué porqué te lo pregunto? el sábado pasado fue el cumpleaños de tu hija y no la has llamado.

-Es verdad, se me olvidó. Dile que lo siento y que felicidades.

-no Jane, le escribes y se lo dices tú. No entiendo como te has podido olvidar del cumpleaños de tu hija, ella es lo único que te queda Jane.

-bueno, ella y tu Severus.

-ya, pero yo no soy nada tuyo. Eres mi amiga y me preocupas, pero eres una mujer, mientras que Hermione es una niña todavía y ella necesita aún a su madre. Mira Jane, entiendo que acabas de perder a tu marido y supongo que no lo estarás pasando bien, y si necesitas algo aquí estoy, pero Jane, Hermione ha perdido a su padre y si tu que eres su mamá no vas a estar para ella yo sí, Hermione siempre será mi prioridad, por encima de quien sea, incluso de ti, así que o te pones las pilas o no vas a volver a verme en tu vida.

-Por Dios Severus, hablas como si yo no quisiese a mi hija y no es así, simplemente fue un descuido, es la primera vez que me pasa y no es como para que te pongas así, tu mismo lo has dicho, no estoy pasando por un buen momento, pero esta bien, tienes razón, Hermione es mi hija y la voy a cuidar. Espera un momento.

Ella se levantó y fue a por una carta rosa y un sobre del mismo color y le escribió una carta a Hermione y le dio algo de dinero para que se comprase algo que le gustase. Yo cogí lo que me dio y me quedé un momento con ella a ver la película, cuando noté que se estaba acercando demasiado a mi me levante y me despedí alegando que tenía clases al día siguiente y que tenía que descansar, naturalmente no era verdad pero no quería estar allí ni un momento más. Al llegar a Hogwarts me encontré con Lupin que se dirigía a la casa de los gritos a encerrarse allí, yo había olvidado por completo que había luna llena y que Lupin tenía que tomar su poción para soportar el dolor que su transformación en lobo le preocupaba, pues el era un licántropo, el único que había conseguido vivir en armonía con los humanos, gracias en parte a la ayuda de James y Sirius, no gracias a Peter claro, quien le tenía miedo pese a decir que eran amigos, en fin, lo único bueno que hicieron esos malnacidos por alguien en su vida. Le dije a Remus que iba a ir a por la poción y que se la llevaría a la casa de los gritos, y así lo hice.

Después de ayudar a Lupin, en contra de mi voluntad, ya que era un encargo de Albus, todo hay que decirlo, me dirigí a las mazmorras y le escribí a Hermione en una libreta que le había regalado para poder comunicarnos, que viniese un momento a verme, no tardo ni cinco minutos. Le di la carta de su madre y ella sonrió, me dijo que le había escrito que sentía haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños, que la perdonase y que la quería, aunque Hermione se decepciono un poco con el regalo, ella hubiese preferido ir con su madre de compras por su cumpleaños y así pasar un día con ella, que no le hacía gracia ir sola, así que le dije que aprovechase que el siguiente fin de semana había viaje a Hogsmeade para ir junto a Ginebra Weasley de compras las dos, lo cual le hizo muchísima ilusión.

Las semanas fueron pasando y uno de esos días en que Remus debía estar encerrado y que yo lo sustituí, les hice abrir el libro por la página dedicada a los licántropos y que hiciesen un trabajo sobre el. Hermione me recordó que aún no habían llegado a ese capítulo y yo aproveché para quitarle puntos por contestar a un profesor, ella me miro enfadada y bajo la cabeza al libro muy seria, yo me reí, la verdad es que me resulta muy divertido ver a mi ahijada enfadada, esa noche me escribió en la libreta que estaba muy enfadada y que más me valía no dirigirle la palabra en unos días, dos días después, sábado se presenta en las mazmorras riéndose para decirme que había sacado un extraordinario en transformaciones.

-qué? ya se te pasó el enfado?

-no, por supuesto que, bueno sí, se me pasó, es que si seguía enfadada contigo no podía venir a decirte mi nota en trasformaciones y, bueno, simplemente quise dejar de estar enfadada y aquí estoy.

-jajajaja, eres una mocosa encantadora Hermione. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, enhorabuena por la nota.

-gracias, y oye!, no soy una mocosa, encantadora sí, pero no una mocosa.

-Hermione, Hermione, anda ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Ella así lo hizo. Después de un corto abrazo se sentó en mi sofá y hablamos de sus clases y de que tenía dos exámenes la semana que viene. Me contó que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante pero que le daba vergüenza, y es que le empezó su primera regla y aunque ya sabía lo que era, que no sabía como se compraban las compresas y que había escrito a su madre para que la acompañase pero que ella estaba en un curso para dentistas y que no podía acompañarla, yo le dije que no se preocupase, que fuese a la enfermería y que Madame Ponfrey la iba a ayudar, Hermione se puso a llorar por no haberse dado cuenta antes, me dijo que una compañera de clases le había prestado una pero que no tenía más para dejarle. Yo le dije que no llorase por eso, que no pasaba nada. Ella no era de llorar por esas cosas, pero me dijo que entre la muerte de su padre, que estaba teniendo su primera regla sin la ayuda de su mamá y que le había dado apuro hablar conmigo, que estaba nerviosa y que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Yo la acerqué a mi y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro durante un rato.

Luego de desahogarse abrazada a mi se levantó para ir a la enfermería, pero antes de irse me dio las gracias por todo, yo le sonreí y le prometí que siempre iba a poder contar conmigo. En cuanto ella se fue yo me quede en el sofá parado y pensativo, mi ahijada había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer, bueno, no aún una mujer, pero a partir de ahora ya podía tener hijos y una imagen de ella embarazada de un imbécil cualquiera me cabreo y me puso nervioso. "Qué rápido pasa el tiempo", pensé, "mi pequeña ya es una mujer". Me levanté, me dirigí a la ducha y luego me fui a acostar.

Al día siguiente Remus regresó a dar sus clases. Llegó el mes de diciembre y en todos los periódicos salió la noticia: "Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkabán", rompí el periódico que tenía entre mis manos a la hora del desayuno y salí airado del gran comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de Albus, Hermione y de el niño que sobrevivió. Me dirigí al bosque prohibido, adentrándome en el y me perdí durante unas horas por allí tratando de calmar mi enojo y mi rabia, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que por fin había llegado mi momento de venganza, el hombre que había traicionado a la mujer de mi vida por fin me las iba a pagar con creces. Con una sonrisa y energías renovadas regresé a Hogwarts, al llegar a la puerta del castillo me estaba esperando allí Albus con cara seria e intranquilo. Me pidió que fuese con el a dar una vuelta, hablamos sobre la escapada de Black y me pidió que no hiciese nada hasta saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo yo no pude prometerle eso, así que corté esa conversación y me dirigí a mi dormitorio en las mazmorras, cuando llegué me di cuenta que Albus no era el único que me estaba esperando serio para hablar conmigo.

 **YAZMINSNAPE: lo que le pasa a la madre de Hermione es que no es la persona que ella y Severus y su mismo esposo creían, pero eso ya lo iréis viendo, no desvelo nada más, solo que la vas a odiar y mucho, jajaja (risa perversa).**

 **PHOENIX1993: esta parte esta dedicada a Lupin, el próximo capítulo Black. He querido dividirlo en dos porque sino se me hace muy largo y ya son más de las dos de la mañana.**

 **PANDORA HELLSING RIDDLE: no sé si te gusta la pareja, pero sí, es un sevmione, aunque eso se irá viendo poco a poco.**

 **Gracias a todos, los que comentáis, los que me habéis puesto en alerta y favoritos y a aquellos que me leéis, espero que en algún momento os decidáis y me digáis que os parece hasta ahora, y si no tampoco pasa nada, y a seguir disfrutando de la historia que poco a poco se ira complicando.**


	12. Sirius Black

-Qué diablos haces aquí Lupin?

-Te esperaba para poder hablar contigo.

-Si vienes a interceder por Black ya te puedes ir largando, no me interesa.

-Por Merlín Severus! sé que no nos hemos portado bien contigo pero-

-Ah! lo sabes. Pues fíjate que no me había dado cuenta. Ahora ya puedo morir tranquilo con tu declaración Lupin, y ahora largo.

-Severus, solamente te pido que no hagas nada hasta saber que pasó aquella noche, te juro que si él ha tenido algo que ver con la muerte de James y Lily, yo mismo lo entregaré.

-Sí! no me digas! y una mierda! y ahora largo. Ah! y Lupin, si para acabar con ese malnacido tengo que acabar contigo antes créeme que no lo dudaré.

-Está bien, haz lo que te venga en gana, no sé para que me he molestado en venir a hablar contigo. Buenas noches Severus.

Lo miré con una sonrisa cínica y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Esa noche no pude apenas pegar ojo, y al día siguiente aún tenía clases que dar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería que llegase el sábado con ansias, necesito descansar y olvidarme de todo y de todos por un par de días al menos, y por fin llegó el viernes por la noche. Todos en el castillo ya están durmiendo y yo decidí salir a dar un paseo y de paso ver que no hubiese ningún rezagado, una hora después de dar vueltas por el castillo siento un ruido a mi espalda, agarro la varita y me doy la vuelta llevándome la sorpresa de ver a Hermione sola, en camisón, bata descalza.

-Hermione pequeña, qué haces despierta a estas horas y descalza.

-No podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta, me disponía a irme a acostar cuando te vi y quise darte un pequeño susto, pero me has pillado. Debí imaginármelo.

-Anda, vamos a las mazmorras, debes estar helada.

Me acerqué a ella y efectivamente estaba congelada, aunque según ella no sentía frío, aún así la agarre en el colo, la tapé con mi túnica y me la llevé a las mazmorras, ella se reía.

-Hace mucho que no me cargabas así.

-Lo sé, tendré que recuperar algunas viejas y buenas costumbres antes de que te conviertas en una mujer y ya no pueda cargarte.

Hermione me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y así, en silencio, la llevé a las mazmorras y al llegar la senté en el sofá y yo me puse a su lado.

-se puede saber que es lo que no te deja dormir.

-Pequeña.

-Perdona Hermione, qué?

-que siempre me dices pequeña pero ahora no lo has hecho y me gusta que me llames así.

-está bien, entonces, se puede saber que es lo que no te deja dormir, pe que ña?

-Ron.

-Cómo que el Sr. Weasley Hermione, responde y más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Aggg! NO!, no es nada de eso padrino, por Merlín, que solo tengo trece años, no.

Esa respuesta reconozco que me gusto, pobre del hombre que la toqué porque lo mato a cruciatus.

-Entonces?

-es que mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade y me ha pedido que vaya con él, así que vamos los dos y me hace ilusión.

-Y el sr. Potter?

-Harry no tiene el permiso de los miserables de sus tíos y no puede venir.

-porqué dices que son unos miserables?

-es que lo mal tratan, se la hacen pasar muy mal.

-así que ese Weasley te gusta eh?

De repente se puso roja y se rió con la cabeza gacha, hasta que la levanto y me miro directamente a los ojos

-En realidad no lo sé, me gusta pasar tiempo con él y, bueno y con Harry, pero mi amiga Ginny está loquita por él y yo bueno, yo lo veo más como a un amigo. Con Ron es diferente, pero no sé, porque también me gusta otro chico, el es más grande que yo y sé que no se va a fijar en mi, así que bueno, Ron está bien también y me trata muy bien. No sé, pero, en fin, que me hace ilusión estar con Ron mañana en el pueblo.

Me acerqué a ella y le dije que tuviese mucho cuidado, sobre todo con los chicos mayores y que antes de tomar una decisión debía pensar muy bien las cosas y consultar de esos temas con su madre. Herms me agradeció el consejo y después de darme un beso en la mejilla se metió en la chimenea y tomando polvos flú regreso a su sala común. Yo el sábado lo pasé en casa bebiendo whisky de fuego, leyendo un poco y también escuché un poco de música clásica. El domingo por la noche Hermione vino a verme y me contó que al final Harry había ido al pueblo y que se puso muy mal porque escucho una conversación entre la profesora McGonagall, el director Dumbledore y no sé con quien más me dijo, sobre el asesinato de sus padres y que se sospechaba que había sido el mejor amigo de sus padres y padrino de Harry. Me contó que Harry estaba muy enfadado y que quería vengarse.

Yo no le dije nada a Hermione pero me prometí que yo mismo iba a ayudar al muchacho. El tiempo pasó y una noche alguien entró en el castillo, según la dama gorda, había sido Sirius Black, así que reunimos a todos los muchachos en el gran comedor y le hice ver a Albus que quizás Remus le había ayudado a entrar, pero claro, él lo defendió, así que no insistí y me dedique a inspeccionar el castillo, cuando supimos que no había entrado nadie dejamos que los muchachos regresasen a sus respectivas salas comunes, yo seguí a Hermione y a Harry muy de cerca, debía asegurarme de que llegasen bien. Una vez estaban dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor yo me fui a acostar.

Terminando el curso escolar ciertos acontecimientos me llevaron a seguir al trío de oro hasta el sauce boxeador y allí estaban ellos tres junto a Sirius y Remus, yo los apunté a los dos con la varita, ellos a mi, Harry apuntaba a Sirius y a mi alternativamente al igual que Ron, Hermione sin embargo apuntaba hacia Sirius. Allí supimos que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo y que había sido el quien traicionará a los Potter y no Black, aún así yo no estaba muy seguro y seguí apuntando a Sirius, pero de repente todo se me puso en negro y caí al suelo, lo siguiente que recuerdo son unos gritos afuera del sauce boxeador, así que preocupado por mi pequeña, salí de allí corriendo justo a tiempo para ver a Black peleando con Remus convertido en hombre lobo, y es que había luna llena. Lupin tiró a Sirius y se dirigió a los niños, yo me coloqué delante de ellos para protegerlos y recibí un pequeño zarpazo, inmediatamente Sirius ladró para captar la atención de Remus y consiguió que lo siguiese, yo me alejé un momento de los muchachos y le lancé un hechizo a Remus consiguiendo petrificarlo, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y nos fuimos todos al castillo a llevar a Remus que estaba herido y de paso curarme yo también el pequeño arañazo.

Hermione me miraba preocupada y me preguntó mentalmente si estaba bien, le contesté que sí y ella suspiro lentamente y sonrió. Al llegar al castillo Black se entregó, contamos todo lo que había pasado pero aún así lo condenaron. A Hermione no le parecía justo y Harry estaba indignado, yo me fui a las mazmorras a curarme las heridas sin decir nada a nadie, al fin y al cabo me importa muy poco lo que suceda con ese imbécil.

Unos días después Hermione me contó como entre ella y Harry salvaron a Sirius con la ayuda de un giratiempos y por consejo de Albus, me contó que gracias a eso convencieron a Sirius de que debía huir en lugar de entregarse si es que quería tener una oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia, y me contó que también le salvaron la vida a un hipogrifo que fuera condenado a muerte porque según Draco, el hipogrifo le había atacado, sin duda una exageración de mi ahijado.

Yo me sentía confuso, por un lado lamentaba la huida de Sirius, por otro pensaba que si el no había sido que no era justo que pasase el resto de su vida encerrado en Azkában y también me sentía muy orgulloso de Hermione pues, tal y como por lo visto le había dicho Sirius, ella era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, algo con lo que yo estoy muy de acuerdo, Merlín me asista, espero que sea la primera y última vez que este de acuerdo con ese gilipollas en algo.

Pero había algo más que me preocupaba, y es que desde que Hermione me dijo que le gustaba un chico más mayor que ella, yo me siento nervioso, pensando todo el tiempo en quien podría ser el tipejo, y lo que más jodido me hace sentir es que estoy celoso de Ron y de ese otro chico, ella es mi Hermione y no quiero compartir su cariño con nadie, además que me preocupa que ese muchacho al que yo no conozco, se aproveche de su inocencia y que le haga daño, o al menos intento convencerme a mi mismo de que es solamente eso, preocupación paternal.

El curso ha llegado a su fin, Hermione se fue para junto de su madre después de recibir las notas y yo me quedé quince días en el castillo para después pasar todo lo que me quedaba de verano, que es mes y medio, con Hermione y Jean. Aún no sé que es lo que haremos, pero algo planearé para ellas.

 **Sé que las cosas no ocurrieron exactamente así pero me he permitido alguna pequeña licencia. Hay cosas que no puedo contar y en las que no me puedo extender pues son cosas que Severus no ha vivido, como todo lo ocurrido con el giratiempos y la liberación se Sirius y del hipogrifo, ya que, el no estaba allí, así que lo poco que cuente yo será porque Hermione se lo habrá contado a Severus y de forma un poco resumida.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: si ya odias a la madre de Hermione, lo que te queda todavía, jajajja.**

 **PHOENIX1993: si que es un asco de madre, y eso que aún no sabéis ni la mitad. Sí, Severus está celoso, pero aún no sabe hasta que punto lo va a estar, celoso y confundido.**

 **Saludos a todos los que me leéis, comentéis o no y a los que me habéis puesto en favorito y alertas.**

 **Harry Potter y todo lo reconocible en mi historia, pertenece a JK Rowling, solo el resto de la historia es mía.**


	13. verano 1

Antes de ir a casa de mi niña, me dirigí a la mía para poder limpiarla con un pase de varita, una vez termine me aparecí delante de su casa, pues aunque tengo permiso para aparecerme dentro, lo cierto es que no me parece apropiado entrar en una casa que no es mía de esa manera, y ahora menos, con el comportamiento que Jane tiene últimamente conmigo.

Cuando llamé fue precisamente ella quien me abrió la puerta, y me llevé una sorpresa y no precisamente buena al ver que me recibía en camisón, y me pregunté si es que esperaba a otra persona o si se había vestido de una manera tan provocativa para mí.

-Perdón, Jane, veo que estas esperando a alguien, mejor me voy.

-No Severus, tu eres al único a quien yo esperaba

-Si esperabas por mí no entiendo porqué tienes que abrirme la puerta en esas fachas. Me haces sentir muy incómodo. Por favor, vístete.

-Pero Sev, ¿no te gusta?

-No, no me gusta, nunca me han gustado las mujeres así, tan descaradas como estas actuando ahora mismo.

-No soy una mujer descarada Sev, simplemente ...

-Antes de ahora jamás hubiese creído que lo eras Jane, además, esto no es un buen ejemplo para Hermione, ¿qué crees que pensará si ve a su madre recibiendo a un hombre que no es su marido en esas pintas?.

-Hermione no está, me pidió permiso para ir a dormir a casa de una amiga y se lo di.

-Me sorprende que Hermione haya querido ir a dormir precisamente hoy a casa de una amiga sabiendo que yo iba a venir.

Jane se acercó hacia mí moviendo las caderas y me acarició el pecho, yo inmediatamente me aparté, pero ella no dejaba de insinuarse.

-Se ve que no te hecha de menos Sev, al menos no tanto como yo.

-Bueno, ya está bien Jane, ya volveré mañana y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir o me veré obligado a cortar todo contacto contigo.

Ella me iba a replicar algo pero no le hice caso, simplemente me fui para mi casa pensando en mi pequeña y en la decepción que me he llevado de no verla hoy. ¿Será verdad que no me hecha de menos? Al día siguiente hablaría con ella a ver si era verdad lo que su madre me había dicho, hubiese entrado en su mente pero pensé que seguramente no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a encontrar en los pensamientos de esa mujer. La verdad no entiendo que pasa con ella, jamás le he dado pie a nada y encima solamente va a hacer un año de la muerte de su marido y ya me estaba buscando.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, regresé a casa de los Granger y otra vez fue Jane la que me abrió, gracias a Merlín que esta vez estaba vestida con pantalón y un jersey ancho, nada más dejarme entrar apareció Hermione corriendo escaleras abajo, se dirigió hacia mi y saltó al grito de PADRINO, para que yo la cogiese en brazos como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era una niña, yo me reí y la sostuve un momento en el colo, con las piernas de ella rodeándome la cintura, lo que me provocó ciertos pensamientos hacia ella que me descolocaron, lo que su madre no había provocado en mi la noche anterior con ese modelito, lo logró mi pequeña con este simple gesto, así que cuando iba a bajarla antes de que no me pudiese controlar, escuchó un grito de parte de Jane.

-Hermione Jean Granger, bájate ahora mismo de la cintura de Severus!

La bajé y Herms me miró avergonzada y se alejó unos pasos de mi, lo que me hizo sentir como si algo importante me faltase.

-Pero mamá, siempre lo he saludado así, desde niña.

-Sí, pero ya no eres una niña, y esa no es forma de recibir a una persona.

-Jane, mejor no hablemos de las formas en que recibimos a la gente, ¿sí?, Hermione no ha hecho nada malo, de todas formas pequeña, a tu madre no le falta parte de razón, tienes trece años ya y es mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Herms bajó la mirada y me pidió perdón con la voz trémula y cuando me miro pude ver que estaba intentando evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Hermione, no te sientas mal, sí?, no me gusta verte triste. Bueno, ¿qué les parece si las invitó al cine esta tarde y tomamos un té antes?

Jane me dijo que no podía, que había quedado con unas amigas para ir de compras, pero que fuésemos nosotros dos y que a la noche podíamos cenar los tres juntos, a lo que tanto Herms como yo dijimos que sí. Jane se marchó y Hermione, quien estaba en chándal, se fue a cambiar para ir conmigo. Cuando la vi bajar de nuevo las escaleras no pude evitar quedarme embelesado mirando para ella, Hermione se había puesto un vestido azul por encima de las rodillas y un escote en v sujetado por unos tirantes del mismo color del vestido, y se había puesto tacones, nunca la había visto con tacones.

-Padrino, ¿estoy guapa?

-estas preciosa pequeña. Esperas ver a alguien esta tarde? digo, con lo guapa que te has puesto, quizás a ese chico mayor que has dicho que te gusta?

-en realidad me lo puse porque es mi vestido favorito y porque creí que a ti te gustaría.

-¿a mí?

-Si padrino.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, pero no le di mayor importancia. Ella me preguntó como íbamos ir al cine y le dije que había alquilado un coche muggle y que iríamos en él, lo cual la sorprendió mucho. Le pregunté si había sabido algo de los hermanos Weasley y de Potter y me dijo que sí, que le habían escrito un par de cartas y que le decían que la echaban de menos, así que le pregunté que tal con Ron Weasley, y me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que Ron era solo un amigo y que quien realmente le gustaba era aquel chico mayor que ella del que ya me había hablado, naturalmente le pregunté su nombre pero no me dijo quien era, que solo me lo diría si algún día conseguía que se fijase en ella. Muy gilipollas tendría que ser el chaval para no darse cuenta la belleza en la que se ha convertido mi pequeña.

Llegamos al cine y pillamos las entradas, después la invité a un helado con café que le gustó mucho y seguimos hablando de Hogwarts, de su mejor y única amiga muggle y de muchas otras cosas. Al principio eran cosas sin importancia, pero luego empezamos a hablar de Voldemort, de la futura guerra que seguro se iba a desatar, etc. Unos minutos antes de dirigirnos a la sala de cine, los dos nos quedamos callados, hasta que me acorde de que el día anterior no estaba cuando yo llegué.

-Herms, me ha dicho tu madre que ayer le habías pedido ir a dormir a casa de una amiga, ¿es cierto?

-Si, Severus, como mamá me dijo que habías avisado que te ibas a retrasar un día, pues quise aceptar la invitación de mi amiga.

-Así que tu mamá te dijo que yo llegaba hoy y no ayer?

-Sí. ¿ocurre algo Severus?

-No nada, y oye, ¿desde cuándo es Severus y no padrino?

-Me gusta más Severus que padrino y además que en realidad no eres mi padrino. Pero si te parece mal que te llame por tu nombre!

-Al contrario Herms, me gusta como suena mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias tu.

Hermione agachó la cabeza intentado ocultar su sonrisa y su rostro coloreado por causa de su timidez. Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ella, su timidez, aunque también es cierto que cuando se enfada es terrible y entonces se olvida por completo de toda su timidez. Es adorable mi pequeña.

La película estuvo muy bien, al terminar regresamos a su casa y Jane ya estaba allí, tenía un mandilón puesto y estaba preparando pasta para cenar, la única cosa que sabe cocinar ella bien, normalmente era John quien cocinaba y por lo que yo sabía por Hermione, ahora todo lo que come son congelados y comida basura, o bien esa pasta que tan bien le suele salir siempre. Cuando Hermione está en casa con su madre, normalmente es mi castaña la que cocina.

Nos sentamos a cenar mientras Herms le contaba la película a su madre. Al terminar la cena me iba a ir pero Herms me pidió que me quedase un poco más y que viese una película en su casa con ellas dos. Yo no soy mucho de películas y ya habíamos ido a la tarde al cine, pero simplemente no supe decirle que no. Debíamos de llevar media hora de película cuando Herms se quedó dormida apoyada en mi hombro, Jane me pidió que la acostase, cosa que hice. Cuando bajé me disponía a irme cuando Jane me pidió que terminase de ver la película con ella, que sentía lo de la tarde y que no volvería a ocurrir, que no quería perder mi amistad, así que acepté y me quede. Al poco rato Jane se había apoyado en mi hombro.

-Gracias por quedarte Sev.

-No me las des y Jane, no me llames Sev, no me gusta y no dejo que nadie me llamé así.

-Está bien.

Jane intentó que la abrazase, pero no lo hice, le dije que si quería tener la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro que estaba bien, pero que no era necesario que la abrazase, ella puso mala cara pero se conformó, al menos aquella vez.

Cuando termino la película me fui a intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que sabía me sería imposible, pues no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Hermione y mucho menos estas sensaciones que me provoca y que creía olvidada desde que perdí a Lily hace años, después de ese fatídico insulto.

Esa noche soñé con Hermione, soñé que besaba sus labios, y que besaba su cuello para seguir deslizándome hacia abajo recorriendo su anatomía con mi boca, y en ese momento me desperté, con una dolorosa erección y al mismo tiempo asqueado por tener esa clase de sueños con Hermione. No volví a dormir esa noche y durante una semana entera no volví a ir por casa de Herms, en un intentó de alejarme de ella, pero esa semana me bastó para darme cuenta de que no soportaba esta lejanía de ella. "Tengo que olvidarme de mi pequeña, tal vez si empezase a salir con Jane... No, que locura, ella no me gusta, Jane no me hace sentir vivo, Hermione sí".

Después de esa semana volví a buscarlas y me excuse diciendo que me habían llamado del colegio por una emergencia y que por eso no había podido quedar con ellas.

 **Lo que vaya entre comillas son pensamientos.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: Jane no tiene ningún amante, el único amante que le interesa es Severus, pero realmente será por el o tendrá otros intereses? lo iremos viendo. Sí, está celoso de sí mismo y en algún momento lo sabrá, pero aún no es el momento. Acepto sugerencias.**

 **PHOENIX1993: A mi también me parece que Severus es muy mono cuando está celoso. ¿alguna sugerencia para esos celos?**

 **NICO: Hola, ya te has puesto al día, jajaja. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Estoy de acuerdo contigo y habrá que vigilar mucho a la señora Granger, lo de señora por llamarle de alguna forma. Estoy aprovechando que estos días me viene la inspiración para escribir, a ver cuanto me dura. Te digo lo mismo que al resto, ¿alguna sugerencia o algo que no te guste?**


	14. verano 2 es el?

Jane trabajaba durante el mes de julio, así que por las mañanas no la veíamos nada y estábamos Hermione y yo solos, unas veces íbamos los dos de compras, o nos quedábamos en casa leyendo o bien íbamos a la biblioteca. Ella y yo siempre preparábamos la comida juntos y cuando Jane llegaba de trabajar tenía ya la comida lista. Después de comer Herms normalmente se iba a descansar una hora o así y yo me iba para mi casa a intentar relajarme, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar las indirectas de Jane y no sabía como ponerles freno, ni amenazándola con no volver conseguía que me dejase en paz y es que bien sabía que no iba a cumplir con mis amenazas, porque alejarme de Jane y no volver sería lo mismo que alejarme de Hermione, vale, sí, nos veríamos el resto del año en Hogwarts, pero allí volvíamos a ser profesor y alumna y no nos podíamos permitir quedar a vista de todos para tener una charla agradable, y ya no podría disfrutar de su cercanía. Así que, por las tardes, y una vez en mi casa, me quedaba allí hasta las siete de la tarde que regresaba a junto de ellas para hacer cosas los tres juntos. Ya intentaba estar lo más que podía aguantar lejos de Herms, que generalmente era como mucho tres horas y eso recordando el motivo por el cual no podía ir antes.

Las cosas con Jane cada vez estaban más descontroladas, ella intentaba seducirme de todas las maneras posibles, o bien se vestía demasiado sexy para mi gusto, a veces diría que hasta vulgar, otras veces dejaba caer alguna cosa al suelo para después agacharse con el culo hacia atrás intentando llamar mi atención, y aunque debo reconocer que me era imposible no mirar, lo cierto es que esos actos me resultaban de lo mas insulsos y no despertaban otra cosa en mi más que risa, resultaba demasiado evidente hasta para Hermione, quien a veces se ponía roja y le decía un -Mamá, que se te están viendo las bragas. Jane normalmente se reía y miraba para mi con un -ups, no me había dado cuenta, perdona Severus, yo rodaba los ojos y regresaba a mi conversación con Hermione.

El último sábado de julio decidimos hacer un picnic y nos aparecimos en un rio precioso al que yo iba cuando era pequeño con mi madre, en los días, cada vez más frecuentes en los que mi padre desaparecía de la casa y mi madre y yo por fin podíamos respirar un poco durante al menos tres días, en los que podíamos hacer todo lo que nos gustaba sin temor a desatar la ira de mi padre por cualquier gilipollez.

El lugar les gustó mucho a las dos, dejamos un mantel extendido en el suelo y dimos un paseo por el lugar, no era demasiado grande pero si que merecía la pena pasear por allí y disfrutar del paisaje. Luego de la comida los tres nos tumbamos en el suelo, sobre las dos mantas grandes que habíamos llevado, Jane se quedó dormida y Hermione y yo nos pusimos a hablar mientras que ella miraba muy fijamente para las nubes, mientras que yo me queda absorto admirando el bello rostro de Hermione, de repente ella me dijo:

-gato

-gato?, cómo que gato?

-digo que parece un gato.

\- Hermione, no te estoy entendiendo, qué cosa parece un gato?

-Esa nube blanca que hay justo encima de mi. Y al lado hay un avión dibujado.

Yo miraba, pero por más que lo intentaba no daba visto nada, así que me levanté, pase por encima de Jane con cuidado de no pisarla y me senté del otro lado, cerca de Hermione, acerqué mi cabeza a la suya y le pedí que me lo enseñase, hasta que de repente lo vi y me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Durante un rato estuvimos jugando a descubrir el mundo oculto en las nubes, naturalmente a ella se le daba mucho mejor que a mi.

Cuando Jane despertó aún era temprano, así que nos propuso darnos un chapuzón en el rio, yo me negué, no había llevado bañador y a parte no me apetecía nada mojarme, ellas dos sin embargo, se quitaron el pantalón y la blusa que llevaban puesta y se metieron en el agua. Las dos llevaban un biquini, el de Hermione era en azul cielo y algo de rosa, y me permití observar lo hermosa que se había dado cuenta, y no pude evitar fijarme en su pecho, redondo, no demasiado grande y levantadito, y un culito respingón como siempre me han gustado, además de que ese biquini la hacia ver inocente, pues no era un biquini llamativo, ni era dos tallas más pequeñas de la suya, era el biquini perfecto para su cuerpo. Sin embargo el de Jane era demasiado pequeño, casi se le podía ver todo el pecho y la parte de abajo parecía más un hilo en el medio del culo que la parte de abajo de un biquini, no sé como le llaman a ese tipo de braga pero a mi no me gusta demasiado. Soy partidario de que la mujer vista como le da la gana, pero a mi me gusta la mujer discreta a la que no le hace falta mostrar todo lo que tiene, y lo peor no fue eso, lo peor es que era blanco y cuando se salieron del agua a Jane se le veía todo completamente. Entre en su mente con curiosidad para saber si se había vestido así en un intento de llamar mi atención y me di cuenta de que así era, ella estaba feliz pensando que lo había conseguido, sin darse cuenta de que a quien yo miraba con toda la atención del mundo era a Hemione. Cuando las dos estuvieron a mi lado las sequé con un pase de varita y les dije que era hora de irnos a casa, así que recogimos todo, tiramos las sobras en un contenedor de basura que hay a la salida del rio y nos fuimos.

Cuando las deje en su casa me di cuenta de que el chico con el que Hermione tanto habla siempre estaba esperando por ellas, así que me baje yo también del coche para acompañarlas a la puerta, el muchacho nos saludó y Hermione nos presentó, ya que yo solamente lo conocía de vista. Luego de las presentaciones Paul, que así se llamaba invitó a Hermione a ir el sábado a su cumpleaños, pues cumplía los dieciocho años y sus padres lo iban a celebrar por todo lo alto, y que después por la noche lo celebraría con unos amigos, cena y luego ir a bailar. Jane antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, le dijo a Paul que su hija iría encantada, pero Hermione le replicó que se suponía que habíamos quedado de ir los tres al pueblo, a ver a los abuelos paternos, a lo que Jane le respondió que no se podía pasar todo el día con gente mayor y que tenía que pasar más tiempo con muchachos de su edad, y le dijo también que podíamos ir ella y yo igual al pueblo y dejar a Hermione sola en la casa todo el fin de semana.

-Jane, Hermione es solo una niña, cómo la vas a dejar en casa sola todo un fin de semana.

-Hermione ya no es una niña Severus, en poco más de un mes va a cumplir los catorce años y es lo suficientemente responsable como para poder quedarse sola, además, Paul es un buen chico y estoy segura de que la cuidará muy bien. Además, así tu y yo podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, nosotros también necesitamos estar con gente de nuestra edad en lugar de pasarnos todos los días del verano con Hermione.

-Cómo puedes decir eso Jane?, es tu hija, lo normal es que quieras pasar tiempo con ella y no al revés.

-Y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero ya lo hemos hecho, además estoy segura de que a ella no le importará que tu y yo vayamos igual.

-Per...

-No importa Sev, yo puedo quedarme sola sin problema. Esta bien Paul, me gustaría acompañarte en tu cumpleaños.

Yo la miré con mala cara pero no dije nada más, al fin y al cabo yo no soy nadie para decidir sobre la vida de Hermione, solo soy un amigo de la familia.

El sábado llegó en seguida, agarré mi maleta y fui a buscar a Jane y a despedirme de Hermione, al llamar a la puerta, fue ella quien me abrió.

-Mamá está terminando de arreglarse, me ha pedido que te diga que la esperes en el salón, que no va a tardar.

Así que entré detrás de Herms y los dos nos sentamos en el sofá.

-realmente te apetece ir a ese cumpleaños Hermione?

-bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa porque no conozco a nadie, pera Paul es mi amigo y ya que me ha invitado se me hacía muy feo decirle que no, aunque también me apetecía ir con vosotros.

-dime una cosa Hermione, es este el chico que te gusta, el que es más mayor que tu.

-no, no es el. El chico de quien te hablo no es un chico Severus, es un hombre.

-¿un hombre?, cómo que un hombre?

-pues que es mucho mayor que yo, unos veinte años más mayor que yo.

-Hermione, algún hombre te está haciendo algo? alguien te está obligando a alguna cosa?

-no claro que no, ya te he dije que el no sabía que yo existía y que nunca se iba a enamorar de mi.

-Herms, ten cuidado, tu eres una muchacha muy inocente y no quiero que ningún imbécil se burle de ti.

-No te preocupes, el jamás me haría daño, estoy segura.

Yo quería seguir con la conversación, pero apareció Jane para decirme que estaba casi lista, y volvió a subir.

-a Mamá le gustas

-no es verdad.

-sí lo es y lo sabes. Ella te gusta?

-no Hermione, ella no me gusta, tu madre dista mucho de ser el tipo de mujer que a mi me gusta.

-es porque aún sigues enamorado de Lily?

-no tiene que ver con ella, al menos no del todo, simplemente tu madre es, bueno, no me gusta en ese sentido.

Hermione se acercó a mi, me agarró la mano derecha apoyándola sobre su cintura y mirándome a los ojos se fue acercando lentamente a mi, sus labios muy cerca de los míos, podía sentir el frescor de su aliento sobre mis labios, se acercó más y me dijo:

-y a mi no me gusta que ella y tu vayáis a estar solos durante dos días, no me gusta que esté tan cerca de ti, y no me gusta que te coqueteé delante de mi.

Entonces se apartó lentamente y durante unos segundos nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno para el otro, yo estaba alucinado por sus palabras y me preguntaba si aquello significaba lo que yo creía que significaba y cuando le iba a preguntar escuchó los tacones de su madre y en seguida me alejé de Hermione pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella se mordía el labio inferior y agachó la mirada sin dejar de mordérselo, por Merlín, como me gusto ese gesto, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarme a sus labios y besarla con toda la pasión que guardo dentro solo para ella.

A veces creo que estoy loco, y no sé exactamente en que momento deje de verla como a una niña para quererla como a una mujer, creo que la primera vez que pensé en ella de esa forma fue cuando supe que ya le había bajado la primera regla, y todo se fue complicando más cada día que pasaba al darme cuenta de como la empezaban a mirar algunos compañeros de clase y por que no decirlo, algún hombre adulto también cuando los dos paseamos por algún sitio. Cuando eso sucede y siento que la miran demasiado, cierro las manos en un puño y aprieto hasta que me hago sangre. Hermione es una tentación para cualquiera.

Ese fin de semana lo pasé hablando con los padres de John, paseando con Jane intentando evitar en la medida de lo posible estar a solas con ella. La madre de John se dio cuenta de que ella no paraba de insinuarse y de que a mi me hacía sentir incómodo.

El domingo por la mañana me levanté temprano y Elda, la madre de John ya estaba levantada también y mientras que los dos desayunábamos tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre Jane.

-Severus, no te sientes cómodo con Jane verdad?

-¿qué?, si que estoy cómodo, por qué no había de estarlo?

-Severus, yo soy una mujer mayor, tengo más experiencia que tu y conozco a Jane incluso mejor de lo que la conocía mi hijo, y te digo lo que un día le dije a él, solo espero que no te lo tomes tan a mal como lo hizo m hijo, quien me advirtió que si no aceptaba a su mujer que lo iba a perder a ella y a la nieta que venía en camino.

-Jane no te cae bien.

No era una pregunta, era una observación.

-no, Severus, Jane nunca me ha caído bien, esa mujer es una trepa que nunca a amado realmente a mi hijo. Francamente Severus, a veces incluso dudo que quiera a su propia hija. A esa mujer lo único que le ha interesado siempre ha sido el dinero de mi hijo, nada más.

-la verdad Elda es que nunca noté nada raro, aunque para ser sincero, tampoco me fijaba demasiado en ella, mi amistad era con John y con Jacob y la verdad es que ahora lo único que me une a ella es Hermione, de no existir ella a la primera insinuación de Jane yo ya habría desaparecido de la vida de Jane.

-quieres mucho a mi nieta verdad?

No le respondí y ella me dijo que no hacía falta que respondiese, que bien se me notaba en la mirada que esa pequeña era muy especial para mi.

-Severus, no voy a preguntarte si eres un hombre con dinero porque no es asunto mío, pero alguna vez John y tu habéis hablado de esas cosas? y de hacerlo, estaba Jane delante?

-yo no soy hombre de hablar de ciertas cosas, el dinero y mis sentimientos son dos de esas cosas, pero una vez John me pidió dinero para pagar unas deudas prometiéndome que al mes siguiente me lo devolvía y yo le contesté que no tenía prisa, que no necesitaba del dinero y que ya me lo devolvería, sin embargo, tal y como me lo prometió, al mes siguiente me lo devolvió y nunca más me volvió a pedir ni un céntimo. De todos modos Jane no estaba allí.

-ummmm!, ya veo, aún así ten cuidado Severus y por favor, cuida de mi nieta como si fuese tu propia hija.

-No voy a poder cuidarla como si fuese mi propia hija, pero te prometo que la voy a cuidar. Tu nieta es lo que más quiero en este mundo Elda y siempre la voy a proteger.

Ese día por la tarde regresamos a casa, al llegar Hermione estaba en pijama viendo una película y partiéndose de risa, al vernos le dio dos besos a su madre, después se acercó lentamente hacia mi y me abrazó de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo le besé la coronilla y apreté el abrazo. Después de unos segundos la separé de mi y le dije que no íbamos a poder pasar el resto del verano juntos, que me había surgido algo y que tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, por supuesto no era verdad, pero sus palabras antes de irme el fin de semana con su madre me dejaron un remolino en mi cabeza y muchas cosas en las que pensar, sabía que debería tener una conversación con ella, pero primero tenía que poner mi cabeza y mi corazón en orden y tomar una decisión sobre como debería proceder.

Me despedí de ambas y me aparecí en mi casa de la Hilandera, no sé todavía como le voy a hacer para pasar un mes entero lejos de ella, pero debía pensar en lo mejor para ella y para mi y estar seguro y firme en lo que decidiese. Tengo claro que siempre voy a cuidar a mi pequeña, pero no sé bien en que modo debía hacerlo.

Deseo a Hermione, eso lo sé, pero ella solo tiene trece años, a punto de cumplir los catorce y esa juventud es lo que me da miedo y lo que me echa hacia atrás.


	15. invitados

No llevaba ni diez días en la Hilandera cuando recibí una visita y es que Albus Dumbledore llamaba a mi puerta, lo cual es una novedad pues aunque sabe donde vivo el jamás ha estado aquí. Me dijo que había venido para decirme que Hermione iba a ser premio anual y prefecta y que se lo iban a comunicar en unos días vía lechuza, pero que dado a que ella y yo teníamos unos lazos tan estrechos, me dijo que había pensado que a lo mejor quería ser yo quien se lo dijese, pero ya le dije que era mejor que no, que tanto ella como su madre pensaban que yo me encontraba a Hogwarts, no quise entrar en detalles y solo le expliqué lo que ocurría con Jean y que yo estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, y es que ya no soporto más sus coqueteos. No sabía muy bien si contarle sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero al final decidí no contarle nada. También me dijo que quería pedirme que me fuese unos días antes para Hogwarts ya que este año celebrábamos "El Torneo de los tres magos" en nuestro colegio y necesitaba que le ayudase a disponer las habitaciones para los invitados y también quería que fuese yo quien eligiese una habitación para Hermione, ya que como premio anual ella era beneficiaria de su propia habitación, así que hice mis maletas y me fui con el ese mismo día, naturalmente elegí una habitación en las mazmorras, quiero tenerla cerca y protegerla en caso de que se tuviese nuevas noticias de los mortífagos y del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, aunque la realidad es que quiero tener acceso a su habitación y poder tener conectada la red flu por si ella necesita alguna cosa. También me informo que Draco también iba a ser premio anual, ya que cada año se elegía a un alumno y a una alumna para que tanto hombres como mujeres tuviesen las mismas oportunidades.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Minerva me recibió con un abrazo, era de las pocas personas que confían en mi y yo siempre me he preguntado cuanto tardará en dejar de confiar.

Me llevé dos sorpresas al llegar al colegio, la primera fue que ojoloco Moody iba a ser este año el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y aunque este hombre no es necesariamente hombre de mi devoción, debo admitir que quizás, después de mi, el sea una de las personas más capacitadas para el puesto. La otra sorpresa fue que Madame Ponfrey no se encuentra muy bien y le ha pedido a Albus una persona para que la ayude en la enfermería, cuando Albus me dijo quien era no me lo podía creer, se trataba de Holly Holande, una antigua compañera y amiga de Lily Evans, Holly y yo, aunque no andábamos juntos por esto de que ella es Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, lo cierto es que siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, siempre he creído que era una persona de confianza, aunque su casa no fuese la mejor, por supuesto, así que cuando la vi me acerqué y ambos nos dimos un abrazo, corto pero real.

El verano termino y enseguida volví a tener a Hermione muy cerca de mi, lo cual me encantaba, pero por otro lado también me preocupaba un poco, Holly siempre ha sido muy observadora y veía cosas que otras personas, incluido yo, pasábamos por alto. La verdad, no sé que pensaría ella si se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia una pequeña a la que hasta hace poco yo veía como a mi ahijada, que además es mi alumna y para rematarla menor de edad. La verdad es que, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, parece que las cosas se me están complicando bastante.

Este año, la presentación de los más pequeños y la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador pasaron bastante desapercibidas, pues todos tenían sus ojos puestos en nuestros invitados, El colegio femenino Beauxbatons y el colegio de Durmstrang. Todos los alumnos estaban fascinados con la aparición de ambos colegios y los chicos estaban obnubilados con las alumnas de Beauxbatons, y las chicas no les quitaban los ojos a Victor Krum, un famoso jugador de quiditch que pertenece a Durmstrang y quien está en su último año en el colegio, imagino que el será uno de los candidatos a participar en el torneo.

Luego de la presentación me fui a las mazmorras, Albus me dijo que me iba a enviar a Hermione y a Draco para que les enseñase sus nuevas habitaciones. Al poco rato llegaron los dos, se les veía encantados con ser premios anuales, aunque Draco miraba de vez en cuando para Hermione y se le notaba que no estaba nada contento con tener a mi pequeña a su lado, yo les miré y les indiqué que acelerasen un poco el paso. Al llegar a mi lado les indique con la cabeza que me siguiesen, llegamos a mi despacho-minicasa de las mazmorras y abrí la puerta que estaba justo al lado, le dije a Hermione que esa iba a ser su habitación, dos puertas más hacia la izquierda de la de Hermione estaría la de Draco.

Primero le enseñé a Draco las instalaciones y estuvimos hablando de sus vacaciones y me dijo que sus padres iban a organizar una pequeña fiesta en su casa el sábado y que me habían invitado, le dije que me lo pensaría, que con esto del torneo dudaba mucho que me fuese posible asistir, el me sonrió y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, luego me dirigí a la habitación de Hermione, quien había dejado la puerta abierta, supuse que esperando a que yo fuese a verla.

En cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta, la cerró con la varita y vino corriendo hacia mi, esta vez no saltó para que yo la sostuviese, pero me dio un fuerte abrazo al que yo correspondí.

-Severus, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿qué iba a ser premio anual y prefecta?

-sí pequeña, lo sabía, no te dije nada para que fuese una sorpresa. Estas contenta?

-pues claro. Sabías también que a Ron lo han nombrado prefecto también? seguramente tengamos que hacer algunas rondas juntos.

-y eso te hace feliz, por lo que veo.

-sí, la verdad, Ron y yo nos conocemos muy bien y seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

-ser prefecto es un trabajo Hermione, se supone que no puede ser divertido.

-yo no lo veo así, podemos cumplir con nuestro cometido y pasarlo bien a la vez.

-jajaaj, está bien, eres tan madura que se me olvida que también eres una niña.

-no soy una niña Severus, te recuerdo que en tres días es mi cumpleaños y ya tendré catorce años.

-aún así, catorce años son muy pocos años.

-mamá dice que ya soy una mujer, dice que debo cuidarme porque se ha dado cuenta de que le resultó atractiva a los hombres, hombres incluso más mayores que yo, además, ya podría hasta quedarme embarazada, así que no soy una niña, tu eres el único que me ve así.

-no, Hermione, eso no es verdad, claro que me doy cuenta de que ya no eres esa niña que me traía por la calle de la amargura cada vez que me tiraba del suelo, ni eres ya esa niña a la que yo le enseñaba todo lo que sé, bueno, casi todo, claro esta. De todos modos aún eres una mujer muy joven y no deberías tener prisa por crecer.

-no tengo prisa por crecer, pero tampoco quiero ser una niña siempre, quiero que tu me mires como lo hace Paul, o esos hombres de los que mamá me habla.

-Hermione, tu no estarás? es decir, el otro día me dijiste que no te gustaba que tu madre y yo fuésemos a estar solos todo el fin de semana y otras cosas más, y ahora estas últimas palabras. Hermione, ¿soy yo ese hombre del que dices estar enamorada?, dime que no Hermione, por favor.

-¿tan horrible te resulta pensar que puedo estar enamorada de ti?, ¿tan fea te parezco, que la posibilidad de que yo te ame te causa horror?

-Herms, pequeña, yo no he dicho nada de eso, claro que no eres fea, al contrario, te estas convirtiendo en una mujer bellísima, pero, Herms, yo no siento eso por ti, yo solo he amado a una mujer en mi vida, tu ya conoces mi historia.

-no sigas Severus, por favor. Sé que amas a la madre de Harry, pero ella jamás te ha amado a ti y yo sí lo hago, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo, por favor.

-No Hermione, tu eres muy importante para mi, pero no en ese sentido y jamás lo serás. Hermione...

Me acerqué a ella, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba llorando, le subí el mentón y le seque sus lágrimas con mis manos.

-Hermione, te llevo 20 años, soy tu profesor y además te he visto crecer, lo que sientes por mi es una locura, y más locura sería si yo lo aceptase y alimentase esos sueños tuyos. Estoy seguro que conocerás a alguien de tu edad, alguien que quiera y necesite las mismas cosas que tu y entonces te darás cuenta de que en realidad no estas enamorada de mi y que tan solo es el cariño y la admira...

Ella no me dejo terminar de hablar, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, iba en dirección a la torre de astronomía, lo sé porque allí es a donde va cuando necesita desahogarse, así que la deje sola para que pudiera asimilar mis palabras. Me sentí vacío al mentirle de esa manera, pues yo estaba que brincaba por dentro de contento al saber que estaba enamorada de mi, pero por otro lado realmente creo que alejarla era lo mejor, conmigo iba a sufrir y además, si dejo que pase algo entre nosotros que vaya más allá de una amistad y el cariño que siempre nos hemos tenido, y con el tiempo ella se enamora de otro, entonces, ¿qué iba a ser de mi?, no podré soportar otro rechazo, que me vuelvan a cambiar por alguien que seguramente si sería la mejor opción.

Dos días después de mi conversación con Hermione, me dedicaba a observarla en la distancia, ella tenía los ojos tristes pero al mismo tiempo veía determinación en ellos, yo sabía que no se iba a dejar llevar por esa tristeza y que iba a salir adelante en sus estudios y con sus responsabilidades como prefecta.

Llego el momento de la selección de participantes, la gente estaba eufórica, Albus se puso en su atril y el cáliz de fuego soltó su primer nombre, Fleur Delacour, una chica rubia y extremadamente guapa, normal siendo medio Veela, en segundo lugar, como no, Victor Krum, y por nuestro colegio, Cedric Diggory, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los elegidos, y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, entonces otro nombre surgió del cáliz, Harry Potter había sido elegido, de pronto se armo un revuelo y se llamó al joven Potter a una reunión con nuestro director, los directores de los otros dos colegios, también con nuestra profesora Minerva y conmigo mismo. La verdad es que yo estaba entre sorprendido y acojonado, prometí a Lily que iba a mantener a su hijo con vida y ahora no sé si lo lograré.

Se le preguntó a Harry como había conseguido meter su nombre cuando claramente el no tenía 17 años, el negó haberlo hecho, y negó también haberle pedido a alguno de los alumnos mayores que introdujesen su nombre por el, yo le creí, no lo veo capaz de burlar el cáliz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el mismo Albus Dumbledore fue el que se encargo de conjurar el cáliz poniendo hechizos para que nadie menor de 17 años pudiese burlarlo. Tanto Albus como yo creíamos que alguien más, alguien con mala fe tenia que haber sido el que lo hiciese, alguien realmente tan poderoso como Albus, o casi.

A Harry la aparición de su nombre le costo el rechazo y las burlas de la mayor parte del colegio, incluso Ron Weasley, su supuesto mejor amigo, le había negado el saludo y no le hablaba. Mi ahijado Draco aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse de Potter y solamente mi pequeña le seguía hablando, bueno, ella y Luna Lovegood y el inútil de Neville, cualquiera que estuviese en el gran comedor se podía dar cuenta de todas estas cosas, pues ni allí dejaban tranquilo al chaval.

Por fin llegó la primera prueba, los elegidos debían enfrentarse a algunos de los más peligrosos dragones del mundo. La prueba fue muy complicada, pero los cuatro campeones lograron superarla. La siguiente prueba no tendría lugar hasta después de navidad. Albus había organizado una fiesta de nochebuena para nuestros invitados y para nuestros alumnos, este año nadie dejaría el colegio para pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, así que Hermione me pidió permiso para ir el fin de semana a ver a su madre para decirle que no pasaría navidad con ella, sí, Hermione, aunque le costó, por fin volvía a hablarme, aunque ni ella ni yo hemos vuelto a sacar el tema.

Ese fin de semana Hermione se fue y yo lo pase con Holly, poniéndonos al día y dando un paseo por el pueblo, al que no había vuelto desde que termino el colegio, pues se fue a vivir a París junto a una prima suya, cuando sus padres murieron en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, antes de ser este derrocado por un Harry Potter que no era más que un bebé, la verdad es que me lo pasé en grande con Holly, aunque en ningún momento deje de pensar en mi pequeña y en que tal estaría.

 **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, por supuesto. No gano nada publicando la historia, solo me entretengo y espero entretener a los demás.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: la madre de Hermione efectivamente es una interesada, pero es que además de eso, es un mal bicho. Espero que la conversación entre Severus y Hermione te haya gustado y que haya igualado tus expectativas, claro que si las ha superado mejor, jajajaj. Gracias por el review.**

 **SSKINSWALLOWSS: sí, se ha lanzado, y en este capítulo aún más, pero no lo volverá a hacer, ahora le toca a Snape mover ficha, es decir, si quiere, jejej. Gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: no sabes tu bien lo trepa que es, y no te imaginas de lo que es capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. Gracias por tu review.**

 **NICO: más bien, no quiso fijarse en los detalles, le tiene un miedo tremendo al amor, pero bueno, para algo tiene a Hermione, tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por tu review.**


	16. Sev, Herms y un beso que sabe a celos

Al principio de llegar nuestros invitados, todo era un absoluto caos y los alumnos estaban más pendientes de suspirar por las veelas y las chicas por el señor Krum, que los estudios habían pasado a un segundo y me atrevería a decir que tercer puesto en el orden de las prioridades de los estudiantes, casi ninguno se libraba de andar babeando detrás de algunos de nuestros invitados, el joven Weasley suspirando por la señorita Fleur, la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts hacían lo propio por Víctor Krum y la otra mitad suspiraba por Cedric. Pero gracias a Merlín, la novedad fue pasando y aunque había miraditas y cuchicheos llenos de rumores, parecía que todo volvía más o menos a la normalidad. Yo naturalmente pasaba olímpicamente de los rumores de los jovencitos hormonados, no como Albus, que los encontraba divertidos y disfrutaba con todo el algarabío montado en Hogwarts, sin embargo, de repente, dos rumores empezaron a correr como la pólvora y esos sí que me interesaban, pues uno hablaba de Harry y un supuesto trío amoroso con dos compañeras, Cho Chang quien parecía estar interesada en él, y una alumna del colegio visitante, una tal Erika Rivera, ambas querían ir con Potter y el parece ser que no lo tenía nada claro, será idiota!, no se da cuenta de que la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque ahora esa amistad estuviese pasando por horas bajas, estaba coladita por él, había que ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta de eso, con las miraditas que la pelirroja le echaba y él ni cuenta. Yo lo tengo claro, la chiquilla era la adecuada para Potter, inteligente, paciente, luchadora y muy hermosa, no tanto como mi pequeña, pero yo diría que es la segunda chica más guapa de Hogwarts, solo espero que Harry se de cuenta a tiempo de lo que vale la chica, antes de que alguien más espabilado se la quite.

Y el otro rumor trataba sobre Krum y mi pequeña, al parecer el tenía intención de pedirle que fuese su cita para el baile de navidad que había organizado Albus. Yo tengo la esperanza de que ella rechace esa invitación pues tengo entendido, que diablos, tengo entendido nada, el director de su escuela me lo dijo muy claro -Krum es un conquistador nato, pero se aburre enseguida de las chicas y en cuanto consigue lo que quiere se va a por su siguiente presa, pobre de la sangre-sucia de Granger si se deja engañar por él.

Así que estoy muy atento a ellos dos y me doy cuenta de que se llevan muy bien y que se pasan mucho tiempo hablando y riéndose y empiezo a pensar que quizás Hermione sea diferente para el "celebre" Krum y que quizás a ella si se la toma en serio, pues lo escuché defendiéndola cuando sus compañeros de escuela la insultaban delante de el, a lo que Víctor reaccionaba tirándolos a suelo de un golpe.

Y el día llegó, supe que Hermione aceptó la invitación ya que ella misma me lo dijo y también que iba a ir con Ginny Weasley, a quien Cedric Diggory invitó a ir al baile, a comprar sus vestidos y zapatos para la ocasión, así que le di dinero a mi pequeña para que se comprase la mejor ropa, aunque me costo mucho que aceptase mi dinero, y las dos se fueron junto con la madre de Ginny.

El baile fue un viernes, Albus y Minerva habían echo aparecer un árbol de navidad repleto de adornos. La cena comenzó, había comida para alimentar a dos pueblos mágicos por lo menos y después de la cena, música. Yo normalmente me retiraba aquí, pero esta vez me quedé al igual que el resto de los profesores y Holly me invitó a bailar una canción con ella a lo que le dije que sí, sobre todo al ver como Hermione bailaba con aquel estúpido. Durante una de las canciones Albus me llamó y me dio el regalo que me daba todos los años por estas fechas, normalmente era algún libro o alguna túnica, yo nunca le regalaba nada con la esperanza de que el dejase de regalarme a mí, pero daba igual, todos los años tenía un regalo por navidad. Hasta que conocí a los Granger él era la única persona que tenía ese detalle conmigo y aunque le estaba muy agradecido, yo era incapaz de decírselo y solo obtenía de mi un gruñido y un asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando Albus se retiró a hablar con Minerva y con Holly me di cuenta de que Hermione y Krum habían desaparecido, así que llamé a mi elfo y le dije que la buscase y que en cuanto supiese donde está me lo viniese a decir, en menos de cinco minutos me estaba informando que ambos se encontraban en las mazmorras, delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, así que yo, quien junto con Albus era la única persona que podía desaparecerse del castillo, me aparecí detrás de ellos dos.

Al tenerlos enfrente de mi, una rabia empezó a crecer dentro de mi y los celos me volvieron loco, Krum la tenía contra la pared y la estaba besando sin que ella opusiese resistencia.

Lo agarré de los hombros, le di la vuelta y lo golpeé, tumbándolo en el suelo y le advertí que se fuese si no quería acabar peor. Con Krum aún en el suelo agarré a Hermione de la muñeca izquierda, abrí la puerta de su habitación y la cerré de un golpe.

-Tú

Empuje a Hermione contra la pared de su habitación y la besé, ella no rechazó mis besos y aunque al principio estaba sorprendida, enseguida empezó a corresponderme, un minuto después me detuve pero sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura y sin separarla de mi cuerpo.

-Que sea la última vez que dejas que otro hombre te besa.

Y la volví a besar presa de los celos y ella pese a mi rudeza me seguía correspondiendo. De sus labios pasé a besar y mordisquear su oreja izquierda y luego continúe descendiendo a su cuello. Cuando la sentí gemir me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me aparté bruscamente de ella, le di la espalda y tiré todos los libros que había encima de su mesa.

-pero que diablos estoy haciendo, JODER!

-Severus no volveré a dejar...

-no lo digas, Hermione, no lo digas, esto ha sido un error. Lo siento pequeña pero no puedo hacer esto.

-Pero Sev...

-Tengo que salir de aquí

Cuando salieron esas palabras de mi boca Hermione se abrazó a si misma empezando a llorar y se sentó lentamente en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas, y yo me sentí miserable al verla así. No hago más que lastimarla, y con un último, -lo siento; me desaparecí de su habitación y me aparecí en el lago negro.

Al llegar no me di cuenta de que Holly estaba allí, hasta que ella me preguntó que me pasaba, yo me quedé mirando para ella. No la contesté y me acerqué a ella, la agarre de la cintura y la besé con rabia, con dolor y con impotencia, en ese momento no pensé en nada, simplemente quería dejar de sentir por un momento, quería dejar atrás mis sentimientos por Hermione, dejar atrás todo el amor y la pasión que sentí al besar sus labios, al besar su piel. Holly no me correspondía como yo pensé que lo haría, pero me dio igual, no es la primera vez que nos acostamos para curar nuestras heridas y yo ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, así que seguí besándola y me aparecí en mis aposentos con ella...


	17. tan idiota

Acerqué a Holly hasta mi cama sin dejar de besarla pero ella estaba distante y notaba que las cosas ya no eran como antes, cuando yo me cabreaba porque Lily disculpaba a los merodeadores, especialmente a James, por todas las perrerías que me hacían, , o cuando ella sufría al enterarse de cada nueva infidelidad de Sirius.

Por aquel entonces Holly y yo siempre acabábamos en la cama y nos curábamos nuestras heridas, y por que no decirlo, siendo yo la persona a la que más odiaba Sirius, y siendo tan posesiva como era Lily conmigo pese a no quererme, también era una forma de vengarnos de ellos aunque no lo supiesen nunca, claro que en nuestro último curso se enteraron y a ella la dejaron de hablar y a mi trataban de hacerme alguna perrería de las suyas, de las que yo aprendí a defenderme y se las hice pagar.

Pero ahora no era igual, Holly trato de apartarme y me dijo que parase, que acostarnos juntos no iba a solucionar nada, que solo era complicar las cosas, así que me detuve y la mire cabreado.

-Severus, por favor, sabes que estar conmigo una noche no es la solución a tus problemas.

-Ahora mismo me importa todo muy poco, te necesito Holly, como antes.

-No Severus, no es a mi a quien necesitas y tu lo sabes bien.

-¿de qué me hablas?

-Severus, eres mi mejor amigo y eres un libro abierto para mi. Tal vez a otra gente le parezca que siempre estas serio y que tu cara no alberga ninguna emoción, pero yo conozco cada gesto de tu boca, cada movimiento de tus ojos. Severus, sé sincero conmigo por favor, sabes que lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotros dos.

-no tengo nada que contarte Holly

-no es verdad. Severus, ¿qué hay entre Hermione Granger y tu?

-¿de qué diablos estas hablando?

-no trates de querer hacerme estúpida, hazme el favor y no seas gallego (*), y no me contestes con otra pregunta. ¿qué hay entre Hermione y tu?

-no hay nada entre ella y yo, al menos nada de lo que tu pareces imaginar.

-Entonces sí hay algo? Severus, no estarás jugando con ella verdad, porque de ser así.

-CÓMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO ME IBA A APROVECHAR DE UNA ALUMNA MÍA.

-NO ME GRITES, SEVERUS SNAPE.

-Pues entonces no digas gilipolleces. Dices que me conoces y si es así ya sabrás la respuesta a tu pregunta.

-Estáis enamorados?-

-Holly, yo.

-contesta hombre y déjate de evadirme

-Sí, la amo, más de lo que jamás he amado a otra mujer, ni siquiera Lily

-Por Merlín Severus, me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad que sí y encima esta vez si que es un amor correspondido. Pero entonces no entiendo a que ha venido toda esta escena Severus, si la amas deberías estar besándola a ella no a mi.

-lo siento Holly, yo

No supe que decir y me senté en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

-Severus, no entiendo que es lo que sucede. Dices que os amáis pero que no hay entre vosotros lo que yo me imaginaba, lo que quiere decir que no estáis juntos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Levanté la mirada, Holly estaba enfrente mía mirándome como si fuese la primera vez que me ve.

-Estoy acojonado Holly, y si solamente soy un capricho para ella?, la amo y no soportaría tenerla para luego tener que renunciar a ella porque se ha enamorado de otra persona. Ella es tan joven Holly, para la gente joven el amor no es entero.

-Severus escúchame, la edad de Hermione no es sinónimo de estar enamorándose todo el tiempo, mis padres se enamoraron siendo muy jóvenes y se amaron hasta el mismo día de su muerte, sin embargo yo me enamoré de otra mujer con treinta años las dos y hace seis meses me dejó por otra chica. Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que puedes ser joven y amar eternamente a la misma persona y sin embargo enamorarte siendo ya mayor y supuestamente sabiendo lo que quieres y sin embargo esa relación no llegar a buen puerto, pero hay que intentarlo y si no funciona te tocará pasarlo mal un tiempo pero terminarás por curar la herida que te hayan dejado, pero si te rindes antes de tenerlo entonces jamás sabrás como te habría ido. Arriésgate, por una vez en tu vida arriésgate en el amor. No seas tonto. Estoy segura de que ella te corresponde y de que sus sentimientos son reales.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-Porqué os he visto en el gran comedor y esas miraditas que os echáis el uno al otro cuando creéis que nadie os ve, lo dicen todo. No pierdas tu tiempo aquí conmigo, búscala, pídele perdón por lo que sea que has echo y declárate.

-¿cómo sabes que hice algo?

-¿En serio me lo preguntas?

-Tienes razón. Y por cierto, ¿de una mujer? cuando tenías pensado decirme que te gustan las mujeres.

-No me gustan las mujeres, me gustó esa mujer, ya sabes que yo siempre he estado con hombres, pero reconozco que siempre supe que algo me faltaba y cuando conocí a Fátima me di cuenta de lo que era, pero bueno, eso ya termino y ahora no quiero saber nada de amoríos. Y por cierto, si vuelves a intentar besarme te maldeciré. Busca a Hermione y déjate de ser tan idiota.

Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que íbamos a quedar un día para cenar los dos solos y que me iba a tener que contar todo sobre ella y la tal Fátima, Holly se río y me prometió que ya me lo contaría todo. Me alejé de ella y fui directamente a mi habitación, me metí en la red flu y entre por la chimenea de Hermione, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que le tendría que haber dicho cuando la bese. Holly tiene razón y no puedo perderla antes de intentarlo solo por miedo a lo que pase, pero es que con un padre maltratador, amigos que solo están conmigo por interés, menos Holly claro y que Lily jamás me dio una oportunidad, me resulta muy difícil hablar de amor, pero por Hermione iba a cambiar. Sin embargo cuando llegué a su habitación ella estaba profundamente dormida, tenía puesto un pijama azul y estaba tapada solamente con una sábana, así que le puse la manta por encima y me fui a dormir, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella al día siguiente que era domingo, así que me puse mi pijama de raso y me acosté, y esa noche dormí como un bebé, con la decisión tomada e ilusionado por poder tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado.

(*) **aclarar que soy gallega así que no estoy insultando a nadie porque me insultaría a mi misma. Dicen que los gallegos contestamos a las preguntas con otras preguntas y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, creo que hay que saber reírse de uno mismo y tomarse estas cosas con humor siempre que no sean usadas para denigrar a una persona. Dicho esto, estoy muy orgullosa de mis raíces. Ahora con los reviews.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: al final no ha pasado nada y Holly ha echo recapacitar a Severus y a conseguido que se desahogue y se olvide de sus estúpidos miedos. Espero que Holly empiece a caerte mejor y que no odies a Severus, pobre, esta asustado.**

 **PHOENIX1993: No ha pasado nada, jeje, y estoy saltando en una pata, Holly es una muy buena amiga y les va a apoyar.**

 **NICO: Severus esta un poco bastante tonto, para que nos vamos a engañar. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

 **SSKINSWALLOWSS: el amor es bonito, pero algunos le tienen algo de miedo, en eso me parezco un poco a Severus, pero hay que vencer ese miedo si se pretende volver a sentir algo por alguien.**

 **PILLYSNAPE: En el próximo capítulo te voy a complacer y se va a ver más interacción entre ellos. Espero te guste, ya me contarás.**

 **Perdón a todos por no contestar vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior pero es que tenía el tiempo justo para escribir el capítulo y ya.**

 **PERSONAJES, TRAMAS Y LUGARES CONOCIDOS PERTENECEN A ROWLING. LO DEMAS ES MIO. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**


	18. la segunda prueba

El domingo me levanté temprano, me di una ducha, me puse colonia y llame a Michi para que me trajese algo para desayunar, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba de nuevo en las mazmorras y me había traído huevos con jamón, pan y un zumo de naranja. Al terminar de desayunar fui hacia la habitación de Hermione dispuesto a hablar con ella pero ya no se encontraba en su habitación, o al menos no me abrió la puerta. Me dirigí al gran comedor para ver si estaba desayunando pero tampoco se encontraba allí, así que fui hasta la torre de astronomía y nada.

Durante un rato pensé donde podría estar y de pronto se me ocurrió el lago negro, estaba haciendo un buen día y algunas veces los alumnos iban allí a leer o para estar las pandillas juntas. Efectivamente, al llegar al lago ella se encontraba allí, pero ni estaba sola, ni estaba con ninguno de sus amigos pues la acompañaba Víctor Krum. Me quedé parado viéndolos, el estaba apoyado contra un árbol con un libro en las manos y Hermione estaba acostada boca a bajo y al lado de él, leyendo ella también un libro, Víctor de vez en cuando la miraba, sin embargo Herms no parecía darse cuenta de esas miradas y seguía leyendo. Me acerqué más a ellos y cuando estaba a punto de decirles algo, apareció el elfo Dobby, quien era el único, junto a Dumbledore y Hermione que sabía de mi doble papel de espía y me mantenía informado de todo aquello que escuchaba en la mansión Malfoy, cuando le pregunté que quería me dijo que Albus me estaba buscando y que quería que fuese cuanto antes.

Me di la vuelta y regresé al castillo, una vez allí me dirigí a la torre del director y en cuanto el me dio permiso, entre en su despacho. Me dijo que el director de Durmstrang estaba muy raro y quería que hablase con él, que seguramente no sería nada pero que no vendría mal tenerlo vigilado, así que le prometí que hablaría con el a ver que sucedía, pero que seguramente tendría que ver con la marca, que seguramente le estaba doliendo al igual que a mi. Esto me tenía preocupado porque no presagiaba nada bueno, pero nunca he sido persona de preocuparme de los problemas, hasta que surgen.

Me despedí de Albus y fui a hablar con Karkarov, estuvimos como una hora hablando, y efectivamente, la marca le dolía tanto como a mi, la diferencia estaba en que el estaba acojonado y se planteaba escapar lo más lejos posible, yo le dije que no fuese estúpido, que si Voldemort regresaba no iba a haber lugar en el mundo donde pudiese esconderse. El no podía entender porque yo no tenía miedo y simplemente le dije que no tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarme porque yo no era ningún cobarde. Luego de hablar con el en privado, los dos nos dirigimos al gran comedor para comer, al llegar Hermione se encontraba allí hablando y riéndose junto con Ginny y Ron Weasley y junto a Potter y Neville.

Me pase todo el domingo intentado hablar con ella pero no encontraba el momento apropiado, hasta que a la noche, cuando salí a hacer mi ronda, me la encontré, ella estaba sola en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, y cuando le pregunté por Ron me dijo que estaba enfermo, que le había sentado muy mal la cena por culpa de su manía de comer como si no hubiese un mañana y claro, se había enfermado del estómago, vomitando todo antes de dar llegado a su sala común, así que estaba haciendo las rondas ella sola.

Al terminar de decirme aquello ella intento alejarse de mi pero no la deje, la agarre del brazo y me acerque a ella sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Estas preciosa Hermione.

-Déjame Severus, tengo que hacer mis rondas.

-No puedo dejarte Hermione, por Merlín eres tan hermosa.

Ella me iba a contestar pero no la deje, acune sus mejillas entre mis manos y me acerqué a sus labios besándola, pero ella no me correspondió, así que me aleje de ella.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías Hermione.

-Pues te has equivocado, ¿porqué debería querer que me beses? ¿para que vuelvas a decirme que fue un error besarme?, ¿para qué puedas volver a largarte dejándome atrás como si fuese un despojo?. No, Severus, no quiero que me beses.

Hermione se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo escapando de mi, iba a seguirla y obligarla a que me escuchase, pero luego pensé que sería mucho peor, que lo mejor era tomarme las cosas con calma, aunque la paciencia jamás haya sido mi fuerte la verdad.

Durante una semana intenté acercarme a ella pero no me daba ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo.

El martes de la semana siguiente fue la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres Magos, así que el fin de semana estuve muy liado ayudando a Albus a preparar la prueba y también vigilando a Karkarov.

El martes llegó, yo sabía en que consistía la prueba pero no sabía a quienes habían escogido los directores de cada escuela para que fuese salvado por cada campeón. En teoría debían arriesgar a las personas más importantes de sus vidas. Maldito el momento en el que, por primera vez, algo de lo que hacía Albus no me interesaba lo más mínimo, el Torneo de los tres Magos, valiente gilipollez, si hubiese sabido a quien debía salvar Krum, me habría involucrado más en la preparación del torneo.

Ese día por la mañana busqué a Hermione por todas partes, pero no lograba encontrarla, aún así me preocupe pues tampoco encontraba ni a la señorita Weasley, ni a Lovegood o al cobarde de Neville.

Llegó la hora de la prueba, los cuatro campeones estaban esperando a que se les diese la salida para entrar en el lago negro, el cual iba a estar custodiado por las sirenas para asegurarse de que los campeones solamente pudiesen salvar cada uno, a uno de los alumnos que se encontraban en las profundidades del lago. La primera en aparecer fue la señorita Fleur, quien no había conseguido salvar a su objetivo, la cual supe por los gritos desesperados de la rubia, que la persona en cuestión era su hermana pequeña. El segundo en aparecer fue Digory junto con la señorita Chang.

Los minutos iban pasando y solamente faltaban Krum y Potter, cuando todos empezaban a desesperarse apareció Potter con el su amigo Ron, con el cual, por cierto, ya había echo las paces unos días antes, tras el pelirrojo pedirle perdón a Harry por no haberle creído cuando le dijo que el no había introducido su nombre en la urna, y junto a Ron traía a Gabrielle, la hermana de la joven bella. Fleur fue corriendo hacia su hermana y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry para agradecerle por salvar a su pequeña hermana, la cual era un clon de la rubia mayor.

El último en aparecer fue Krum, quien traía a Hermione en sus brazos, era la única que todavía no se había despertado del hechizo de sueño que se les lanzó a todos junto al de respirar bajo el agua. En ese mismo momento, y mientras que Albus, quien no se había dado cuenta de como estaba Hermione, iba diciendo que había un empate entre el y el Digory, pues aunque Digory fue el primero en salvar a su persona, Harry había salvado la vida de la joven Gabrielle, aunque no le correspondiese a el hacerlo.

Yo lo oía en la lejanía, pues sabía que Hermione estaba en peligro, y que si no se despertaba no era por causa del hechizo, si no por la alergia de ella a un tipo de algas que se encontraban precisamente en el lago, y ella había pasado demasiado tiempo sumergida en el agua, por lo que su vida corría peligro. Krum intento seguirnos pero Karkarov se lo impidió echándole la bronca por no haber ganado la prueba.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontraba allí Holly, pues Ponfrey estaba en la prueba, ella me dijo que corriese hacia la enfermería, que no podía acompañarme pues le habían asignado comprobar que los campeones y sus personas (a las que salvaron), estuviesen bien y aún tenía que revisar a dos de ellos. No me importo, Holly es muy buena en su trabajo y ella sabe lo que siento por Hermione, y estoy seguro de que no se detendría ante nada con tal de salvar a mi castaña, y así fue. Holly me dijo que la tumbase en la camilla, lo que hice, y me pidió que saliese de la habitación para poder revisarla, ya que tendría que quitarle esa ropa mojada y ver como había reaccionado el cuerpo de Hermione al contacto del alga. Después de revisarla me preguntó si el alga a la que tenía alergia Hermione era a la sedentrina azul o a la negra, a lo que le dije que a la negra, así que me dijo que en ese caso no me preocupase, que con una poción que tenían en la enfermería y con una crema por el cuerpo para quitarle el picor, Hermione se iba a poner bien, pues la sedentrina negra es menos peligrosa que la azul y que no solía ser mortal, aún así me aconsejo que Herms estuviese toda la noche en observación en la enfermería y que después si todo iba bien y no surgía ninguna complicación interna, al día siguiente le daría el alta y la obligaría a estar tres días en cama echándose la crema.

Le pregunté si no tendría que tomar más poción y me dijo que no, que solamente se podía tomar una vez al día y solamente dos días, que de lo contrario la poción era más tóxica que la toxina del alga y le podría producir ataques cardíacos y asfixia. Cuando vio mi cara se acercó y tomándome de las manos me dijo que no me preocupase, que por suerte al ser la sedentrina negra, el tiempo de exposición a la toxina debería haber sido mucho más largo para que la poción no funcionase, me dijo que la habíamos salvado a tiempo, Krum al quitarla del agua y yo al darme cuenta tan rápido de lo que había sucedido,

Le di las gracias a Holly y le dije que me iba a ir para dejar descansar a Hermione, y para arreglarlo todo para que los próximos tres días ella este en mis habitaciones donde yo la podría vigilar y de paso que iba a decirle a Albus que sí, o sí, los siguientes días yo no iba a dar mis clases, que me iba a quedar cuidando de Hermione.

Me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore y no espere a que me dejase pasar, entre directamente y le pegue un puñetazo en la nariz por no haberme consultado antes de tomar la decisión de poner en peligro a Hermione. El me miró sorprendido y me dijo que fuese la última vez que sucedía una cosa así porque se olvidaba del cariño que me tenía y de Voldemort y que a mi me despedía. Me dijo que si no me había comentado nada era porque el no iba a dejar que esos alumnos estuviesen realmente en peligro, que el mismo le había pagado con oro a las sirenas para que una vez terminada la prueba no le pusiesen problemas a Albus para salvar al chico que quedase sumergido en el lago, claro, de quedar alguno, que no había sido el caso. Las declaraciones de Albus me tomaron por sorpresa, algo que es muy difícil.

Le pedí disculpas, pero le dije que aún así me lo debería haber dicho, y le conté lo de la alergia de Hermione, a lo que el me contesto disculpándose conmigo por no haberme consultado, que de haberlo sabido hubiese elegido al mejor amigo de Krum y no a la mujer que ama.

-que ni se le ocurra a ese mocoso acercársele a Hermione porque no sé de lo que soy capaz.

Tras decirle eso me fui del despacho dando un portazo al salir.

Me dirigí a la enfermería, Hermione estaba despierta y tenía visitas, Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny se encontraban allí para saber como estaban y por lo que pude deducir por su conversación, Krum acababa de irse. Me alejé de la enfermería y me fui a mis aposentos, iba a tener tres días completos para estar al lado de mi Hermione, y poder hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

Al día siguiente la recogí en la enfermería y aunque al principio se negaba a pasar esos días en mis aposentos privados, al ver que no le iba a quedar más remedio, termino por aceptar, aunque de muy mala gana. Ese día Michi nos hizo la comida y luego de comer la pasta ella me pidió sus libros para poder leer algo y yo fui a su dormitorio a buscarselos y de paso a cogerle ropa para esos tres días.

Esa noche Hermione tenía muchos picores, llamé a Holly y enseguida vino y le puso la crema en mi dormitorio mientras que yo esperaba afuera. Una vez me dejaron entrar Holly se quedo con nosotros y la invité a cenar en nuestra compañía, a lo que ella acepto. Holly y Hermione no dejaron de hablar en todo el tiempo y Holly nos contó a los dos su historia de amor con Fatima, y yo le dije a Hermione que Holly y yo ya nos conocíamos de mi época de estudiante y le dije que ella era amiga de Lily. Al nombrar a la pelirroja Hermione se puso triste, y disculpándose con Holly y conmigo, hizo el ademán de intentar levantarse para irse a acostar, sin embargo no se pudo sostener sobre sus piernas, pues le flaquearon al ella marearse. Holly comprobó que mi pequeña estuviese bien y después se fue a acostar.

Le di un beso a Hermione en la mejilla y le di otro rozándole suavemente los labios, a lo que ella se sorprendió, y después quise irme a dormir al sofá, pero Herms no me dejo y me pidió que durmiese con ella, que no quería estar sola, así que acepté con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa en la cara. Me coloqué mi pijama con magia, aparté las mantas de la cama y me acosté al lado de Hermione, ella se acercó a mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez del suyo.

Le pedí que me mirase, aunque ella rehusaba hacerlo, pero le insistí hasta que me miro, entonces con mi mano derecha la agarre del cuello y me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella, calibrando su reacción.

-Severus, no lo hagas por favor, si después te vas a arrepentir, por favor. No he dejado que Víctor me volviese a besar tal y como me pediste, pero por favor, no me vuelvas a besar.

-soy un tonto pequeña, fui un imbécil por decirte aquello y por reaccionar como lo hice, te amo Hermione, y besarte fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Me amas?

-con el alma, más que a nadie, eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

-y Lily?

-Herms, ella es el pasado, lo único que me une a ella es mi promesa de cuidar a su hijo y el cariño que he empezado a tener por ese pequeño engreído de tu mejor amigo, pero nada más. Te amo.

Hermione me miro sonriendo y tímidamente se fue acercando hacia mi, yo cubrí la distancia que separaba sus labios de los míos y la besé con toda la pasión y el amor contenido hasta entonces.

Me coloqué encima de Hermione con cuidado para no hacerle daño y nos besamos durante unos minutos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Espero ser suficiente para ti Hermione, espero llegar a ser el hombre que te mereces.

-no digas esas cosas Severus, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero en un hombre y más. Yo también te amo.

La besé por última vez, recordándome a mi mismo que estaba enferma y que debía reposar, así que me tumbé a su lado, Hermione me dio la espalda y yo me acerqué a ella, abrazándola desde atrás, Hermione se relajo entre mis brazos y se quedo dormida, tras un rato de observarla yo caí rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo también.

 **HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A ROWLING, LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y LAS PARTES RECONOCIBLES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A ROWLING, LO DEMAS ES MIO Y NO GANO NADA ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PHOENIX1993:** **si Holly lo hizo recapacitar, ella es una gran mujer. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: vas a terminar por adorar a Holly ya lo verás, y no te preocupes por quien vas a odiar, la madre de Hermione se va a llevar todas las papeletas y va a ganar. Ya veréis lo arpía que es, entre el quinto y el sexto año de Herms en Hogwarts se ira viendo, bueno, eso calculo, a ver.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis puesto en favoritos y también en alertas, os invito a darme vuestra opinión cuando lo creáis oportuno.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, aunque no me dejéis reviews o no me hayais puesto en favoritos y alertas.**

 **Bicos a todos.**


	19. tres días 1

Al despertarme al día siguiente, Hermione y yo habíamos cambiado completamente de postura y ahora yo me encontraba boca arriba, con la cabeza de mi pequeña apoyada en mi pecho y su brazo izquierdo sobre mi vientre, mientras que mi brazo izquierdo lo tenía apoyado en la cintura de Hermione.

Durante un rato me quedé observándola mientras dormía y me di cuenta de que la hinchazón y la rojez de su piel del día anterior por culpa de su alergia, habían casi desaparecido. Esta mañana tendría que tomar la poción por segunda y última vez y seguirse echando la crema cada día de los tres días que iba a pasar en mis aposentos.

Llevaba un rato mirándola cuando sentí que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación, nos tape a Hermione y a mi con una de las mantas, ya que solamente nos cubría una sábana y dejé pasar a Michi, el entro y me comentó que Albus me estaba esperando en mi despacho y que quería hablar conmigo un momento, le dije al elfo que le pidiese que esperase un momento mientras que yo me vestía, una vez vestido me dirigí a mi despacho y efectivamente, allí se encontraba el.

-qué quieres Albus, porque desde ya te digo que en estos tres días no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

-no te preocupes, no vine a enviarte a ninguna misión, solo quería avisarte de que los amigos de Hermione están muy preocupados por su estado de salud y querían verla...

-espero que no...

-te agradecería que me dejases terminar de hablar Severus.

Me lo dijo en un tono tan serio que me di cuenta de que no me iba a pasar ni una más, así que asentí con la cabeza y el continuo hablando.

-como te iba diciendo, querían verla hoy, pero les dije que Hermione necesitaba reposo y que al menos por hoy la dejasen descansar en paz, sé que quieres estar con ella así que quiero que al menos hoy podáis estar juntos sin interrupciones, además de que considero que a la muchacha Granger le va a venir bien estar al menos un día tranquila sin nadie que la altere. Pero Severus, insistieron en verla, sobre todo Harry, Ron y Ginny, así que les dije que mañana por la tarde podrían ir a verla durante una hora a su habitación, así que te agradeceré que le pidas a Michi que ordene el cuarto de Hermione y que mañana después de comer la lleves a su habitación para que puedan estar con ella un poco.

-y no podían esperar a que ella se reincorpore a las clases?

-no seas egoísta Severus, no eres el único que quiere a Hermione y sus amigos es normal que quieran verla y compartir un momento con ella.

-está bien, tengo que darte la razón. Diles que mañana después de clases se pasen por la habitación de premio anual de Hermione.

-Muy bien Severus, eso era todo. Por cierto, les dije a los otros profesores y a tus alumnos que me habías pedido días libres por problemas personales y que no podrías impartir clases durante unos días. Dale saludos a Hermione y dile de mi parte que lo siento mucho, y que cuando este mejor yo mismo hablaré con ella para disculparme por mi parte de culpa en lo que paso.

-claro Albus, se lo diré.

Y sin más, Albus Dumbledore salió de mi despacho y yo regresé a mi dormitorio con la intención de volver a acostarme al lado de Hermione, sin embargo al llegar ella ya estaba levantada y yo podía oír el sonido del agua de la ducha, me acerqué, abrí la puerta y la observé bajo el agua durante un rato, viendo como enjabonaba su hermoso cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de mi erección cerré la puerta y me fui a dar un baño en el lago negro, el cual por esta época esta helado y me sumergí en sus frías aguas para bajar la calentura que el cuerpo de Hermione me había provocado, una vez que me calme, me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con magia, me volví a vestir y regresé a la habitación deseando que ya hubiese terminado.

Al llegar Hermione estaba de pie delante de la cama y de espaldas a la puerta, y llevaba puesto un albornoz que le cubría solo hasta las nalgas, ella me sintió llegar, se dio la vuelta para mirarme y con una sonrisa, me pidió que le pusiese crema por la espalda, le dije que mejor llamaba a Holly y que se la pusiese ella, yo no sabía si no me podría resistir y si acabaría por hacer algo más que ponerle la crema. Hermione me miro decepcionada y agacho la cabeza.

-Herms, pequeña, no te enfades sí?

-no me enfado, es solo que, Sev, ¿yo te gusto?

-que tontería es esa Hermione, claro que me gustas, me vuelves loco, y es precisamente por eso que no quiero ponerte la crema, porque no sé si podría resistirme a hacer algo más que ponértela.

Hermione empezó a andar hacia mi, se desabrocho el albornoz y dejo que cayese suavemente de sus hombros, yo me quedé mirándola con cara de imbécil deseando poder acariciar y besar su piel. Observándola me di cuenta de que estaba completamente depilada y que su pubis no tenía ni un solo pelo, lo que me excito aún más, pero no podía ser, ella solamente tiene catorce años y es demasiado joven y yo la amo y puedo esperar, así que fui hasta donde había caído el albornoz, me acerque a ella y se lo puse encima, Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-no llores Hermione, por favor.

-no te gusto? Severus, tu no me deseas, verdad?

-Por Merlín Hermione, eres la mujer más tentadora del mundo y te deseo, por los mil demonios, esta mañana te vi un momento mientras te duchabas y tuve que ir al lago negro a darme un baño helado para bajarme la calentura.

-Entonces! no lo entiendo.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en los labios, la agarre de la mano derecha y la dirigí hacia un sofá individual que estaba en mi habitación, me senté y la senté a ella en mi regazo. La senté de lado para que pudiese verme a la cara mientras le hablaba.

-pequeña, te deseo, y deseo que llegué el día en el que tu seas mía en todos los sentidos, pero solo tienes catorce años, eres muy joven y no quiero que tengas prisa por tener sexo, ni conmigo, ni con nadie, cuando llegué el momento y de verdad estés preparada te aseguro que nada ni nadie podrá evitar que tu seas mía, que seas mi mujer.

-y si yo ya estoy preparada?

-¿lo estás?

Ella agacho la mirada y se llevo las manos a la cara

-no Sev, no lo estoy-

-entonces, cuál es la prisa?

-no quiero que pienses en mi como en una niña, quiero que me quieras y que me desees tanto como yo, y pensé que si me creías preparada para hacer el amor conmigo a lo mejor dejabas de considerarme una niña. Además, y si te cansas de esperar por mi?, y si aparece otra mujer que si está preparada y puede darte lo que yo no?

-Primero, no eres una niña y esta mañana cuando te vi dándote un baño y ahora cuando observe tu cuerpo desnudo, me quedo aún más claro que no eres una niña. Segundo, te deseo, claro que te deseo, con todo mi ser, pero para mi tu eres más que un cuerpo, eres inteligencia, bondad, belleza, timidez y joder, no sabes como me pone tu timidez nena.

Hermione se puso a reír y yo me quede embobado con su risa, mi pequeña es toda una tentación.

-Tercero, no me voy a cansar de esperar por ti porque eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, y ninguna otra mujer va a poder darme todo lo que tu me das. No tengas miedo de perderme porque no nos acostemos juntos aún, de acuerdo?, porque el sexo no es lo más importante, además, cuando estes preparada y te haga mía te voy a enseñar tantas cosas que no querrás parar de hacer el amor conmigo.

Mi pequeña se ruborizó y yo me reí, la agarre del mentón y la bese, lento, con dulzura, como ella se merece.

-anda, ponte algo más cómodo y veamos una película juntos tirados en el sofá, te apetece?

-tienes televisión?

-Sí, en el mueble que hay enfrente del sofá de mi salón hay oculta una televisión muggle y un disco duro con un montón de películas, ¿te apetece?

-sí, Sev, me encantaría.

Nos dirigimos al sofá, ella se sentó y yo abrí el mueble y conecté los aparatos, luego me senté al lado de Hermione y ella se acercó a mi para que la rodease con mi brazo por la cintura, cosa que hice sin que tuviese que insistir, puse una comedia y nos pusimos a disfrutar de la película, pues aún era temprano en la mañana y aún faltaban tres horas para la hora de la comida.

 **PHOENIX1993: espero que este capitulo te guste, iba a ser más largo pero es hora de comer. gracias por los reviews.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: me alegra que HOlly te caiga algo mejor. Hermione ama a Severus y en ocasiones es muy tímida, pero sabrá darse su lugar si es que tiene que volver a hacerlo. Gracias por tus reviews.**

 **PILYSNAPE: gracias, me alegro de que te guste.**

 **SSKINSWALLOWSS: me alegra que mi historia te encanté.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me animáis a seguir escribiendo la historial. Gracias también a vuestros favoritos y alertas. Un besazo para todos.**


	20. tres días 2

La película nos gustó mucho a los dos, una vez terminó, llamé a Michi para que nos hiciese la comida, esta vez le pedí unas pizzas ya que a Herms le gustan mucho, sobre todo las que hace Michi.

Herms se disponía a ir a leer mientras no comíamos y yo quería aprovechar para corregir unos trabajos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw de tercero, pero en ese momento apareció Holly para ver como se encontraba mi pequeña, la examino y yo aproveché para pedirle que le pusiese la crema en la espalda. Holly me miró raro pero lo hizo, y tras decirle a Herms que todo va bien y que no se preocupase, me pidió hablar conmigo, mi pequeña sonrió y nos dijo que se iba a leer un poco, yo le pedí a Holly que me acompañase al despacho.

-tú dirás Holly.

-cómo está Hermione?

-qué quieres decir? tu misma le has dicho que va todo bien.

-y así es, medicamente hablando ella está bien, si sigue así mañana no quedara ni rastro ni de la rojez, ni de la hinchazón.

-entonces ya puede retomar sus clases?

-no Sev, la crema se la tiene que seguir poniendo y debe continuar con el reposo si queremos asegurarnos de que no se va a repetir el brote, así que de momento que siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-está bien. Pero entonces a que viene la pregunta?

-te lo pregunto porque he notado que tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber estado llorando.

-sí bueno, hemos tenido un pequeño mal entendido, pero ya lo hemos solucionado.

-de acuerdo. Oye Sev, porqué diablos no le has puesto tu la crema? No debería estar esperando a que yo este disponible para ponerla, y menos teniéndote a ti aquí Sev, si no le quedase más remedio pues vale, pero teniéndote a ti...

-el problema es que no sé si seré capaz de controlarme y ponerle simplemente la crema.

-Entiendo, no sé porque me da que por eso ha llorado Hermione, se ha sentido rechazada. Hay Severus, que poco tacto tienes, además, no entiendo a que tantos miramientos chico, sé que solo tiene catorce años y que es joven, pero os amáis y no le veo nada de malo si entre vosotros suceden algunas cosas.

-Ella no está preparada Holly, Hermione lo sabe y yo también.

-Sev, la primera vez que tu y yo estuvimos juntos teníamos solamente un año más que ella. Recuerdas lo que paso esa primera vez?

-no sucedió nada, ni esa primera vez ni las dos siguientes, ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados y simplemente nos acariciamos y nos besamos.

-Y estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

-estuvo mejor que bien Holly. Entonces estas insinuando ...

-sí Sev, bésala, acaríciala, enséñale que no tiene nada que temer. Ir poco a poco y lo demás se irá dando. Piénsatelo, a no ser que seas tu quien no este preparado, pero eso sí, Sev, decidas lo que decidas, la próxima vez procura ser suave y que ella no se sienta rechazada, a las mujeres nos gusta gustarles a los hombres que amamos y resultarles deseables.

Holly se acercó a mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, y a mi me dejó con muchas cosas en las que pensar. Al momento de irse Holly, apareció Michi para avisarme de que la comida ya estaba preparada, así que llamé a Herms y nos fuimos los dos hacia la cocina. Nos sentamos y comimos las ricas más sabrosas que he probado nunca. Michi hace tiempo estuviera trabajando para un mago italiano que además era chef, y aprendió a cocinar comida italiana. Al terminar de comer:

-qué te apetece hacer ahora pequeña.

-necesito descansar Sev, si no te importa quiero acostarme y escuchar algo de música relajada y tirada en cama.

-claro que no me importa Hermione, entonces voy a aprovechar para corregir los trabajos, ya que al final, con la visita de Holly, no he tenido tiempo de corregir nada.

La besé, ella se fue a acostar y yo a mi despacho a corregir, sin embargo, una vez en mi despacho y teniendo los trabajos delante, me fue imposible concentrarme en mis obligaciones, pues tenía mis pensamientos en otra parte, y es que creo que Holly tiene parte de razón en lo que me dijo. La primera vez que ella y yo estuvimos juntos no fuimos más allá de unos cuantos besos y algunas caricias y aún así esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Holly y yo jamás hemos estado enamorados, yo estaba colado por Lily y ella lo estaba por Sirius, sin embargo cuando estábamos juntos nos sentíamos a gusto el uno con el otro y nos servíamos de ayuda para olvidar nuestro mal de amores, yo recuerdo esa época con mucho cariño y ella es una amiga muy especial, y ahora me lo sigue demostrando, quien diga que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser simplemente amigos, es que no nos conoce a nosotros dos.

Después de dos trabajos corregidos, darle vueltas al coco pensando en la conversación con Holly y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, salí del despacho, fui a mi botica a por una poción para la cabeza y fui a mi habitación, donde Hermione y yo dormíamos. Al llegar ella estaba levantándose y me dijo que se encontraba mejor, que si podíamos hacer alguna poción para así no perder tantos días de clases, dijo que teniendo a mi lado al mejor profesor de pociones del mundo, que sería una pena desaprovecharlo y no aprender nada de el. Me hizo mucha gracia la forma que tuvo de decírmelo, así que asentí y le dije que le iba a enseñar a hacer la poción matalobos, con lo que conseguí que Hermione abriese la boca y se quedase sorprendida, pues la poción más complicada de elaborar y no se da hasta séptimo curso, sonreí, la agarre del brazo y la lleve a mi laboratorio personal. Nos pasamos trabajando dos horas y media y después vimos un rato la televisión y más tarde nos pusimos a cenar. Al terminar Hermione se fue a dar una ducha y me dijo que después iría a junto Holly para que le pusiese la crema en la espalda, pero le dije que no se preocupase por eso ya que se la iba a poner yo, mi pequeña sonrió y me dio un intenso beso. Ella me dijo que iba a tardar un poco pues le apetecía relajarse dándose un baño y yo aproveche, esta vez sí, para corregir los malditos trabajos. Aproximadamente una hora y media después termine de trabajar y fui al dormitorio, Hermione estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama leyendo un libro, llevaba un pantalón de pijama largo hasta las rodillas y no se había puesto la parte de arriba. Cuando la vi ella no paraba de mover los pies de un lado para otro y de cuando en cuando se llevaba un mechón de pelo hacia detrás de las orejas.

Me acerqué a ella, Hermione giro un poco la cabeza y me sonrió, después dejo el libro a un lado, aparto la melena de su espalda para dejarla libre y se recostó completamente sobre la cama, yo tomé la crema y le puse un chorrito a lo largo de su espalda, llevé mis manos a su cuello y le hice un ligero masaje para seguir después por sus hombros, a continuación el resto de la espalda hasta llegar a su cadera y regresé hacia arriba, cuando ya le había puesto la crema le acaricie la espalda con un dedo dibujando con el su columna vertebral y sentí un escalofrío por parte de Hermione, sonreí y llevé mi boca a la parte baja de su espalda y la bese, luego fui subiendo poco a poco hasta sus hombros sin dejar de besarla ni un instante y ella se estremeció y suspiro.

-te gusta Hermione?

-se siente muy bien, pero creí que habíamos quedado en que aún era demasiado pronto.

-lo sé, y sigo pensando lo mismo, pero que no vayamos a hacer el amor todavía no significa que no podamos besarnos ni acariciarnos. Te deseo Hermione, y además te quiero, y quiero demostrártelo, quiero que estes segura de mi y de que me vuelves loco. Herms, me duele verte mal y saber que es por mi culpa, porque crees que no me gustas, que no te deseo.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta dejándome ver sus pechos, se incorporó y me dio un beso.

-yo también te amo y te deseo, y aunque aún no estoy preparada para hacer el amor, quiero que sepas que si que lo estoy para besarte y acariciarte Sev. Solo quiero que me enseñes.

A medida que me iba diciendo todo eso ella se iba ruborizando y yo la encontraba adorable, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, su inocencia y timidez.

Sostuve su cara entre mis manos y me fui acercando a ella, acerque la nariz a la suya y le hice una caricia, para a continuación besarle la nariz y luego los labios, Hermione se fue acostando y llevándome a mi con ella, me puse encima suyo y empecé a besarla, de sus labios pasé a su clavícula y baje hasta el nacimiento de su pecho y volví a subir, la volví a besar y le dije lo mucho que la amaba y que quería hacer las cosas bien.

-Herms, cariño, vístete, quiero que estés recuperada del todo antes de hacer nada más, he notado que aún andas muy cansada y que no te has recuperado al cien por cien.

-pero no me importa Sev, quiero sentirte.

-Nena, hazlo por mi, sí? me sentiría mucho más cómodo sabiendo que estas curada, Holly dijo que debías estar en reposo, y créeme, si seguimos, aunque no haya penetración, vas a acabar agotada y no puede ser, ya oíste a Holly, crema estos tres días y reposo absoluto. Además, quiero hacerte una invitación formal porque lo cierto es que todavía no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

-lo dices en serio Sev? quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-pues claro tonta, ¿qué me dices?

-te digo que sí, que yo también quiero que tengamos una cita, nunca he tenido una y quiero saber que se siente.

Me acerqué a su cuello, la besé un poco allí y también agarre entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y le di un suave mordisco, luego volví al cuello y me aparté, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, me levanté de la cama y entonces ella reaccionó, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Mientras te pones la parte de arriba de tu pijama yo me voy a dar una ducha fría.

Hermione bajo la mirada a mi entrepierna y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza me miro, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y se asomaba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, yo sonreí igual y entré en el baño, al salir ella ya estaba acostada y tapada con la sábana. Me acosté al lado de Hermione, quien estaba tumbada de lado y la abrace. No sé cuanto tiempo tarde en dormirme, pero dormí toda la noche del tirón.

NICO: Me encanta que te guste el fic. El la ama y por eso es tierno con ella y lo seguirá siendo. Creo que a veces la gente se centra tanto en sus parejas que olvidan a todos a su alrededor y no se dan cuenta de que hay gente que también los echa de menos y yo no quiero que estos dos sean así. Sev tiene que entender que a parte de el Hermione tiene otra vida y que sus amigos forman parte de ella, aunque algunas veces te estén estropeando los planes. Así que Albus tiene toda la razón. Gracias por el review.

 **MEGUMISAKURA: me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Gracias por el review.**

 **MARIA221B: estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sev es lo máximo. rgacias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: yo también quiero uno así, jejej. Gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: no creo que Sev sea sumiso con Albus, el otro día le dio un puñetazo cuando puso en peligro a Herms, simplemente está vez pensó que el tenía razón y que sus amigos también tenían derecho a pasar tiempo con Herms y visitarla cuando está enferma, jejeejej. Me gustan los hombres caballerosos siempre y cuando no se pasen y te traten como una inútil, ajjjaja. Gracias por tu review. Cuídate. Besos.**


	21. Semana Santa

Esos tres días en los que Hermione tuvo que estar en reposo por culpa de la dichosa alergia ya pasaron. Ella había visto a sus amigos tal y como se lo habían pedido a Albus y Hermione me dijo que se lo había pasado muy bien y que se había alegrado mucho de verlos. Me contó que Ron había entrado en el equipo de quiditch y que estaba saliendo con Lavander, y me contó también que Víctor se veía bastante desmejorado desde que le dije que solamente podíamos ser amigos y Harry le dijo que porque no le daba una oportunidad a lo que ella le contestó que había otra persona en su corazón y que no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Víctor, parece ser que quisieron saber de quien estaba ella enamorada pero les dijo que no le conocían, que era alguien de su pueblo, así que no insistieron más.

Esos días dormíamos siempre juntos y ahora que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad y que Herms ha retomado sus clases, yo echo en falta poder dormir con ella, pero es que claro, los exámenes habían empezado y los dos estábamos muy ocupados y la mayor parte de las veces yo me quedaba dormido, o bien cuando iba a verla, la que dormía plácidamente era ella, así que yo la observaba durante unos minutos y luego me iba porque la vez que intenté acostarme a su lado sin despertarla no lo conseguí y nos pasamos gran parte de la noche hablando y besándonos, y claro, al día siguiente ninguno de los dos rendía en sus responsabilidades, así que no lo volví a intentar.

Los exámenes me traían por la calle de la amargura, pues más de la mitad eran una mierda de exámenes y no se merecían más de una T, solamente mi ahijado Draco, mi pequeña, la señorita Weasley, y aunque me joda decirlo, también Harry junto con la Luna, sobresalían del resto y aprobaban con las mejores notas, el resto de los estudiantes eran unos mediocres, aunque últimamente el inútil de Ron Weasley me estaba sorprendiendo aprobando todas las asignaturas, aunque solamente fuese con un Aceptable.

Cuando las clases terminaron Hermione fue invitada por los Weasley a pasar las vacaciones allí, como hacían todos los años y Hermione como todos los años rechazó la invitación diciéndoles que echaba de menos a su madre, así que, como cada año Herms se fue a pasar la Semana Santa con su madre al Londres muggle.

Yo le dije que ese año iba a quedarme en Hogwarts, le dije que su madre y ella necesitaban pasar un tiempo a solas como madre e hija, que nosotros íbamos a tener tres meses enteros para estar juntos antes de las vacaciones de verano, así que al final me dijo que quizás tenía razón y les iba a venir bien pasar un tiempo las dos a solas, me dijo que últimamente la notaba rara con ella, como si la molestase y a Herms eso no le gusta, así que me dijo que iba a tratar de que las cosas fuesen como antes. Yo espero que así sea, pero tengo mis dudas. Al principio de conocer al matrimonio Granger yo hubiese jurado que Jean amaba a su marido y a su hija, pero ahora, y sobre todo después de mi conversación con la madre de John y del comportamiento de Jean intentando meterse en mi cama aún cuando su marido acababa de morir, me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y me doy cuenta de que el cambio de Jean para con su hija es simplemente por el echo de que ella sabe que lo único que a mi me interesa de ir a Londres a pasar tiempo con ellas es el echo de estar con mi ahijada.

Solamente habían pasado dos días desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y Hermione ya me estaba pidiendo que por favor fuese a pasar las vacaciones allí con ella, me contó que solamente había visto a su madre en el momento en el que llegó a su casa, pero que desde que le dijo que yo no iba a ir esta vez, que su madre la había dejado completamente sola y que no la había vuelto a ver, que ni siquiera había ido a dormir la noche anterior, así que hice mi maleta, la reduje para meterla en el bolsillo de mi levita y en menos de una hora ya me encontraba en casa de Hermione.

Herms me abrió la puerta y nada más verme se echo en mis brazos llorando inconsolablemente.

-qué ocurre pequeña?

-no ha querido pasar tiempo conmigo. Me dijo que tenía planes y que ya que tu no ibas a estar con nosotras me dijo que iba a continuar con sus planes. Le dije que quería pasar tiempo con ella y me contestó que ya lo haríamos, pero que por los próximos cuatro días ella ya tenía planes con unos amigos y que no los iba a cancelar, que solamente había pensado en cancelarlos creyendo que tu estarías con nosotras para no hacerte el feo de desaparecer.

-tu madre es gilipollas Hermione.

Herms me miró con mala cara y me dijo que estaba hablando de su madre.

-Sí, no me mires así, sé que es tu madre pero me da igual. Es contigo con quien debería pasar tiempo, que yo este con vosotras o no debería importarle muy poco.

-Mamá está enamorada de ti Sev. Los dos lo sabemos y seguramente se habrá llevado una decepción por no verte.

-el amor que dices que tu madre me tiene Herms, no es amor, es obsesión y desde luego no es excusa para su comportamiento, cuando la vea me va a oír.

-Sev, me duele la cabeza, llevó todo el día llorando, por favor, acuéstate conmigo sí, necesito sentirme querida y dormir, por favor!

-Hermione escúchame, nunca más vuelvas a pedírmelo por favor, eres mi chica y si quieres que nos acostemos un poco y dormir abrazados lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrar mi mano y llevarme contigo que yo te seguiré encantado, y ahora vamos.

Fui yo quien la tome de la mano y quien la guió hacia su habitación, cogí su pijama de debajo de la almohada y le dije que no se moviese, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Le di un beso en los labios, un simple roce y me alejé un poco. Le desabroché el botón de su pantalón vaquero y baje la cremallera, Herms se tapo la cara con las manos roja de la vergüenza, lo cual siempre me pone loco, pero este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

-Hermione mírame, no debes tener vergüenza, soy tu pareja y a mi me pareces perfecta Hermione, no sientas pena porque te vaya a ver desnuda cielo, tu solo mírame a los ojos amor.

-no lo puedo evitar, y si no te gusta lo que ves?

-qué le acabó de decir señorita?

Hermione me sonrío y se acercó para besarme, volviendo a alejarse un poco de mi y me dio su consentimiento para seguir quitándole el pantalón. Hermione, aunque tímida, me hizo caso y no dejo de mirarme a los ojos.

Le baje poco a poco el pantalón y el di un beso en el vientre, Hermione movió los pies y yo tire el pantalón lejos de nosotros, a continuación desabroché los botones de su camisa empezando por el de arriba, cuando tuvo el primer botón desabrochado la bese en la clavícula y continué desabrochando los demás. Al desabrochar el último botón, me puse de rodillas, la bese en el ombligo y la abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en su vientre.

-Te amo Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Sev.

Me levanté, la agarré de la cintura y la bese, primero un beso tierno, luego otro más profundo, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y jugando con la suya. Cuando noté que nos faltaba el aire me separé un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla y le sonreí, después me separé por completo y desabroché su sujetador y ella se tapo el pecho con las manos y empezó a temblar, así que agarré su camisón y le pedí que alzara los brazos, ella no se movió así que le dije que me iba a dar la vuelta para dejar que se lo pusiese ella misma, sin embargo no me dejo.

-Sev, no, prefiero que me lo pongas tu, yo solo, lo siento.

-No te disculpes cielo, no pasa nada en serio que no, ponlo tu si quieres.

-pero es que no quiero. Sev, jamás he vivido un momento así y aunque estoy nerviosa tengo que reconocer que me ha parecido lo más erótico de mi vida y quiero que termines lo que has empezado.

Le sonreí y acaricié la mejilla derecha con mi mano derecha, luego volví a coger el camisón y le volví a pedir que alzase los brazos, Herms se ruborizó, pero lo hizo. Le puse el camisón por los brazos, luego lo deslicé por su pecho y lo acaricie suavemente, continué por su estómago y por su ombligo y deposité un beso en su vientre, terminé de ponerle el camisón dejándolo caer lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo. El camisón le quedaba por las rodillas. Tome a Hermione en brazos al mismo tiempo que la besaba, y la deposité suavemente sobre su cama, Herms se acomodó y me hizo un hueco, yo me acosté a su lado y ella se acercó a mi apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo tenía mi brazo derecho agarrando a Hermione de la cintura y el izquierdo debajo de mi cabeza. Después de unos minutos en silencio Herms me empezó a besar el cuello y se puso sobre mí, me beso el mentón y llegó a mi boca, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras me besaba y yo recorrí su espalda con mis dedos, y así estuvimos unos minutos.

Hermione dejó de besarme, me dijo que me amaba y volvió a la posición del principio, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña.

Cuando me di cuenta de que dormía puse un hechizo silenciador y baje al salón, agarre el teléfono móvil que sus padres le habían regalado a Herms cuando John todavía vivía y marqué el número de Jean. Tardó en contestarme pero ante mi insistencia lo hizo.

-Jean soy Severus, estoy en tu casa, dime ahora mismo donde estas que voy a buscarte.

Me dio la dirección y tras ponerle un hechizo de protección a la casa para que nadie más que Jean y yo pudiésemos entrar, me aparecí en la casa del tío ese, llamé y Jean me recibió medio desnuda y el tipo detrás besándola.

-quítale las manos de encima gilipollas, y tu Jean, nos vamos.

-pero tu quien te crees que eres? ella quiere estar aquí y de aquí no se va.

-si sabes lo que te conviene, apártate.

El tipo se vino hacia mi e intento pegarme, sin embargo estaba tan borracho que en cuanto me aparté, le pego al aire y se cayó al suelo. Con un hechizo traje la ropa de Jean hasta donde nos encontrábamos y con otro hechizo se la puse. La tome de la cintura y nos desaparecimos para aparecernos dentro de su casa.

-se puede saber que coño estabas haciendo.

-celoso Sev?

-no seas ridícula, por mi puedes tirarte a medido Londres si quieres, pero lo haces cuando tu hija no este en casa pasando las vacaciones contigo. Qué es eso de largarte tantos días dejándola a ella sola, solo porque yo no iba a venir?

-ya tiene catorce años, no le va a pasar nada por estar sola unos días, además tenía muchas ganas de verte y cuando supe que no venías..., bueno, de algún modo tenía que apagar mi frustración.

-esto no es normal Jean, deberías querer pasar tiempo con tu hija, no conmigo. No lo entiendo, Hermione debería ser lo primero para ti.

-Hermione ha sido lo primero para mi desde que nació, pero ahora ya es mayor y yo tengo que pensar en mi.

-Mira, empiezo a dudar que eso sea cierto y en cuanto a lo de pensar en ti, bueno, hazlo, claro, aún eres joven y puedes volver a enamorarte, pero Hermione y tu prácticamente no os veis en todo el año, tienes tiempo y tiempo para pensar en ti misma sin descuidar a Hermione.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, es lo único que sale de tu boca, y yo qué?.

-tu eres mi amiga Jean.

-yo quiero ser más que eso para ti.

-pues lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible.

-eso ya lo veremos.

Sin que yo me lo esperase Jean se quito su vestido y me di cuenta de que no tenía sujetador, empezó a acercarse a mi y se quito las bragas.

-pero que coño estas haciendo? vístete ahora mismo!

-y si no qué? Severus, los dos sabemos que me deseas, mira como me miras.

-no sabes lo que dices Jean, no me resultas atractiva, porque si me lo resultases hace tiempo que te hubiese echo mía. Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus coqueteos?, qué no me doy cuenta de la forma en la que me miras o me tocas?. No me interesas como mujer, que te entre en esa cabeza tuya Jean, no va a pasar nada entre tu y yo. Siempre me han dado asco las mujeres que se me ofrecen como vil putas y eso es lo único que me produces ahora, asco.

Jean se acercó a mí y me pego un puñetazo y yo deje que lo hiciese, lleve mi mano a mi boca, la cual sangraba un poco y me reí.

-Empieza a comportarte como la madre que eres y no como una zorra y pasa estos días con tu hija,

Empecé a subir las escaleras camino a la habitación de invitados, pero Jean me siguió, consiguiendo que me detuviese a mitad de camino a causa de sus gritos.

-ELLA JAMÁS SERÁ PARA TI ME HAS ESCUCHADO, ANTES LA MANDO A UN INTERNADO Y NO VOLVERAS A VERLA EN LA VIDA.

Entonces me acerqué rápidamente a ella con la varita en la mano y se la puse en su pescuezo.

-No, me, amenaces Jean. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Di lo que quieras pero jamás permitiré que estéis juntos, si tengo que llevarla lejos de Hogwarts y lejos de Londres con tal de separarla de ti lo hare, te lo juró.

-Mira Jean, Hermione y yo somos amigos, ella es mi ahijada y yo su padrino y no hay más.

-No te creo, puede que no haya nada entre vosotros, pero he visto como ella te mira, soy mujer y sé como miramos y como actuamos cuando estamos enamoradas y actuamos tal y como ella hace cuando te ve.

-escúchame bien, no sé que es lo que buscas ni lo que pretendes, pero desde ya te digo que hagas lo que hagas, así envíes a Hermione a la China, nunca, jamás, vas a tenerme. No importa lo lejos que lleves a Hermione de mi, la encontraré y a ti te dejaré sin nada, me has oído?. Sin tu hija, sin tu casa, sin la consulta del dentista, así que no juegues conmigo y no intentes castigar a Hermione por mi indiferencia hacia ti, porque Hermione no es el motivo de que no me gustes y desde luego ella no tiene la culpa de que yo no sienta nada por ti, la culpable es otra mujer, la culpable es la única mujer a la que he amado toda la vida y esa no es Hermione.

-No te creo.

-no me importa. Mañana por la mañana me voy a ir y os voy a dejar que paséis unos días juntas y el domingo quiero a Hermione en Hogwarts Jean!. Vuelve a ser la mujer que conocí hace unos años y tal vez las cosas entre tu y yo puedan volver a ser como antes.

Al día siguiente llamé a la habitación de Hermione y le dije que me iba, que su madre había regresado para pasar estos días con ella y que yo me iba para que pudiesen estar juntas. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que cuando regresase a Hogwarts que fuese directamente a mi apartamento en las mazmorras, ella asintió. Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui dirección a la cocina, donde se encontraba Jean.

-Lo siento mucho Sev, ayer estaba borracha y dije muchas tonterías, perdóname.

-Pídele perdón a tu hija por dejarla abandonada, yo ya soy mayorcito y no necesito que nadie me pida perdón, me voy.

-no te vayas por favor, de verdad que lo siento, solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo de antes.

-entonces compórtate como eras antes y después ya hablaremos. Adiós Jean.

Abrí la puerta y me fui dando un paseo, paseé durante tres horas preocupado por como se habían dado las cosas y pensando en un plan para desviar la atención de su madre y que dejase de sospechar que estamos enamorados. No sé de lo que sería capaz esta mujer si se entera de lo que Herms y yo sentimos el uno por el otro.


	22. La última prueba

Salí de la casa de Jean preocupado por sus palabras, así que en cuanto estuve de regreso en Hogwarts le pedí a Michi que vigilase la casa de los padres de mi pequeña y que me avisase si notaba algo raro, y que de no ser así simplemente no les quitase la vista de encima, que ya me daría los reportes al termino de las vacaciones.

El domingo llegó sin ninguna novedad, no había visto a Michi para nada y una vez me envió a su hermana para que me dijese que todo iba bien. Yo le había dicho a Hermione que el domingo viniese directa para las mazmorras, pero a las once de la noche aún no había aparecido, le pregunté a MIchi y me dijo que su niña Hermione había cogido el expreso de regreso al castillo, así que no entendía como es que aún no había venido a verme y ya me estaba empezando a impacientar cuando cerca de las once y veinte llamaron a mi puerta, lo cual me extraño pues ella normalmente usaba la red flu, sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta pude comprobar que era ella la que había llamado.

Al verla me quede mudo de la impresión, estaba simplemente fantástica, con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un escote en forma de uve que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho haciéndolo ver más grande y apetecible, parecía una diosa.

-Puedo pasar Sev?

-cla, claro Hermione, entra.

Me aparte para dejarla pasar y ella se acercó a mi escritorio y después se dio la vuelta apoyando ligeramente el trasero en mi mesa, me miró, me sonrió y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un tenue color rojo que la hacia ver simplemente adorable.

-Guau nena, estas preciosa.

-En verdad te gusta?

-claro peque, estas, por Merlín Herms, estas preciosa. Y ese vestido?. No te lo había visto puesto nunca, bueno, en realidad la única vez que te vi puesto un vestido fue para la fiesta de Navidad de este año, pero desde que eras pequeña que no usabas vestido.

-me lo regalo mi mamá Sev. Me dijo que habías hablado con ella y que la hiciste ver que su comportamiento hacia mi no había sido el mismo desde un tiempo a esta parte y que lo sentía, me dijo que las cosas iban a ser como antes.

-En serio te dijo eso?

-Sí, Sev estoy tan contenta! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas parece que me van bien. Tengo amigos, los estudios me van bien, tengo a mi lado al hombre que amo y ahora las cosas con mi madre vuelven a ser como antes, bueno, al menos empiezan a ser como antes.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés tan contenta Hermione.

Tenía pensado contarle lo que había ocurrido con su madre y la amenaza de ella de alejarla de mi enviándola a un internado, pero la vi tan contenta que no tuve el valor necesario para romperle el corazón, así que durante un tiempo iba a mantener vigilada a Jean cada vez que Herms y ella estuviesen juntas.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba a mi lado hasta que no sentí su mano sobre la mía. La mire y ella me sonrió y empezó a tirar por mi llevándome hacia la salita. Hermione nos acercó al sofá y me pidió que me sentase en el y entonces ella se sentó a horcajadas, (con una pierna a cada lado de las de Snape), sobre mis piernas, después llevó sus manos hacia mi cuello y acercó su cara a la mía besándome.

-Te note en falta Severus, no sabes lo mucho que te echaba de menos.

-yo también te extrañé Hermione, no puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto.

-pues demuéstramelo.

Nada más pedirme que se lo demostrase se acercó a mi y empezó a besarme con pasión, pidiéndome permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca, permiso que desde luego que le concedí. Hermione me acariciaba el pelo y yo la tenía sujeta por la cintura, sintiéndome extasiado por su beso. Mi pequeña agarró mis manos y las puso en sus piernas.

-acaríciame Severus.

No me hice de rogar y empecé a acariciar sus piernas levantando ligeramente su vestido, llevando mis manos hacia sus muslos y volviendo a bajarlas a sus rodillas. Hermione siguió besándome y empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. De besar mis labios bajo al mentón y después a mi cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato. Yo abandoné sus piernas y empecé a recorrer su espalda por encima del vestido. Hasta ese momento ella estaba tranquila y parecía muy segura de si misma, pero cuando empezó a bajar su mano por mi estómago, ombligo y vientre, de repente se detuvo y llevando sus manos hacia su cara comenzó a llorar.

-Nena, Hermione qué ocurre?

-no puedo seguir Sev. Aún no estoy preparada.

-no entiendo.

-Perdóname, por favor no te enfades, sé que no debería empezar a excitarte así si no estaba preparada para seguir más allá. Soy una tonta.

Y en verdad estaba excitado y estaba seguro de que Hermione podía notar mi erección, pero aún así bien sabía que no estábamos preparados para ir más allá y tenía intención de detenerla pero ella se adelanto, lo cual debo decir que me gusto pues mi pequeña no suele ser así, más bien es tierna y tímida y así es como me gusta.

-Nena, no digas eso y no llores sí, sabes que no me gusta. Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes que no quiero ir tan deprisa en lo referente al sexo, te amo y quiero que sea especial para ti. Además, sé de sobra que no estas preparada nena, y yo tampoco la verdad, te aseguro que no hubiese dejado que tu mano llegase más abajo de mi cintura.

-te amo Sev.

-y yo nena. Y ahora explícame porque estabas tan fogosa Hermione, no es propio de ti actuar de esta manera, tu eres más bien tímida.

-yo solo seguía los consejos de mi madre, ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada y aunque al principio se lo negué, al final tuve que admitirlo.

-le has dicho que tu y yo?

-qué?, estás loco?, no, le dije que estaba enamorada de uno de los chicos del último curso y que estábamos saliendo juntos, ella me pregunto si ya habían pasado cosas entre nosotros y le dije que no y entonces ella me dijo que no pasaba nada porque hiciésemos cosas, me dijo que estábamos en la edad de experimentar en el sexo y que, bueno, me dijo que si quería que el chico siguiese conmigo y que no me dejase por otra, que debería dejar de actuar como una mocosa mojigata y que...

-no sigas Hermione. Ella te dijo así y tu has creído que tenías que acostarte conmigo para tenerme a tu lado siempre no?, pues déjame que te diga una cosa Hermione, voy a matar a tu madre en cuanto la tenga delate.

-pero Sev!

-ni pero Sev ni nada.

Me levanté muy cabreado y empecé a abrochar los botones de mi camisa.

-la manera de mantener a un hombre a tu lado no es acostándote con él Hermione, desde luego no es la forma en que vas a lograr que yo me quedé a tu lado. Yo no buscó en ti un cuerpo con el que satisfacer mis necesidades y desde luego lo que menos me gusta de una mujer es que se le ande de ofrecida a todo hombre que se le ponga por delante. Tu madre debería enseñarte a tener respeto por ti misma y a que los hombres te respeten.

-yo no me ando ofreciendo a cuanto hombre se me pone por delante.

Termino de decirme esto y comenzó a llorar y entonces me di cuenta de como habían sonado mis palabras, me tranquilicé y me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte.

-Perdóname Hermione, pequeña por favor lo siento. Sé que tu no andas de ofrecida nena y sé que solo has actuado así porque se trata de mi y porque me amas y Hermione, no quiero que pienses que no puedes besarme o que no puedes pedirme que te abracé o te acaricie, nena, no voy a pensar mal de ti porque hagas eso o porque tomes la iniciativa, al contrario, estaré encantado de que de vez en cuando tomes la iniciativa.

-No quiero que pienses que soy...

-ni lo digas, Herms, yo no pienso eso de ti, eres mi novia, y en un futuro espero que te conviertas en mi mujer y no quiero que sientas pena o que te sientas cohibida a la hora de pedirme que te haga el amor. Perdóname por como te he hablado, estoy enfadada con tu madre no contigo, no entiendo como pudo darte semejante consejo. Herms, adoro tu timidez y tu inocencia, forma parte de ti, de como eres, de como te sientes, no hagas las cosas por miedo a perderme. Te lo dije ya varias veces y no quiero tener que volver a decírtelo, no me voy a ningún lado, no voy a dejarte por no tener sexo, te amo y cuando los dos estemos preparados, pero preparados de verdad, entonces llegaremos hasta el final, pero solo cuando estemos preparados, ni antes, ni después.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a sentar en el sofá y le pedí a ella que hiciese lo mismo. Hermione se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, aunque un poco alejada y todavía triste por mis palabras. Me acerqué del todo a ella, agarre su mentón y le sonreí, ella me miro tímidamente y me sonrió, entonces acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la bese, suavemente al principio, solo labio con labio, para a continuación acariciar con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiéndole que abriese su boca y que me diese permiso para introducir mi lengua en ella, cosa que mi pequeña aceptó. De un momento a otro y sin que yo le dijese nada Hermione volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi y continuamos con el beso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir mas allá de los besos. Mis manos se mantuvieron en su cintura y las suyas en mi cabello.

Pasado un tiempo que me pareció muy corto, dejamos de besarnos y nos abrazamos, hasta que sentí que ella se quedo dormida en mi regazo, así que la llevé a su habitación, le quite el vestido con magia y le puse su camisón de la misma manera. Seis minutos después yo ya estaba con el pijama puesto y acostado en mi cama pensando en la mal nacida de la madre de Hermione y en su estúpido consejo, no voy a permitir que convierta a su hija en una copia de ella, y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos prácticamente al final de curso y era el día en el que se desarrollaría la tercera y última prueba. En ella solamente participan los chicos pues Fleur había perdido la prueba anterior.

Harry, Cedric y Víctor tenían que enfrentarse a la prueba del laberinto y debían llegar a una copa y sortear las peligrosas pruebas que el laberinto les iba a exigir pasar. La prueba empezó, los campeones entraron en el laberinto y los nervios de los espectadores no les permitía pronunciar ni una palabra. Hermione se encontraba al lado de Ginny Weasley y las dos se sostenían de las manos y se mostraban impacientes y preocupadas por su amigo el niños que vivió.

Llevaban una hora dentro cuando tuvieron la magia del laberinto expulsó al primer perdedor y este era Víctor Krum, el director de su escuela salió de allí cabreado. El tiempo seguía pasando y desde fuera escuchábamos a Harry y a Cedric lanzando hechizos, y de repente todo se quedo en silencio y eso me inquieto. Dos horas después Harry aparecía ante todos con Cedric Diggory en sus brazos, Potter lo dejó en el suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente llorando, todos nos quedamos quietos sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron y Ginny empezaron a correr hacia Harry, quien estaba desconsolado con Cedric muerto entre sus brazos.

De repente escuchamos un grito ensordecedor y un hombre corría hacia el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho, era su padre.

Entre Dumbledore, Ojo Loco y yo llevamos a Harry hasta la torre de Albus, una vez allí y desde que Harry se tranquilizó, nos comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido, como la copa, la cual era un trasladador los dejo en un cementerio, como apareció Peter Petegriew y dejo inconsciente a Cedric, nos contó que a el lo ato y le hizo unos cortes para poder extraer un poco de su sangre, y nos relato como Peter se corto su propia mano y la puso en un caldero junto con la sangre de Harry, y nos contó como después de pronunciar un hechizo se había aparecido el mismísimo Lord Voldemort ante Harry. Nos dijo que el Lord había matado a Cedric y que después habían tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento. Harry logró llegar hasta donde estaba Cedric y logró regresar con él al castillo, tal y como se lo había prometido.

De pronto Ojo Loco comenzó a actuar raro y se empezó a transformar en Barty Crouch Jr. Entonces sacamos todos las varitas y lo apuntamos con ellas y lo amenazamos con matarlo si no nos decía donde estaba el verdadero Ojo Loco, al principio se rehusó a decírnoslo pero acabo confesando que lo tenía metido en un baúl, el cual estaba hechizado para que cupiese en el, y liberamos a Moody.

Albus entregó a Barty a los aurores y este fue llevado a Azkabán donde estaría preso a la espera de un juicio. Unos días después Albus despidió a nuestros invitados y tuve que ver como el imbécil de Victor le intentó dar un beso a Hermione, pero esta se aparto y el muchacho se fue frustrado de no conseguir lo que quería.

 **MEGUMISAKURA: gracias por el review.**

 **NICO: gracias por tus palabras, eres muy amable y me alegro que te parezca que escribo bien y que mientras me lees, crees lo que estas leyendo. gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review. Y sí, tienes razón, hay parte de peligro en lo que se refiere a la madre de Hermione, la mujer no es trigo limpio. Aun no os podéis hacer una idea de hasta que punto no lo es.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: aún tengo más cosas planeadas en relación con la madre de Hermione así que por el momento no puedo quitarle su custodia, aunque de llegar a hacerlo no creo que sea a favor de sus abuelos, pero bueno, ya se verá. En principio mi idea no es que Hermione sepa que Holly y Severus fueron amantes, además que la palabra clave es fueron, lo que quiero decir es que no va a volver a verse entre ellos dos ninguna escena que vaya a hacer creer a Hermione que pueda ocurrir algo entre ellos dos, así que por ese lado no va a haber ningún mal entendido. Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también.**

 **No sé si me falta alguien por contestar al review, de faltar alguien para el próximo capítulo enmendaré mi error, pero es que estos son los reviews que me han llegado así que si alguno falta espero que no tarde en llegarme porque no es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo y me aparece el review de dicho capítulo cuando ya llevo escritos dos capítulos más, así que perdón si alguien ve que no le he contestado.**

 **PERSONAJES, LOCALIZACIONES Y PARTES RECONOCIBLES DE LA HISTORIA SON OBRA DE LA GRAN J K ROWLING, EL RESTO ES MÍO.**


	23. Voldermort regresa

Luego de entregar a Barty Jr., Albus y yo tuvimos una reunión para hablar sobre el siguiente paso a seguir, sin embargo no llevaba ni cinco minutos con el cuando empezó a dolerme la marca de mi brazo y supe que Voldemort me estaba buscando, así que se lo dije a Albus y antes de marcharme el me dijo que no me preocupase, que confiaba en mi y que sabía que todo iba a estar bien, aún así, me pidió que por favor me cuidase, que tenía que regresar sano y salvo y me recordó, aunque no era necesario, que ahora tenía más motivos para regresar puesto que había una muchachita que me amaba y que no soportaría perderme, dicho esto, me despedí de Albus con un asentimiento de cabeza y me centré en la llamada de Voldemort para saber donde se encontraba y poder aparecerme en su presencia, un minuto después me encontraba en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando me di cuenta de en donde me encontraba supe que la vida de los Malfoy había comenzado a cambiar y no para mejor precisamente, así que me prometí a mi mismo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a mi ahijado, pues aunque a veces me sacaba de mis casillas lo cierto es que aprecio a ese tozudo y arrogante muchacho.

Antes de comenzar a andar hacia el salón me deshice de todo pensamiento que pudiese delatarme ante Voldemort y me centré solamente en aquello que a mi me interesaba que ese monstruo conociese. Al entrar en el salón me di cuenta de que ya estaban allí todos los mortífagos y que yo había sido el último en aparecerme y en ese mismo instante supe que me había ganado un buen castigo incluso aunque mis excusas fuesen convincentes, así que me mentalice en el final indiscutible que iba a tener para mi esa estúpida reunión. También pude darme cuenta de que en el medio del salón se encontraba un muy asustado Igor Karkarov, quien se encontraba de rodillas ante Voldemort intentado justificarse a cerca de porque no lo buscó cuando desapareció de la nada.

Durante el rato que estuve allí observando me di cuenta de que nada de lo que mi viejo amigo le contaba parecía convencerle, así que de un momento a otro Igor se encontraba atado de pies y manos y colgado de una viga del techo con la cabeza hacia abajo. Voldermort le cosió la boca con un hechizo para no seguir escuchando lo que el denomino, excusas patéticas para librarse de la ira de su señor.

En ese instante Voldermot fijo su mirada en mi y me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que me acercase a el, cosa que yo hice al momento.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer Severus.

-Le pido disculpas mi señor, me encontraba con Dumbledore y no podía irme. El viejo cree que le soy fiel y creí necesario que continuase pensándolo.

-Así que Dumbledore cree que le eres fiel a él, interesante, y dime Severus, ¿por qué lo cree?

Antes de poder contestarle el entró en mi mente, cosa con la que yo ya contaba, así que le mostré solamente las partes que me interesaba que viese y otras partes las había inventado en mi mente para que fuesen lo más reales posibles en el momento en el que necesitase recurrir a ellas. Durante unos minutos Voldemort incursionó en mi mente y cuando decidió que ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver, simplemente me libero de su presencia en mi cabeza y pude notar en su mirada un cierto brillo y en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

-Veo que sigues siendo mi fiel sirviente Severus, muy bien muchacho, me alegra ver que tu y Bellatrix me seguís siendo fiel.

-Por supuesto mi señor.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Aún así Severus, no me gusta que mis mortífagos lleguen tarde cuando les aviso, así que te mereces un recordatorio sobre quien manda aquí.

Lo siguiente que vino fueron los crucios que yo ya me esperaba, así que apreté los dientes y soporté los cortes provocados por el maleficio y no me quejé en ningún momento, pues bien sabía que cuanto más sufrieras y cuanto más suplicarás, más daño te iba a hacer pues Voldemort disfruta con el dolor de los demás. Cuando consideró que ya me había castigado lo suficiente, se detuvo.

Yo me encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo intentando soportar el dolor, cuando Voldemort llamó a su serpiente Naggini y le ordeno que acabase con Karkarov y que después podía alimentarse. Todos los mortífagos, a excepción mía y de Bellatrix, apartaron la mirada ante tal suceso y aunque a mi era lo que me provocaba hacer bien sabía que no podía mostrarme débil ante Voldemort si quería seguir contando con su confianza hacia mi y con que me siguiese contando cada paso que da.

Cuando Naggini terminó de comer Voldemort les dejo irse a todos excepto a Bellatrix y a mi que tuvimos que quedarnos. Voldemort me recalcó que fuese la última vez que le hacia esperar y luego me ordeno marchar. Mientras que Voldemort me decía todo esto, el había exigido a Bellatrix que fuese a su lado, Voldemort la agarró de la cintura y después de besarla la agarró de la cabeza indicándole que se agachase en frente de el, cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones del Lord, desee no tener que verme obligado a presenciar la escena, gracias a Merlín no fue así y pude irme antes.

Asqueado me dirigí a mis aposentos en las mazmorras, y al llegar me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme allí con mi pequeña, ella estaba acostada en el sofá completamente destapada con solo un camisón que apenas le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, así que, tras observarla durante unos segundos, conjuré una manta y la tape con ella y yo me dirigí al baño para curarme las heridas, pues si bien en otras ocasiones habían sido mucho peores, lo cierto es que no quería que Hermione me viese herido y que se preocupase, así que cogí dos pociones de mi baño personal, una de ellas la puse sobre las heridas y estas se fueron cerrando lentamente y la sangre dejó de brotar, la otra poción me la bebí para combatir el dolor de cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

Al terminar de curar mis heridas, me doy la vuelta dispuesto a salir del baño y entonces allí la vi, apoyada en la puerta y llorando. Me acerque a ella y la abracé, pero ella no me abrazó a mi.

-Hermione estoy bien nena.

-Huyamos Sev, tu y yo. Vayámonos a donde nunca pueda encontrarnos.

-Sabes que eso no es posible Hermione, donde quiera que yo me vaya el me encontrará, además no puedo marcharme nena.

-Porqué? por la promesa a una mujer que jamás te a amado?, por la promesa a esa estúpida que lo único que hizo fue jugar contigo?, no le debes nada.

-Escúchame bien, no vuelvas a hablar así de Lily, de acuerdo?

-Aún la amas.

En aquel momento bajo la mirada y noté las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos castaños y me di cuenta de que esa no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien fue una afirmación, sin embargo no se trataba de nada de eso, así que me acerqué a ella y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

-No seas tontita, yo solamente te amo a ti Hermione, tiene que creerme, eres la mujer de mi vida, simplemente que Lily, aunque forma parte de mi pasado, fue alguien importante para mi y aunque es a ti a quien amo, a ella la recuerdo como a una amiga, nada más. Pese a todo no puedo olvidar de que ella fue la única persona que me ofreció su amistad aquel día en el parque, sin conocerme de nada y sin tener porque. Además te tengo que recordar todas las veces que tu tienes defendido a Harry o al zanahorio Weasley ante mi cada vez que me meto con ellos?.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, pero yo no he estado enamorada de ellos, sin embargo tu has amado a la madre de Harry durante toda tu vida y tengo miedo de que a mi no me puedas llegar a amar alguna vez, como la has amado a ella.

-Hermione, pequeña, es al revés, yo jamás he sentido por ella todo esto que tu me hacer sentir. Te amo como a nadie y daría mi vida por ti, Lily es un simple recuerdo, un recuerdo de una amistad de la infancia. Puedes vivir con eso y confiar en mi cuando te digo que eres la única mujer que deseo tener a mi lado?

-Si, Sev, confió en ti y sé que sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por ti, puedo sentirlo.

-Me alegro, y ahora es hora de dormir.

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigí hacia mis aposentos, con un pase de varita yo ya tenía mi pijama puesto. Abracé a Hermione por la cintura y la bese, la agarré de la cintura y de las rodillas y la alcé mientras que la seguía besando. Con un conjuro mental las sábanas de mi cama se apartaron dejándonos sitio para acostarnos. Deposite a Hermione en la cama y me subí encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, le acaricie la pierna y aparté un poco su camisón para llevar mi mano derecha a su cintura y se la acaricie sin mover mi mano ni más hacia arriba, ni más hacia abajo. Hermione levantó un poco la parte de arriba de mi pijama y me acarició la espalda, entonces quité mi mano de su cintura, dejé de besarla y la mire a los ojos durante unos segundos, le acaricie el pelo y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo pequeña.

-Yo también te amo Sev.

Volví a besarla durante unos minutos y entonces me baje de encima de su cuerpo y me acosté arrastrándola a ella conmigo y abrazándola de la cintura. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos dormidos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pase dormido cuando mi marca me comenzó a arder, maldije a Voldemort y bese suavemente a Hermione para no despertarla, me vestí rápidamente y me marche sin dejarle una nota a mi castaña pues no contaba con tardar en volver, sin embargo no fue así puesto que Voldemort nos envió a varios mortífagos a cumplir con unas misiones y tuvimos que partir inmediatamente.

Cuando terminamos con las misiones, habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Hermione ya no se encontraba en el castillo.

 **MEGUMISAKURA: ni aprende ni aprenderá, por desgracia. Gracias por tu review.**

 **GUEST: tienes razón. gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: su madre es una arpía, pronto se sabrá el porque. No tengo ningún motivo concreto para no querer que Hermione sepa de la antigua relación de holly y severus, simplemente no había contemplado esa opción. gracias por el review.**

 **NICO: Snape es el héroe, tenia que llegar al rescate, jejeje. gracias por tu review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: y haces bien en tener miedo, buajajaja, pronto sabrás porque. gracias por tu review.**

 **gracias a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y en alertas, a los que dejais review y a quienes leeis en las sombras.**

 **Este capitulo lo había escrito ya y lo iba a publicar cuando mi ordenador se paro, asi que ahora mismo estoy un poco "asustada", jpor si vuelve a suceder porque no es la primera vez que me ocurre, asi que perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Bicos y gracias a todos.**

 **Gracias especiale Rowling por crear el universo de Harry Potter, pues tanto el como todos los personajes y las localizaciones reconocibles, le pertenecen a ella. El resto de la historia es mía.**


	24. Jean nos descubre

Me dirigí a la torre de Albus y este se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio observando a Fawkes, el cual estaba llegando al fin de sus días. Cuando me vio, me pidió que me sentase y así lo hice, pues además me encontraba muy cansado de mi viaje y tampoco tenía ganas de estar de pie más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Al sentarme me quedé en silencio mirando yo también hacia el fénix, una vez el ave se convirtió en cenizas, Albus volvió la vista hacia mi y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzase a hablar.

\- Voldemort ha oído hablar de cierta magia oscura desarrollada en África que podría destruir la varita de sauco y nos ordenó buscar al único hombre poseedor del conocimiento necesario para poder manejar dicha magia. Nos ordenó que lo interrogásemos y que si no conseguíamos nada, que se lo trajésemos ante el. Nadie ha conseguido que hablase, ni siquiera Voldemort, y en un descuido el hombre se ha suicidado.

-Yo también había oído hablar sobre esa magia Severus, y te puedo asegurar que no existe.

-Lo sé, pude leerle la mente y el hombre decía la verdad cuando aseguraba que era un mito, sin embargo Voldemort, pese a haber entrado en su mente, al igual que yo, sigue sin creer que sea un mito, sobre todo tras el suicidio del anciano, así que ha decidido ir el mismo a África.

-De acuerdo, que pierda su tiempo en eso si quiere, además, para nosotros mejor que crea que es verdad, porque mientras que este ocupado con ello, no estará maquinando otras cosas. Y cambiando de tema, ¿te encuentras bien Severus?

-Perfectamente, no ocurrió nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, y ahora si no quieres nada más yo me retiro a mis aposentos a darme una ducha antes de ir al Londres muggle.

-¿vas a pasar el resto del verano con la señorita Granger?

-Sí Albus, voy a pasar mis vacaciones con Hermione, es decir, si no está demasiado enfadada conmigo por desaparecerme tanto tiempo sin decirle nada. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-ninguno, al contrario. Nunca te había visto tan feliz como ahora y todo gracias a esa jovencita, así que ya no me opongo a vuestra relación, no más tener cuidado por favor.

-Descuida. Me retiro, ah, y gracias Albus.

Salí de los dominios del director y fui a mis aposentos a darme un buen baño, después me vestí e hice mi maleta, al terminar la empequeñecí con un hechizo y la metí en mi maleta. Aunque podía desaparecer desde mi habitación, preferí hacerlo desde los límites de Hogwarts, me tardaría más pero necesitaba respirar y relajarme un poco. Después del largo paseo me desaparecí y aparecí delante de la puerta de Hermione esperando que fuese ella quien me abriese, aunque pensé que por la hora de la noche que era, que lo más probable es que me abriese su madre, aún así quise arriesgarme, pues necesitaba ver a mi pequeña.

Por suerte fue Hermione quien me abrió, sin embargo no abrió la puerta del todo pues la dejo con la cadena puesta y al ver que era yo, me cerró la puerta en las narices.

-vete Severus! largo! no te quiero ver!

-qué ocurre nena?

-no me llames así y vete.

-no Hermione, no me iré sin saber lo que pasa.

Espere durante un minuto a que me respondiese, pero eso no ocurrió, sin embargo yo sabía que ella seguía allí, delante de la puerta.

-soy un mago Hermione, y además un mortífago, ¿en serio piensas que una puerta va a poder detenerme', abre nena.

No tardó ni un minuto en abrirme la puerta a sabiendas de que yo no estaba hablando en bromas y que era capaz de usar mi magia para entrar. Al abrir la noté nerviosa y muy cabreada, sobre todo muy cabreada, y aunque ya me imaginaba porque, quería oírlo de sus labios. Iba a preguntarle pero no me dio tiempo, pues sin poder evitarlo Hermione había estampado su mano contra mi cara e inmediatamente después me abrazó y me besó con desespero y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te odio Severus.

Y me vuelve a besar y yo sonrío.

-lo siento mucho pequeña.

-te fuiste sin despedirte y he estado casi un mes y medio sin saber nada de ti. Estaba muy asustada Severus.

-Lo siento nena, te vi tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise despertarte, de haber sabido que el Lord me iba a mandar a una misión lejos de Londres te juró que te hubiese despertado para despedirme. Siento haberte asustado.

-no vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No sé que haría si te perdiera. Te amo.

-no volverá a ocurrir. Yo también te amo.

Nos besamos apasionada y demandantemente, intentando recuperar el tiempo y los besos perdidos durante todas estas semanas, Hermione comenzó a desabrochar mi levita, pero yo le evite el tedioso trabajo y con un pase de varita me quite la levita, Hermione me sonrió y volvió a besarme, yo la abracé delicadamente pero con urgencia, juntando su cuerpo al mío, ella empezó con los botones de la camisa, pero cuando me había desabrochado los dos primeros botones la detuve. Hermione me miro con el interrogante en sus ojos.

-tu madre Hermione, podría despertarse y vernos.

-mamá no está Severus, fue a pasar la tarde y la noche de hoy a un spa con unas amigas y no regresa hasta mañana a la hora de la comida.

-pero que cojones! ¿otra vez te ha dejado sola?

-Sev, no se ha despegado de mi en lo que va de verano, así que cuando sus amigas se lo propusieron le dije que se fuese tranquila, que yo podía quedarme sola perfectamente. Al principio se negó a irse, pero la convencí.

-está bien, si tu estabas de acuerdo yo tampoco soy quien para intervenir en vuestras decisiones, pero júrame que hoy ha sido la primera vez que se ha ido tanto tiempo sin ti.

-te lo juro Sev. Además, deberías estar contento, así podremos estar solos unas horas.

Tuve que darle la razón, la alcé en el aire y la besé, ella enrollo sus piernas entorno a mi cintura y así, cargando con ella y entre beso y beso, subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación, abrí la puerta con un conjuro mental, entramos y la volví a cerrar, entonces me di la vuelta y pegue a Hermione contra la pared de su habitación y junte nuestros cuerpos aún más, si eso era posible, y así estuvimos durante un rato, ella contra la pared, con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y sus manos acariciando mi pelo, mientras que yo la sostenía por el culo. Hermione llevaba la parte de abajo de un pijama cortito a ras del culo y una camiseta a juego de tirantes con el escote redondo, lo cual me permitía una hermosa panorámica de su pecho. Abandoné sus labios y empecé a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que ella echaba su cuello hacia atrás dándome más acceso a el, luego de unos minutos regresé a sus labios.

Hermione me soltó y bajo sus manos hacia mi camisa y me desabrochó los botones y acarició mi pecho, yo dejé de besarla y la miré y ella me correspondió a la mirada, sonrojándose pero sin dejar de acariciar mi pecho, me sonrió y yo volví a sus labios, y luego al mentón de mi castaña, y mientras la besaba Hermione me pidió que le hiciese el amor.

-Hazme el amor Severus.

-nena, solo tienes catorce años.

-ya no soy una niña Severus y el mes que viene cumpliré los quince años ya.

-sí nena, es verdad, no eres una niña, y ciertamente el año que viene cumples quince, pero seguirás siendo menor de edad.

-para que sea menor de edad aún faltan dos años Severus y yo no quiero esperar tantos años y tampoco quiero hacerte esperar tantos años. ¿o es que no quieres hacerme el amor Sev?

Le agarre la mano y la dirigí a mi entrepierna por encima de mi pantalón para que notase brevemente mi erección y en seguida aparte su mano y Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Mírame como me tienes Hermione! ¿en serio tienes alguna duda de que te deseo y de que deseo hacerte el amor?

-No Sev.

-Entonces no te preocupes del tiempo que tengamos que esperar, ya llegará. Además nena, mira como te has puesto solamente porque he acercado tu mano a mi pene y por encima del pantalón. Aún no estas preparada para llegar a algo más de unos besos y de unas caricias y yo no tengo prisa, quiero que el día en que por fin seas mía, que lo seas plenamente convencida, no quiero arrepentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo. Severus, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-claro.

-Bésame!

-a tus órdenes.

La besé y mientras nos besábamos nos íbamos acercando a la cama, llegando a tropezar con ella y cayéndonos ambos sobre de la cama, yo encima de Hermione, nos miramos y al momento nos estábamos riendo. Nos acostamos y Hermione me dio un último beso antes de darme la espalda y ponerse a dormir. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás. Hermione puso su brazo derecho sobre el mío y así nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los besos demandantes de Hermione, la acosté del todo contra el colchón y me coloqué encima de ella besándola con pasión, cuando estoy llevando mi mano a la camiseta de su pijama para acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, escuchamos un portazo y a la madre de Hermione gritando. Mi castaña y yo nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos. Hermione se tapo con la sábana y yo me puse de pie para acercarme a una histérica Jean.

-pero que coño está pasando aquí?, Severus lárgate de mi casa.

-mamá por favor!

-ni mamá ni leches. Lárgate Severus o te denunció por abuso de menores.

-NO MAMÁ! NOS AMAMOS!

-os amáis, jajaja. Ya hablaremos tu y yo. Y ahora Severus largo.

-no pienso hacerlo!

-está bien, tu lo has querido!

Jean se dirigió al teléfono y entonces Hermione me pidió que me fuese, que quería hablar con su madre y yo al ver a Hermione tan nerviosa accedí a dejarlas solas, asegurándoles que volvería más tarde. Aún así llamé a Michi y le ordené que cuidase de mi futura mujer.

 **PHOENIX1993: no me tardé en actualizar. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos los alcances de Jean, paciencia.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: sí, ya apareció, pero los problemas con el serán un poco más adelante, ahora le toca el turno a Jean. Bicos.**

 **Gracias a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y alarmas y a aquellos que me leeis en las sombras. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, jejeje. La semana que viene más. Bicos.**


	25. secuestrada

Michi me tuvo informado y por lo visto Hermione y su madre, se estuvieron gritando todo el día y Jean encerró a mi pequeña en su habitación dos días. Cuando Michi entro en su habitación para ver si estaba bien, Herms lo echo y le dijo que no volviese.

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y un plato repleto de comida encima de su escritorio, me dijo también que Jean la había pegado y que tenía un ojo morado.

En ese momento me enfurecí y me dispuse a ir a casa de Jean y sacar de allí a Hermione para siempre, pero justo en ese momento mi marca comenzó a arder y tuve que acudir al llamado del Lord pues aunque ella me preocupaba, debía acudir a dicho llamado pues por como se me puso la marca supe que estaba furioso.

El Lord me envió junto con Narcissa y su hermana Bellatrix a París, en busca de una bruja a la que debíamos eliminar junto a toda su familia, ellos eran unos mortífagos renegados que habían traicionado a Voldermort. En otra ocasión yo trataría de salvarlos, pero me constaba que pese a haber negado ser seguidores de Voldemort por miedo a ir ingresados a Azkaban, ellos continuaban asesinando muggle y a brujos hijos de muggles, aunque antes de acabar con sus víctimas les gustaba torturarlos durante horas sin importar que se tratase de ancianos o niños.

Al principio tenía pensado buscar a Hermione antes de marcharme fuera del país, pero al saber que se trataba de la familia Murreis, supe que eso no podía esperar y que debía partir en el menor tiempo posible, además, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, Hermione es la hija de Jean, así que, ¿ qué podría ocurrirle?, aún así, antes de ir a París, envié a Michi a que vigilase la casa por si ocurría algo extraño y le dije que por nada del mundo se dejase ver, que cualquier cosa me buscase.

La misión en Francia nos llevó cinco días pues no sabíamos exactamente donde se ocultaban, pues cuando supieron que el Lord los había localizado unos días antes, ellos se mudaron de zona, aunque siguieron en el país. Una vez localizados Bellatrix quería jugar un rato con ellos y Narcisa y yo, sabiendo la clase de gente que eran, la dejamos hacer mientras que nosotros dos mirábamos, aunque de vez en cuando yo me daba la alegría de lanzarles un sectumsempra, para luego curarles los cortes y que Bellatrix volviese a divertirse un rato con ellos.

El día que los matamos y que nos disponíamos a regresar a Londres, se apareció Michi pidiéndome hablar conmigo a solas, a lo que le respondí que me siguiese hasta la habitación de hotel en la que pase esa noche.

-qué ocurre MIchi?, porqué tan alterado?

-es mi niña profesor Snape, es, su madre ha...

-habla de una vez Michi o te juro por Merlín que me vas a conocer enfadado.

-señor, unos señores se la han llevado de la casa de su madre, la han amordazado y se la han llevado después de pagarle a la señora Granger una cantidad de dinero.

-pero qué me estas contando?, porqué no los has detenido?

-señor, eran por lo menos ocho hombre y dos de ellos eran magos señor, y yo estaba solo.

-mierda, joder

Tire todo cuanto encontré a mi paso y en ese momento apareció Bellatrix, quien pese a ese carácter oscuro y su sadismo, era una gran amiga mía y junto con Holly, también mi confidente, así que ella sabía que estaba enamorado y de quién, así que hizo un juramento inquebrantable conmigo jurándome que jamás desvelaría lo que le había contado, ni siquiera al Lord, y hasta el día de hoy jamás se ha ido de la lengua con Voldemort.

Bellatrix entró en cólera y llamó a su hermana y los tres nos aparecimos en Londres. Por suerte Michi al no poder defender a Hermione, se le ocurrió llamar a Dobby, este siguió a la furgoneta hasta donde estaban y Michi vino enseguida a llamarme.

Al llegar a Londres Narcisa fue a informar al Lord sobre como habían ido las cosas por París y Bellatrix y yo fuimos primero a casa de Jean, pues de pronto Bellatrix tuvo una visión como las que solía tener a veces y vio como la madre de Hermione salía de su casa con unas maletas y como tenía intención de salir del país, así que nos aparecimos delante de la puerta de su casa, la agarramos y la llevamos a una casa franca de mi propiedad donde tenía un sótano insonorizado donde podría descargar toda mi rabia contra esa mujer. Bellatrix conocía el lugar y allí la llevó mientras que yo me dejaba guiar por Dobby hasta donde estaba mi mujer.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que era un lugar muy parecido al sitio a donde llevaban a las niñas robadas hace unos años aquella banda que la orden y yo creímos desmantelar cuando yo impedí que se llevasen a Hermione. Le dije a Dobby que fuese a donde Bellatrix y que le pidiese de mi parte que esperase allí vigilando a Jean y mientras tanto Michi me hizo aparecer dentro de aquel almacén insalubre y mal oliente.

Al entrar lo que allí vi me dejo helado, niñas de la edad de Hermione o incluso más jóvenes, prácticamente desnudas con signos de haber sido apaleadas y violadas. Obligue a Michi a ir a por la orden y traerlos allí para detener a esta gente, pues el no quería marcharse y dejarme solo. De todos modos poco tiempo estuve solo pues Dobby se había aparecido a mi lado segundos después de desaparecerse Michi.

-Dobby, llama a cuantos elfos conozcas y que sean de confianza y traer una manta para cada niña y sacarlas de aquí, quiero que las dejéis en la puerta de un hospital a todas juntas, y pedirle a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin que se encarguen de hacerles saber a los médicos muggles lo que había ocurrido, y después que vayan a hablar con los policías muggles que nos habían ayudado hace algunos años para que se hiciesen cargo de devolver a las chicas con sus familias y que les dijesen que más tarde ya iría alguien a decirles donde estaban estos bastardos.

También les ordené que antes de llevarse a las niñas al hospital, que quitasen antes de nada unas fotos a las instalaciones y a las niñas para dárselas a los policías muggles para que tuviesen pruebas que presentar como si ellos fuesen los salvadores de aquellas jovencitas.

Inmediatamente después comencé a preguntar por Hermione, y una de las chicas a la que les aseguré que las íbamos a sacar de allí, me dijo que se la acababan de llevar al desván, donde solían violar a algunas de las jóvenes antes de prostituirlas.

Me aparecí en el lugar con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme. Allí había tres hombres y uno de ellos tenía a Hermione contra la pared y ella estaba en ropa interior, ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-jajaja, no me gusta jugar con la mercancía, pero, ¿quién puede decir que no a desvirgar a una jovencita?, nos vamos a divertir.

Los otros dos se reían y comenzaron a desnudarse mientras que el tipo que la tenía contra la pared intentaba tocar a Hermione, quien se revolvía y luchaba, y en el forcejeo le dio una patada en la entrepierna al hombre, y ese fue el percal con el que me encontré, el tipo había levantado la mano para abofetearla cuando yo pegué un grito que los hizo darse la vuelta y mirarme, en ese preciso instante le lancé un sectumsempra al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla y el hombre termino en el suelo, los otros dos, quienes eran magos como yo y que me reconocieron aprovecharon que maldije a su compañero para quitar las varitas de sus pantalones, sin embargo yo fui más rápido que ellos y les lancé la maldición asesina, acabando con sus vidas al instante.

Al otro hombre le curé las heridas y llamé a Michi para que se lo llevase a la casa franca donde ya se encontraba Jean.

Me acerqué a Hermione quien lloraba, me quite mi levita y la cubrí con ella. Hermione tenía algunos cortes por el cuerpo, aunque ya estaban cerrados y tenía magulladuras en la cara.

En el momento en que la cubrí apareció Dumbledore y me informó de que las niñas ya estaban todas en el hospital y que se había iniciado la búsqueda de sus familiares. También me dijo que la policía estaba allí y que era mejor que yo y los elfos nos regresásemos a Hogwarts, y así lo hice. DEje a Hermione en la enfermería del colegio y Holly y la señora Ponfrey la revisaron y me pidieron que saliese de la habitación, momento que aproveche para aparecerme en la casa franca.

Bellatrix tenía atados a Jean y al hombre y Jean tenía un ojo morado y un corte en la mejilla derecha que le iba de la barbilla hasta cerca del ojo.

 **YAZMINSNAPE: como puedes ver Jean es una hija de mala madre. El que la banda que tenía secuestradas a las niñas y la que años antes intentó llevarse a Hermione sean la misma tiene su porque y sí, Jean tiene algo que ver con los dos sucesos, pero eso queda para otro capitulo. Lo de borrarle la memoria a Jean, bueno, algo de eso habrá, pero no serán los abuelos de Hermione quienes se queden con su tutela y tampoco lo harán ni severus ni ningún otro, ya sabréis lo que va a suceder con ella en su momento.**

 **NICO: Jean no se espanto por encontrarlos en esa situación, más bien sintió rabia pues ella creía que Severus terminaría siendo para ella.**

 **MEGUMISAKURA: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que este te guste también.**

 **Os adelanto a todos que os espera una sorpresa que tiene que ver con Bellatrix.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo bien sea enviando reviews, poniéndome en favoritos y alertas o leyendo la historia, espero no decepcionaros.**

 **PERSONAJES, SPOILERS QUE POCOS HAY, Y LOCALIZACIONES RECONOCIBLES PERTENECE ROWLING. SOLO EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y NO GANO NADA PUBLICANDO.**


	26. descubrimientos 1

Al llegar al sótano de mi casa, a parte de ver a esos dos cabrones atados y a Jean con ese corte en la cara, también note muy extraña a Bellatrix, la cual se movía de un lado a otro del sótano maldiciendo en voz baja y medio ausente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegué. Sin embargo cuando la llame, al fin reaccionó y se acercó a Jean y la golpeó fuertemente en la cara, consiguiendo tirar la silla y a Jean con ella, luego se acerca a mi diciéndome cosas que yo no alcanzaba a entender pues Bella hablaba tan rápido y con tanta ira que me era muy difícil seguir su diatriba.

-Bellatrix basta, respira que no te estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me dices.

-conozco a esta mujer Severus, ella dice que no pero yo sé que la conozco, e intentado entrar en su mente pero ya sabes que esa capacidad no es precisamente una de mis virtudes, necesito saber si yo estoy en lo cierto y ella es...

No pudo seguir hablando, empezó a andar hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió cerrando de un portazo.

-De qué te conoce Bellatrix, Jean.

-de nada, no sé de que me habla.

-muy bien, en realidad eso ahora mismo no me importa, lo que me importa es saber como has podido hacerle eso a tu propia hija. Lo que iban a hacerle es...

-NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA!, POR SU CULPA TU NO ESTAS CONMIGO, POR SU CULPA

Le lancé un crucio y luego otro, y continué hasta que se quedo inconsciente, llamé a Michi y le dije que le curase las heridas a Jean mientras que yo me encargaba del otro, bueno, más bien iba a ser Bellatrix la que se encargase de él, ya que cuando le pedí su ayuda le prometí que podría entretenerse jugando con cualquier muggle que osase ponerle una mano encima a mi Hermione, así que la llamé. Bella entró y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en Jean y al verla en el suelo y sangrando profusamente me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Está viva Bellatrix, simplemente se ha desmayado debido a los crucios que les lancé. Te llame porque quiero cumplir mi promesa. Aquí te dejo a este cabrón para que te diviertas.

-te vas? no te quedas a la fiesta?

-debo ir a ver como está Hermione, la iban a revisar cuando me vine y necesito verla, que sepa que no está sola. Cuando venga espero que te hayas divertido lo suficiente, eso sí Bellatrix, quiero ser yo quien lo envié para el otro mundo.

-por supuesto Severus, ve tranquilo.

Salí de allí y me aparecí en la enfermería de Hogwarts, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Holly para preguntarle por mi pequeña, y al llegar a su pequeño despacho me encontré allí con Albus, quien nada más verme y por el aspecto que debía de tener yo, enseguida me aclaro que Hermione estaba bien, entonces me dijo que me dejaba con Holly para que me contase como había ido la revisión. Al preguntar a Albus si Hermione dormía, me dijo que no, que le habían tenido que dar un calmante y me dijo también que Minerva se encontraba allí, así que asentí y me senté en una silla al lado de Holly.

Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que tenía unas magulladuras pero que nada grave, me dijo que no la habían violado, que habíamos llegado a tiempo para evitarlo, y me dijo también que las secuelas psicológicas eran las que más le preocupaban. Me dio unas pautas a seguir y me dijo que ante todo tuviese mucha paciencia.

Cuando terminamos de hablar me dirigí a la camilla de Hermione, allí en una silla a su lado se encontraba Minerva.

-Hola Severus, Hermione está bien, no te preocupes. Me voy para que puedas estar a solas con ella.

-Minerva tu sabes?

-Sí, Albus me lo contó. Te vi aparecer con Hermione en brazos y te vi tan mal que supe que había algo raro. No digo que te den igual tus alumnos, pero también es verdad que jamás te vi tan preocupado por alguno de ellos, así que le pedí a Albus que disipase mis dudas y lo hizo. Y antes de que me preguntes, sí, me parece bien.

Minerva se acercó a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en el pelo, luego se acercó a mi y se puso de puntillas para darme un corto beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé estupefacto y Minerva se rio. Cuando se alejaba la llamé y le di las gracias.

Estuve un rato sentado al lado de Hermione y le sostuve la mano. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero Hermione se despertó, me vio y se puso a llorar cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-Severus vete. Por favor vete.

-Cariño, por qué quieres que me vaya.

-Por favor, no quiero seguir con lo nuestro Severus, yo no... yo

-Pequeña, de qué me estas hablando?

-Yo, yo no te merezco Severus, yo no merezco que ni tu ni nadie me quiera. Estoy sucia Severus, vete por favor.

-No, Hermione no

Me levanté de la silla y me acerque a ella, y me senté a su lado, al principio se revolvía en la cama y me pedía por favor que me fuese, pero al no hacerle caso dejo de pelear y simplemente giro la cabeza para no mirarme, yo la agarré del mentón y la obligue a que me diese la cara.

-Tu no estas sucia pequeña. Sucia está tu madre que esta podrida por dentro, sucio estaba yo que solo tenía oscuridad en mi interior, pero un día llegaste a mi vida y me diste un motivo más para seguir adelante con mi promesa a Lily. Eras tan pequeña cuando te salvé de esos malnacidos, tenías la sonrisa más bonita que yo había visto en mi vida y con el pasar del tiempo te convertiste en una especie de hija para mi, y de repente dejaste de ser una niña y yo por primera ven comencé a pensar en ti como en una mujer y me enamoré de tu sencillez, de tus ganas de saber cada día más cosas, me enamoré de tu timidez y de esa fuerza que sacabas no sé de donde para defender a tus amigos de quien sea, incluso de mi. Tu eres mi luz Hermione, eres quien me ha enseñado que dentro de mi también hay pureza. Tu no estas sucia Hermione, tu eres la luz más blanca, inmaculada y fuerte que he visto en mi vida y te quiero, y te amo, y nada de lo que haya pasado o de lo que vaya a pasar cambiará eso nunca.

Hermione me miraba como si fuese la primera vez que me veía en el mundo, empezó a llorar de nuevo y se tiro a mis brazos.

-Oh Sev! tu no eres oscuridad, tu eres mi todo y yo también te amo.

-Pues no quiero volver a oírte decir cosas así de ti misma Hermione. Ahora descansa, yo tengo cosas que solucionar.

La bese en la frente y le di un ligero beso en los labios, Hermione bajo la mirada y yo la obligue a que la levantase, la sonreí y observé como se acostaba en la camilla y cerraba los ojos, y entonces regresé a junto Bellatrix.

El tipo aquel estaba suplicando por su muerte, Bellatrix le había cortado las manos y le había lanzado algún que otro sectumsempra. Bellatrix reía y se burlaba de él. Jean estaba despierta y observaba a Bellatrix con el terror pintado en la cara. Me acerqué a Bella, la aparte suavemente de junto a aquel hombre y le lancé la maldición asesina, al instante estaba muerto.

Le pedí a Bellatrix que me dejase a solas un momento con Jean y cuando se fue, me acerqué a Jean, quité mi varita de mi levita y entré en su mente. Lo que vi me dejo alucinado, se llevaban a Hermione y ella le preguntaba a su madre que porque le hacía eso, Jean le contestaba que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba cansada de ella, que nunca la había querido y que solo la había tenido a su lado para primero tener a su padre cerca y para luego, cuando se empezó a obsesionar conmigo, para tenerme a mi cerca, y lo que más perplejo me dejo fue cuando le dijo que ella no era su verdadera madre, que su verdadera madre se la había entregado a ella cuando apenas tenía seis días de vida.

-Qué significa todo esto Jean?, cómo que Hermione no es tu hija?

-jajajaja, he sabido interpretar muy bien mi papel eh?, todos os habíais creído mi preocupación y mi miedo cuando "intentaron llevarse a Hermione", pero lo cierto es que yo la vendí.

-la vendiste, cómo pudiste hacer eso, vender a una niña a una banda de trata de blancas.

-además también vendían a los niños a familias ricas que no podían concebir y ese iba a ser el destino de esa niña fea y llorosa, no tenía corazón para otra cosa que no fuese eso, pero ahora ya me daba igual lo que le sucediese, no es más que una mocosa que me robo lo que yo más deseaba.

-ella no te robo nada, aunque ella no existiese jamás hubiésemos tenido nada tu y yo. Yo no te amo.

-y crees que yo a ti sí?, por favor, solo me interesaba tu dinero y tu estatus como mago.

-mi estatus como... Eres una squib Jean, cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-ya te lo dije, sé interpretar muy bien mi papel.

-John sabía que Hermione no era su hija?, el era tu cómplice en la venta de la niña?

-John si era su padre biológico, un día tuvimos una pelea enorme y estuvimos separados tres meses en los que se acostó una vez con otra mujer, una mujer a la que conoció en un bar. Ellos mantuvieron relaciones durante una semana y ella se quedó embarazada, cuando la mocosa nació nos la dio a John y a mi, yo no quería pero el me dijo que jamás abandonaría a un hijo suyo y que si yo no quería hacerme cargo de la niña junto con el que yo ya sabía donde estaba la puerta. Dos días después le pedí perdón por mi reacción y seguimos juntos y yo tuve que simular que había terminado por aceptar a esa bastarda.

-Entiendo, así que cuando creíste que ya no habría sospechas hacia tu persona, orquestaste el secuestro de la niña para no tener que compartir a su padre contigo.

-jajaajaj, en serio crees que John me interesaba?, en serio?, ese imbécil? John era un hombre con pasta, lo que yo no quería era tener que compartir MI dinero con esa.

Le pegué un puñetazo y la tumbé en el suelo del golpe, entonces le di una patada en el estómago y la agarré de los pelos para volver a sentarla.

-Quién es la madre de Hermione?

-Jamás te lo diré,

-Crucio!, quién es la madre de Hermione?

Jean volvió a reírse y yo le lance otro crucio, entonces llamé a Bellatrix y la deje divertirse un rato. Cuando Jean dijo basta, le ordené a Bellatrix que ya dejase de torturarla.

-no te lo volveré a repetir puta, quien es la madre de Hermione?

 **PANDORA HELLSING RIDDLE: tanto Bellatrix como Severus se están divirtiendo torturando a Jean un poco. Gracias por el review. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: Bellatrix no es buena del todo pero tampoco es lo sádica que es el personaje de Rowling. Se ha descubierto parte del secreto de porque Jean actuó como actuó con Hermione, además de ser un mal bicho, en realidad tampoco era la madre de Hermione. ¿Quién lo será?, en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el review, espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **PHOENIX1999. si es una hija de puta, pero no es la verdadera madre de Hermione. Gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. En el siguiente se descubrirá la identidad de la madre biológica de Hermione.**

 **Personajes, localizaciones reconocibles pertenecen a Rowling, al igual que aquello que coincide con las escenas de Harry Potter, que si bien en este fin no son muchas, alguna si la hay. El resto de la historia es mía. La escribo por amor al arte y para divertirme, pero no gano nada con ella. Bicos.**


	27. descubrimientos2

-no te lo volveré a repetir puta, quien es la madre de Hermione?

-Severus, yo soy la madre de Hermione. Sev?

No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me di la vuelta y miré para Bellatrix, no podía ser verdad, ¿cuándo?, ¿porqué no me lo había dicho nunca?. Bellatrix, mi amiga, madre, y no madre de cualquiera, si no madre de mi pequeña, del amor de mi vida y encima, madre con un hombre muggle, y por todos es bien sabido el odio que siente ella por los Muggles, aunque muy pocos somos quienes sabemos la razón. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Hermione?. Mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mil dudas y mil miedos también.

-Bellatrix, no puede ser. Tú eres la madre de Hermione?, pero?

-Ahora no, es muy largo de contar Severus, y primero quiero matar a esta hija de perra por haberle echo eso a mi niña. Cru...

Pero no la dejé terminar, no podía matarla, no aún. Bellatrix me miro completamente rabiosa y cabreada, pero aceptó lo que le pedí sin rechistar, pues bien sabe que cuando actúo así es por que tengo mis motivos. Le lancé un hechizo aturdidor a Jean y la tumbé en el suelo, pero sin quitarla de la silla. Me llevé a Bellatrix fuera de esa habitación, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Porqué no me has dejado matarla?, creí que serías el primero en querer acabar con su vida.

-y lo soy, pero Hermione no me lo perdonaría jamás, y a ti tampoco.

-y eso a mi, qué?

-cómo que a ti qué?. He visto como te has puesto cuando te diste cuenta de que la conocías y empezaste a sospechar que era ella quien había ejercido de madre de Hermione. No soy tonto, así que no disimules conmigo.

-está bien. Qué quieres saber?

-todo, y desde el principio.

-tu sabes que mi matrimonio con Rodolphus fue un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres y los míos, verdad?

-sí, claro. Tu te lo tomaste fatal porque aunque ahora ya no sientas nada por el, y aunque por mucho tiempo lo hubieses negado, tu estabas enamorada de Remus Lupin.

-sí, es cierto, aunque ahora creo que no era más que un capricho. Sé que está comprometido con la metamorfomaga Tonks y la verdad es que no sentí nada ya, pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo que no sabes es que yo me negué a casarme con él y que tuve una discusión con mis padres y me amenazaron con desheredarme y enviarme al mundo muggle.

-es verdad, no tenía ni idea, lo único que supe es que durante unas tres semanas o así, tu habías desaparecido por completo. De aquellas ya conocíamos al Señor Tenebroso pero llevábamos relativamente poco tiempo sirviéndole, así que apenas nos llamaba para nada.

-bueno pues, durante esas tres semanas que desaparecí fue porque estaba en el Londres muggle, mis padres me habían enviado allí para darme una lección y que me diese cuenta que sin ellos yo no lograría sobrevivir, y me dieron una lección desde luego que sí.

El caso es que me dejaron allí, con una mano delante y otra detrás y durante un tiempo estuve viviendo de la beneficencia y tuve problemas con algunos hombres, y como no tenía varita no pude defenderme, así que en una de esas veces que me vieron, me acorralaron entre cinco hombres y empezaron a tocarme, yo me defendí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, hasta que uno de ellos me dio un puñetazo y me caí al suelo, el tipo se puso encima mía y empezó a desnudarme, ya creí que iban a violarme entre los cuatro y yo juraba que me vengaría.

-Bellatríx, yo...

-No Sev, déjame terminar. Cuando el tipo que estaba encima mía estuvo a punto de violarme, escuché unos gritos, era la voz de un hombre, ellos decían que habían llamado a la policía y que estaban en camino, yo no sabía quien diablos era la policía y me asusté. Entonces aquellos tipos se largaron corriendo y el hombre se acercó a donde estaba yo y se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, yo que me había sentado en el suelo, me asusté y me eche hacia atrás, pero el me dijo que no tuviese miedo, que solamente me iba a cubrir con su chaqueta para tapar mi desnudez y que iba a llamar a un médico para que me viniesen a buscar y llevarme a un hospital, pero yo no quise.

-Ese hombre era John, verdad'

-sí, Sev, era él. John me tapó y me llevó a su casa y me indico que podía darme un baño y dormir en la habitación de invitados, me dijo que tanto el baño como el dormitorio tenían un cierre por dentro, que si me iba a encontrar más cómoda, que podía pechar si quería. Esa primera noche así lo hice, bueno y la segunda también.

-¿cuánto tiempo pasaste con el en su casa?

-dos semanas, las dos semanas más maravillosas de mi vida. John me contó que tenía una prometida, pero que habían discutido por el tema hijos y que lo habían dejado. El y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, fui sincera con él, bueno, todo lo sincera que podía llegar a ser sin contarle nada de la magia, claro.

-entiendo. Entonces tu te acostaste con el por agradecimiento, verdad?

-no Severus, yo llegué a quererlo, tampoco voy a decir que me enamoré perdidamente de el, pues sería mentir, pero si es verdad que ambos nos sentíamos muy bien juntos y que nos gustábamos, así que al cuarto día de estar allí, una noche, mientras cenábamos, lo besé, aún no sé como fui capaz, de aquellas claro, porque hoy en día hago lo que quiero y consigo lo que quiero, he aprendido bien la lección.

-Y porqué os separasteis?

-aunque John llegó a quererme, el amaba a Jean con el alma, y cuando ella quiso volver el no lo dudó, y por un tiempo llegué a odiarlo por abandonarme de un día para otro cuando había prometido cuidarme. A los tres días de la separación me enteré que estaba embarazada, así que decidí quedarme en el Londres Muggle hasta que diese a luz. Se lo conté a John y se puso muy contento, su prometida no, claro. Pero bueno, Hermione nació y yo la dejé con su padre biológico y con la que desde tres semanas antes de nacer Hermione, se convirtió en su mujer.

-y no llegaste a plantearte quedarte con ella aunque John la viese y ejerciese de padre igual?

-sí, lo pensé, pero y, qué hacia Severus?, mi familia y yo estábamos metidos ya en todo el tema de los mortífagos, y yo por entonces ya estaba enamorada del Lord, bueno, aún era Tom Riddle por aquel entonces. A mi lado ella sufriría y terminaría como terminamos todos, sirviendo a Tom, y definitivamente yo no quería hacerle eso a mi hija, y pese a todo creo que hice bien, pues no siendo en estos últimos tiempos, ella ha tenido a una familia que la ha tratado bien, aunque Jean lo hiciese por propio interés.

-Por Merlín Bellatrix, si me hubieses dicho yo...

-tú qué?, no hubieses podido hacer nada.

-podría haber estado a tu lado y apoyarte, al menos hubieses tenido eso, alguien a tu lado con quien poder descargarte. Pero bueno, eso ahora no tiene importancia, ahora lo importante es contarle a Herms..

-NO!

-Bellatrix por favor.

-no, ella no puede saberlo, ya por bastante ha pasado.

-esta bien, no se lo contaré, pero solamente por ahora. Entonces, si tu estas de acuerdo, voy obligar a Jean a firmar un papel que ponga que está de acuerdo con la emancipación de Hermione y que se pueda casar conmigo.

-Me estas pidiendo permiso para casarte con mi hija?

-bueno, me voy a casar con ella te pongas como te pongas, solo que me gustaría que fuese por las buenas.

-pues por las buenas va a ser, jajaajja. Y qué vamos a hacer después con ella?

-bueno, después de que firme el papel y de que Hermione se haya librado de ella, bueno, eso que lo decida Hermione, creo que es lo más justo.

Bellatrix no estaba muy conforme, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Al terminar de hablar Bellatrix entró a donde estaba Jean y le quitó el hechizo, mientras tanto yo me puse en contacto con un abogado mago que sabía de leyes muggles y redactó el documento, me acompaño junto a un notario. Al llegar a la casa Jean ya estaba despierta, tenía las heridas curadas con magia y estaba sentada en la misma silla donde la deje, solo que esta vez estaba desatada. Al principio se resistió, pero cuando le dije que teníamos pruebas que la relacionaban con la banda de trata de blancas y que era firmar eso o ir a la cárcel, naturalmente terminó por aceptar.

El abogado me aseguró que se encargaba el de todo el tema legal y que me olvidase, y así lo hice, porque además lo conozco y no es la primera vez ni será la última que haga cosas por mi, pues gracias a mi, tanto él como su familia estaban vivos y tenían otra identidad para protegerlos del Lord.

Llamé a Michi y le dije que vigilase a Jean, que tardaríamos un día o dos en regresar, pues yo quería ver a Hermione y Bellatrix había sido llamada por Voldemort. Cuando la llamó Bellatrix me dio una sonrisa lasciva y supe exactamente para que la había llamado. Nunca entenderé como pudo enamorarse de un monstruo como el y como es que no le causa repulsión, claro que también es cierto que ella se enamoró de el antes de convertirse en el monstruo que es hoy, un monstruo sin nariz y sin pelo y totalmente horripilante. Quiero a Bellatrix, pero a veces su sadismo y sus ganas de complacer al Lord me asustan un poco, no por mi, pues sé que jamás me traicionaría contándole lo mío con Hermione, y menos ahora que sabe que se trata de su hija, pero si me asustaba lo que estaba haciendo el Lord con Bellatrix y todo el daño que el sería capaz de hacerle, pues Voldemort no sabe lo que es el amor y siempre le ha dejado claro que no era para el nada más que su amante, no la primera, aunque tampoco la última de sus amantes. Lo que diferenciaba a Bellatrix del resto es que ella lo era por decisión propia mientras que el resto son obligadas a complacer al Lord y cuanto mortífago se le antojase. Solamente Lucius y yo nos negábamos a tenerlas como amantes nuestras, él por amor y lealtad a Narcisa y yo en un principio por la repulsión que me causaban, y desde que me enamoré de Hermione menos aún, por amor y lealtad a mi pequeña.

 **PHOENIX1993: espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.**

 **LUNA WHITE 29: tenías toda la razón, Bellatrix es la madre de Hermione, jejeje. Gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: ya actualicé, no me tarde verdad?. Ya sabes quien es la madre de Hermione y porque no se hizo cargo de ella. Si, Severus es un amor de hombre y la respeta y la apoya. Hasta el próximo capítulo, que en principio será el próximo martes, pues tengo un trabajo que entregar y un examen que hacer. Bicos.**

 **PADORA HELLSING RIDDLE: me alegra que te haya gustado. Y encantada de cumplirte el capricho de la tortura, jajajaaj. Bicos.**


	28. mi pequeña

Antes de irnos dejamos a Jean bajo la vigilancia de Michi y Dobby, yo deje a Bellatrix en la casa Malfoy donde la estaba esperando el Lord y luego me aparecí en Hogwarts y fui a ver a Holly para ver como se encontraba Hermione y me dijo que estaba deprimida y que no hacia mas que preguntar por mi.

Al llegar a la enfermería escuche las voces de los hermanos Weasley y de Potter. Iba a irme hasta que se hubiesen ido, cuando me di cuenta de que la joven Weasley estaba llorando y que Potter le decía a Hermione que se sentía culpable por no haber sabido que Hermione estaba en peligro. El señor Weasley le dijo a Harry que era imposible imaginarse algo así, porque, ¿quién iba a sospechar que estando en casa con su madre iba a ocurrir algo así?, sin embargo Potter creía que aún así algo deberían haber sospechado cuando no habían recibido ninguna carta de Hermione en todas las vacaciones y ni siquiera había contestado a la carta de Ginny invitándola a ir a la madriguera a pasar unos días. Entonces escuché a Hermione, quien le dijo a Harry que no había sido culpa de nadie, que era imposible que pudiesen saber algo y que por favor dejasen el tema ya, que no quería seguir hablando de eso.

Entre en la habitación de enfermería y les mire a todos un momento.

-señor Potter, la señorita Granger tiene razón, nadie podía sospechar que algo así iba a ocurrir, así que dejen de culparse porque no les va a servir de nada.

-profesor Snape, Hermione nos ha contado que usted y la orden estaban investigando a la banda y que fue usted quien vio a Hermione y dio la voz de alarma a la Orden. Muchas gracias profesor, si no hubiese sido por usted.

-eso les dijo la señorita Granger?, bueno, entonces supongo que ha sido suerte. Y no me de las gracias. Ahora váyanse y déjenla descansar.

-señor, usted se va a quedar aquí?

-sí señor Weasley, algún problema con eso?

-es que no me parece apropiado que usted se quede a solas con ella.

-miré señor Weasley, a pesar de que no tengo porque darle explicaciones, solo porque veo que esta realmente preocupado por su amiga es que le voy a contestar. Necesito que la señorita Granger responda a algunas preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado para así poder informar a la policía Muggle y que puedan detener a quienes le hicieron eso a Hermione. Le satisface mi respuesta o quiere saber algo más?.

-bueno..., No profesor, está bien.

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista puse un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar, y otro para que no pudiesen oírnos.

Me acerqué a Hermione para darle un abrazo y un beso y para preguntarle que tal está, sin embargo ella se volteó en la cama dándome la espalda.

-quiero dormir profesor Snape, si es tan amable de irse?

-profesor Snape?, jamás me has llamado así Hermione, al menos no estando solos.

-váyase.

-Por Merlín pequeña, qué diablos pasa?

-no finjas que te importo y vete.

Me acerqué a ella y la agarre por los hombros ejerciendo presión y Hermione pone cara de dolor, pero en ese momento me dio igual.

-qué carajos pasa Hermione? porque no lo entiendo. Sabes que me importas, que te amo. A qué viene todo esto?

-NO ESTABAS!, ME DESPERTÉ Y NO ESTABAS!.

-Hermione...

-No, nada de Hermione. Mis amigos, el director, la profesora McGonagall, Holly, todos y cada uno de ellos han estado aquí, sin embargo tu.

-pequeña, lo siento.

-no me importa que lo siento. Te he necesitado y no estabas, así que puedes volver a marcharte y no vuelvas.

-nena, lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer y..

-más importantes que estar conmigo!

-pequeña.

-no me llames pequeña, ya no soy más tu pequeña, FUERA!

Me dirigí a la puerta cabreado y tiré la mesa y la bandeja que había encima, abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe. Hermione lloraba pero yo era incapaz de dar media vuelta y regresar. Me dirigí a mi despacho y avente todo cuanto me encontré. De pronto abrieron la puerta de las mazmorras y era Holly.

-qué coño pasa Severus? te he visto salir de enfermería. Habéis discutido?

-Bravo Holly! tu si que eres lista, bravo.

Holly se acercó a mi cabreada y me levantó la mano dispuesta a pegarme, pero yo la sujeté, la agarré de la cintura y la besé, Holly me mordió el labio haciéndome sangrar y me dio una patada en la espinilla.

-qué carajos te pasa Severus Snape?. Crees que estas son formas de solucionar las cosas?, porqué yo creo que las estás jodiendo aún más.

-ya no hay nada que joder Holly, Hermione me ha dejado. Joder, la he cagado, debí estar con ella y ocuparme de su madre y de ese hijo de puta después, joder. La he perdido Holly.

Me puse a llorar como un niño y mi amiga me abrazó y me acarició la espalda.

-no seas tonto Severus, no la has perdido, aún no por lo menos.

-qué quieres decir con que aún no?

-pues que si sigues actuando como un capullo entonces sí la perderás, y será solamente culpa tuya.

-qué debo hacer?, yo no soy bueno en estas cosas, no sé como actuar y no tengo paciencia.

-pues vas a tener que armarte de paciencia, Hermione ha pasado por algo terrible y va a necesitarte a su lado, va a necesitar de toda tu paciencia y de todo tu amor. Olvida por ahora las venganzas Severus, regresa a la enfermería y haz lo que tengas que hacer para recuperarla.

No le dije nada más, simplemente hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y me fui. A medida que me fui acercando me di cuenta de que no se oía nada, entre en la habitación y no estaba, quien sí estaba era la señora Pomfrey, le pregunté por Hermione y me dijo que ella le había pedido irse para su habitación de prefecta, que allí estaría más cómoda, y Pomfrey le dijo que mientras estuviese en reposo y regresase al día siguiente para hacerse un seguimiento, que no habría problema.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Hermione, intenté entrar pero le había puesto un hechizo, lo intenté entonces por la chimenea, pero imposible, así que me convertí en humo como cuando vuelo, y entré por el resquicio de la puerta, una vez dentro, y ya vuelto a mi forma, me dirigí hasta su habitación, intenté entrar y pude.

Hermione estaba durmiendo, se movía mucho en sueños y me llamaba, yo me acerqué a ella, le acaricié el pelo y le dije que estaba allí con ella. Al verla tan vulnerable, algo dentro de mi se rompió y rompí en llanto, me senté en una silla que había al lado de su cama, le agarré la mano izquierda y la acaricie lentamente, luego apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre y lloré sobre ella.

-pequeña, lo siento tanto, no me dejes nena, te amo, te amo Hermione.

Entonces sentí una caricia en mi pelo, levanté la mirada y como es lógico, era Hermione.

-pequeña, lo siento, siento no haber est...

Hermione me puso el dedo índice en la boca, se acercó más a mí y me beso.

-lo siento Severus, soy una tonta, yo...

Ahora fui yo quien la interrumpió.

-no pequeña, el único tonto aquí soy yo. Nena, siento no haber estado contigo. No supe darme cuenta de cual debería haber sido mi prioridad. Hermione, no pienses que no te amo, o que hay algo más importante que tu, porque no es así.

-entonces porque no has estado a mi lado Severus, apenas estuviste conmigo el primer día que me trajiste a la enfermería, pero después nada, creí que...

-sé lo que has creído nena, y entiendo que lo hayas pensado, no debí alejarme de tu lado, al menos mientras estuvieses en enfermería, pero es que. Nena, no me odies, sí?, pero he matado al hombre al que encontré encima de ti cuando te rescate y he torturado a tu madre. Necesitaba saber porque había echo lo que hizo.

-lo hizo porque te quería para ella, y lo hizo porque ella no es mi madre.

-pequeña, Jean te lo dijo?

-sí, me dijo que ella y papá, bueno, quiero decir John, me dijo que me habían adoptado pensando que llegarían a quererme, pero que no había sido así, que ninguno me quiso nunca, así que, me dijo que estaba encantada de deshacerse de mi de una vez. Pero yo siento que John sí me quería, claro que también lo creí de Jean.

-ella te mintió. John sí es tu verdadero padre, aunque sí que es verdad que Jean no es tu madre, y el resto de las cosas también son verdad. Ella me confesó que es una squib y que solo estaba detrás de mi status como mago y de mi dinero.

Le conté todo menos quien era su verdadera madre, pensé en decírselo, pero le había prometido a Bellatrix que al menos de momento no se lo iba a decir, además consideré que podría ponerla en aún más peligro que en el que ya se encuentra si le decía que Bellatrix era su madre.

-pequeña, Jean me ha firmado un papel en el que renuncia a tu patria potestad y te concede la emancipación.

-de verdad?, y ahora que voy a hacer sola Severus?

La agarré de la cintura y la senté en mis rodillas, la abracé y le di un beso en los labios.

-nena, no estas sola, tienes a tus amigos, a Holly, y lo más importante, me tienes a mí.

Me dijo que lo sabía y me beso, fue un beso corto y muy dulce.

-Hermione, cásate conmigo.

-qué?

-que te cases conmigo pequeña. Te amo y quiero que seas mi mujer.

-Sev, yo también te amo, pero solamente tengo catorce años, soy muy joven para casarme.

-lo sé pequeña, y no digo que nos casemos ya ni mucho menos, pero sí cuando acabes en Hogwarts. Naturalmente podrás seguir estudiando y luchar por conseguir tus sueños, nunca te quitaría eso, pero lo harías siendo mi mujer.

Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello y la bese, ella se aparto y me dijo que lo sentía, pero le conteste que no se preocupara, que después de por lo que había pasado era normal reaccionar así.

-que me dices?

-SIIIIIIII!claro que me casare contigo. Yo también te amo.

La agarré de las piernas y de la cintura, me levante con ella en el colo y empecé a dar vueltas en la habitación. Hermione se reía y yo me quedaba absorto admirando la belleza de mi mujer. La baje al suelo y le pedí permiso para besarla, ella me lo dio, la bese suavemente durante unos segundos y luego nos abrazamos.

-qué vamos a hacer con tu, quiero decir, con Jean? quiero que tu decidas su destino.

 **Que destino elegirá Hermione para Jean? y que pasará con el miedo de Hermione a que un hombre la toqué incluso aunque ese hombre sea el hombre que ella ama y que la ama?. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.**

 **Al final he publicado antes, pero ahora sí que hasta el martes o miércoles de la próxima semana no podré hacerlo, gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

 **PHOENIX1993: Sí, Bellatrix es su madre, qué te ha parecido eso?. Cuando Draco se enteré de que es su prima, jajajaj. Gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: sí la paso mal, pero bueno, es una mujer muy fuerte. Se lo toma bien, al fin y al cabo no es nada en comparación con lo que le dijo la propia Jean y con lo que le hizo. No puedo darte spolier porque aún no sé muy bien como continuará la cosa. Gracias por el review.**

 **PANDORA HELLSING RIDDLE: No la va a perdonar eso os lo aseguró. Gracias por el review. Bicos a ti también.**


	29. El destino de Jean

-quiero que sienta lo que sentí yo, quiero que pase por la incertidumbre, el miedo por el que pase yo, que sepa lo que se siente cuando sabes que tu destino ya no depende más de ti, sino de unos hijos de puta que van a disponer de tu cuerpo como les de la gana.

-quieres que la venda como hizo ella contigo Hermione? porque tu no eres así nena. Yo sin embargo, si tu me lo pides lo hare sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-no quiero que sea real Severus, solo quiero que ella se crea que lo es.

-muy bien pequeña, pues eso haré.

-quiero verla una última vez.

-para qué Hermione? para pasarlo mal?

-no, para decirle que no lo consiguió, que estoy bien y que tu estas conmigo, y después no quiero volver a saber nada más de ella en lo que me resta de vida.

Ese mismo día la llevé a la casa y a la habitación donde tengo retenida a Jean.

-Hola "madre"

-vaya a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la pequeña zorra. Qué? cómo se siente ser manoseada por cualquiera? jajajajja.

-no se preocupe "madre", que muy pronto lo sabrá.

-qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione no le contesto y yo tampoco, al menos no en ese momento.

-quiero que sepas, antes de que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más, que estoy bien, que soy libre y que Severus y yo seguimos juntos. Sin embargo tu has perdido a las dos únicas personas que te han querido de verdad, mi papá John y yo.

Hermione salió por la puerta y yo la seguí con la mirada, Jean la gritaba que no le importaba, que ella nunca los había querido a ellos y que tampoco quería que la quisiesen.

Llamé a Michi y le pedí que llevase a Hermione a Hogwarts y le entregué una carta para que se la diese. En la carta le pido que me perdone por volver a desaparecer, pero que ya estaba harto de su madre y que quería terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes. Cuando sentí el ruido característico de la desaparición, regresé mi vista a Jean y le sonreí con malicia y ella se asusto y hace bien en estar asustada. Yo no soy Hermione y no tengo ningún remilgo ni ningún cargo de conciencia por realizar ciertos asuntos y es que mi pequeña, sin saberlo, porque nunca se lo voy a decir, había sentenciado a su madre.

-Bueno Jean, esto es lo que va a suceder contigo.

-qué quieres decir?, qué vas a hacer?

-voy a hacer que sepas en tu propia piel, como se sintió Hermione cuando la vendiste, voy a hacer que maldigas tu vida durante el tiempo de vida que te quede.

Supongo que habrás oído hablar de Voldemort y de los mortífagos, verdad?, al fin y al cabo eres una squid y la mujer a la que criaste, es una maga.

-sí, sé quienes son. Pero no entiendo...

-No te preocupes, ahora lo vas a entender. Al Lord le gusta mucho..., bueno, digamos que le encanta tener a mujeres a su servicio y al servicio de sus mortífagos y del resto de aliados, y si encima esa mujer es muggle, o mejor aún una squid, bueno no te gustará saber lo que les hacen. Sin embargo, no te va a quedar más remedio que saberlo porque al fin y al cabo ese va a ser tu destino.

Verás, ya no hay nada que te una a Hermione, tengo unos papeles firmados por ti donde dices que le das la emancipación y que le permites casarse conmigo, ya que al ser menor de edad necesita una autorización. Por otro lado, bueno, lo que le has echo a Hermione no puede quedar impune, así que, te voy a entregar al Lord, vas a ser mi regalo para el y para mis compañeros mortifagos, te van a usar, te van a maltratar y te van a hacer sentir la peor basura del mundo. Vas a saber durante el resto de tu vida lo que sintió Hermione.

-no te atreverás.

Me dijo con el terror plasmado en sus ojos y me amenazó con decirle al Lord lo mío con Hermione y que entonces a ver quien debería tener miedo, si nosotros o ella, así que le aclaré un último punto.

-Verás Jean, ya había pensado en ello y esa para mi es la mejor parte. A lo largo de mis años como mortifago e inventado muchas pociones y varios hechizos, y uno de esos hechizos, y quizás del que más orgulloso me siento, es el que borra la memoria a la gente, pero no es un obliviate, pues ese hechizo tiene sus quiebres y basta con amar a alguien con locura u odiar a alguien intensamente para eliminar el hechizo y volver a recordar, sin embargo mi hechizo jamás se romperá, la única persona que puede romperlo es quien te lance la maldición, en este caso, solo yo podre revertirlo. Nadie, ni siquiera el legeremante mejor del mundo será capaz nunca de sacar esos recuerdos de tu mente.

No sabrás como has llegado a convertirte en la puta que eres, no sabrás ni tu nombre ni el nombre de ninguna de las personas que hayas conocido en tu vida, no me recordarás a mi ni recordarás a Hermione, solo tendrás un pequeño recuerdo de que tu vendiste a una mujer y que ahora se han vengado imponiéndote el mismo castigo que tu le quisiste imponer a esa mujer, pero, y esto es lo bueno, no sabrás quien esa mujer, no recordarás su rostro, no recordarás nada.

-NOOOO! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO MALDITO BASTARDO

Mientras Jean gritaba y pataleaba y lloraba, yo llamé a Lucius a través de Dobby y este se apareció junto al que en otro momento había sido su dueño. Cuando Lucius vio a Jean se sorprendió y más se sorprendió cuando le dije que era un regalito para el Lord y para los mortifagos. Cuando Lucius me pregunto que había pasado, porque yo jamás había echo una cosa así, le contesté que sería más seguro para él, para su familia y para mi, que el no supiese nada, así que dejo de preguntar. Le pedí a Lucius que hablase con el Lord y que le dijese que el y yo teníamos un regalito para el y que si nos podía recibir.

Mientras espere por el regreso de mi amigo le lancé el hechizo a Jean, para cuando el aristócrata de mi amigo regreso, ella ya no recordaba nada ni a nadie. Cuando me dijo que el Lord nos recibiría en es momento, tome a Jean por el brazo y los tres nos aparecimos en la mansión Malfoy.

-buenas tardes Mi Lord. Gracias por tener a bien el recibirnos a Malfoy y a mi.

-Basta Severus, cuál es mi regalo?

-Bellatrix por favor, si eres tan amable!

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y aparecieron Bella y Jean. Bellatrix había vestido a Jean del color favorito del Lord, el verde, el vestido era corto y tenía un amplio escote. Voldemort la miró y sonrió complaciente, Bellatrix empujó a Jean hasta tirarla en el suelo, mientras que la "madre" de mi pequeña miraba a todo con temor.

-dónde estoy?, qué es este sitio?. Quién soy yo?

-ummm, qué le sucede Severus?

-mi señor, cuando la encontré hace apenas dos días, ella ya no tenía memoria, intenté devolvérsela pero no me fue posible, lo único que quite en limpio es que es una squid. Mi señor, si no la quiere así, entonces me disculpo por mi torpeza.

-jajajaja Severus, tu siempre tan servicial. No tengo ningún problema con eso, siempre y cuando a partir de ahora lo recuerde todo. Por qué habéis tardado dos días en traérmela?

-Mi Lord, Severus y yo queríamos tenerla lista para usted antes de traerla. Queríamos que le resultase..., como decirlo..., agradable a la vista señor.

El Lord nos miró a los dos sonriente y nos hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y nos ofreció ser nosotros los primeros en hacer con Jean lo que quisiésemos, pero esta vez fui yo quien contesto.

-se lo agradecemos mi señor, pero si me permite decirlo, nos gustaría que fuese usted el primero de entre todos nosotros, en estrenar a esta mujer. Solo queremos que se divierta señor.

Voldemort nos lo agradeció y nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos, antes de irme le di un último vistazo a Jean y casi siento lástima por ella, he dicho casi, ajajajaja. Me despedí de Lucius, de Narcisa y de Bellatrix y me aparecí en el cuarto de Hermione. La abracé y le di un beso corto y tierno en los labios.

-qué paso con mi madre?

-no voy a darte los detalles porque no quiero que lo pases mal, basta con decirte que paso mucho miedo y que me suplico perdón, hice el paripé un poco y luego le dije que la perdonábamos, pero que me iba a asegurar de que no regresase a por ti nunca más, así que le quité la memoria con un hechizo de mi invención que va a impedir que pueda volver a recordarte, y la envié a Australia. No se acuerda de ninguno de nosotros ni de lo que hizo y le di una nueva vida.

Naturalmente solo le conté una verdad a medias, conozco a Hermione y sé que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir del destino de Jean y si hay algo que no quiero eso es que ella se sienta mal y menos aún que termine siendo un problema entre mi pequeña y yo.

Me acerqué a ella y la bese y ella me correspondió, el beso se alargo y yo intenté acariciarla pero me rechazó y se puso a llorar.

-no llores pequeña, sabes que no pasa nada nena.

-Sev, tengo miedo, y si jamás me recupero y no soy capaz de permitir que me toques?.

-No te preocupes por eso Hermione, a mi no me importa esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-pero a mi sí Sev, quiero poder besarte sin miedo, poder sentir tus caricias sin sentir que estoy sucia y que no te merezco. Sev, cómo puedo seguir adelante?

-yo sé una forma de conseguirlo Hermione, no será fácil pero si tu realmente quieres y lo intentas, sé que puedo lograrlo.

-Haré lo que sea Sev, solo dímelo.

-Está bien, pero eso será mañana, ahora es tarde y tu tienes que descansar, yo iré a preparar todo a mis mazmorras, estaré de regreso en tres horas como mucho, de acuerdo?. Voy a dormir en ese sofá así que si quieres algo solo tienes que decírmelo, yo estare aquí mismo.

Hermione asintió, me acerque, la bese en la mejilla y le dije que se acostase. Cuando la vi en cama fui a mi laboratorio a preparar todo.

 **PHOENIX1993: espero que te guste este capítulo. Draco se enterara pronto, pero aún no.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: que te ha parecido el destino de Jean? me he pasado?. Me encantará saber tu opinión. Bicos.**

 **No daba estudiado así que me puse a escribir. Gracias a quienes me dejáis comentarios, a quienes me teneis en favoritos o alertas y también a quien me leéis en las sombras. Que les parecio el destino de Jean?. Me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones, tanto para bien como para mal. Estoy intentando que sea un fic un poco más oscuro que el resto que escribí pero tampoco quiero pasarme. GRACIAS A TODOS.**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenece Rowlin y los spoilers que hubo y los que puedan llegar a haber también le pertenecen, el resto de la historia me pertenecen a mi, incluidos Holly y Michi, jajajaj. Y Severus porque la ley no me lo permite que si no, ajajajaja. Bicos.**


	30. adios malos recuerdos

Cuando regresé Hermione ya estaba despierta y se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando sintió mi presencia dejo la lectura a un lado y estiro su mano hacia mi en un gesto que indicaba que quería que me acercase a ella, así que eso hice. Cuando la tome de la mano ella me dio un leve empujón y termine sentado en la cama, entonces Hermione se acercó a mi, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y después me abrazó.

Estuvimos así un rato, abrazados, sin decirnos ni una palabra, el olor de su pelo inundaba mis fosas nasales y supe que me quedaría toda la vida tal y como estábamos en ese momento. Hermione es mi todo, pero debíamos comenzar a eliminar esos malos recuerdos si queríamos que Hermione pudiese volver a sentirse segura.

-Nena, comenzamos?

-Tengo miedo Severus!

-no tienes nada que temer, yo estaré a tu lado.

-Qué tengo que hacer?

-Verás, voy a usar en ti un hechizo de mi invención y que es una variante del que le hice a tu madre, solo que el de tu madre borra la memoria por completo y este otro solo va a eliminar aquellas partes que tu quieras olvidar.

-quiero olvidar lo que mi madre me hizo, recordarla como yo creía que era.

-Hermione, no puedo hacer eso, si elimino los recuerdos malos y dejo los buenos entonces tu volverás a confiar en ella y querrás que vuelva a tu vida, y si eso sucede, quién te dice a ti que no va a volver a intentar hacer una cosa así.

-lo sé, pero es que es tan duro. Sentir que tu madre, quien debería quererte y cuidarte, en lugar de eso te odia y te desea lo peor.

-cariño, te entiendo, pero Jean ni es tu verdadera madre ni es una buena mujer. Estas mejor sin ella.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta.

-no digas eso, siempre la has considerado tu madre y es normal que eches en falta las cosas buenas que has vivido con ella. Pero nena, a partir de ahora podrás construir nuevos y buenos recuerdos a mi lado.

-lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por ello, y te amo.

-yo también te amo pequeña. Quieres comenzar?

-sí, al mal paso darle prisa amor. Explícame que vas a hacer.

-está bien. Verás, la primera parte va a ser difícil, pero es necesaria para tu tener claro que es eso que quieres olvidar y para yo poder hacerme una idea de como voy a hacer las cosas. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es que tu te vas a beber esta poción y te vas a quedar dormida enseguida y yo podré estar observando todo lo que sueñes, y aunque tu no me veas a tu lado si vas a poder oírme y contestar lo que yo te pregunte.

-Sev, qué voy a soñar?

-nena, lo siento pero...

-NO SEV, NO PUEDO.

-cariño, es necesario, tienes que mostrarme todo lo que paso y tienes que decirme que partes quieres olvidar. Nena, confía en mi, después de esto no volverás a recordar nada de lo que te hicieron esos mal nacidos. Confías en mí.

-Si, claro que confió en ti.

-Bien.

Le di un beso en la frente y le pedí que bebiese la poción para dormir, es una poción especial que solo te hace recordar tu mayor pesadilla, así podré saber lo que le sucedió y eliminar todo lo que le haga daño. A los dos minutos de tomar la poción mi pequeña ya estaba dormida y yo entré en su sueño y me comuniqué con ella.

-ya estoy aquí nena.

-no te veo Sev.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, solo puedes oírme.

Entonces todo empezó, la discusión con Jean en la casa después de que me echaron, los insultos de Jean llamándola puta y diciéndole que ella era la causa de que siempre le saliese todo mal. Jean amenazándola con que se las iba a pagar, Hermione encerrada en su habitación sin poder salir y llorando todo el tiempo, Jean llevándole comida solamente una vez al día y tres días después del encierro empieza la verdadera pesadilla.

Hermione se mueve angustiada y gruesas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, yo se las quito con el dorso de mi mano y mi pequeña empieza a patalear gritando que no la toquen. Y allí están esos tipos, llevándose a Hermione por la noche, agarrándola entre dos tipos y con los ojos vendados y con un pañuelo en la boca, mientras Jean se sonreía y le decía que le había prometido que se las pagaría por alejarme de su lado y que ella siempre cumple lo que pide. Los insultos de los hombres mientras se la llevan en la furgoneta y las cosas que le dicen que le van a hacer.

-Severus, Severus no.

-pequeña, estoy aquí, recuerda que es solo un sueño, recuerda que todo eso ya pasó.

-Duele Sev.

-lo sé cariño pero todo pasará.

Vi como la metían en un cuchitril al lado de otras mujeres e incluso niñas que estaban tan asustadas como ella, vi como se llevaban entre tres a una de las más jóvenes y como la manoseaban. Después de tres días se la llevaron a ella y vi todo lo que le hicieron antes de aparecer yo, los golpes, los insultos, los cortes superficiales pero no por eso menos dolorosos en los brazos, los manoseos y mi pequeña pataleando, mordiendo y arañando cada vez que le era posible. Mi nena se defendió como toda una leona, como lo que es, y entonces aparezco yo y Hermione me mira y yo maldigo a aquellos malnacidos y me cargo a los dos magos que formaban parte de la trama.

Y entonces Hermione despierta, me mira y me abraza llorando. El abrazo duro unos minutos, entonces me separé un poco de ella y le sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo limpio de mi cajón.

-Y ahora?

-ahora voy a quitar esos malos recuerdos de tu cabeza, voy a hacer lo siguiente. Voy a conjurar el hechizo con mi varita y la voy a llevar a tu sien. Voy a decir en voz alta el conjuro y después todo lo que voy a ir haciendo para que sepas como es paso a paso, y después se terminó, volverás a ser la misma, o casi, porque algunas cosas es inevitable que las recuerdes, pero no te preocupes, podrás con ello.

-gracias Sev.

-no hagas eso nena, nunca me des las gracias por cuidarte. Comienzo.

-MOX MEMORIA MALUM. Voy a dejar la discusión con tu madre y los motivos, y también voy a dejar el momento en el que te llevan, voy a eliminar los insultos y todas las cosas que te dijeron en la furgoneta y lo voy a sustituir por un silencio total, los verás a ellos pero no dirán nada. Voy a dejar el recuerdo del sitio al que te dejaron, pero voy a eliminar el recuerdo de como se llevaron a aquella niña porque vi como te dolió verla tan indefensa y saber que fuese lo que fuese que le iban a hacer, eso mismo te lo iban a decir a ti y simplemente recordarás estar allí encerrada junto a esas otras mujeres, voy a dejar el recuerdo de como te llevaron a ti, pero voy a eliminar de tu memoria todo lo que te hicieron y lo voy a sustituir por el recuerdo de como yo te salve y creerás que llegué a tiempo para evitar todas esas cosas que te hicieron.

A medida que le iba diciendo lo que iba a hacer, lo hacia, para cuando termine Hermione solo recordaba lo que yo le dije que iba a recordar y olvidó el resto. Cuando me vio me abrazo y me beso, y me tiro encima de la cama, entonces le acaricie la espalda por debajo de la ropa y ella me dejo, la mire y me sonrió.

-me gustan mucho tus caricias Severus.

-y a mi tocar tu piel nena.

La abracé y la acosté, entonces yo apoye mi cabeza en su vientre y mi pequeña me acaricia el pelo. No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, pero al día siguiente me desperté en la misma posición.

 **YAZMINSNAPE: No jamás se enterará de lo que le paso realmente a Jean y tampoco es que ella quiera saberlo la verdad. Aún veremos una o dos veces más a Jean pero ya no será un problema entre Severus y Hermione. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Bicos.**

 **PHOENIX1993: Si, un destino muy jodido. Gracias.**

 **PANDORA HELLSING RIDDLE: gracias por el piropo, espero que te guste este capitulo también.**

 **NICO: gracias por el review. A ver que te parece este capitulo.**

 **GUEST: Grazie per il messaggio. (traductor google).**

 **MOX MEMORIAN MALUM - ADIOS MALOS RECUERDOS EN LATIN.**

 **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto aquellos que no lo son. Ustedes bien saben cuales le pertenecen y cuales no. Grandiosa Rowling, gracias por este maravilloso mundo.**


	31. La amo

Al levantar la cabeza vi que Hermione seguía dormida y solo pude sonreír, de pronto dijo mi nombre y me di cuenta de que estaba soñando conmigo, la mire y ella bajo su mano a su pecho y se acarició pronunciando una vez más mi nombre y aquello me puso como una moto la verdad, así que besé su vientre por encima de la ropa, levante su camisa de pijama y volví a besarla sin ropa de por medio, deslice mi lengua por su ombligo y la sentí estremecer, levante la mirada y mi pequeña se había despertado.

-Severus!

No le contesté y volví a besarla, desabroche los botones de su camisa y la aparté un poco pero dejando su pecho cubierto pues no quería que se sintiese incómoda, subí a su estómago depositando besos en cada porción de su piel que iba dejando al descubierto, al llegar al centro de sus pechos, metí mi mano por dentro de su camisa y le acaricie el pezón mientras que seguí besándola dirigiéndome a su cuello, Hermione temblaba bajo mi cuerpo y la sentía nerviosa y excitada a la vez.

-Quieres que pare nena?

-no, Sev, por favor.

Sonreí y la bese en los labios, esos labios que me tienen completamente loco, mordí su labio inferior suavemente y aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca y ella me abrazó y profundizo el beso, yo en ningún momento deje de acariciarle el pecho. Dejé su boca recibiendo una queja por respuesta e hice mi viaje hacia abajo, deje de acariciar su pecho con mi mano izquierda y apoye ese mismo brazo en la cama para así poder apartar su camisa de su pecho, y con mi mano derecha acaricié su pezón.

La mire y al ver que no me detenía y que le estaba gustando lo que le hacía, acerque mi boca a su pecho y la bese.

-Oh por Merlín, Sev.

Deje mi trabajo por un segundo para poder mirarla y sonreírle.

-Sigue Severus, por favor.

-Tus deseos son órdenes nena.

Le di un toque en el pezón con mi lengua y mi pequeña se estremeció, acercó su mano a mi cabello y me acarició, pase al otro pecho para poder disfrutar de su sabor y le acaricié el otro, luego abandoné su pecho y continué bajando hasta llegar otra vez a su ombligo, introduje mi lengua y luego la besé, iba a continuar bajando pero Hermione se puso nerviosa y no me dejó.

-Severus, no por favor.

-Nena, te va a gustar ya verás.

-No, yo, no se trata de eso Severus pero yo no, por favor.

Me levanté para quedar a su altura pero sin despegar mi cuerpo del suyo y la miré a los ojos y noté la vergüenza en ellos y en ese instante sentí tanta ternura que no supe como manejarla y lo único que pude hacer fue besarla.

-Cariño, no importa pequeña, iremos despacio sí?, quiero hacerte descubrir lo que es el verdadero placer, pero no tengo prisa, iremos a tu ritmo, vale?

-Vale.

Me beso y la correspondí, entonces ella hizo un poco de fuerza y supe que quería quedar por encima de mi, así que la deje, quería saber lo que iba a hacer y descubrir hasta donde se sentía segura, tanto en cuanto a mis caricias y mis besos, como a donde ella estaba dispuesta a llegar.

Mi nena introdujo su mano derecha en mi cabello y acerco mi boca a la suya y me beso, sentí su lengua intentando hacerse paso entre mis labios y la deje, abrace a mi pequeña de la cintura y con la mano derecha le hice caricias en la espalda, ella abandono mi boca y me besó en el cuello, siguió bajando y me beso en el pecho, luego continuó por mi estómago, se entretuvo un rato en mi ombligo y luego bajo a mi vientre y volvió a subir repartiendo besos por todo mi torso, hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca, su mano derecha acarició mi pecho y fue bajando hasta posarla en mi vientre, muy cerca del elástico del pantalón, yo empecé a ponerme nervioso porque sabía que para ella era demasiado pronto para dar un paso más, así que la agarré de la cintura y la acosté en la cama.

-Nena, me vuelves loco Hermione.

Y antes de que pudiese contestarme la besé y sin abandonar el beso empecé a acariciarla, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre, e introduje mi mano derecha por dentro de su braga y empecé a acariciar su pubis, el cual llevaba totalmente depilado, excitándome mucho más, seguí besando su boca y continué acariciando su pubis, Hermione abrió un poco sus piernas y aproveché para acariciar y pellizcar su clítoris. Hermione se estremecía con mis caricias y empezó a gemir, volviéndome más y más loco, pero sabía que tenía que tranquilizarme y dedicarme exclusivamente a ella.

-Oh Sev! Por Merlín, qué me haces?, yo no, nunca pensé que...

No pudo seguir hablando porque introduje un dedo en su interior y Hermione arqueó su espalda, bajé a su pecho derecho y lo besé, Hermione acariciaba mi espalda y no podía evitar gemir ante mi intromisión, la seguí acariciando, dejé de besar su pecho y la miré, Hermione tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y estaba disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Te gusta pequeña?

-Oh Severus!, yo, Dios Sev.

Y se vino en un maravilloso orgasmo, el primer orgasmo de su vida y durante un momento no supo más de sí, me acosté a su lado sin tocarla y cuando se calmo se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la cintura, besó mi cuello y mis labios y acostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Sev, yo no, tu... Oh Sev, lo siento yo.

-Nena, has tenido tu primer orgasmo y he sido yo quien te lo ha proporcionado, yo, nadie más, por que tu eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo, así que créeme si te digo que yo también he disfrutado.

Hermione me sonrió y me besó.

-Quiero aprender a complacerte a ti también Severus, quiero que tu me lo enseñes todo, pero también me da vergüenza, nunca he estado con un hombre y tengo miedo a hacerlo mal y que tu acabes...

No la dejé continuar, pose mi dedo índice en sus labios y le indiqué que se callara.

-Nunca, jamás me voy a cansar de ti nena, cualquier cosa que me hagas me gustará, créeme, además, estas cosas van volver a suceder y poco a poco iremos avanzando, no tengo prisa y quiero que te sientas segura antes de dar cualquier paso, y cuando hayas perdido la vergüenza descubrirás todas las cosas que puedo llegar a hacerte sentir y que tu puedes hacerme sentir a mi. Ahora duerme un poco.

-Pero Severus, si son las diez de la mañana!

-Lo sé, pero no quiero levantarme de esta cama en todo el día, o al menos no hasta que tengamos hambre. Ahora descansa.

Mi pequeña se acostó boca abajo y yo me levanté al baño, tenía que bajar mi erección a como diese lugar, así que puse un hechizo silenciador y me masturbe pensando en sus besos, en sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando la besaba y en el orgasmo que le di, cuando me sentí satisfecho me lave las manos, quite el hechizo y regrese al cuarto para acostarme al lado de mi mujer. Me quedé dormido por una hora y al despertar Herms seguía durmiendo.

Estoy acostado de lado a su lado, tengo el brazo derecho sobre la almohada y la cara apoyada en mi mano.

Hermione está a mi lado acostada boca abajo, está prácticamente desnuda, solamente lleva las braguitas rosas que no llegué a quitarle, Hermione tiene las manos debajo de su almohada, la pierna izquierda esta totalmente estirada y cubierta por la sábana, sin embargo la pierna derecha esta ligeramente doblada y la tiene por encima de la sábana, su pelo le cae por la espalda y un mechón le cubre el rostro, se lo cojo y lo meto por detrás de su oreja para poder observar su preciosa cara.

Bajo la mirada y se ve parte de su pecho, Hermione está profundamente dormida y yo la observó durante unos minutos, es tan hermosa!, me siento muy afortunado de que una bella joven como ella se haya fijado en mi, un hombre veinte años mayor que ella y yo sé que nadie en este mundo es tan afortunado como yo. Cuando la miro me doy cuenta de que nunca antes en mi vida había amado de verdad, ni siquiera a Lily. Lily, mi obsesión durante años, pero solo eso, obsesión pura y dura, no como esto que siento cuando miró a mi pequeña y sé que haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz y la revelación de que sería capaz de renunciar a ella si con eso mi pequeña fuese feliz, me hace sentir un vacío en mi interior.

La miro y cuanto más la miro más me doy cuenta de su belleza y sé que la amo, y sé que me ama, y sé que no hay nada en este mundo ni en el siguiente que me haga dejar de amarla.

Hermione sigue dormida y yo acarició su espalda, y beso su mejilla, y bajo a su cuello, y abandono su cuello y me levanto, y acercó mi cara a su espalda y la beso, y voy bajando poco a poco sin dejar de besarla y al llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre vuelvo a subir y besó su cuello, su nuca, su mejilla, Hermione se mueve y se da la vuelta y me sonríe y yo, por Merlín, yo LA AMO!

 **Hola, debe haber un problema con los reviews de la pagina pues he pasado de tener 89 a tener 93, sin embargo no me sale el nombre de las personas que me lo habéis dejado y por supuesto, tampoco lo que me habéis puesto y no sé si los reviews corresponden al capitulo anterior a algún otro, así que perdonarme si no contesto en esta ocasión a vuestros mensajes, pero claro, así es imposible. De todas formas muchas gracias a quienes me dejasteis los reviews, a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos o en alertas. Sin ustedes esta historia se quedaría en nada, así que muchísimas gracias a todos. A ver si para el próximo capítulo esta todo solucionado. Gracias.**

 **Y gracias J K Rowling por el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y sobre todo por el complejo y estupendo personaje que es Severus Snape, magistralmente interpretado por el tristemente fallecido Alan Rickman, que Dios lo cuide y lo proteja allá donde esté.**


	32. llamada del lord

-buenos días pequeña.

La tengo debajo de mi, está ruborizada, pero tiene un brillo en los labios que la hace ver radiante. Enreda sus manos en mi pelo y me acerca a ella para besarme. Le correspondo al beso y es un beso suave y tierno al principio que poco a poco se va volviendo más pasional. Abandonó su boca y le beso el mentón, bajo por su cuello y me dirijo directo a su pecho, le doy un toque con la lengua y Hermione tira de mi pelo, levanto la vista y la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, ella me observa y se muerde su labio inferior, lo que siempre me vuelve loco, así que regreso a sus labios. Herms acaricia mi espalda, yo me muevo contra ella y ella agarra mi cadera y me pega más a ella, cuando voy a bajar de nuevo a su pecho un dolor en el brazo me hace detenerme y dar un pequeño aullido y sé que el Lord está enfadado y mucho.

Yo no quiero irme y hago caso omiso, pero Hermione que se ha dado cuenta, detiene mis besos.

-Severus, te está llamando.

-lo sé, que espere

-NO! cómo se te ocurre!

-Hermione, tu eres más importante.

-No Severus, si no respondes a su llamada a saber lo que te hará cuando regreses.

-ya me inventaré algo

-Cariño, yo te estaré esperando, no me voy ir a ningún lado sí?. Por favor no quiero que te haga daño.

Sé que tiene razón así que me levanto de mala leche y me visto deprisa y corriendo. Una vez listo me acercó a la chimenea, cojo los polvos flu y me disponía a irme, pero me detuve, apoyé la mano derecha en la chimenea y baje la cabeza, respiré profundo, me di media vuelta, la mire y le di una ligera sonrisa antes de irme.

-te amo pequeña

No espere a que me contestase, puse mi mente en blanco e ingrese a la chimenea camino a la mansión Malfoy. Al llegar ya estaban todos allí, el Lord me miro y supe que estaba enfadado por mi demora, extrañamente lo único que hizo fue ordenarme sentar a su lado derecho. Me dirigí hacia donde me indicaba y al ir a sentarme pude ver a Jean Granger en ropa interior, con la mirada perdida y un collar alrededor de su cuello, como si fuese la gatita del señor tenebroso y estoy seguro de que es así. Jean no me reconoce, no me mira siquiera. Bellatrix está sentada a la izquierda del lord y sonríe a Jean de una forma siniestra y cruel. Al poco de sentarme, Lord Voldemort llamó a Greyback y el hombre lobo entro en el salón tirando de Argento, un mortífago de segunda fila del Lord, el traía la cabeza agachada y estaba muy asustado, entonces el Lord habló.

-Este..., hombre que ven aquí ha desobedecido mis órdenes. Creo haberles dicho a todos ustedes que yo soy el único amo que tienen y que no permitiré que se enamoren y que tengan hijos, a no ser que se trate de una sangre pura, o que ya estén casados cuando ingresan en los mortífagos. Pues muy bien, que su castigo les sirva de lección.

Entonces mando llamar a otro mortífago también de segunda fila y traía consigo a una mujer rubia muy hermosa y que se notaba a la legua que era muggle. La mujer traía entre sus brazos a un bebé de no mas de seis meses. El Lord ordenó que le entregasen al niño y le dijo a Argento y a su mujer que el niño iba a ser adiestrado por el y que de mayor sería un mortífago más, a lo que la mujer y Argento gritaron que no. El Lord lanzó un crucio a Argento y le dijo que antes de acabar con su vida, iba a tener que ver lo que iban a hacer con su mujer. Voldemort le ordenó a Greyback que la violara y luego dejó que lo hiciese la manada de Greyback, a los mortífagos no les dejo acercarse pues dijo que ningún lacayo suyo iba a yacer con una impura. Cuando se aburrieron, Voldemort le lanzó varios crucios y finalmente la mato. Argento intentaba soltarse por todos los medios, pero no pudo y una vez acabaron con su mujer, Naginni lo mató a el.

Cuando el "espectáculo" termino, Voldemort ordenó irse a todos menos a mi, a Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix.

-Severus, que sea la última vez que te demoras tanto en responder a mi llamado y presentarte ante mi. No quiero pensar que andes en las mismas que Argento, no me gustaría tener que acabar con mi mejor mortífago.

-le aseguro mi Lord que yo jamás osaría desobedecerle mi señor. No volveré a llegar tarde.

-más te vale. Sin embargo no puedo dejarte ir sin un castigo, no queremos que los demás empiecen a creer que me he vuelto blando. Por eso ordene a tus amigos que se quedasen, para que sean testigos que ninguna ofensa por ínfima que sea, queda sin castigo.

Y así, durante al menos cinco minutos, me estuvo hechizando a base de crucios. Yo sentía los cortes en mi piel y la sangre brotando de las heridas, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort intentaba ingresar en mi mente. Al no hallar en ella ningún signo de desobediencia, me dejo y se largo.

Narcissa me ayudó a levantarme y Bellatrix me llevó a mi casa, ella quería ayudarme con mis heridas pero le dije que no, que Hermione se encontraba en la habitación y que no quería que la viese, entonces Bellatrix se fue. Justo en el momento en el que desaparece, aparece Hermione escaleras abajo, lleva unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes blancos, en cuanto me vio se acercó a mi corriendo e hizo el ademán de ayudarme, sin embargo yo me solté bruscamente de ella y le di un ligero empujón. Hermione se me quedo mirando sin entender lo que estaba pasando, pero yo simplemente la ignoré.

-no necesito tu maldita ayuda.

-Sev!

-NI SEV NI NADA JODER! LARGATE!.

-que dices?. no voy a irme.

-te digo que te vayas y te vas. Esto se terminó.

Hermione empezó a llorar y yo me dirigí hacia el baño para curar mis heridas con un hechizo y unas pociones. En ningún momento la miré, porque sabía que si lo hacia terminaría de rodillas pidiéndole perdón. Una vez me curé las heridas salí del baño y ella ya no estaba, subí a mi habitación y la encontré sentada en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y la cabeza agachada. Creí que lloraba, pero no. Levanto la mirada, se acercó a mi y me abofeteo.

-Muy bien mocosa, ya te has desahogado, ahora LARGO!

-no me conoces si crees que me voy a ir a ningún lado. Puedo ser joven, pero no estúpida.

-bueno, eso es discutible, porque lo único que he hecho a sido burlarme de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta.

-mentira Severus. Puedes decir eso las veces que te de la gana, pero no te creo. Y ahora dime que cojones está pasando. Porqué me quieres alejar de ti?

-porque ya me canse de ti.

Hermione se rió y se acercó a mi, me agarro por la cintura y me abrazo.

-cariño, sé sincero conmigo, qué a pasado?

La solté y la empuje sobre la cama, ella me miro y volvió a levantarse.

-Esta bien, quieres que me vaya?, lo haré. Prefieres perderme a ser sincero conmigo y que nos enfrentemos a lo que sea juntos?, pues muy bien.

-perfecto, ahora vístete y lárgate a la madriguera.

-no profesor Snape, me iré, sí, pero no a la madriguera. Víctor Krum lleva meses intentando salir conmigo, hasta ahora lo he rechazado porque creí que tu y yo nos amábamos, pero en vista de que no es así, bueno, es un hombre atractivo, puede, no, voy a darme una oportunidad con él.

Hermione se vistió con magia y con magia hizo su maleta, yo me quedé mirando para ella sin decir nada, mi pequeña empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor, cogió polvos flu y se adentro en la chimenea.

-casa de Vic...

No la deje terminar la frase, sé que es un farol y que lo hace para que yo me delate y no la deje marchar, y pese a ser consciente de su farsa, no lo pude evitar, la agarre, la obligué a salir de la chimenea y la bese. Fue un beso brusco, apasionado, un beso lleno de frustración y de amor, Hermione dio un pequeño salto agarrándose a mi cuello y yo la agarre por el culo, al mismo tiempo que ella me abrazaba la cadera con sus piernas.

-soy un imbécil.

Y la volví a besar.

-no soy capaz de soportar ni siquiera el imaginarte en brazos de otro. Te amo Hermione, y nadie más que yo va a besarte y acariciarte.

Hermione me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a besarme.

-tonto, jamás dejaría que nadie que no fueses tu, me pusiese la mano encima. Yo también te amo, y sea lo que sea que ha sucedido hoy, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Me acerqué la sofá del salón con ella todavía entre mis brazos, y me senté, Hermione se quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mi. La bese, un beso corto en los labios y otro en la frente, y le conté lo que había sucedido. Mientras se lo relataba, mi pequeña se llevaba las manos a la boca horrorizada y me abrazó fuerte.

-Oh Sev!, lo siento tanto, siento tanto todo por lo que tienes que pasar.

-tranquila pequeña, esto es algo que yo he decidido.

-Sé lo mucho que significa Lily para ti y lo mucho que la amas, pero.

-no Hermione, yo te amo a ti. Desde que siento esto en mi pecho por ti, me he dado cuenta de que Lily solamente ha sido un capricho. Sigo siendo espía para Dumbledore primero porque mi palabra es lo único que tengo y es muy valiosa para mi, yo le prometí a mi amiga que cuidaría de su hijo y lo hare, y luego estáis Draco, Harry y sobre todo tu. Pequeña, tu eres mi principal razón para luchar contra Voldemort y para intentar acabar con el. Quiero que cuando todo esto termine tu puedas vivir una vida feliz, casarte y tener hijos.

-Casarme contigo y tener tus hijos Severus. Solamente contigo.

-sí nena, solamente conmigo. Pequeña, vayámonos a dormir, estoy cansado y quiero tenerte entre mis brazos mientras duermo.

-claro Sev, pero mañana tenemos que hablar de que vamos a hacer.

-hacer, sobre qué?

-sobre tu y yo Sev.

-tu y yo nos vamos a casar en secreto y tu vas a dormir todas las noches conmigo, después de la cena en el gran comedor te dirigirás a tu habitación de prefecta y desde allí entrarás a mis aposentos. Aunque no estemos casados eres mi mujer y te quiero en mi cama.

Hermione aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza, yo me levante y la lleve en el colo a mi habitación, la coloqué encima de la cama y me puse el pijama con magia.

Dos días después regresamos a Hogwarts para que Hermione comenzase su quinto año en Hogwarts, al llegar la deje en su habitación y yo fui donde Dumbledore para ponernos al día de lo que había pasado este verano.

 **Ya se soluciono lo de los mensajes, así que voy a contestarlos.**

 **PHOENIX1993: en contestación a tus reviews de los capítulos 30 y 31, gracias por el apoyo. bicos**

 **PANDORA HELLSING RIDDLE: hoy ya pudiste ver un poquito lo que sucede con Jean, aunque habrá más. Gracias por el rewiev. bicos.**

 **MARIA221b: te contesto a los dos rewievs, sí, en algún momento Hermione sabra quien es su madre, aunque no se si se lo dira Bellatrix u otra persona. Sé que el capitulo anterior ha sido un poco bastante cursi, pero me apetecía escribirlo, jejeej. Aún no está cerca el final, aun tienen que acabar con Voldemort, y además Harry y Ginny empezará a aparecer más en la historia. Cuando termine, si queréis, si habrá epilogo. Gracias por tus rewiews. bicos.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: espero que este capítulo te guste. gracias por el rewiev. Bicos.**


	33. la boda1

Me dirigí a la torre de Albus, le dije la contraseña a la gárgola y me dejó entrar al momento. Albus estaba detrás de su escritorio organizando unos papeles, levantó la vista y dejó todo a un lado para recibirme.

-Buenas noches muchacho!

-Hola Albus, estás ocupado?

-no, no te preocupes. Pasa y siéntate.

-no ha habido ningún movimiento durante el verano entre los mortífagos, al menos nada fuera de lo normal.

-Supe que asesino a uno de sus mortífagos y a su familia. Y también supe que te castigo a ti.

-En otro momento te preguntaría como sabes todas esas cosas Albus, pero a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada. Seguramente tengas a otro infiltrado entre los mortífagos, ¿me equivoco Albus?

-Siempre has sido un chico inteligente Severus, y no voy a insultar tu inteligencia mintiéndote.

-Así que es eso... Y claro, ¿no me vas a decir de quien se trata verdad?

-Verdad. Y ahora pasemos a lo importante, cómo estás de las heridas Severus?

-Nada de que preocuparse.

Hablamos durante un rato de las vacaciones y de mi relación con Hermione y también sobre los Weasley y Harry Potter, parece ser que los Weasley querían hacerse cargo de Harry y convertirse en sus tutores ya que no les gusta como los Dudley tratan a su sobrino, pero claro, eso no es posible debido a la protección que la casa le otorga a Potter.

-Por otro lado Severus, quiero que le des clase de oclumancia a Harry.

-y eso ¿por qué?

-Voldemort ha estado intentando acceder a la mente de Harry y por dos veces lo ha conseguido ya, y aunque gracias a esto el pudo descubrir que Naggini, la serpiente de Voldemort, había atacado al señor Weasley y pudimos salvarle la vida, lo cierto es que en cualquier momento, si las cosas siguen así, llegará un día en el que logrará acceder a cosas que no nos conviene que sepa, así que no es opcionable Severus.

-Está bien, y cuándo quieres que empecemos?

-En cuanto empiecen las clases, y hablando de ello. Severus, el ministerio me ha obligado a meter como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras a Dolores Umbridge, estoy seguro de que la han puesto aquí para poder tenerme vigilado, así que deberemos tener cuidado cuando nos reunamos, bien sabes como se las gasta esa mujer.

-Joder Albus, y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?

-no me convenía Severus, si me negaba les estaría dando aún más motivos para creer que tenemos algo que ocultar. Ten cuidado Severus, va a evaluar a los profesores, así que esto no es solamente en mi contra, la señorita Granger y tu deberéis tener mucho cuidado con vuestros encuentros. Cómo se encuentra ella por cierto?

Y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que liberamos a Hermione y a las otras muchachas, le conté incluso lo que sucedió con Jean, no le hizo mucha gracia pero lo comprendió y dejó las cosas como estaban.

-Y cuando queréis casaros Severus?

-Aunque me gustaría, ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos una gran boda, como con la que sé que sueñan las jóvenes de su edad, pero sí quiero que sea lo más bonita posible, así que he pensado que una ceremonia íntima este fin de semana estaría bien, aún faltan dos semanas para que empiecen oficialmente las clases y sabes que yo dejo todo preparado durante el verano para no estar después con prisas, así que podríamos irnos de Luna de miel. Lo malo es que necesitamos padrinos y puesto que Hermione no sabe que Bellatrix es su madre y por lo tanto ella no puede ser, he pensado que Holly podría ser una buena madrina, se conocen y se llevan bien, y me encantaría que tu fueses el padrino.

-Muchas gracias por pensar en mi Severus, y me encantará ser el padrino de vuestra boda. Que sea el próximo sábado entonces, y te doy 10 días para que os podáis ir de vacaciones.

Le di las gracias y nos estrechamos las manos, después me dirigí a la habitación de Hermione. Cuando llegué, ella no estaba en su habitación, así que me imaginé que estaría en mis aposentos. Cuando entré en mi dormitorio Hermione estaba acostada en mi cama, estaba dormida y se encontraba tapada con la sábana de cintura para abajo, por arriba llevaba solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca que transparentaba su hermoso pecho. Me acerqué a la cama, aparte un poco las sábanas para poder ver que llevaba puesto en la parte de abajo y era una braguita blanca también. Hermione estaba acostada de lado.

Me acosté a su lado y me acerqué a su cuerpo, la agarré por la cintura con mi mano derecha y acerque la nariz a su cabellos, por Merlín, huele tan bien!, la abracé y la acerque aún más a mi cuerpo, metí mi mano derecha por debajo de su camiseta y le acaricié la barriga al mismo tiempo que comencé a besarla en el cuello. Hermione se despertó y quiso voltear para verme.

-no te muevas pequeña, me gusta sentir tu trasero en mi pelvis Hermione.

-Sev, por favor!

-cariño, no te avergüences porque te diga esas cosas, tienes que acostumbrarte porque me encanta hablarte así, y te aseguró que nunca te diré nada que pueda ofenderte, sí?.

-Tienes razón y si te soy sincera, me da un poco de pena, pero también me gusta que me hables así.

Sonreí y le volteé la cara un poco, lo suficiente para poder depositar un beso en su boca, ella me correspondió, cuando nos separamos, Hermione me preguntó por la reunión con Albus, y le conté lo sucedido con Arthur Weasley, asegurándole que el estaba muy bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse, mi pequeña suspiró aliviada. Le conté también lo de las clases de oclumancia con Potter y ella me sonrío.

-Por qué sonríes nena?

-Porque no me imagino a Harry en una clase privada contigo y ahora mismo estoy viendo la cara que va a poner cuando se entere.

No dijimos nada más, Hermione se encontraba cansada y yo también. Al día siguiente nos despertamos los dos casi al mismo tiempo y le dije a Hermione que me tenía que ir pero que quería que cenásemos juntos, le dije que se pusiese elegante y que la recogería a las dos del mediodía, naturalmente me preguntó a donde iríamos, pero no le dije nada.

A la noche la recogí delante de su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta me quedé maravillado, llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes y con el escote en uve, el vestido le iba ceñido en la parte de arriba y con un pequeño vuelo de la cadera hacia los pies y estos estaban calzados por unas sandalias de tacón también rojo, apenas llevaba joyas, solamente unos pequeños pendientes de plata en forma de lágrima y un anillo en su dedo corazón, se había puesto un ligero maquillaje, resaltando más, si eso es posible, su belleza y el pelo le caía por la espalda en forma de cascada, se lo había cortado un poco y se lo había teñido de negro, he de reconocer que hasta ahora nunca le había visto el parecido con Bellatrix, pero con ese color de pelo se parece bastante a su madre, solo que la sonrisa de Hermione es mucho más amable que la de Bellatrix.

-Estas preciosa nena!

-Gracias Sev, tu estas muy guapo y elegante

-Gracias pequeña, y ahora, agárrate que nos vamos.

-Per...

No pudo terminar la frase, la abracé y nos aparecimos en París.

 **PHOENIX1993: si, la verdad, pobres, en cuanto al niño, no te preocupes. Gracias por el review.**

 **MARIA221B: aún va a durar unos cuantos capítulos más. Espero que te sigan gustando, y no tienes que agradecerme nada, más bien gracias a ti por darme tu opinión, yo os contesto encantada.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: al bebé no le va a pasar nada, al menos no está en mis planes, así que tranquilidad, jajaja. El Lord es más que un maldito. Hermione tiene su carácter y aunque para algunas cosas puede resultar tímida, a la hora de defender lo que quiere esa timidez se pierde por completo. Va a sacar las garras en más ocasiones. Gracias por el review.**


	34. París

Al principio Hermione se quedo paralizada y luego me dio un golpe en el brazo y parecía entre enojada e incrédula.

-Severus estas loco? aparecernos así en mitad de un restaurante!. Qué hubiese sucedido si llega a haber gente dentro?

-tranquila nena, está todo controlado.

-SEVERUS SNAPE! CUÁNTO TIEMPO VIEJO BRIBÓN!

Hermione me miró alucinada al mismo tiempo que Edgar se acerca a mi y me da un abrazo, yo naturalmente le correspondo, hasta que Edgar me dice al oído.

-Deliciosa muchacha Severus, qué bien nos la vamos a pasar tu y yo.

Miré para Hermione, y luego para el y le respondí igualmente al oído.

-Tócale un solo pelo de la cabeza y me olvido que eres mi hermano Edgar. Hermione nena acércate.

-Espera Severus, está señorita es tu ahijada?, perdóname por lo que te dije Sev, no pensé...

-Ese es tu problema Edgar, que no piensas y cuando lo haces, piensas mal. Hermione nena, el es Edgar, mi hermano.

-Tu hermano Sev?, nunca me has hablado de él.

-Así que este golfo nunca te habló de mi eh?, aunque lo entiendo, soy tan irresistible que tendría miedo de que te robase o algo.

Edgar lo dijo tan serio y sin separar ni en un momento su mirada de Hermione, que pude darme cuenta de que mi pequeña se lo estaba tomando en serio, hasta que Edgar soltó una gran carcajada.

-tu siempre tan, tú!. Verás Hermione, Edgar no es mi hermano de verdad, cuando mi padre murió yo estuve un mes en una casa de acogida y luego los padres de Edgar me acogieron en su casa, en principio iba solamente los fines de semana, pero luego y durante un año, estuve viviendo con ellos todos los veranos. Salía de Hogwarts y pasaba los veranos con Edgar y su familia.

-Así es, Severus y yo hicimos buenas migas desde el principio, principalmente porque los dos somos magos.

-Entiendo, pero entonces usted no estudió en Hogwarts, por lo que deduzco.

-Hermosa y lista, hermano, no has podido escoger mejor. Primero no me llame de usted por favor, ahora eres mi cuñada y no, yo soy dos años menor que Severus y a mi me enviaron a estudiar a la escuela "Meigas", en Galicia, ya que mis padres son de allí.

-Y tus padres son magos también?

-Mi madre sí, mi padre no.

Hermione me miro dándose cuenta de la similitud de mi familia y la de Edgar.

-Los padres de Edgar eran maravillosos Hermione, solo había que observarlos para darse cuenta de la fascinación que tenían uno por el otro.

Edgar y Hermione miraron para mi con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego le pedí a Edgar que nos dejase solos un rato y el nos dijo que no tenía problema, que el tenía que hacer unos cuantos recados y que dejaba a los elfos a nuestro servicio. Hermione en cuanto escucho las palabras elfo y servicio, frunció el gesto, de lo que Edgar se dio cuenta.

-Hermione, estos elfos ya trabajaban para mi madre y ella les daba un sueldo a cambio de su servicio, y yo continuo haciéndolo, así que no tengas pena por pedirles nada, es su trabajo y les pago muy bien por cumplir con ello.

-Este restaurante es un restaurante para magos Hermione, por eso me aparecí, bueno por eso y porque Edgar nos ha dejado todo el restaurante para nosotros.

-Y dónde estamos?

-ya me parecía a mi que estabas tardando mucho en preguntar. Ven.

Le tendí la mano y ella me la tomo, entonces abrí la puerta del restaurante y la acerque a las vistas.

-PARÍS SEVERUS!, ESTAMOS EN PARIS!.

-Así es pequeña, no sabía si venir a París o llevarte a Roma, pero he creído que para lo que tengo en mente París era mucho mejor.

-Y que tienes en mente Severus?

La mire y la bese, abrazándola de la cintura y acercándola lo más que podía a mi cuerpo, luego la solté y volvimos los dos a dentro del restaurante. Al entrar un elfo nos estaba esperando y nos indicó una mesa al lado de la ventana, a Hermione le acercó la mesa para ayudarla a sentar y a mi me dio la carta de vinos. Otro elfo trajo las cartas con el menú y un tercero colocó los platos y demás, en la mesa. Yo elegí un vino Chardonnay, Hermione me miro sorprendida y yo le sonreí.

-Hagamos una excepción por esta noche Hermione. Eso sí, si fuera de este día te veo beber una gota de alcohol vamos a tener un problema.

Hermione me miró rodando los ojos y no me contestó. Luego de un rato nos trajeron el vino y nos tomaron nota de lo que queríamos comer. Dos horas después terminamos con el postre. Me levanté y me acerqué a la cocina donde estaban los elfos y les pedí que pusieran un poco de música lenta y que se fuesen todos, que yo me encargaba de cerrar el restaurante. Los elfos recogieron la mesa, nos pusieron una vela roja y rebajaron un poco la luz. Después se fueron dejándonos solos tal y como les ordene. Le tendí la mano a mi pequeña, Hermione me la tomo y se levantó, la rodee con mis brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, y así, abrazados, comenzamos a bailar. Al terminar la primera canción con un hechizo hice que se apagase la música y me senté en la silla sin soltar a Hermione y obligándola a sentarse de lado y en mis piernas.

-Casémonos Hermione. No dentro de unos años, ni siquiera en unos meses, casémonos ahora Hermione.

-Ahora, aquí, en París?.

-No claro que no ahora. Este fin de semana.

-pero Severus...

Ella se levantó y me dio la espalda, entonces se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar.

-Nena?

-no quiero casarme contigo Severus.

-CÓMO QUE NO QUIERES?, JODER HERMIONE, QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO QUIERES?

Me acerque a ella con la furia hirviendo mi sangre, la agarré del brazo izquierdo y la obligue a enfrentarme.

-DAME LA CARA MALDITA SEA!, No me amas acaso, entonces que ha sido todo esto para ti, JODER!

No pude controlarme y tire todo cuanto encontré a mi lado.

-para Severus, PARA! TE AMO VALE! TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE!

La miré y ella caía lentamente en el suelo llorando, su pecho subía y bajaba y no paraba de repetir, te amo Severus. Al verla en ese estado, y siendo sincero, al oírla decir que me amaba, mi alma se tranquilizó y pude acercarme a ella sabiendo que iba a poder controlar la furia y los nervios que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Me puse de rodillas delante de ella y la tomé por la barbilla, alzando su cabeza para que sus hermosos ojos castaños mirasen directamente a los míos.

-entonces, si me amas y yo a ti. Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

-porque tengo miedo vale, estoy asustada.

-de que tienes miedo Hermione, de mi?

-no, tengo miedo de lo que sientes por mi, de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, de que te aburras de estar al lado de una mujer que se pone nerviosa cada vez que la tocas, pero sobre todo siento miedo de lo que te puede suceder a ti si Voldemort se entera de que te has casado, y encima con alguien a quien y muchos otros consideran inferior por ser hijos de muggles.

-escúchame bien pequeña, lo primero, tu no eres inferior a nadie, al contrario, eres la mejor bruja de tu generación. Segundo, yo te amo tal como eres, con tu fuerza y con tus miedos, te amo por ser tu al igual que tu me amas por ser yo, pese a mis defectos, que son muchos, y pese a lo que todos piensan de mi, tu me amas y yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Hermione se echo encima de mi y me abrazó con fuerza, los dos caímos sobre el suelo y nos besamos durante un buen rato. Luego detuve los besos pues quería que me explicase que era eso de Voldemort.

-por qué crees que el Lord se va a enterar de nuestra boda Hermione?, te olvidas de que nuestro matrimonio será un secreto?, al menos durante un tiempo.

-Sí, pero por mucho que sea un secreto, vamos a tener que firmar unos papeles, y de esos papeles va a quedar constancia en el Ministerio. Y si?, Merlín no lo quiera, el Lord descubre dichos papeles? Sev no soportaría que te sucediese algo.

-Así que es eso. Hermione, eso ya está todo pensado nena.

Hermione me miro incrédula y yo le sonreí intentando mostrarle tranquilidad.

-escucha, los padres de Edgar tuvieron que casarse dos veces, la primera también era un secreto pues los padres de el no aceptaban a la madre de mi hermano, así que se casaron por un rito antiguo que casi nadie recuerda y que le enseño el abuelo materno a la madre de Edgar.

-Un rito antiguo?.

-Sí. Verás, lo primero que tenemos que tener son dos testigos de nuestro amor y ellos tendrán que jurar que mantendrán el secreto y que ninguno de nosotros se casa obligado por el otro, luego tu y yo diremos unos votos y Albus dirá unas palabras que nos unirán para siempre, no va a quedar constancia ninguna de nuestro matrimonio, lo único que lo hará real serán nuestras promesas y los testimonios de Albus y Holly, bueno, eso y unos tatuajes.

-tatuajes Sev! odio las agujas.

-lo sé y no te preocupes por eso, esos tatuajes aparecerán gracias a la magia y aunque serán un pelín dolorosos, no serán nada que tu y yo no seamos capaces de soportar.

-y que clase de tatuajes?

-verás, eso no se sabe, pues en cada pareja cambian. Lo único que se sabe es que si no aparecen en nuestros cuerpos será porque no somos nuestras almas gemelas. Este rito permite casarse solamente a parejas cuyo amor vaya a ser eterno, y también se sabe que el tatuaje será algo significativo, algo que distinga al otro.

-quieres decir que tu llevarás un tatuaje que de algún modo me represente a mi y al revés?

-exacto pequeña. Solo tu y yo sabremos lo que esos tatuajes significan. Otra cosa más, cuando todo esto termine y tu y yo por fin podamos dar a conocer nuestro amor, nos volveremos a casar, con nuestros amigos y nuestras familias delante y una vez que hayamos firmado los papeles, nuestra primera boda entonces será real, no solo para nosotros y para nuestros testigos, si no que será real para todo el mundo y para todo el mundo será como si hubiesen estado presentes, así que en un futuro, este matrimonio ya no será un secreto tampoco.

-oh Sev!, eso es maravilloso.

-entonces, Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo este fin de semana?

-SÍ, SEV, QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO.

-te amo pequeña.

-yo también te amo Sev.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos, yo me sentía feliz. Sin dejar de besarnos, agarre mi varita, le deje el dinero de la cena a mi hermano y apagué y cerré el local tal y como les había prometido a él y a los elfos, una vez hube terminado, Hermione y yo nos aparecimos en mis aposentos en Hogwarts. Nos dejamos de besar y Hermione me agarro de la mano y me llevo con ella hasta mi habitación.

-este fin de semana seré tuya Severus, sin miedos, sin restrinciones.

-estas segura nena, que nos casemos no quiere decir que tengamos obligatoriamente que..

-Sev, creí que querías hacerme el amor, pero...

-ningún pero nena, claro que quiero hacerte el amor, al menos esa noche te haré el amor porque en otras ocasiones puede que te folle hasta dejarte exhausta.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Yo estallé en una carcajada y ella simplemente me miro y me abrazó.

-Estoy cansada cariño, acostémonos sí?

-me encanta que me llames cariño.

Nos acostamos cada uno en su lado, Hermione me beso en los labios y me dio la espalda, yo me acosté abrazándola por detrás acercándome lo más que pude a su cuerpo, sonreí y casi al instante me quedé dormido.

 **PHOENIX1993:gracias por tu review.**

 **MARIA221B: espero que no te decepcione el capítulo, iba a dejarlo en la negativa de Hermione, pero luego me pareció un capítulo demasiado corto, y también muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo justo en ese punto, jajaja. Gracias por tu review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: Espero que te guste el capítulo, ya ves que he sido buena y no os he dejado sufrir con la negativa de Hermione, gracias por el review.**


	35. la boda2

Al día siguiente regresamos a Hogwarts, deje a mi niña en su habitación y me dirigí a la torre de Albus, dije la contraseña y entre. Dentro me encontré con Dumbledore, quien se encontraba hablando con Minerva, ella me saludó con una ligera sonrisa y luego nos dejo a Albus y a mi solos. Me senté en la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio y llamamos a Holly que viniese, una vez ella llegó, entre los tres planeamos la boda para el fin de semana. Holly acompañaría a Hermione a comprarse un vestido de novia para la boda y de paso ella otro de madrina, yo me compraría un traje y un regalo para Hermione, pues quería que ese día tuviese un obsequio mío, en circunstancias normales compraría anillos de pedida, pero como eso no podía ser, quiero que ella tenga algo mío. Albus se encargaría de todo lo relacionado con el ritual.

Decidimos que la boda sería en el gran comedor, en Hogwarts, el cual sería preparado para la ocasión, y la cena sería en el restaurante de mi hermano Edgar en París, el será el único invitado a mi boda, además de Albus y Holly. Minerva y los demás profesores no van a ser ningún problema pues ella, Holly y yo somos los únicos profesores que nos encontramos ya en Hogwarts, Minerva simplemente había venido a pasar el día para ver a Albus, ya que son muy buenos amigos, y para contarle que tiene un simposio sobre transformaciones en Estados Unidos desde el viernes por la mañana hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Después de hablar con Albus fui a la habitación de Hermione en las mazmorras y me la lleva a mi casa de la Hilandera, ella y yo ya no nos íbamos a ver más hasta el sábado por la tarde en el gran comedor, mi hermano será el encargado de ir a recogerla a mi casa y llevarla al castillo. Durante esos días sin verme le dije que Holly y ella estarían juntas mirando la ropa y todos esos detalles y que el sábado por la tarde Edgar iría a recogerlas para la ceremonia.

Yo tampoco vería a Albus y no podía estar en el castillo, pues el ritual para la boda requiere que ninguno de los novios pueden estar en el lugar de la ceremonia al menos desde tres días antes de la boda, para no contaminar el lugar.

Es obligación del maestro de ceremonias limpiar el aura del lugar de la ceremonia y poner todos los hechizos pertinentes. Los hechizos son para proteger el lugar de hechizos perjudiciales, para hacer invisible la ceremonia y a los invitados en el caso de visitas inesperadas, para que la boda sea un secreto, pues se viene realizando cuando los novios tienen algún impedimento externo a ellos para casarse, el ritual para la boda hace que cualquier otro vínculo que los novios tengan, quede invalidado nada más besarse los novios, es decir, si alguno de los novios tiene la obligación de casarse con otra persona debido a un acuerdo por parte de los padres, este ritual es la única forma de romper ese contrato de matrimonio, aunque no siempre funciona, pues si los novios no son el uno para el otro, si no están destinados a que su amor sea eterno, el ritual avisa a las familias para que el matrimonio no siga adelante, o encuentra cualquier otra forma para impedir que el ritual sea completo, pero bueno, eso es algo que no me preocupa, pues sé que mi amor por Hermione y el suyo por mí, va a ser eterno, no tengo duda alguna. Otro de los hechizos es para bendecir el lugar y a sus ocupantes durante la boda. Albus será también el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia, pues quien si no, mejor que el director de Hogwarts?.

El día de la boda por fin llegó, Albus está vestido muy elegante con una túnica azul oscuro, con mangas anchas y hasta los dedos de las manos. Cuando llegué al gran comedor el ya estaba detrás del atril del águila, se veía radiante. Yo llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, una corbata en blanco con un nudo llamado Trinity, recomendación de Holly. Yo estaba muy nervioso y me parecía que el tiempo no daba pasado, hasta que aparece Holly para colocarse a mi derecha, ella llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos rojos, el pelo se lo había cortado y ahora lo lleva liso y justo por debajo de las orejas, estaba muy guapa mi amiga y se la veía feliz, me sonrió y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una pena que Bellatrix no pudiese estar con nosotros ese día.

Al poco rato empezó a cantar el fénix de Dumbledore su hermosa canción y por la puerta entraron mi hermano y mi hermosa mujer. Mi hermano llevaba un traje negro con camisa verde oscuro y una corbata del mismo color.

Hermione estaba, por Merlín, me dejo sin palabras, yo sabía que mi pequeña es hermosa, pero nunca la vi tan hermosa como aquel día. Hermione entró con una tímida sonrisa y dirigió un momento su mirada a la decoración y abrió ligeramente la boca, signo inequívoco de que se había quedado maravillada ante lo que veía, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi y su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco corte griego, con el escote en pico, unos broches plateados en los hombros sujetando la tela del vestido e iba con los brazos al aire y las mangas ataban a su antebrazo. El vestido le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando aún más su hermosa figura y llevaba un cinturón plateado a la cintura del vestido. El largo le llegaba hasta los pies arrastrando ligeramente en el suelo y llevaba unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta trenzada y sobre la cabeza una pequeña tiara de plata.

Edgar y ella se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, mi hermano tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara y es que al final, al ser Albus el maestro de ceremonias, le pedí a mi hermano que fuese él el padrino, a lo que naturalmente me dijo que sí. Al llegar a mi altura Edgar me dio la mano de Hermione para que se la agarrase y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi pequeña antes de apartarse y colocarse a la izquierda de Hermione. Albus comenzó la ceremonia, dijo unas palabras deseándonos lo mejor y luego empezó con la boda, nos pidió que nos diésemos las manos y cogió una cuerda plateada y la entrelazo entre nuestras muñecas, al mismo tiempo que decía unas palabras.

"quem huic sacro símbolo matrimonii coniunctionem vestram sanctissimam charitatem et erit benedictus" (con este símbolo (manos unidas), os uno en sagrado matrimonio para que vuestra unión sea bendecida con el amor más puro).

Luego se escucho una canción símbolo de que no había ningún impedimento para casarnos y unas mariposas de colores aparecieron volando por encima de nuestras cabezas y al instante desaparecieron. Entonces Albus nos quito la cuerda y nos dijo que podíamos besarnos, yo volví mi mirada a Hermione y ella tenía los ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en ponerse a llorar. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la bese con toda la ternura que guardaba solamente para mi pequeña, al separarnos comprobé que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, le di un beso en cada una de ellas y abrace a Hermione muy fuerte y me puse a bailar allí, con ella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y sonriendo.

Al terminar la canción, los cinco agarramos un trasladador y al poco tiempo estábamos en el restaurante de mi hermano en París. Otra vez teníamos el restaurante vacío, solo para nosotros, después de comer y de brindar con champan Albus le pidió a Hermione que bailase con el y yo baile con Holly, aunque no pudimos terminar de bailar la canción pues enseguida Edgar nos interrumpió y me pidió que me dejase bailar con mi amiga, yo le dije que sin problema pero que antes tenía que decirle algo a Edgar, así que me aleje un momento con el:

-Edgar eres mi hermano y te conozco, y como te conozco ya te digo, Hermione y Holly no son las putitas a las que tu y yo estábamos acostumbrados en los veranos, son unas señoritas y merecen la pena, así que ya te lo advierto, ni Hermione, ni Holly se comparten, ni se las llevan a nuestras fiestitas, es más, si de verdad te gusta Holly, se acabaron las fiestitas al igual que se acabaron para mi. No voy dejar que la lastimes, te lo advierto.

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero Severus, pero no me amenaces ni me digas como tengo que comportarme, sé como tengo que comportarme tanto con tu mujer como con Holly. Tu amiga me cae bien y me gusta y jamás se me ocurriría tratarla como a una cualquiera, así que sobran tus palabras Severus. Disculpa.

La había jodido, había lastimado a mi hermano, así que cuando se iba a ir lo agarre por el brazo y le di un abrazo.

-Perdóname hermano, no debí, yo... debería haber confiado más en ti, pero es que...

-no importa Severus, si en el fondo no te falta parte de razón, pero te aseguro que ella es una buena mujer y me acuerdo que me hablabas de ella en los veranos, y cuando me la presentaste hace seis años me di cuenta de que tenías razón en todo lo que me contabas de ella. Somos amigos Severus, nada más, pero si en algún momento empiezo algo con ella te prometo que sabré comportarme. Y ahora ve a junto tu mujer SEverus, no hace más que mirar para nosotros y parece preocupada.

MIre para Hermione y me di cuenta de que tanto ella como Holly no nos quitaban ojo de encima y ambas estaban preocupadas, así que las sonreí y Edgar y yo nos acercamos a ellas, Edgar bailo con Holly y yo con mi preciosa mujer. Al terminar la canción mi hermano y mi amiga se sentaron con Albus y mi pequeña y yo bailamos otra canción, a mitad de la canción la abracé muy fuerte, mire para mis amigos y mi hermano y les hable:

-No nos busquéis en los próximos diez días porque no estamos para nadie.

No espere a que me respondiesen nada, bese a Hermione en la frente y me desaparecí con ella para aparecernos dentro de la habitación de una casa que alquile en la Toscana para pasar la luna de miel junto a mi bella esposa.

 **Gracias a PHOENIX1993, a MARIA221B y a YAZMINSNAPE por vuestros reviews. No os contesto uno por uno como acostumbro porque estoy en plenos exámenes y me tome un pequeño descanso para publicar este capítulo y ahora voy a regresar a los estudios.**

 **Gracias a cuantos habéis puesto mi historia en favoritos o alertas. El próximo capítulo será a finales de la semana que viene que ya habré terminado con mis exámenes. Bicos a todos y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	36. tatuajes

No espere a que me respondiesen nada, bese a Hermione en la frente y me desaparecí con ella para aparecernos dentro de la habitación de una casa que alquile en la Toscana para pasar la luna de miel junto a mi bella esposa.

 _ATENCIÓN, LEMON_

Nada más posar los pies en la habitación bese a Hermione en los labios, estaba deseoso de estar a solas con ella y probar de nuevo el sabor de su boca. No deje que voltease a ver la habitación y no parecía tampoco que ella tuviese el más mínimo interés por descubrir en donde estábamos. Me separe ligeramente de ella y la tome de las manos, la mire de arriba a abajo y me quedé observando su belleza.

-estas preciosa Hermione, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado.

Volví a besarla, luego abandoné sus labios y bese su mentón, el cuello y su hombro derecho a medida que iba bajando el tirante de su vestido, deje de besarla, la mire a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y tenía su mirada puesta en mi, la sonreí y sin dejar de mirarla, baje el tirante de su hombro izquierdo, ella bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

-nena, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras, de acuerdo? llegaremos hasta donde tu te encuentres cómoda.

-lo sé Severus, confió en ti, además, yo quiero...

Bajo de nuevo la mirada y de nuevo mordió su labio inferior, está vez no me pude resistir a ese gesto y la bese con urgencia y ella me correspondió entrelazando su lengua con la mía.

-qué es lo que quieres Hermione?

-quiero ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos, aunque estoy muy nerviosa y realmente no sé si, bueno, no sé si seré capaz de desinhibirme. No quiero defraudarte Severus.

-no me vas a defraudar nena, solo confía en ti misma y haz lo que sientas amor.

Hermione sonrió, agarró su vestido, el cual tenía los tirantes bajados pero todavía le cubría el pecho, y entonces se lo quito, quedando en ropa interior, blanca y con encajes, se acercó a mi y me besó. Yo acaricié su espalda y empecé a andar llevando a Hermione hacia la pared del cuarto, acorralándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo, abandoné sus labios y fui bajando, depositando besos por toda su piel, le quité el sujetador y le di un toque con mi lengua a su pezón derecho, el cual estaba erecto y duro, la mire y ella me observaba, tenía las mejillas sonrojada, los ojos le brillaban y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, yo respondí a su sonrisa y sin quitar mi mirada de su rostro, atrape su pezón entre mis labios y lo lamí, mi nena cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer, de su pecho derecho pase al izquierdo y procedí a hacer lo mismo que con el otro, mi mujer suspiraba. Abandoné sus pechos y continué bajando, jugué un poco con su ombligo y le besé el vientre, Hermione llevó sus manos a mi cabello y me acarició al tiempo que yo agarraba sus bragas y empecé a quitárselas, Hermione se quedo completamente desnuda ante mis ojos y jamás la había encontrado más hermosa, le di un beso en el bajo vientre, pero Hermione adivinando cual iba a ser mi siguiente paso me agarró del pelo y dio un ligero tirón hacia arriba.

-Sev, por favor, no, no sigas, por favor.

-Nena, confía en mi, nunca haría nada que pudiese herirte y sé que te va a gustar.

-Confío en ti Sev, pero no me siento cómoda con eso, por favor.

Me incorporé del todo y la besé, luego me separé ligeramente de ella.

-Esta bien, tu pones los límites, aunque te juro que conseguiré que te sientas cómoda conmigo en momentos como estos y conseguiré que me dejes hacerte lo que quiera.

Ella me sonrió y me contestó que estaba segura de ello, entonces me besó y durante un rato estuvimos jugando con nuestras lenguas, Hermione llevo sus manos a mi corbata intentando quitármela, pero era imposible y tuvo que dejar de besarme, y entonces se centro en quitar la corbata mientras que yo le besaba el cuello y ella se reía pues le hacía cosquillas, luego de quitar mi corbata, hizo lo mismo con mi chaqueta, volvimos a besarnos los labios mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa dejándome con el torso al descubierto, yo pegue mi cuerpo totalmente al suyo, aún con mi pantalón puesto y entonces volví a bajar a su pecho para entretenerme besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, los gemidos de mi bella esposa me ponían aún más caliente si es que eso es posible. Estando jugando con sus preciosas tetas, Hermione me llamó, yo dejé de succionar su pezón y la miré.

-Sev, bésame.

Sonreí y lo hice, Hermione entonces llevó la mano a mi pantalón y empezó a desabrocharlo, luego acarició mi pene por sobre la tela de mi calzoncillo, yo cerré los ojos y me abandoné a las sensaciones que su mano me daba, terminé de quitar mi pantalón y le pedí a Hermione que abrazase mi cintura con sus piernas, cosa que ella hizo al instante. La sostuve por el culo y sin dejar de besarla empecé a andar hacia la cama, al llegar puse mi pierna izquierda en la cama y suavemente deposite a mi nena sobre ella, la observé durante unos segundos antes de ponerme encima de ella.

Comencé a besarla, ella empezó a acariciar mi espalda y llego hasta mis nalgas, apretándome contra ella, yo empecé a moverme sobre ella y ya me urgía deshacerme de mis calzoncillos y poder introducirme en ella sin contemplaciones, pero es la primera vez de mi mujer y sé que no puedo precipitarme, ella no es una de esas mujeres a las que Edgar y yo estábamos acostumbrados, no, con esas otras mujeres yo follaba, pero Hermione no es solo un polvo de una noche y quiero que sepa y sienta que le estoy haciendo el amor, así que me dedico a ser tierno con ella y a demostrarle lo mucho que la amo a través de mis besos y caricias.

Hermione metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y empezó a acariciarme de nuevo la entrepierna y entonces me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Sev, no es justo, yo estoy totalmente desnuda y sin embargo tu tienes este molesto calzoncillo aún puesto.

Por un momento me quedé quieto y sorprendido y deje de acariciarla, entonces ella bajo la mirada.

-me encanta que me pidas lo que quieras y que me lo pidas como quieras.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y se mordió su labio inferior intentado ocultar esa sonrisa, Hermione es lo más adorable y sexy del mundo. La besé y con un hechizo silencioso hice que desapareciese mi ropa interior y volví a dedicarme a acariciarla y besarla, llevé mi mano a su sexo y la acaricie, metí un dedo dentro de ella y ella gemía y me acariciaba, entonces hizo un movimiento para dejarme a mi debajo de su cuerpo, me beso los labios, luego el cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, yo acariciaba su espalda y sus nalgas, Hermione fue regalándome besos por mi pecho y mi barriga, llevó las manos a mi pene y empezó a masturbarme, podía notar que ella no lo había hecho antes, así que yo le fui indicando como tenía que hacer, sus manos se sentían increíbles, Hermione aprendió rápido y me empezó a hacer la mejor paja de mi vida, pero tuve que detenerla porque si no iba a conseguir hacerme acabar y no quería eso, quería descargarme dentro de ella, así que coloqué su mano en mi cintura, la empujé y volví a quedar encima de ella.

Los gemidos iban subiendo de volumen y yo la notaba cada vez más entregada y menos tímida, baje mi mano a su sexo, la acaricie e introduje un dedo en su interior mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, Hermione gemía y arqueaba su espalda, luego introduje dos dedos consiguiendo que mi nena alcanzase el primer orgasmo de la noche, luego introduje un tercer dedo, Hermione protesto un poco por la intromisión de este, pero enseguida empezó a gemir de nuevo.

-Hermione, nena, voy a introducirme en ti, te va a doler un poco al principio, pero te aseguro que pronto pasará y que será mayor el placer. Estas preparada, porque si no lo estas aún estoy a tiempo de detenerme.

-Estoy preparada, eres el hombre al que amo y quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

La besé al tiempo que agarre mi pene y lo acerqué a su vagina, entonces empecé a penetrarla, Hermione lanzó un gritito de dolor.

-Lo siento nena, te he lastimado.

-no, no importa Sev, sé que es normal, por favor continua.

Volví a besarla y me introduje totalmente en su interior, Hermione me mordió el labio pero luego volvió a besarme, me detuve para dejar que se acostumbrase a mi y llevé mi dedo pulgar a su clítoris comenzando a estimularlo de nuevo. Entonces le dije que iba a empezar a moverme y ella me dijo que sí, que ya no le dolía. Al principio me movía lentamente y no paraba de besarla, los labios, el mentón, el cuello, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo y mis embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes.

-nena, cariño, eres tan estrecha. Dios, eres una diosa nena!

Hermione gemía, yo gemía y me sentía en la gloria, Hermione arañaba mi espalda y arqueaba la suya, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Estuve moviéndome dentro de ella por no sé cuanto tiempo, de pronto noté una sensación extraña en mi hombro derecho, un ligero dolor, nada que yo no pudiese soportar y entonces lo supe, mi tatuaje empezaba a formarse, continué embistiendo a mi mujer, entonces ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y noté que mordía sus labios,

-he sentido algo extraño en mi ...

yo no detuve en ningún momento mis embestidas y la bese antes de contestarla.

-son (embestida) los (embestida)tatuajes.

La volví a besar y continué moviéndome, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y juntos alcanzamos el climax. Durante unos segundos continué dentro suyo y ambos intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones. Cuando lo conseguimos Hermione abrió sus ojos y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-estás bien?

-oh Sev! que si estoy bien! ha sido maravilloso, te amo.

-yo también te amo.

Me salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, Hermione hizo lo mismo, me agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, yo notaba su mirada sobre mí.

-quiero ver tu tatuaje Severus, donde está.

-en mi hombro derecho.

Ella me soltó y se sentó en la cama, yo me puse de lado dejándole ver mi brazo.

-Qué es Hermione?

-Es un libro abierto, con una página en blanco y en la otra hay una leona.

-Venga ya Hermione, no puedo tener un león grabado en mi brazo. Odio a los gryffindor.

-YO SOY GRYFFINDOR SEVERUS!

-pues por eso lo digo.

Hermione me miro seria, pero en cuanto vio que yo me reía, ella soltó también una carcajada, se acercó a mi, me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro y me beso.

-Y tu tatuaje ha sido en la parte baja del vientre por lo que veo, pero así como estas no distingo bien que es, túmbate nena.

Ella así lo hizo, yo me acerque a ella y me di cuenta de que era un tatuaje de mi varita, pero además había algo más que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

-qué es Severus?

-es mi varita nena, pero lo que no entiendo es lo otro.

-qué sucede?, no me asustes Sev.

-no pasa nada malo, solo que no entiendo porque mi varita esta entre las garras de una pequeña nutria.

-una nutria Sev? no se supone que mi tatuaje debería representarte a ti? entonces que hace mi patronus en mi cuerpo?

-nena, tu patronus es una nutria?

-aja!

-No puede ser, espera un momento. EXPECTO PATRONUM

Y una pequeña nutria, con los ojos de mi castaña, salió de mi varita y entonces sentí varias emociones dentro de mi, estaba contento porque por fin Lily Evans formaba por completo parte de mi pasado, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado porque no sabía si en algún momento en que lo necesitas, podría invocar la cierva, eso me preocupaba un poco, pero enseguida saqué esa idea de mi cabeza y sonreí, me acerque a Hermione, quien se había incorporado un poco y la bese con todas mis fuerzas y volví a acostarla en la cama, deje de besarla, la mire a los ojos con todo el amor que guardaba solo para ella y empecé a acariciar su pelo.

-tu patronus es mi patronus, Sev'

-sí nena, es maravilloso, por eso aparece en tu piel junto a la varita. La varita representa mi magia, la cual, hasta que te conocí, era lo más importante para mi, y la varita te representa a ti, quien eres lo que más amo en esta vida y el echo de que la nutria tenga apresada mi varita significa que yo sería capaz de abandonar la magia por ti, si con eso tu fueses feliz.

-no es justo Sev! mi tatuaje es romántico, pero el que tienes tu y que supuestamente me representa a mi es cero romántico.

-mi tatuaje es fantástico también. El libro representa tu pasión y es una pasión que compartimos y la leona representa tu fuerza, tu coraje y ello hace que yo me sienta fuerte también y sé que si en algún momento mi voluntad como espía flaquea, solamente tendré que mirar mi tatuaje y pensar en ti y eso me dará la fuerza para seguir adelante. Tu eres mi fuerza Hermione.

Mi bella mujer me abrazó con fuerza y me besó y me acarició y esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces más.

 **YAZMINSNAPE: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, todo salió bien y tengo todo aprobado. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **PHOENIX1993: Gracias por tu review.**

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: Gracias por tus reviews. Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste y espero no defraudarte. Cuando escribí el capítulo anterior me acordaba perfectamente de los tatuajes, pero mientras escribía la escena de su aparición me di cuenta de que no me gustaba como estaba quedando y de repente se me ocurrió la idea de que sucediese cuando se entregasen el uno al otro, no sé, me pareció menos previsible y más romántico, así que espero que te guste mi decisión. La explicación de porque a ellos les salieron sus tatuajes en ese momento y en cambio a los padres de Edgar el día de su boda, la daré en el próximo capítulo, por si alguien se ha quedado con la duda.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews y los que me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas, sin todos vosotros esta historia no tendría sentido. Espero que les siga gustando y no defraudarlos. Bicos a todos.**


	37. mi mujer

AVISO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON. MENORES DE EDAD POR FAVOR ABSTENEROS DE LEERLO PUES NO ES NECESARIO PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS.

Al despertar al día siguiente ella aún continuaba dormida, estaba acostada boca abajo y tenía sus dos brazos debajo de la almohada y la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, la sábana la cubría hasta la cintura dejando su espalda desnuda al descubierto y un mechón de pelo le cubría el rostro, así que se lo puse por detrás de las orejas. Mire a Hermione durante unos segundos y pensaba en lo increíble que era para mi el que una joven tan hermosa se hubiese fijado en mi, me sentía el hombre más afortunado. Luego de observarla sentí deseos de acariciar su piel y volver a hacerla mía, así que pensé que luego tendría tiempo de seguir durmiendo, así que simplemente aparte su cabello de su espalda y empecé a acariciarla. Al llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre volví a subir mis caricias hasta llegar a su cuello, Hermione suspiró y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sin embargo no me dijo nada y yo a ella tampoco.

Me incorporé un poco, y me acerque a su nuca para depositar allí un suave beso, luego otro en el cuello y varios más en el hombro derecho, luego regrese a su cuello, pase mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda para así poder apoyar mi brazo en la cama, me incorpore y pase mi pierna izquierda al otro lado para quedar encima de Hermione, pero sin llegar a apoyar mi cuerpo en el suyo, empecé a besar toda su espalda bajando hasta su trasero y volví a subir hasta llegar a su nuca. Hermione suspiraba y la sentía temblar ligeramente cada vez que la besaba, me acerqué a su mejilla y la bese allí, entonces ella abrió los ojos y yo le sonreí al tiempo que ella me devolvía la sonrisa y entonces me acerque lentamente a su boca y la besé, Hermione quería darse la vuelta pero no la deje.

-quieta como estas Hermione, no quiero que te muevas a no ser que yo te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo?.

-sí

-bien. Te amo nena y quiero que confíes en mi.

-lo hago Sev, confío en ti.

Me bajé de la cama y retiré la sábana que la cubría, Hermione me miraba pero tal y como se lo pedí no se movió en lo absoluto. La observé durante unos segundos, durante los cuales ella no despego su mirada de la mía, entonces regrese a mi posición anterior sobre la espalda de mi esposa.

Apoyé mi brazo izquierdo sobre la cama y volví a besar su espalda, mientras con mi mano derecha acariciaba el dorso derecho de Hermione hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales acaricie, Hermione suspiraba y estaba nerviosa pues no sabía lo que iba a suceder, aún así no se movió. Al llegar a su culo le di un tímido beso en la nalga y luego la mordí ligeramente, Hermione cerró sus ojos y no dejaba de suspirar, entonces volví a morderla suavemente, después le pedí que abriese las piernas, cosa que hizo enseguida y yo aproveché para ponerme entre ellas y así quedar de rodillas y sin tocar a Hermione para nada.

-Levántate Hermione y ponte de rodillas tal y como estoy yo y acércate a mi dándome la espalda.

Ella lo hizo, entonces yo me acerque lo más que pude a ella y la tome de la barbilla obligándola a ladear la cabeza, entonces me acerque a sus labios y la bese introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, Hermione me correspondió. Deje de besarla.

-mira al frente, bien, ahora apoya tus brazos sobre la cama y deja tu culo en pompas.

-Sev, qué vas a hacer?, yo no, yo...

-ssshhhh! tranquila nena, no es lo que piensas, bueno al menos esta vez no, pero todo se andará. Relájate, sí, tu solo siénteme nena.

Hermione obedeció y se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, le di una pequeña nalgada a lo que Hermione se quejó un poco y entonces le di otra, entonces me acerque completamente a ella dejando que notase mi erección directamente en sus nalgas. Apoye mis manos en su cadera y mientras que con mi dedo pulgar izquierdo le acariciaba lentamente la cadera, llevé mi mano derecha a su coñito y empecé a acariciárselo, Hermione abrió las piernas un poco para darme acceso al mismo tiempo que movía su culo contra mi erección, ambos gemíamos y yo estaba excitadísimo, sobre todo viendo que conseguía que ella se relajase y que me dejase hacer con su cuerpo lo que yo quería.

Empecé a acariciar su clítoris y Hermione no dejaba de moverse, masturbándome con su delicioso trasero, metí un dedo dentro de su vagina y comencé a moverlo dentro de ella, Hermione gemía y me llamaba por mi nombre, al poco rato ya no era un dedo en su interior, si no tres, metía y sacaba mis dedos de su interior hasta que ella explotó en un orgasmo, detuvo por un momento sus movimientos intentando recuperar la respiración, así que era yo el que me movía contra ella y pensaba en el momento en el que ella me dejase hacérselo por detrás, aunque soy consciente de que todavía es demasiado pronto para eso y que antes tenía que sentirse cómoda haciendo otras cosas sexualmente hablando.

Cuando parecía que recuperaba su respiración volví a acercar mis dedos a su clítoris y volví a acariciarla, pues quería que se volviese a excitar para poder introducirme en su coñito, así que en cuanto volvió a suspirar y a gemir le pedí que abriese las piernas, agarré sus caderas y así, desde atrás, me metí en su interior de un solo jalón y empecé a moverme contra ella, mi pene entraba y salía de su interior, primero lentamente para no lastimarla, hasta que ella me pidió más y entonces yo empecé a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos más rápidos y fuertes.

-Eres tan estrecha Hermione, me encanta como me aprietas. Me sientes nena?, sientes como me pones?

-Si Sev, por favor, Sev, no pares, más Severus.

Y la complací, ¿ cómo no hacerlo?. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero entonces sentí la necesidad de mirarla a los ojos y ver su cara de placer mientras que la hacía mía, así que le ordené que se diese la vuelta, Hermione lo hizo enseguida, se acostó en la cama y yo puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros, agarre mi pene y lo acerqué a ella, y volví a entrar en su coño, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, diciéndole lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que me excita, cuando sentí que ya no podría aguantar más, le pedí que se acariciase sus hermosas tetas, mi nena me obedeció y empezó a acariciarse, Hermione arqueaba su espalda y me acompañaba en mis movimientos, llevé mi dedo a su clítoris y conseguí arrancarle otro orgasmo y entonces exploté y me derrame dentro de ella.

Apoye mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y la besé en los labios, luego me salí de su interior y me acosté boca arriba, tal y como estaba Hermione, ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos, entonces Hermione se incorporó un poco y me beso, su codo izquierdo estaba apoyado en la cama y su cabeza la apoyo en su mano izquierda, entonces ella me miró y me sonrió, se acercó a mi y me dio un breve beso en los labios. Yo la mire pero no hice ningún movimiento.

-Nena, pon tu cabeza en mi pecho, quiero sentirte cerca.

Hermione se acostó e hizo lo que le pedí.

-Sev, estoy pensando. ¿los padres de Edgar no te habían dicho que los tatuajes aparecieron en sus cuerpos el día de la boda?

Viendo por donde iban las dudas de Hermione simplemente sonreí y le contesté.

-si pequeña, eso dijeron y estoy seguro de que fue así, pero unos días antes de la boda investigué por mi cuenta y resulta que los hechizos aparecen cuando la pareja se convierte en marido y mujer en todos los aspectos. Una vez que el ritual te ha aceptado y te casa, los tatuajes aparecen sí o sí, pero para ello además de ser esposos en la ceremonia también tienen que ser marido y mujer de una forma física. La madre de Edgar ya estaba embarazada el día en el que se casaron, de muy poco tiempo pero lo estaba, así que en ese sentido se pertenecían el uno al otro y ya solo faltaba la ceremonia. En nuestro caso fue al revés, primero nos ca...

-entiendo, primero nos casamos y luego nos entregamos el uno al otro, por eso los tatuajes aparecieron cuando hacíamos el amor por primera vez. ¿y que sucede si una pareja se acuesta junta pero o bien no son el uno para el otro o bien hay algo que les impida casarse y el ritual no se lleva a cabo?

-no pasa nada entonces Hermione, simplemente los tatuajes nunca aparecen.

Hermione elevo un poco la cara y me miro a los ojos, me pidió que la besara y yo acorte la distancia que nos separaba para poder hacerlo. Después de unos minutos de besos y suaves caricias decidimos levantarnos, yo pedí algo de desayunar al servicio de habitaciones y cuando terminamos nos vestimos para salir a dar un paseo, estuvimos todo el día fuera paseando y decidimos comer y cenar fuera también, visitamos museos, tomamos un helado y después de cenar regresamos al hotel.

Hermione y yo empezamos a desvestirnos mirándonos el uno al otro, cuando Hermione se quedó en braguita yo le pedí que no se la quitase, me acerque a ella y la agarre de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío, entonces fuimos acercando nuestros rostros poco a poco y nos besamos, sin embargo cuando detuve el beso para poder besar su cuello, mi brazo empezó a arder y la marca tenebrosa comenzó a moverse. Me separé de Hermione lentamente y cuando ella intento tocarme le pedí que no lo hiciese, que el señor tenebrosos estaba intentando entrar en mi mente y que necesitaba concentrarme para poder engañar a Voldemort sobre que estaba haciendo y con quien estaba. Hermione se cubrió el cuerpo con su bata y no despego sus ojos de mi ni un solo segundo.

-Nena, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

-Severus, ha sabido que?

-no nena tranquila, el será un gran mago pero mi mente esta totalmente fuera de su control, no va a saber nada que yo no quiera que sepa, y te aseguro de que te voy a poner a salvo de el me cueste lo que me cueste.

Llamé a Michi, quien se apareció y le pedí que ayudase a mi mujer a hacer las maletas y que la dejase en su habitación de Hogwarts. Me acerqué a Hermione para besarla y asegurarla de que todo estaba bien, que estuviese tranquila, ella me sonrió y me devolvió el beso como si no hubiese un mañana, yo le sonreí, le dije que el hotel ya estaba pagado y que me esperase, que estaba seguro de que para el día en el comenzase las clases como muy tarde, yo ya habría regresado. Me aleje de ella, la mire unos segundos y me desaparecí.

 **Bueno, no todo puede ser amor y mariposas en el estómago.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: a mi también me han gustado los tatuajes, jejeej. Gracias por el review.**

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias por el review.**

 **Gracias a todos cuantos me habéis puesto en alertas y favoritos.**


	38. Draco Malfoy

Inmediatamente después de despedirme de Hermione me aparecí en el salón de la mansión Malfoy. Al entrar vi a Jean tirada en el suelo mientras que dos mortífagos la violaban, Jean tenía la mirada perdida, ya no suplicaba como las demás veces que la vi, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que habían conseguido anularla por completo. Mientras que esto sucedía Voldemort miraba la escena con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, al igual que Bellatrix la cual disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo a la "madre" de Hermione en este estado, en ese momento me aventure a entrar en la mente de mi amiga y ella estaba pensando en Hermione, en lo que hubiese pasado si Jean la hubiese vendido y nosotros no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, y se refugiaba en ese recuerdo para no sentir pena por la mujer que la había sustituido como madre, tuve que salir de la mente de Bella en el momento en el que el Lord me llamaba por mi nombre.

Voldemort me dijo que Jean ya no le servía como diversión ya que estaba como muerta en vida y que quería que yo acabase con su vida, así que me dijo que en cuanto hubiesen terminado sus mortífagos de divertirse podría llevármela de allí y acabar con su vida como me pareciese.

Cuando el Lord me decía esto pude darme cuenta de que Dolohov, uno de sus mortífagos estaba muerto en el suelo, cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraba, me hablo.

-Dolohov es un traidor Severus, se paso al lado de Dumbledore y tuve que terminar con su vida. Quien me sirva será recompensado, pero quien me traicione, bueno, estas son las consecuencias.

Entonces llamó a Naggini y le dijo que se alimentase, la serpiente se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Dolohov y empezó a devorarlo, todos los mortífagos allí reunidos desviaron la mirada, pero yo no, no sentía pena por Dolohov y tampoco asco ante semejante visión, más bien me alegraba de que así era un mortífago menos. Cuando Naggini terminó de comer regresé mi mirada al Lord quien me correspondió y me miro seriamente.

-Te preguntarás como supe que era un traidor no Severus?

-a decir verdad mi señor, sí, siento curiosidad, pero si no quiere...

-o querido amigo, claro que quiero contarte lo que ha pasado, verás, hace un tiempo que vengo sospechando que había un traidor en mis filas y desde un principio sospeché de Dolohov y también de tu ahijado, Severus.

-Draco mi señor, no, es imposible el jamás...

-ahora lo sé Severus, pero déjame continuar. Al sospechar de ellos dos, pensé en dos misiones distintas para llevar a cabo, sabiendo que aquella misión que fuese bien sería la misión encomendada al traidor, mientras que la que saliese mal sería la de aquel que no era un traidor. Así pues los junté a los dos y les conté los planes y quienes serían los mortífagos que irían con cada uno de ellos. Mientras que la misión de Draco salió muy mal, la de Dolohov salió a la perfección. Al principio como no, el negaba ser un traidor, pero al entrar en su mente descubrí que me estaba mintiendo descaradamente, así que no me quedó otro remedio más que eliminarlo.

Una vez termino el relato se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento e ingreso en mi mente, en la cual veía algunas dudas que tenía al respeto y que yo deseaba preguntarle, el Lord se rio y me dio permiso para preguntar.

-Mi señor, no entiendo porque no he sido avisado, usted sabe que yo podría haberle servido de ayuda, es que acaso ya no confía en mi?

-Al contrario Severus, los únicos mortífagos en los que confió sois tu y Bellatrix, hasta cierto punto claro, y sé que ninguno de los dos osaría traicionarme, además los dos sois mis mejores mortífagos, no podía arriesgarme a perderos a ninguno de los dos, por ese motivo no os dije nada y no os metí en ninguna de las dos misiones, las cuales siendo honestos, eran más bien misiones suicidas, así que no, no conté con ninguno. Te dejo hacerme dos preguntas más Severus, piénsalas bien.

-gracias mi Señor. Me pregunto porque no penetro mi Señor en sus mentes, sé que hubiese descubierto al traidor desde el principio y se hubiese evitado bajas en sus filas, mi señor.

-y donde estaría entonces la diversión Severus? además quiero tener entre mis filas a los más valientes e inteligentes mortífagos Severus, y esta es una buena forma de conseguirlo, aquellos que han sido asesinados o capturados ni saben pelear ni tienen la suficiente inteligencia como para seguir libres. Tu última pregunta Severus?

-me gustaría saber como esta mi ahijado Draco, mi Lord.

-tu ahijado está vivo pero muy mal herido, ese es otro de los motivos por los que te he llamado a mi presencia Severus, tu eres la única salvación de Draco. Como comprenderás yo no me voy a ensuciar las manos de sangre, aun sea por salvar a alguien que me ha demostrado que a pesar de su corta edad, es valiente y leal. Y ahora ve a su habitación, si necesitas llevártelo a otro sitio para curarlo puedes hacerlo, pues no creo que aquí dispongas de lo necesario, pero eso sí Severus, llévate a esa sucia puta de mi vista, no quiero volver a verla nunca más, ya no me sirve de nada, y tu Bellatrix dale una mano a Severus en lo que te pida. Naggini, tenemos que irnos.

Voldemort y su maldita serpiente se largaron y yo le pedí a Bella que llevase a Jean a la mazmorra de mi casa y que allí decidiríamos entre los dos que es lo que íbamos a hacer con ella. Bellatrix agarro a Jean y las dos se desaparecieron, entonces yo me abrí paso entre los demás mortífagos y en cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista comencé a correr hacia la habitación de Draco. Al llegar estaban allí Lucius de pie al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado su hijo, y Narcissa estaba sentada al lado de su hijo y le sostenía la mano y le decía que tenía que ser fuerte, que yo lo iba a salvar. La llame y ella vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucius me estrecho la mano y después dejaron que me acercase al lado de mi ahijado.

Draco tenía varios cortes leves en la cara y varios más en el pecho, dos de los cuales sangraban bastante. Narcissa lo había petrificado para que la sangre dejase de brotar, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo así y yo sabia que era prioritario sacarlo de ese estado cuanto antes. Le pedí a Narcissa que me diese mudas y ropa cómoda del chaval y también una manta abrigosa, la manta me la dio y con ella cubrí a Draco y lo demás lo puso en una pequeña maleta, la cual menguo para poder meterla en mi túnica. Narcissa quería venir conmigo pero no la dejé y le prometí que en cuanto Draco estuviese curado haría que Michi los buscase a ella y a Lucius y los llevase a Hogwarts, a mis aposentos. Una vez tuve a Draco acomodado en mis brazos me desaparecí con el y aparecimos en Hogwarts.

Deje a mi ahijado encima de mi cama y fui a buscar a Hermione para pedirle que me ayudase con las heridas, despetrifique Draco y procedí a hacerle una transfusión de sangre, por suerte además de medicina mágica yo también tenía conocimientos de la medicina muggle y tenía algunos aparatos utilizados por ellos y así pude hacer la transfusión. Hermione no me preguntó nada, solo me obedecía en todo y de vez en cuando miraba para Draco con la pena plasmada en sus ojos y mi niña acariciaba el pelo del rubio al mismo tiempo que le decía que no se preocupase, que todo iba a salir bien. Draco miraba para mi mujer y una vez curado de todas sus heridas la llamó y le dio las gracias, luego miró para mi y se incorporó de la cama abrazandome y dándome las gracias por salvar su vida. Le dije que descansase, que ya se quedaba en Hogwarts pues en tres días comenzaban las clases.

Draco se recostó y enseguida cayo rendido de sueño, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ese día era el cumpleaños de mi mujer y que ya cumplía sus quince años, así que le prometí que en el fin de semana lo íbamos a celebrar fuera de Hogwarts, pues mi idea es que pasásemos los fines de semana fuera del colegio, excepto claro está, cuando hubiesen exámenes o si ella quería ir al pueblo con sus amigos.

El día antes de comenzar las clases, y estando Draco ya recuperado, el y yo tuvimos una conversación, pues yo en ningún momento me creí que Dolohov fuese el traidor a Voldemort y fue entonces cuando Draco me confirmo que el verdadero traidor era el y que le había prometido a Dumbledore tenerlo informado de cualquier cosa que le pareciese importante. No le deje que me siguiese contando y empecé a correr hacia el despacho de Albus, ese viejo loco e inconsciente me iba a escuchar. Al llegar dije la contraseña y la gárgola me dejo entrar, subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí las puertas de su despacho, el viejo loco se encontraba solo, para mi fortuna.

-TU MALDITO CABRON! ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?

-Severus, cálmate y dime que diablos está pasando, porqué estas así?

-Y todavía me lo preguntas? SOLO ES UN MALDITO CRIO JODER, Y ADEMAS MI AHIJADO! Dime con que sucia treta lo estas obligando a arriesgar su vida de ese modo, solo tiene quince años Albus, jamás creí...

-yo no le estoy obligando a nada Severus.

-por Merlín, no me hagas reír.

Y entonces escuche la voz de Draco detrás de mi.

-es verdad padrino, el director no tiene nada que ver, es más, el intento disuadirme.

-entonces como diablos se te ha ocurrido semejante gilipollez, con un idiota que arriesgue su vida es suficiente Draco

-lo hago por mis padres, porque veo como los trata Voldemort, como si fuesen basura. No pueden salir a ningún lado si no es con el permiso del Lord y las únicas visitas que le son permitidas recibir somos tu y yo, ni mis abuelos, ni mis tíos, ni siquiera mi tía Bellatrix se acerca a ellos.

-Bella quiere a tu madre Draco y si no se acerca a ellos es para no enfurecer a Voldemort y que este la cargué contra ella, o peor, contra ti.

-lo sé y es por mi tía también que he decidido ayudar a Potter y a la orden. Y también lo hago por ti.

-por mi? qué tontería es esa?

-no es ninguna tontería, un día os escuché al director y a ti hablando y ese día supe cuales eran tus verdaderas lealtades, así que tenía dos opciones, traicionar a mi padrino a quien quiero y admiro, o intentar ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort, así que la elección estaba clara.

-Draco no soy tu responsabilidad, ninguno lo somos.

-tampoco sois la responsabilidad de Potter, o Granger o del imbécil del pelirrojo Weasley, y aún asi ellos están dispuestos a sacrificarse por la gente a la que quiere y por un bien mayor, y yo, por una vez en mi puñetera vida quiero hacer lo correcto. No ha sido cosa del director padrino, es mi decisión.

Entonces me acerqué a el y lo abracé diciéndole lo valiente que me parecía y lo orgulloso que me sentía de el, cuando me aleje de el y lo mire a los ojos los tenia rojos y a punto de llorar y me sonreía.

-muy bien, entonces deduzco que Dolohov le confeso a Voldemort ser el traidor gracias al imperium y a un confundum, no?

-eso es Severus. Cuando Draco me contó como habían sucedido las cosas, yo empecé a pensar que había gato encerrado, así que me imagine que Voldemort sospechaba que tenía un traidor y al no venir tu a decírmelo supe que Voldemort te había mantenido lejos de todo esto porque confía en ti y supuse que no querría arriesgarse a que te sucediese nada.

-eso es lo que el Lord me dijo a mi.

-en fin, Draco sufrió una "emboscada" y la orden entera estaba allí, mientras que la de Dolohov salió a la perfección y el pudo escapar junto a los demás mortífagos, así que Voldemort supuso que Dolohov nos había contado sus planes a la orden y que por eso habíamos atrapado a Draco y a los demás mortífagos. Que la misión de Dolohov saliese bien fue gracias en parte a que Draco "no es un traidor" y que por lo tanto no nos había puesto en aviso de nada y por eso nos encontrábamos en el lugar en el que transcurría la misión de tu ahijado. Pero claro, antes de dejar que Dolohov regresase junto a Voldemort, le modificamos la memoria y le introdujimos nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos en los cuales el se veía hablando conmigo y contándonos los planes del Lord. En fi, Voldemort se cree muy listo pero lo cierto es que nunca ha tenido demasiadas luces. Y ahora que está todo explicado; Draco vete a tu habitación y pasa allí el día recuperándote porque mañana empiezan las clases, y tu Severus, largo de aquí y pasa tu último día de vacaciones como te venga en gana, no quiero verte en todo el día de hoy.

-Albus, yo.

-no importa hijo, yo hubiese reaccionado igual o peor, ahora largo de mi vista.

Acompañe a Draco a su habitación y luego fui a la mía, donde estaba Hermione esperándome. Me senté en un sillón y ella se acercó a mi y se sentó en mis rodillas, agarro mi cara entre sus manos y se acercó a mi para darme un beso en los labios, me preguntó que había sucedido y le conté todo lo que ocurrió con Draco, Hermione no salía del asombro y al mismo tiempo se sentía orgullosa del cambio del rubio, sobre todo por mi y porque sabe el cariño que le tengo a ese rubio engreído.

Llamé a Michi y le dije que fuese a recoger a Lucius y a Narcissa y que los trajese para ver a Draco. Luego de verlo vinieron hasta junto mía, llamaron y le pedí a Hermione que se escondiese en nuestro dormitorio, una vez lo hizo dejé pasar a mis amigos, no tardaron mucho en irse.

Cuando me despedí fui a mi habitación, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y tenía un libro entre sus manos, entonces me acordé de Jean y le dije a Hermione que tenia que irme y que regresaría en tres horas. Me aparecí en mi casa de la Hilandera, Bellatrix estaba sentada en mi sofá y Jean estaba tirada en el suelo. Durante unos minutos estuvimos discutiendo sobre el futuro de la mujer y al final decidimos ingresarla en un sanatorio mental, así que la llevamos, cubrimos todos los papeles y le encerraron en una habitación acolchada, pues yo había hechizado a Jean, ya que ella era más un cuerpo muerto que otra cosa, para que pareciese peligroso y suicida, así que la dejamos encerrada allí por los restos, y así fue la última vez en mi vida que supe de Jean Granger.

Me despedí de Bellatrix con un abrazo y le pedí que entretuviese al Lord para que no descubriese que ni Lucius ni Narcissa estaban en la mansión. Cuando regrese a Hogwarts fui a ver a Draco y de paso le ordene a Michi que se llevase a los padres de mi ahijado a la mansión. Ni Lucius, ni Narcissa saben que Draco esta ahora del lado de Dumbledore y de la orden.

Cuando se fueron estreché la mano de mi ahijado y le dije que procurase descansar y que cualquier cosa que necesitase solo tenía que llamar a Michi y que el lo atendería, sin embargo Draco prefirió recurrir a la ayuda de su elfo Dobby.

Al ingresar en mi habitación Hermione se encontraba allí, pensé que dormía pero no, ella me llamó y me pidió que me acostase a su lado, me puse el pijama y luego me acosté, una vez lo hice, Hermione se acercó a mi, me dio un beso en los labios y me dijo que se alegraba de que no me hubiese tenido que desaparecer durante días, yo le deseé un feliz cumpleaños y la volví a besar, luego ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con su mano derecha y enseguida se quedó dormida. Yo tardé un poco más y decidí que le iba a enseñar a Draco a proteger su mente del Lord, así que planee mis horarios minuciosamente para poder dar mis clases de pociones y al mismo tiempo enseñar dos días a Harry y otros dos días a Draco a proteger sus mentes de la invasión de Voldemort, y con esos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: eso mismo pensé yo, y es que el muy maldito ha sido de la mas inoportuno. Gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: no pude actualizar antes por culpa del papeleo de la matricula para el próximo curso y también por problemas personales, pero espero ya poder actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias, contigo da gusto, siempre te encantan mis capítulos y eso anima mucho a escribir.**

 **NADESHKO YAISHO: muchas gracias por el review, me has dejado muy sorprendida y me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia, la verdad es que aunque está gustando mucho mas que las otras que escribí, jamás creí que tuviese a un lector a quien le gustase tantísimo mi historia. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Recuerden, personajes y localizaciones reconocibles pertenecen a Rowling, lo demás es mío. No gano nada publicando ni esta ni ninguna otra historia.**

 **Gracias a todo el mundo por todo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	39. Dolores Umbridge1

Han pasado tres meses desde que comenzó el quinto año de Hermione en Hogwarts. El día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños lo celebramos en Ámsterdam, donde pasamos el fin de semana, y donde nos divertimos un montón, además de visitar los lugares más emblemáticos. Sin embargo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts apenas nos vemos, pues aunque dormimos muchas veces juntos, lo cierto es que lo tenemos bastante difícil para estar juntos debido a todos los cambios ocurridos por causa de la sapo de Dolores Umbridge.

Al final, como era de esperarse, Albus tenía razón y esa mujer había sido puesta en Hogwarts para vigilar a Albus y su manejo de la escuela.

Umbridge entró para ser profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero resultó que sus clases son una fantochada y los alumnos no están aprendiendo nada.

Según me contó mi pequeña, Umbridge y Potter tuvieron una discusión, pues el sostiene que Voldemort a vuelto, cosa que a la sapo no le hace ninguna gracia y lo llama mentiroso. El Ministerio y su extremado miedo a Voldemort, panda de cobardes!, así que le propuse a Hermione que formasen una especie de club de lucha donde aprender entre todo lo que no se les está enseñando en clases, a ella le pareció una excelente idea y se lo comento a Potter, quien acabo siendo el elegido para enseñarles.

Potter es el único de entre todos ellos capaz de evocar un Patronus y con esto de que "venció" a Voldemort cuando solo era un niño, pues a todos les pareció lo más lógico el que él fuese el maestro. Yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero por las cosas que me cuenta Hermione creo que al final hicieron bien en confiar en él y según mi pequeña, el joven Potter está haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Mis clases de oclumancia con él no van tan bien como me gustaría y le cuesta bastante concentrarse y no digamos ya sacarme de su mente, aún así va haciendo pequeños avances. Draco por otra parte es todo lo contrario a Potter, aprende muy rápido y estoy seguro de que terminará por ser casi tan bueno como yo. Hermione también quiere aprender, y pues aunque yo ya le había enseñado alguna cosa, decidí que no estaría de más que aprendiese todo lo que hay que aprender, y como no, es mejor que Potter y Draco juntos y ya no necesito enseñarle nada más.

Desde que Hermione me ayudó a curar las heridas de Draco y el la vio hacerlo, las cosas entre ellos han cambiado, y aunque no es que se hayan echo amigos ni nada por el estilo, sí que han dejado de meterse el uno con el otro y ahora cuando se encuentran en algún sitio yendo ellos solos o cuando están conmigo, se saludan y hasta mantienen conversaciones, aunque estas sean de lo más triviales.

Draco quiere saber como es que Hermione y yo nos llevamos tan bien y yo le conté algo, pero sin entrar en detalles por lo que pueda pasar, cosa que mi ahijado a comprendido perfectamente, lo que no le dije es que ella y yo mantenemos una relación que va más allá de profesor-alumna, o de un "padrino" con su "ahijada", simplemente sabe un poco de la historia con sus padres, aunque no le conté que su madre la vendió a unos proxenetas, pues eso no es cosa mía el contarlas y sé que a mi mujer no le gustaría que eso estuviese en boca de todos, por suerte Harry, Ron y Ginny la quieren mucho y saben guardarle sus secretos.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a Hogwarts como profesora de Defensa, Dolores ha sido asignada por el Ministerio como suprema inquisidora de Hogwarts, otorgándole así un gran poder sobre la escuela y por lo tanto sobre los profesores y todo lo que acontezca en la escuela de magia. Dolores ha despedido a Trelawney y solo gracias a Dumbledore, es que Sybill no ha tenido que irse del colegio, aunque sí que ha tenido que dejar de ser docente.

Por otro lado los llamados de Voldemort están siendo escasos y cuando ocurren normalmente es para que le mantengamos informado o para que veamos como se carga a todo aquel que no le dice que sí a su propuesta de unirse a los mortífagos, así que llego a Hogwarts a las pocas horas de haberme marchado.

Las cosas entre Hermione y yo no pueden ir mejor, aunque nos vemos poco, las veces que estamos juntos son maravillosas y poco a poco va dejando atrás su timidez y se va dejando llevar cuando estamos juntos íntimamente, como Hermione misma me ha confesado, le encanta descubrir cosas nuevas conmigo y que yo sea el que le enseñe todo. Tenemos suerte pues la cara sapo, como es conocida Umbridge el Hogwtars, es bastante cobarde y no tiene agallas para internarse en las mazmorras por las noches, lo cual nos permite a Hermione y a mi pasar las noches en mis aposentos.

Por el momento esa maldita mujer no se esta metiendo en quien usa o no las chimeneas y en que pueden hacer los alumnos o no durante los fines de semana, así que mi castaña y yo nos desaparecemos un fin de semana al mes y lo pasamos juntos, por desgracia no nos podemos ir tantas veces como queramos, pues este año, y "gracias" a la cara sapo, están teniendo más exámenes por asignatura que nunca y son escasas las semanas en las que no tiene que hacer algún examen. El único que no ha cedido a todos sus requerimientos soy yo mismo y como la mujer me tiene un miedo atroz, ni siquiera piensa en entrometerse en mis asuntos, además de que soy Slytherin y ella nos adora, al fin y al cabo es una de nosotros.

El otro día me di cuenta de que Potter tenía unos cortes extraños en las manos y cuando le pregunté que le había pasado, el se cerró en banda, así que intenté ingresar en su mente y cuando estaba a punto de hacerme con ese recuerdo en concreto, Potter por primera vez logró sacarme de su mente, cosa que debo confesar que me hizo sentir orgulloso de él, Albus tenía razón cuando me decía que al final terminaría por encariñarme con él, y como no hacerlo cuando tiene los ojos de su madre?. Esto mismo me costó un disgusto con Hermione, pero al final entendió que mis sentimientos por Lily habían cambiado y que ahora solo la recuerdo como la amiga que fue. Me encantan esos celos de Hermione, por muy absurdos que sean, celos que confieso siento yo también cuando la veo tan unida a Potter y a Weasley.

Cuando las navidades llegaron en el colegio no quedó nadie, ni siquiera Umbridge, bueno miento, sí que quedó alguien, Albus Dumbledore, pues como el mismo me dijo no confía en el Ministerio ni en la cara sapo y no quiere dejar la escuela sola. Este año por primera vez en la historia de Hogwtars, no se a celebrado el baile de Navidad pues la cara sapo lo ha prohibido, y aunque no es algo que yo vaya a echar en falta, sí que lo sentí mucho por Hermione y por Ginebra Weasley, quien había sido invitada por Dean Thomas a ir al baile antes de saber que no se iba a celebrar. Fue gracioso ver los celos plasmados en la mirada de Harry Potter, quien en los últimos tiempos se había empezado a fijar en la hermana de su mejor amigo, por fin, cosa que a Hermione la pone muy contenta, aunque la joven Weasley no parece ser consciente de las miraditas que les dedica el joven Potter cuando la ve tan acaramelada con Dean.

 **YAZMINSNAPE: hola guapa, si todo bien. Ya ves que te hice caso y que SEverus de dio clases a Hermione.**

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Me apetecía hacer una historia donde los malos de Slytherin no fueran los malos, aunque no puedo hacer eso con Umbridge, la odio, lo siento, jjajaja.**

 **PHOENIX1993: espero que te guste la actualización, aunque confieso que creo que me quedo algo flojo.**

 **NADESHKO TAISHO: yo encantada de mencionarte, no ibas a ser menos que los demás. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, no la voy a dejar hasta que este terminada, aunque se me han ido algo las musas, pero ya volverán.**

 **Los acontecimientos no van a ocurrir exactamente en el mismo tiempo que en el libro pues tendría que volver a leerlos para rememorar algunas cosas, así que escribo por las cosas que recuerdo, además de que habrá cosas que no van a aparecer en esta historia porque no las creo necesarias o por que tengo pensado que ocurran de otra forma, aunque confieso que tengo algo más claro como va a ir la historia a partir del próximo libro, ahora mismo no tengo mucha idea de como seguir y va un poco sobre la marcha.**

 **Los personajes, las localizaciones y las escenas reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo demás es mío. No gano nada escribiendo esto.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando la historia, mi intención es tenerla terminada como muy tarde para principios de octubre, ya iremos viendo. Saludos a los que me dejáis reviews, a quienes me tenéis en favoritos y alertas y a aquellos que me leéis entre las sombras.**


	40. Navidades

Antes de abandonar Hogwarts para pasar las navidades, Hermione y yo no teníamos claro todavía que es lo que íbamos a hacer durante las fiestas, hasta que Arthur y Molly Weasley la invitaron a pasar unos días con ellos y con Potter en la Madriguera. Hermione siempre se había negado a ir y ponía de excusa a sus padres, pero esta vez todos saben que sus padres ya no están para ella, así que, entre eso y que realmente le apetecía ir, este año les dijo que sí, pero que no iba a pasar todas las fiestas, ya que antes quería ir al Londres muggle y arreglar unos asuntos que tienen que ver con la casa de su padre John, y sí, digo bien, pues la casa la compró él y todos los gastos los pagó el, Jean jamás ha puesto un duro, por lo que John había puesto la casa a nombre de Hermione tres meses antes de su muerte, por lo que ahora la casa es suya y Jean no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

Hermione quería ir a ver la casa y decidir si la vendía o no, aunque en un principio su idea era conservarla, aún así no lo tiene muy claro pues no sabe si sería capaz de vivir en esa casa con los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos, así que vamos a ir allí y vamos pasar unos días para ver que tal lleva el vivir allí y también de paso para limpiarla un poco, pues lleva algún tiempo abandonada.

Mi mujer y yo decidimos pasar una semana en su casa y ella el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera por lo que este año no íbamos a estar todas las fiestas juntos, cosa que a decir verdad no me importa, porque así tengo un tiempo para averiguar que es lo que ha pasado con el bebe de Argento, al que supuestamente el Lord iba a adiestrar para ser un mortífago más, cosa que jamás me creí, más bien creo que les dijo eso para hacerlos sufrir, Lord Voldemort odia a los niños casi tanto como a los muggles y dudo mucho que lo vaya a mantener entre nosotros. Aunque yo no tuve la culpa de nada lo cierto es que me siento responsable y quiero ver que puedo hacer por ese niño, es decir, si no es tarde ya.

Además, los Weasley todos los años hacen una fiesta en su casa por fin de año, y todos los años nos invitan a Albus, a Minerva, a Hagrid y a mi, y todos los años les digo que no, pero creo que esta vez voy a aceptar la invitación para así poder ver a mi pequeña.

El día en que comenzaron las vacaciones nos despedimos de Albus y nos aparecimos en la casa de Hermione, al abrir la puerta, la casa olía a cerrado, y a polvo, así que lo primero que hicimos fue abrir todas las ventanas mediante magia y luego quitamos el polvo, bueno, lo de que lo quitamos es un decir, pues con un simple hechizo el trapo limpio solo toda la casa, y lo mismo la escoba y la fregona, después de limpiarla no dirigimos a las habitaciones, Hermione quitó todas las sábanas y colchas y las tiro a la basura, luego fuimos a la cocina y tiramos la comida caducada y limpiamos los hornillos, luego limpiamos los baños y tiramos las toallas, Hermione no quería nada que hubiese sido tocado por su madre, así que lo siguiente fue salir a comprar sábanas y toallas nuevas y hacer la compra para comer, una vez hicimos todo eso colocamos la compra en su sitio y nos preparamos unos huevos fritos para comer y unas patatas.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi mujercita quiso echar un vistazo a la casa y me pidió que la dejase hacerlo sola, así que agarre un libro y me puse a leerlo cómodamente en el sofá de la sala mientras mi pequeña observaba todo y decidía que hacer con aquella casa. Pasada como una hora Hermione me llamó y me dijo que fuese a la habitación de sus padres y así lo hice.

-no quiero vivir aquí Severus, quiero empezar una nueva vida a tu lado en una casa nueva y hacer de ella nuestro hogar. Sev, y sí la vendo y con lo que me den miramos una casa en el Londres mágico?, me gustaría vivir allí y formar un hogar desde cero a tu lado, qué me dices?.

-te digo que sí, que me parece una gran idea que te deshagas de esta casa y de todos los recuerdos que te unen a ella. Haz la maleta con todo lo que quieras conservar y dejamos todo en mi casa de la Hilandera, donde viviremos hasta que encontremos una nueva casa que nos guste a los dos, entre lo que te den a ti por vender tu casa y a mi por mi casa de la Hilandera creo que nos podremos permitir una gran casa.

-tu casa Sev? estás seguro de que quieres vender tu casa?

-pues claro, yo tampoco tengo buenos recuerdos en esa casa, bueno, alguno sí que tengo de las pocas veces que tu has estado en ella, pero yo también quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, en una casa nueva y creando recuerdos nuevos que solamente nos pertenezcan a ti y a mi.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre mi con una enorme sonrisa y me agarro del cuello para luego besarme apasionadamente.

-sabes una cosa Hermione? creo que hoy voy a cumplir una de mis fantasías.

-fantasías, qué fantasías?

-verás, desde que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti he soñado con follarte en tu habitación, soñaba con que tu me llamabas padrino y que los dos nos entregábamos el uno al otro sobre tu cama, o tu escritorio, o la alfombra...

Hermione se sonrojo y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-eres un pervertido, murciélago de las mazmorras.

-no lo sabes tu bien.

La agarré de la mano y la llevé a su habitación, le pedí que se quedase de pie un momento sin moverse y mediante magia le quite los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos y la camisa y le puse un vestido azul, ceñido al cuerpo y por encima de sus rodillas, entonces me acerqué a Hermione y la agarre de la mano llevándola a su escritorio...

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: yo también odio a Rita, tanto es así que hasta el momento no aparece en ninguna de mis novelas (si no recuerdo mal, jeejej, tengo una cabecita que vaya por Dios), el caso es que no la soporto. Gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: espero que te guste este capítulo también. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **YAZMINSNAPE: esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Siento dejaros así..., que va, en realidad no lo siento. La semana que viene más.**


	41. ni tan pervertido

**Primero que nada** **mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar, tengo mil y una excusas pero no creo que ninguna os satisfaga y tampoco me van a hacer sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento, solo espero que la historia les siga gustando y que sepáis perdonarme por el siguiente capítulo ya que no estoy del todo satisfecha con él pero era esto o tardar sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo más en actualizar. Tenía una idea exacta de como quería que fuese este capítulo pero a la hora de plasmar dicha idea me he quedado en blanco y no he sido capaz de hacerlo. Acepto críticas, tomatazos y todas las maldiciones que queráis enviarme. Los reviews los contesto al final del capítulo. De nuevo mil perdones. A leer.**

Hice que Hermione se apoyase en su escritorio y yo me aparte ligeramente de su lado, estaba preciosa y tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te imaginas todas las veces que he soñado contigo Hermione, muchas noches te imaginaba conmigo en esta misma situación, en este mismo cuarto, soñando con hacerte el amor.

Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y la agarre de las mejillas y lentamente llevé mi boca a la suya y la besé, entonces lleve mis manos a su cadera y me apreté contra ella, dejando de besarla un instante. Hermione se mordió el labio de abajo en un gesto nervioso al sentir mi erección contra ella.

-Me vuelves loco cada vez que haces eso nena.

Y volví a besarla pero esta vez de forma más apasionada, llevé mi mano derecha a su pierna izquierda acariciándola desde su rodilla hacia arriba, deslizando suavemente su vestido hasta llegar a sus braguitas, entonces comencé a bajársela y ella termino de quitarla con sus pies. Yo llevé mi mano a su intimidad y la acaricie, Hermione llevó su cuello hacia atrás y yo aproveché para besarla en él. Dejé de acariciarla y volví mis manos a su cintura, entonces la agarré y la senté en el escritorio, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y me beso al tiempo en que empezó a quitarme mi camisa. Me desabroché mi pantalón y lo quite volviendo a acercar mi sexo al suyo, la agarre de nuevo por la cintura y así desnudo yo y ella vestida únicamente con su vestido, el cual en ese momento estaba subido a la altura de su cintura dejando su intimidad expuesta a mi mirada y a mis deseos, tomé mi erección y la acerqué a su sexo introduciéndome en ella, sin poder esperar ni un minuto más para hacerlo.

 **Media hora después**

Hermione está acostada en su cama, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, yo tenía mi mano doblada encima de la almohada y mi cabeza descansando en ella, en ese momento sabía que ella me estaba mirando pero aún así yo me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que ella me habló.

-Sev, ¿ocurre algo?

-nada en absoluto nena, solo pensaba en el bebé de Argento y en que espero que este bien, me preocupa que puede haber sido de él.

-Pues vistámonos y vayamos a buscarlo, si podemos hacer algo por él, yo estoy dispuesta.

-de eso nada nena, no vas a exponerte, yo voy a localizar a ese niño y cuando lo haga le buscaré un buen hogar.

Besé a Hermione y me levanté, ella hizo lo mismo, ambos nos vestimos sin decir ni una sola palabra más y pensé que ella estaba enfadada, sin embargo se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Sev, ten cuidado sí, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-no te preocupes pequeña, sé cuidarme. Ahora toma la ropa y todo lo que necesites para irnos a casa de los Weasley, te voy a dejar allí y luego me iré a la mansión Malfoy a ver si Lucius o Bellatrix saben algo de lo que sucedió con el peque.

Cuando hubo recogido todo la abracé y la dejé en las lindes de la madriguera, nos despedimos con un beso y yo me escondí hasta que vi aparecer a Molly y supe que Hermione estaba a salvo.

-como hiciste para llegar Hermione? no contábamos contigo hasta mañana.

-Verá, no avise de que venía hoy porque quería darle una sorpresa a ustedes y a los chicos, así que hice un trasladador y aquí estoy.

Luego de eso Molly agarro a Hermione del brazo y las dos mujeres se alejaron con una sonrisa en la cara y hablando de la sorpresa que se iban a llevar los jóvenes Weasley y el señor Potter. Yo me desaparecí y a los pocos segundos ya me encontraba en la mansión de mis amigos. Caminé a través del gran jardín que daba la bienvenida a la casa y en cuanto me acerqué al gran portón, este se abrió pues reconoció mi marca tenebrosa. Hace unos años me reconocía por ser casi como de la familia, pero desde la reaparición de Voldemort la casa solo deja pasar a quienes llevamos la marca o han sido invitados exclusivamente por el. Ingrese en el salón y allí estaba Lucius, hablando con Narcisa y con Draco. Mi ahijado al verme se acercó a mi y me abrazó, luego llamó a Dobby y el amable elfo me entregó un vaso de whisky de fuego. Saludé a Narcisa con un beso en la mejilla y me senté al lado de mi amigo el aristócrata.

 **Los personajes y localizaciones reconocibles pertenecen a Rowling, lo demás es mío. No gano nada publicando esta historia, pero me divierte hacerlo.**

 **: Yo también espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y perdón por la tardanza. Espero que no te decepcioné mucho el capítulo. Bicos.**

 **NADESHKO TAISHO: Ya te digo, como para no tenerle envidia a Hermione. Muchas gracias por el piropo, aunque yo no creo que sea tan buena, más bien lo hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias. Perdón por la tardanza. Bicos.**

 **YAZMIN SNAPE: si es un poco pervertido, aunque en mi imaginación lo era más pero no he sabido plasmarlo, aún así espero que no te decepcione el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización. Bicos.**

 **PHOENIX1993: Perdón por la actualización. Bicos.**

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: Espero que no te haya decepcionado el lemon y perdón por la tardanza. Bicos.**


	42. el hijo de Argento

Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora en la mansión Malfoy apareció Bellatrix corriendo y a medio vestir, nos miró y parecía asustada.

-Severus, tenemos que hacer algo-

-Qué ocurre Bella?

-te acuerdas que el Lord me dijo que me tenía que deshacer del hijo de Argento? me preguntaste que iba a hacer y te dije que no te preocupases, que el niño iba a estar bien.

-Si Bella, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-pues verás, lo único que se me ocurrió fue entregarlo a un orfanato muggle para que allí le buscasen un buen hogar. El Lord ha descubierto que en ese orfanato hay hijos de padres brujos contrarios a él que han preferido entregar a sus hijos en adopción a los muggles para así mantenerlos a salvo del Lord y sus mortífagos. Severus, estando con Voldermort este hizo llamar a Greyback y les ha ordenado a él y a sus secuaces presentarse en dicho orfanato y matar a toda cuanta persona se encuentra allí.

-cuánto hace que partieron Bellatrix?

-hará una media hora más o menos. No pude avisarte antes Severus, el Lord requirió de mis servicios y ya sabes que no puedo decirle que no.

-ahora mismo me voy.

Envíe un patronus a Dumbledore contándole lo que iba a acontecer y dándole la dirección de dicho orfanato, y en seguida me contesto que en iba a avisar a las autoridades muggles para que se pusiesen en acción.

Cuando llegué al barrio muggle donde se encontraba el orfanato, poco pude hacer por ellos, muchos niños habían muerto y varios cuidadores también. Unos metros más adelante de donde yo me encontraba vi a uno de los secuaces de Greyback, agarré mi varita y le lancé un confundus y lo obligué a marcharse dejando a los niños y a la mujer en paz. Le dije a la cuidadora que se fuese, que no se preocupase pues nadie iba a poder verlos hasta dentro de veinte minutos, así que les lance un hechizo de invisibilidad y la asuste para que se echase a correr con los niños y luego continué mi camino.

Al pasar al lado de una habitación que se encontraba cerrada escuché unos gritos de mujer, le di una patada a la puerta y en el suelo estaba una joven de no más de dieciocho años medio desnuda y sangrando por los muslos y por su abdomen mientras que Greyback la violaba, poco pude hacer por ella ya que era imposible que pudiese sanar las heridas que el hombre lobo le había creado, así que le lancé la maldición asesina, Greyback me miró con odio y amenazándome, así que le envié varios crucios hasta que termino en el suelo, al lado del cadáver de la mujer y también de dos pequeños bultos que no había visto al entrar, cuando miré me di cuenta de que eran dos bebes, una niña y un niño y que el niño era el bebé de Argento, así que los tomé a ambos en brazos intentado tranquilizar sus lloros, ante tal acto el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de mi traición y aunque no me faltaban ganas de matarlo, yo sabía que no podía hacerlo pues entonces debería darle muchas explicaciones al Lord, así que simplemente lo desmemorice.

Deje a Greyback tirado en el suelo y me marché al oír las voces de los policías muggles, a medida que me encaminaba a la salida del orfanato empecé a sentir nauseas al ver todo lo que los hombres lobo habían echo y me sentí asqueado de tener que seguir infiltrado entre los mortífagos, ya no sé si seré capaz de seguir mucho más tiempo así.

Me desaparecí y aparecí en Francia con los dos bebés, concretamente en la casa de mi hermano Edgar, al verme y ver a los niños bañados en sangre se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-qué ocurre Severus? qué les pasó a esos niños?, esa sangre!

-no es de los bebés Edgar, es la sangre de la mujer que los cuidaba. Necesito un favor hermano.

-lo que quieras cuenta conmigo.

-necesito que te encargues de estos niños, el pequeño es el hijo de un mortífago que abandonó a Lord Voldemort cuando se enamoró de una mujer muggle y huyo con ella. Por desgracia Voldemort los encontró y mató a los padres de la criatura ordenándole a Bellatrix que se decisiese de el.

-Bellatrix jamás haría algo así, vale que es una sádica de mierda y vale que este enamorada de ese hijo de puta, pero hay límites que incluso ella respeta.

-lo sé, por eso...

Le conté a mi hermano todo lo que había pasado y el me dijo que no me preocupase que él con ayuda de sus elfinas cuidarían de los niños.

-pero Severus, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos eternamente, sabes que aunque me va muy bien un bebé da muchos gastos y dos ya ni te cuento

-tranquilo Edgar, lo sé y voy a ayudarte económicamente.

-no necesito tu dinero Severus y lo sabes, puedo hacerme cargo de ellos durante un tiempo sin necesidad de que me pagues nada, pero estos niños necesitan una familia y necesitan cubrir ciertas necesidades que yo sé no seré capaz de darles. No soy una persona cariñosa y mucho menos paciente.

-lo sé, lo sé, encontraremos una solución pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso, solo puedo pensar en Hermione, en estar entre sus brazos, necesito a esa mujer como no te haces una idea.

Edgar se río a carcajada limpia, se acercó a mi, tomo a los niños en brazos y llamó a dos elfinas para que bañasen a los pequeños.

-Sev, podría enviarle un patronus a Holly y pedirle que me ayude, los niños necesitan ropa, pañales y otras cosas que yo no tengo ni idea de donde ni que comprar. Ahora estáis de vacaciones y no le quitaría tiempo de sus responsabilidades, además solamente sería pedirle que haga la compra y ya.

-no necesitas mi permiso, envíaselo, estoy seguro de que te ayudará. Respétala, me has oído?

-si mamá.

Me desaparecí ignorando ese último comentario y me aparecí en el huerto de la madriguera, me acerque a la puerta y al momento de haber llamado me abrieron la puerta. Fue la joven Ginny quien abrió, al verme se sorprendió y deduje que no esperaban que esta vez sí fuese a aceptar su invitación, me hizo pasar y gritó llamando a su madre-

-MAMÁ, ES EL PROFESOR SNAPE!

Enseguida apareció Molly y detrás de ella Hermione, quien me miró y me sonrió, sonrisa que pude ver no pasó desapercibida por la señorita Weasley, quien miró a su amiga y a mi muy seria para inmediatamente después sonreír con calidez. Por curiosidad entre en su mente y allí estaba:

"Entre estos dos hay algo raro, tendré que averiguar que es", pensé en hacerle olvidar esa idea pero luego pensé que no había nada de malo en que Ginny Weasley supiese lo mío con Hermione.

Molly me hizo entrar en la cocina y sentar en la mesa junto al resto de invitados para que cenase con ellos. Hermione se sentó y yo hice lo mismo aprovechando que había un sitio libre al lado de mi castaña para sentarme a su lado. Puse mi mano derecha izquierda encima de la mesa y la derecha en la rodilla de Hermione, se la apreté durante unos segundos e inmediatamente la coloqué a la mesa, miré para mi castaña durante unos segundos y le dije mentalmente que la necesitaba y que cuando todos se fuesen a dormir ella se quedase en la biblioteca de la casa con la excusa de que iba a leer un rato antes de acostarse, Hermione acepto y luego nos pusimos a cenar.

 **PHOENIX1993: esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar y no tengo intención de volver a desaparecerme durante tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por los reviews.**

 **: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando, ya pronto volverán a Hogwarts. Tenemos que acabar con la malvada Dolores Umbridge, jajajaj.**

 **Gracias a quienes me tenéis en favoritos y alertas y a quienes leéis en las sombras.**


	43. antes del regreso a Hogwarts

No veía el momento en que terminase la cena, nunca me ha gustado especialmente la navidad y generalmente me gustaba pasarla completamente a solas, sin embargo en esta ocasión lo que quería era disfrutar de la única compañía de mi Hermione, sin embargo, una vez más, y como con casi todo en mi vida, no iba a poder cumplir mis deseos y aunque debo reconocer que, pese a la incomodidad evidente del principio, tanto para ellos como para mi, al final la noche no resultaba ser un desastre total.

En cada oportunidad que tenía, pocas debo decir, aprovechaba las acaloradas discusiones o las exaltadas canciones para tocar a mi castaña por debajo de la mesa, a lo que ella respondía con un respingo que, por norma general, llamaba la atención de la gente sobre mi castaña, y a mi me provocaba comenzar a reír como un loco ante el estupor y la vergüenza de mi mujer al saberse descubierta.

Cuando por fin terminó la celebración y me dispuse a "irme" a mi casa, la matriarca Weasley me lo impidió, diciéndome que todos los años me preparaban una habitación aparte para mí para que pudiese quedarme a dormir sin necesidad de irme a las tantas de la madrugada. Aunque en un principio me negué, basto ver la súplica en los ojos de mi niña, para decidir quedarme, total, así era más fácil poder estar a solas con Hermione sin tener que colarme en la casa cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo.

Al irse a acostar se despidieron de Hermione y ella les dijo que iba ir a leer un rato a la biblioteca, pues no se encontraba cansada en lo absoluto y le apetecía quedarse un rato más levantada. Yo me fui a la habitación que me habían designado y me quedé allí durante unos veinte minutos más o menos y una vez hube verificado que todos dormían, abrí la puerta de la biblioteca y allí estaba mi diosa personal, sentada en un sillón y con un libro en las manos.

-me aburría de esperarte y decidí aprovechar el tiempo leyendo un libro.

No le contesté, simplemente me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano, ella me la tomo y se levantó, entonces la empujé un poco hacia mí para acercar su cuerpo al mío. La abracé durante unos segundos sin hacer nada más que sentirla entre mis brazos.

-Severus, qué pasa?

-nada nena

No deje de abrazarla en ningún momento, cosa que aún la preocupo más, pero no podía evitar ese abrazo y sentía que no quería soltarla nunca. Hermione es mi luz al final del túnel.

-no me mientas. Por Merlín Severus. Le ocurrió algo al pequeño?

-el niño se encuentra bien, está con Edgar, y me imagino que Holly habrá aceptado ayudar a cuidar a los dos pequeños, digo, como no ha estado en la cena!

-si ella me dijo..., espera qué? pequeños has dicho?

-si, el hijo de Argento y una niña huérfana del orfanato en el que Bellatrix ha dejado al niño. Son los únicos a los que he podido salvar.

Me separé de ella y me senté en la silla donde ella había estado con anterioridad, apoye mis brazos en mis piernas y mi cabeza en mis manos. Hermione se acerco a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Levanté la mirada y la agarré por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en mi regazo, le aparté el cabello de su cuello y comencé a besarla, con mi mano derecha la tenía agarrada de la cintura y la izquierda la lleve a sus piernas, metiendo mi mano entre su falda y subiendo las caricias hacia sus braguitas, sin embargo ella detuvo el movimiento de mi mano y me dio un beso en corto beso en los labios, cuando cortó el beso apoyó su frente en la mía y suspiro.

-acá no Severus.

Me levante del sillón cabreado y me puse de pie enfrente de ella, la agarré de la cintura y volví a acercarla a mi y volví a besarla, llevando ambas manos a la fala de su vestido y empezando a subirlo.

-Severus por favor!

-no me rechaces Hermione, hoy no.

Volví a besarla e intenté acariciarla pero al ver que ella no colaboraba me aparte bruscamente y me acerqué a la puerta de la biblioteca dispuesto a irme dejándola allí.

-Severus, no te vayas.

Abrí un poco la puerta y volvió a pedirme que no me fuera, entonces cerré la puerta y en dos zancadas volvía a estar al lado de mi castaña, abrazándola, sin intentar nada más.

-Sev, no te estoy rechazando pero esta es la casa de los padres de dos de mis mejores amigos y...

-lo siento Hermione, soy un tonto. Tienes razón, este no es el lugar.

La miré a los ojos y le di una media sonrisa, ella me agarró de improviso por el cuello y acerco su boca a la mía para besarme, no un beso corto, no, un beso apasionado, pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua en mi boca, yo la abracé por la cintura uniéndome más aún a ella, llevé mi mano a su perfecto trasero, pero me detuve allí.

-vámonos Sev

-irnos?

-sí, te deseo, ahora y sé que tu a mi también. Desaparezcámonos y luego yo ya veré que excusa le pongo a todos sobre porque desaparecí durante el resto de las fiestas.

Sonreí, la bese y me desaparecí con ella. Nos aparecimos en mi casa, la cual ya estaba a la venta, y allí, en mi antigua habitación, le hice el amor a mi dulce esposa.

Tres semanas después...

 **PHOENIX1993: no sé quien se quedará con el bebe o bebes todavía. Ya se verá. Gracias por el review.**

 **REINA: por dos veces te contesto al review y por dos veces, sin saber yo porque, no aparece tu nombre en la contestación, así que a ver si ahora poniendo solo reina, sí que se puede ver. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Personajes y localizaciones le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo la historia y un par de personajes me pertenecen. NO gano nada publicando esto, simplemente me divierto un poco dejando volar mi imaginación lo que buenamente puedo.**

-no me rechaces Hermione, hoy no.


	44. Dolores Umbridge2

Desde que regresamos al castillo solamente hemos tenido una semana de tranquilidad en la que Hermione todas las noches se colaba en mi habitación a través de la chimenea, sin embargo eso no duró mucho pues Umbridge empezó a controlar mi chimenea.

La historia es que un día mi ahijado me comentó que por lo visto la cara sapo estaba preguntando mucho por mi, que si tenía una pareja, que si a donde iba todos los fines de semana..., yo estaba muy sorprendido pero tanto Draco como Albus me confirmaron que esa fea mujer había empezado a mostrar cierto interés romántico en mi persona, imaginad mi cara de asco. Y así, de un día para otro supe por Albus que Umbridge ha empezado a tener vigilados mis accesos y salidas de la chimenea y en alguna ocasión me ha preguntado que porque me desaparecía todos los fines de semana, que si yo tenía una pareja, así que para intentar librarme de esta odiosa mujer le dije que sí, que tenía una mujer fuera de los muros del castillo y fue entonces cuando empezó a decirme que el reglamento dejaba claro que los maestros solamente podíamos salir del castillo durante las vacaciones y que a partir de ahora yo no podría salir más del colegio, naturalmente no le hice ni caso y me iba igualmente, lo cual la hacia enfurecer y al no conseguir lo que quería amenazó con despedirme, sin embargo ante la amenaza simplemente sonreí y le dije que me despidiese si tenía ovarios para hacerlo. La mujer trago en seco y se largo, dejándome en paz por un par de días.

El transcurso del quinto año de Hermione siguió su rumbo habitual, exámenes, trabajos y por desgracia Hermione y yo distanciados, pues no solo era que ya no pudiésemos comunicarnos ni vernos a través de la chimenea, sino que también empezó a prohibirme castigar a mis alumnas y me vi obligado a no poder estar con Hermione ni siquiera durante un "castigo", la Dolores Umbridge empezó a tenerme hasta los cojones y empecé a idear una forma de deshacerme de ella.

A parte de todo esto, la brigada inquisidora cada vez se estaba acercando más al ejercito del ED, solo gracias a Draco, compinchado con Hermione se estaban librando de ser descubiertos, hasta que un día empezó a usar veritaserum con sus alumnos, poción que robó de mi almacén. Cuando pillaron a los muchachos el castigo fue duro, especialmente para Harry, Hermione y Ron. Esa noche invité a Umbridge a tomar un té en las cocinas de Hogwarts, naturalmente ella aceptó, me presenté allí y le di un té preparado por Michi, inmediatamente después de tomarlo la "directora" de Hogwarts se quedó dormida y Michi la dejó en sus aposentos, yo me dirigí a la habitación de prefecta de Hermione, entré y ella estaba sentada en la cama sujetándose el brazo derecho y llorando, mi pequeña tenía unos cortes horribles en todo el brazo y en la palma de la mano, me senté a su lado maldiciendo a esa vieja y Hermione se apoyó en mi sin soltar su brazo, yo se lo agarré y le puse un tónico de mi invención que le iba a cerrar las heridas por completo y que al ser estas recientes, no le iba a quedar ninguna marca, de haber tardado una hora más, las heridas se hubiesen curado gracias al tónico, pero le habrían quedado unas feas cicatrices.

Le sequé las lágrimas y la besé suavemente en los labios y le dije que le llevase el tónico a todos los miembros del ED pero sin decirles que había sido yo quien se la había proporcionado, le dije también que yo la esperaría en la habitación y que iba a pasar la noche con ella, le conté lo que le hice a Dolores. Al poco rato llegó con media sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que al verme desapareció.

-qué ha ocurrido Herms?

-nada, solo que, no te enfades Sev, pero Ginny sabe que tu y yo estamos juntos.

-se lo has contado?

-sí, ella no es tonta y además me conoce demasiado bien, no se ha creído ni por un momento que el tónico fuese una invención mía, pues se ha dado cuenta de que esa clase de poder de curación esta por encima de nuestro nivel académico y me dijo también que sabe que entre tu y yo hay algo que va más allá de una relación entre un profesor y una alumna. Sev, te juró que lo negué mil veces, pero ella es muy terca y no me creyó y tampoco le ha gustado que la mintiese a la cara, Sev, es mi mejor amiga, yo...

No la dejé terminar de hablar, le sonreí y le dije que yo sabía desde navidad que la joven Weasley sospechaba algo y que aún así no había hecho nada para impedir que siguiese atando cabos.

-Nena, mis amigos, mi hermano, el director de Hogwarts lo saben, para mi es fácil, puedo hablar con cualquiera de ellos si necesito un consejo, pero tu no tenías a nadie hasta ahora, así que esta bien.

-gracias Sev.

-eso sí, Herms, cuando la guerra empiece y tu y yo debamos separarnos por un tiempo, le voy a borrar la memoria a todos cuantos saben nuestro secreto, excepto a Albus claro, quiero mantenerlos a salvo y mantenerte a salvo a ti también.

-ni se te ocurra borrarme la memoria a mi Sev.

-no lo haré, te lo juró.

-no volvería a hablarte.

-no lo haré.

Al finalizar el curso Harry, Ron y Hermione, con la ayuda del hermano de Hagrid y también con la de los centauros, consiguieron acojonar a la cara sapo y echarla del colegio.

Dos días después de esto Harry y el ejercito del ED tuvieron un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos y la orden del Phoenix tuvo que intervenir, esa noche ocurrieron tres cosas, Sirius Black moría a manos de su prima Bellatrix al caer por el velo, Harry se enfrentó de nuevo a Voldemort, y por fin todo el mundo tuvo que admitir que Voldemort había regresado y que no se trataba de una mentira de Harry Potter para hacerse notar, sino que el regreso de quien no puede ser nombrado, era una realidad que ya no se podía seguir negando.

Antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, se entregaron las notas y hubo un baile, Ginny Weasley se armó de valor y le pidió a Harry que la acompañase al baile y el moreno aceptó. Ron fue con Lavander y mi niña con su amigo Neville. Al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron a acostar y Hermione volvió a usar la chimenea para colarse en mi habitación y pasar la noche conmigo. Al día siguiente ella se iría dos semanas a la madriguera y yo a una misión para el Lord.

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias por el review. Quise complacerte tan pronto porque hasta el próximo fin de semana no voy a poder publicar pues tengo exámenes. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este no te haya defraudado.**


	45. misión

Lo que Voldemort prometió sería una misión sencilla, resultó ser de todo menos eso, y las dos semanas que iba a pasar sin Hermione, se convirtieron en prácticamente todo el verano.

Nuestro deber era reclutar a unos hombres lobo a los que hace años Voldemort había repudiado, pues decía que no tenían lo que había que tener para pertenecer a sus seguidores, es decir, coraje, fuerza e inteligencia, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado y el Lord necesita a cuantos más aliados mejor, puesto que mientras que los seguidores de la luz se están multiplicando, los de Voldemort son cada vez menos, y no precisamente por falta de interés en acabar con los muggles y hacerse con el poder no solo del mundo mágico, si no también del mundo de los no mágicos, sino mas bien por el miedo a una muerta prácticamente asegurada, pues corrían rumores de que últimamente Voldemort debía de estar aburrido o cabreado, pues se la pasaba enviando a sus seguidores a librar batallas sin sentido y que ya le había costado la muerte a más de un mortífago.

Y ahora me veis a mi, en el culo del mundo intentando dar con los malditos hombres lobo, pues no se encontraban en el lugar donde Voldemort nos aseguró que estarían.

En esta misión me acompañan Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, al igual que el marido de Bellatrix y otros mortífagos de los cuales no sé ni el nombre. Según el Lord, los hombres lobo se encontraban es Asturias, España, sin embargo al llegar pudimos comprobar que no se encontraban allí, aunque gracias a la magia, supimos que se habían ido hacia un tiempo ya, y también gracias a la magia, supimos que se encontraban en Alemania, bueno, al menos en teoría, pues una vez más llegamos tarde, aunque nos encontramos con algunos hombres de la manada que estábamos buscando, hombres a los que habían dejado atrás pues se encontraban débiles, así que nosotros los atrapamos.

Rodolphus Lestrange, quería acabar con ellos, pues decía que en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraban el Lord no los iba a querer para nada, sin embargo yo, quien era el mandamás en aquella misión, no le dejé hacerlo. Las enfermedades se curan y más yo, que soy pocionista y no hay poción que no pueda realizar o herida que no pueda curar (excepto las causadas por algunas maldiciones, claro), además que soy una persona previsora y llevaba conmigo algunas pociones para ayudarte a recuperar el tono muscular, otras para los cortes y los golpes, así que le ordené a Rodolphus que se encargase de las heridas de los pocos hombres que habíamos encontrado, el en un principio se negó, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que obedecerme voluntariamente, era eso o un Imperius.

Estuvimos en Alemania tres días, hasta que los hombres lobo se habían repuesto y jurado lealtad a Voldemort. No es que yo tenga especial interés en que se alíen con el Lord, al contrario, pero bien sabía que no podía llegarle a Voldemort con las manos vacías o yo sufriría las consecuencias, así que, qué mejor que llevarle a estas escorias buenas para nada?, yo me ofrecería a entrenarlos y así podría encargarme de que aprendiesen lo justo y necesario para que el Lord estuviese contento.

Viendo que la misión me iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que creía, tenía que avisar a Hermione de que siguiese con los Weasley pues yo no sabía cuando podría regresar, así que, en uno de esos tres días que estuvimos en Alemania, deje a Bellatrix al mando y le dije que tenía que ponerme en contacto con su hija para que supiese que estoy bien y que me cubriese delante de los otros.

Me alejé volando, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente separado de mis "compañeros de viaje", llamé a Michi, pues no podía conjurar mi patronus, pues se puede ver a varios quilómetros de distancia y yo no podía arriesgarme a que Rodolphus y el resto se percatasen de algo.

Michi apareció enseguida, le pregunté por mi mujer, por Holly, Edgar y los dos bebés. Holly y Edgar estaban bien, cuidando de los bebés y cada vez más unidos el uno al otro, y en cuanto a mi pequeña, dijo que la veía ansiosa y preocupada, aunque intentaba disimular delante de los Weasley. Michi tenía ordenes mías de tenerla vigilada y de provisionarla de todo aquello que necesitase sin que los Weasley se diesen cuenta de nada, pues sería muy extraño para todos, menos para Ginny Weasley, claro, que mi elfo doméstico estuviese tan preocupado por Hermione.

Le dije a mi pequeño amigo, que le avisase a mi mujer de que todo estaba bien, que la misión se estaba alargando más de lo esperado y que no estuviese preocupada. Luego de hablar con él, Michi se marchó y yo regresé a junto del grupo.

Los rechazados por su manada nos dijeron que se habían marchado a Australia, a casa de uno de los jefazos, así que nos aparecimos todos allí. Cuando llegamos y comprobamos que efectivamente ellos estaban allí, Bellatrix ideó un plan para poder atraparlos a todos dentro de la casa, y eso hicimos. Por supuesto su plan resultó.

Los hombres lobo se habían enterado de que el Lord los andaba buscando y temiendo que quisiese acabar con su vida, decidieron alejarse lo más que pudiese, a lo que yo les dije que entonces habían sido muy insensatos dejando a gente atrás y con vida, en una clara referencia a sus compañeros abandonados.

Cuando les dijimos que Voldemort los quería en sus filas, algunos aceptaron de inmediato, otros se lo pensaron pero decidieron que sí. Esa noche la pasamos en la casa, Rodolphus tenía el primer turno para tener vigilados a los hombres lobo, a los cuales habíamos juntado en una habitación, sin embargo el muy inútil se quedó dormido y el jefe de los hombres lobo lo mordió y acabó con su vida, luego despertó al resto e intentaron escapar, sin embargo yo, que por algo soy la mano derecha de Dumbledore, me di cuenta de que pasaba algo y desperté al resto. Inmediatamente, todos nos pusimos a dar caza a los que se habían "escapado".

Retuvimos cuatro y el resto termino muerto, los cuatro a los que detuvimos nos dijeron que no se unirían a Voldemort bajo ningún concepto, así que le dejé los honores a Bellatrix, viuda de Rodolphus, y a mi amigo Lucius, para que asesinasen a los renegados.

En realidad, no es que Rodolphus se quedase dormido, más bien yo lo hechicé y yo les metí en la cabeza a los hombres lobo el que ellos no querían estar entre las filas de Voldemort, así que todo había salido según mi plan, incluida la muerte del marido de Bella, de quien ella hace tiempo se quería deshacer.

Yo no podía permitir que esos desalmados se uniesen a Voldemort, intento que Dumbledore y Harry ganen esta guerra y no al revés.

Al día siguiente regresamos a la mansión Malfoy, le presenté al Lord a los hombres lobo y le enseñe a través de mis recuerdo adulterados (aunque esto último Voldemort no lo sabía, por supuesto), ya que el Lord no podía ver que yo había hechizado a alguno de los mortífagos y a los hombres lobo y mucho menos que supiese que la muerte de Rodolphus había sido planeada por mi, pues le ordene al jefe de los hombres lobo, que lo asesinasen, cuantos menos mortífagos mejor.

Luego de la reunión con Voldemort me fui a mi casa, me di un baño y me acosté a dormir pues lo necesitaba, pues al día siguiente iría a buscar a mi mujer para llevármela durante las dos semanas que todavía nos quedaban de vacaciones, a París, para que viese a Holly y a mi hermano, y para que de paso conociese a los dos bebés.

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias, la verdad es que me salió bien el examen, al final solo tuve uno porque el de hoy me lo han retrasado, así que estoy aprovechando que ya estuve estudiando un poco, para actualizar la historia. Gracias por tus reviews. Espero el domingo poder actualizar, pero si ese día no puedo, el jueves como muy tarde pondré otro capítulo, dependerá de como lleve de preparado mi próximo exámen. Bicos.**

 **Gracias a las 30 personas que me habéis puesto en favoritos y a los 45 seguidores, sois todos fantásticos.**


	46. tan pequeños

Le pedí a Michi que buscase a la señorita Weasley y a Hermione y que me las trajese hasta los límites de la madriguera, enseguida se apareció con ambas. Hermione en cuanto me vio empezó a correr y se tiró a mis brazos, yo la alcé y la besé brevemente, la joven Weasley venía andando despacio y se reía al vernos a su amiga y a mi. Cuando por fin llegó a donde estábamos nosotros...

-Buenas señorita Weasley, cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien profesor, gracias. Usted?

-como siempre

-Sev cariño, porque nos quieres ver a las dos?

-porque vamos a necesitar de la complicidad de la señorita Weasley para que te puedas desaparecer lo poco que queda de verano. Señorita Weasley, están sus padres en casa?

-ahora mismo solamente estamos George, Ron, Harry y yo.

-Bien, pues las dos se van a ir y les dirán a sus amigos y al joven Potter que mientras que estabais dando un paseo una lechuza se acercó a vosotras y dejo caer una carta para Hermione. Nena, tu les dirás que es de tu amiga muggle, que te invita a pasar el resto del verano con ella y con sus padres a Paris y que vas a ir. Entre las dos hacéis la maleta de Hermione y señorita Weasley, ya que solo alguien de su familia puede habilitar la chimenea para contactar con otra en otro país, eso hará usted. Que se conecte con la dirección que está inscrita en este papel. Cuando lleguen sus padres les dirá lo mismo que al resto. Ya les enviará Hermione una postal o algo desde allí.

-entonces en verdad voy a estar en París?

-así es.

Tres horas después Hermione estaba en la casa de mi hermano Edgar, donde Holly la recibió con los brazos abiertos, luego saludo a Edgar y por último a mi con un suave beso. Lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntarme por los bebés.

-supongo que por eso nos hemos venido a París, no Severus? para que yo conozco a los pequeños.

Me reí y moví la cabeza afirmativamente, por desgracia en ese momento los pequeños estaban durmiendo y no los pudo ver, y eso que Holly le dijo que podía acercarse a la habitación sin problema, pero mi niña no quería despertar a los pequeñines, así que Edgar nos invitó a cenar algo.

Después de cenar Hermione y yo nos acostamos y le conté sobre la misión que me había encomendado Voldemort, le hablé de la muerte de Rodolphus y de mi plan para deshacerme de cuantos más vampiros mejor. Hermione me escuchaba sin interrumpir y cuando terminé de hablar se puso encima mía y me besó.

-Sev, te salvas porque estamos en casa de tu hermano.

-bueno, siempre puedo poner un hechizo para que no nos oigan.

-esos hechizos funcionan en ambas direcciones, no solo ellos no nos oyen a nosotros, si no que además nosotros no podemos escucharlos, y yo quiero estar al tanto de si los niños se despiertan para ayudar a Holly con ellos.

-Llevan semanas encargándose ella y mi hermano solos Hermione, no te necesitan.

-pero se lo prometí a Holly, y es algo que me apetece hacer.

-está bien, no importa. Tendré que acostumbrarme, supongo que cuando tengamos hijos las cosas serán así.

-Quieres tener hijos?

-si es contigo, sí.

Hermione sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y al poco rato dormíamos los dos. Los bebés durmieron toda la noche de un tirón y pudimos descansar, lo cual a mi me venía muy bien, pues en estas últimas semanas no he podido dormir nada, primero con la tensión con todo lo que tenía encima con los putos hombres lobo y segundo porque echaba de menos dormir con la paz que siempre me proporciona mi castaña a mi lado.

A la semana siguiente Edgar nos llamó, Hermione y yo nos vestimos y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, donde estaba Holly con ambos bebés. Hermione los miró embobada y se acercó a ellos.

-son tan pequeños Holly! y pensar que si no es por Severus ellos dos estarían muertos.

-bueno, por Severus y por Bellatrix.

-Holly!

-qué pasa Severus, es la verdad.

No dije nada más, Hermione preguntó a que se refería y Holly le explicó como Bellatrix, en contra de las órdenes de Voldemort de acabar con el hijo de Argento, ella lo dejó en el orfanato y como ella aviso a Severus de que los mortífagos se dirigían allí para acabar con ellos.

Hermione ante esta confesión se quedo paralizada y no sabía muy bien que pensar de Bellatrix, por un lado era la mujer que mató a Sirius, pero por otro era la mujer que ayudo a salvar a esos dos pequeños.

-algún día te contaré la verdadera historia de Bellatrix nena, no todo es lo que parece, pero ya lo sabrás todo a cerca de ella cuando llegue el momento.

Hermione me observó extrañada pero no dijo nada más. Le pidió a Holly que le dejase tomar en brazos a uno de los bebés y mi amiga le dio al niño.

-les habéis puesto nombres, Edgar?

-la verdad es que no, los hemos estado llamando pequeño y pequeña. Creímos que Severus y Bellatrix son quienes deberían ponerles nombre.

-dudo mucho que ahora mismo podamos contar con Bella para eso, y en cuanto a mi, no tengo ni idea de nombres, aunque me gustaría que la niña se llamase Eileen , como mi madre. Qué te parece Herms? y a vosotros?

-a mi me gusta amor.

-creo que puedo hablar por Holly y por mi cuando te digo que también nos gusta.

Holly afirmó con la cabeza y me dijo que a ella se le había ocurrido un nombre también, cuando le pregunté que cual era, la verdad es que me encantó el nombre y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-entonces se llamarán Eileen y Alan, decidido.

Edgar, Hermione y Holly sonrieron aceptando los dos nombres y nos dieron la noticia de que les gustaría quedarse con los niños y darles los apellidos de ambos. Así que dos días después se acercaron al ministerio, les comentaron que eran los hijos de una "hermana" de Holly que había muerto de una enfermedad y que antes de morir les pidió a su "marido" y a ella que se hiciesen cargo de ellos. Edgar había falsificado varios documentos con los supuestos datos de los niños y entre eso y un pequeño hechizo confundus, les dieron unos papeles que acreditaban a los niños Eileen y Alan como los hijos legítimos de Edgar Gabín y Holly Hollande, los pequeños Alan y Eileen Gabín Hollande. Hermione y yo somos los padrinos.

Aunque Edgar y Holly no son pareja, si son grandes amigos y ambos llevaban tiempo queriendo ser padres así que falsificaron unos papeles y ante todo el mundo mágico son marido y mujer, aunque en otros aspectos, fuera de los paternales, no ejerciesen de pareja. Para que mi hermano y Holly pudiesen estar juntos, hablé con Albus y este le dio un trabajo a mi hermano como el nuevo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, una de las asignaturas favoritas de mi hermano y una de las que mejor se le da, aunque no es ni por asomo tan bueno como yo, aun así era tan bueno como para poder dar clases. Edgar vendió su negocio y todas sus propiedades en París y se traslado a vivir a Londres, con el dinero de las ventas, me compró mi casa a mi y la adecentó a su gusto. La casa quedó completamente desconocida, convirtió la casa en un dúplex y cambio todos los muebles, así como la distribución de la casa con unos complejos hechizos.

Durante el verano él, Holly y los niños vivirían allí y durante el resto del año en Hogwarts junto con sus pequeños.

El verano llegó a su fin y con el dio comienzo el sexto año de Hermione en Hogwarts, ese mismo año yo me convertí en el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Draco, Hermione y Ginny se alegraron por mi, cosa que les noté el día de mi nombramiento pues los tres me aplaudieron y aunque el joven Potter no sabía bien que pensar, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, desde que le di clases de oclumancia al igual que a mi ahijado y a Hermione, Harry y yo hemos empezado a tener una relación cordial y alguna que otra vez hemos hablado por los pasillos, no es que seamos amigos ni mucho menos, pero desde el quinto curso que nuestra relación a cambiado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Hermione y que esta de más decir que le encantó a mi niña, como dijo ella:

-"ahora solo falta que Ron te conozca bien para que todos mis amigos te quieran".

-no exageres Hermione.

-bueno tal vez quererte aún no, pero respetarte sí, y por algo se empieza.

Este sexto año en Hogwarts promete ser muy interesante.

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review. Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también. Gracias, mi idea inicial es que persiguiesen vampiros pero al escribir el capítulo cambie de opinión, así que en este me equivoque y puse vampiros y no hombres lobo, pero fallo corregido gracias a ti. Bicos.**

 **Gracias a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas, tampoco me olvido de vosotros y de agradeceros.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, si todo va bien, el jueves lo publico.**


	47. slughorn

Al llegar a Hogwarts dejé a Hermione en mis aposentos deshaciendo las maletas y yo me dirigí al despacho de Albus para hablar con él sobre el nuevo curso. Cuando llegué dije la contraseña y la gárgola me dejó entrar, Albus estaba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio y unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lo que me sorprendió, pues jamás en la vida lo he visto llorar. Me acerqué a él y le toqué el hombro, Albus me miró y me dio una media sonrisa para inmediatamente regresar su atención a la carta que tenía entre sus manos, suspiró y me la entregó.

-Es una carta de Slughorn Severus, por favor, léela.

 _"- Querido Albus:_

 _He sido un estúpido y un necio al no aceptar tu oferta de dar clases este año en Hogwarts, creí que escondiéndome podría salir bien librado de esta, pero me temo, que si estas leyendo esta carta, no haya sido así y yo ya no pertenezca al mundo de los vivos._

 _No tengo miedo a la muerte, tu lo sabes, aunque el modo en el que voy a morir sí me asusta un poco. Si estas leyendo estas líneas significa que Voldemort me ha encontrado y que, por lo tanto, mi muerte ha sido de todo menos rápida e indolora._

 _He sabido desde hace un par de semanas, que Voldemort me estaba buscando, pues el sabe que yo tengo información muy valiosa sobre su persona. Alguna de esa información me hace sentir triste y culpable, pues por mi culpa el ha descubierto todo a cerca de los horrocruxes. Te juro amigo mío, que jamás pensé que el joven que fue nuestro alumno fuese capaz de hacer algo así, solo por un odio desmesurado a los muggles, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el mismo es mestizo._

 _Le he dado mis recuerdos a Cobi, el elfo doméstico que me atendía en Hogwarts y del que me hice amigo en mi época de profesor en el castillo. Pues bien, si algo me pasa, Cobi irá personalmente a entregarte mis recuerdos, en los frascos que el te entregará esta todo lo que tienes que saber sobre Voldemort y lo que está haciendo. He estado viajando y recopilando recuerdos sobre él, su familia y su niñez. He sabido que tu también has estado haciendo lo mismo y debo decirte que hay ciertas cosas que no se han atrevido a contarte a ti debido a tu reputación y que sin embargo, después de unas pequeñas charlas, sí me han confesado a mi, así que aquí tienes todo lo que descubrí, espero que pueda serviros de ayuda a ti, a Severus (no soy tonto, sé que es tu espía por amor a Lily Potter), y al joven Harry. Por favor, cuidar de ese pequeño, aunque ya es más bien un adolescente, me siento culpable por lo que les pasó a los padres, aunque como bien me has dicho en alguna ocasión, yo no tengo motivos para sentirme culpable por ello._

 _Albus, me voy de esta vida sabiendo que por fin estoy haciendo las cosas bien y que de alguna forma estoy ayudando a librar a nuestro mundo de esa víbora que se hace llamar Voldemort. Por último decirte que una vez le haya entregado los recuerdos a Cobi, me voy a borrar la memoria por completo, no quiero que Voldemort tenga forma alguna de hacerse con mis recuerdos, así que me voy a ir sin recordarte amigo mío. Cuídate por favor y no hagas ninguna gilipollez. Protege a Cobi, le debo mucho y vosotros también._

 _Tu amigo. Horace Slughorn."_

Al terminar de leer la carta no supe que decirle a Albus, sé que lo unía una gran amistad a Horace y siempre he tenido la sospecha de que lo suyo era algo más que una simple amistad y que el cariño que se tenían iba más allá.

-Lo siento Albus.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé.

-Y ahora cuál es el plan? qué vas a hacer con esos recuerdos?

-Voy a mostrárselos a Harry y de paso voy a verlos yo también para saber a que se refería con que hay cosas que yo no sé. Pero antes de enseñarle a Potter estos recuerdos necesito que se complete su educación legeremántica. Cuándo crees que estará listo?

-La verdad Albus es que el joven Potter, aunque ha empezado bastante mal las tutorías, el ha mejorado mucho al respecto y creo que en un par de semanas ya estará listo para tener total control sobre su mente y no dejar que Voldemort penetré en ella, un mes a lo sumo.

-Ok, cuando lo consideres oportuno me informas y empezaremos con los recuerdos.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Voldemort no me haya llamado a mi para encargarme de Slughorn.

-Yo no me preocuparía, sabes que hay cosas de las que prefiere hacerse cargo el mismo y creo que está vez con mayor motivo todavía. EL no se fiaría jamás de nadie cuando de su vida privada y sus secretos se refiere.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Habrá un entierro y donde?

-Acá en Hogwarts, Horace será enterrado en el camposanto de nuestro colegio, al lado de donde seremos enterrados Minerva y yo cuando también nos llegué nuestro turno de emprender un nuevo viaje. Me pondré manos a la obra con los preparativos.

Dos días después fue el entierro, Albus se encargó de todo, aunque yo fui el encargado de comunicárselo a antiguos alumnos. Horace no tenía familia así que solo acudimos sus antiguos alumnos y sus antiguos colegas.

Minerva tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Albus y este su cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de la mujer, ambos consolándose el uno al otro, pues me consta que Horace y Minerva se llevaban como hermanos y que ha sido una enorme pérdida para ellos. Al terminar el entierro nos fuimos todos del cementerio exceptuando a Albus y Minerva.

Edgar, Holly, Hermione, mi ahijado Draco, los bebés y yo cenamos en las mazmorras y estuvimos allí un buen rato hablando y riéndonos mientras que Holly y yo contábamos anécdotas sobre Horace y sus ilustres fiestas.

Harry, Ginny, y Ron se fueron para la madriguera y el resto de los alumnos a sus respectivas casas, este año las clases no iban a empezar hasta el 7 de septiembre por la muerte de Horace.

 **PHOENIX1993: corregí lo que me dijiste de los vampiros, tenías razón, fue un lapsus. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas. Estuve pensando en dejar el Fic por la bajada de reviews pero creo que sería una falta de respeto hacia los que me hacéis comentarios y hacia los que me tenéis en favoritos y alertas, así que no voy a dejar el fic inconcluso. No le queda mucho más, calculo que unos diez o doce capítulos más, a lo sumo**

 **Este capítulo es un poco corto pero no da para más. Bicos.**


	48. el libro del principe mestizo y harry

Han pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Slugorn y Harry ya a empezado sus reuniones con Dumbledore para hablar sobre Voldemort, Albus no ha querido contarme mucho pues aunque hasta ahora no he tenido problemas para ocultar mis pensamientos y mis verdaderas intenciones al Lord, Albus no quiere correr riesgos y poner toda la información sobre mi, cosa que ahora mismo agradezco, ya sé demasiadas cosas y ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger sobre todas las cosas.

Lo único de lo que sí me hablo fue de los horrocruxes, de lo que eran y de que estaban destruidos dos, el diario que controlaba a Ginny Weasley y un anillo que Dumbledore descubrió y que estuvo a punto de ponerse, de no ser porque en ese momento justo aparecí yo en su despacho, Albus hubiese cometido una auténtica barbaridad.

Albus creía que la forma de destruirlo era poniéndoselo, aunque yo más bien creo que el anillo era una tentación, aunque no sé muy bien sobre que, lo que demuestra que Albus no es tan infalible como el se cree. Después de un rato de cavilar sobre como podíamos destruir el anillo, a mi se me ocurrió que con el colmillo de basilisco con el que Harry destruyó el diario podía ser la clave, no el colmillo en sí, pero sí su veneno, bajamos a la cámara y cogimos otro colmillo y allí mismo destruimos el puto anillo, el cual antes de destruirlo se dirigió a Albus dejándolo como petrificado y tuve que ser yo quien destruye el objeto maldito.

Sobre la vida de Voldemort y sobre ciertos aspectos de la profecía y de lo que tenía que ver sobre todo con Harry, ya no me contó nada, me dijo que lo sabría solo en el momento en el que él considerase que era necesario que yo supiese.

El mismo día en el que destruimos el anillo, las cosas con el Lord se empezaron a poner cada vez más tensas y él está muy nervioso, quiere resultados y Albus le estorba, me late que pronto nos va a pedir que acabemos con Dumbledore y me temo que sea a mí a quien se lo pida y francamente, no sé si seré capaz de hacer algo así, de todos modos ya lo he hablado con Albus y el no parece estar muy preocupado.

Me preocupa Harry, desde que sé que hay cosas referentes a él en la profecía que Albus no quiere contarme, me temo que el crío no vaya a salir con vida de esto, y me he propuesto ayudarlo a mejorar tanto en pociones como en defensa contra las artes oscuras, las cuales, aunque se le daban muy bien y era uno de los mejores de la clase, aun hay cosas que no da dominado bien, así que se me ocurrió algo que quizás pudiese ayudarle, así que llamé a Edgar.

-Edgar, quiero que le hagas llegar esto a Harry

-Eso es tu libro de pociones SEverus, porque querrías dárselo?

-No dárselo, solo es un préstamo. Me preocupa el muchacho y quiero darle una mano y sabes que este libro le ayudará a mejorar en pociones, algo que le hace falta mucha falta, y también conocer algunos hechizos que le van a servir para luchar contra los mortífagos, esos hechizos los voy a dar en clases, pero quiero que el los vaya viendo antes que el resto.

-Está bien se la daré, a no ser que no quieras que sepa que tratamos de ayudarlo y hayas pensado ya en algo.

-pues la verdad es que quiero que durante tu próxima clase le desaparezcas su libro de pociones, para que en la clase siguiente necesite otro, entonces le dirás que el armario hay un antiguo libro de pociones que le va a servir para el curso y que lo tome prestado hasta que aparezca su libro, cosa que no va a suceder a no ser que yo quiera.

-y cómo se supone que voy a hacerle desaparecer el libro?

Nada más preguntar eso nos miramos los dos y Edgar estallo en carcajadas, yo simplemente lo mire y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-estoy seguro de que no has perdido facultades hermanito.

Edgar se fue del despacho justo cuando mi Hermione comenzaba a llamar a la puerta de mi despacho para estar un rato conmigo.

Cuatro días después de mi charla con Edgar, el libro del príncipe mestizo llegó a manos de Harry Potter.

 **MONSE BLACK: me alegra que mi historia te guste. Gracias por el review.**

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias por el review. Sí, es una lástima y me costo un poco escribir la muerte de Slugorn, pero era necesario para que Edgar pudiese ser profesor en Hogwarts y así el, Holly y los pequeños pudiesen estar protegidos.**

 **YAZMIN SNAPE: gracias por el review. Espero que te gustase el capítulo donde Hermione conoce a los bebés y también los demás.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejais reviews, me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas y a los que leeis en silencio.**


	49. planes de no muerte

Gracias a mi libro Harry a mejorado mucho y creo que empieza a estar verdaderamente preparado para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Hermione está un poco celosa de los avances de su amigo y cuando Harry logró hacer perfectamente la poción de Felix Felicis, ella llegó muy cabreada a mi despacho:

-qué ocurre nena?

-ocurre que Harry hace trampas

-trampas en qué exactamente?

-en pociones, el usa un libro de un tal Príncipe Mestizo que está lleno de anotaciones que no aparecen en los demás libros y ahora es el mejor de la clase en pociones y también ha mejorado mucho en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-no entiendo el problema Hermione y no veo la trampa

-NO VES LA TRAMPA, DE VERDAD! HARRY TIENE VENTAJA SOBRE LOS DEMAS POR CULPA DE ESE MALDITO LIBRO Y DE SU ESCRITOR.

-Hermione, si Harry hace trampas, tu también.

-cómo que yo también? yo no hago trampas.

-te recuerdo nena que tu empezaste a estudiar en Hogwarts con una ventaja que los demás no tenían.

-a, sí, y cuál? si se puede saber

-yo Hermione, tu padrino, tu profesor y esposo. Tengo que recordarte que yo ya te había enseñado muchas cosas antes de entrar en Hogwarts? tenías ventaja sobre tus compañeros y no parecía importante tanto. Que Harry es el que tenga ventaja ahora gracias al libro, no se diferencia mucho de lo tuyo.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá para ponerse en pie al momento y luego volverse a sentar, yo la miré y me reí, sé que ella me da la razón en esto.

-vale, pero aún así, no sabemos quien es ese tal príncipe mestizo ni que clase de pociones o hechizos ha escrito en ese libro, hay cosas que no hemos visto en clase y de las que yo no he oído hablar. No me fio de ese libro.

-si ese es el problema, no te preocupes. Yo soy el príncipe mestizo.

-tu?

-sí, soy mestizo y me apellido prince así que el apodo no se aleja mucho de la realidad. Nena, no te preocupes por Harry sí, yo le di ese libro, aunque por supuesto él no lo sabe, y se lo di porque quiero que tenga esa ventaja de la que me hablas, quiero que tenga las máximas posibilidades de acabar con el Lord, y ese libro le va a ayudar a librarse de unas cuantas.

Hermione ya no dijo nada más, se acercó a mi y me beso y acabamos enredados entre las sábanas, cada día disfruto más de estar con mi pequeña y cada día me sorprende, la vergüenza está empezando a desaparecer.

 **MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**

Ya es oficial, Voldemort me ha pedido que acabe con la vida de Albus, cosa que no pienso hacer, así que lo he hablado con Dumbledore y estamos intentando idear un plan que me siga manteniendo entre las filas del Lord pero sin necesidad de matar al director de Hogwarts. Le conté a Hermione lo que sucedía y ella me propuso usar el filtro de muertos en vida, pero dicha poción es de efectos inmediatos y la "muerte" de Albus tiene que ser pública, para que no quede ninguna duda de lo que iba a suceder y de mi "lealtad" al Lord, aún así, me pareció una buena idea, así que empecé a trabajar en una poción con las mismas características, pero que tardase un tiempo en hacer efecto, por lo que a la hora de la "muerte" de Dumbledore tiene que ser calculada al milímetro, para que la poción surga efecto en el mismo instante en el que yo le lancé el avada kedavra.

Hermione no está muy conforme con el plan, pues sabe que en cuanto eso ocurra todo el mundo me va a odiar al creer que había asesinado a uno de los mejores magos del mundo y además mi amigo y el único que me defendió siempre, aun así, ella entiende que no hay otra manera, que yo debo estar entre las filas de Voldemort el mayor tiempo posible para así poder ayudar a Harry y a la orden en las sombras, además, si todo sale bien, Albus reaparecerá vivito y coleando y todo el mundo sabrá la verdad.

Cuando por fin terminé con la poción, se la llevé a Albus y le explique como funcionaba y mi plan para el día del "asesinato". A parte de esto, también hemos hablado sobre que hacer si en algún momento Voldemort desconfiase de mi, Albus cree que si llega a ocurrir eso, o simplemente el Lord dejase de necesitarme, que lo más probable es que quiera acabar conmigo mediante la serpiente Naggini, por lo que Albus me convenció de que fuese tomando desde ya pequeñas dosis del veneno de la serpiente para crear anticuerpos resistentes a dicho veneno, por lo que Albus consiguió varias muestras del veneno del laboratorio de un doctor muggle amigo suyo. A parte de eso le di instrucciones a Hermione de que llevase con ella el antídoto que yo he creado contra el veneno de Naggini y también díctamo para cerrar las heridas que pudiese provocarme con sus colmillos. Solamente espero que no llegué a ser necesario llegar a utilizarlo.

 **PHOENIX1993: gracias por el review.**

 **YAZMIN SNAPE: gracias por el review. para que los demás se enteren de la relación entre estos dos, aun falta un poco. seguramente Hermione se enteré primero de quien es su madre.**

 **LADYBASILISCO220282: gracias por el review. espero que la historia te siga gustando.**


	50. un castigo y un beso

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo, decir que este va a tener spoilers del sexto libro e incluso una parte va a ser una copia literal de este, es decir, la escena del beso entre Harry y Ginny, no voy a inventármelo porque en el libro es una escena perfecta y tampoco voy a poner la de las películas porque el tipo que la dirigió me jodió el libro, era uno de los que más ganas tenía de ver reflejado en las películas y me llevé una gran decepción, así que aquí voy a dejar mi homenaje a esa gran pareja y a ese momento tan magníficamente escrito por la gran JK Rowling. Empieza el capítulo.**

Desde que Harry tiene mi libro, el muchacho ha mejorado exponencialmente y he comprobado que casi no necesita ya mirar las instrucciones para hacer las pociones perfectas. Os preguntaréis como me las he ingeniado para saberlo teniendo en cuenta que es mi hermano el profesor de pociones y no yo, pues muy sencillo, lo he tenido que sustituir un par de veces en sus clases debido a problemas personales, en fin, eso carece de importancia ahora mismo.

Las cosas en el colegio están bastante raras y se palpa en el ambiente que algo está a punto de cambiar, además, estoy bastante preocupado por Draco, pues cada día que pasa entre las filas de los mortífagos, es un día más que está expuesto a un peligro inimaginable, así que lo tengo constantemente vigilado y es por eso motivo por el cual pude llegar a tiempo para evitar que el chico muriese debido a los cortes producidos por uno de mis hechizos, el cual olvide por completo que estaba escrito en el libro de pociones que deje en manos del joven Potter, y así paso lo que era inevitable que tuviese que pasar, Harry usó el hechizo contra Draco en los baños de los prefectos. Entre en los baños cuando escuche los gritos de Harry y lo que me encontré me pareció desolador y me dejo un sabor amargo en la boca y bastante culpable por lo sucedido, Harry estaba en el suelo llorando desesperado y gritando por ayuda mientras que intentaba detener las hemorragias de mi ahijado al estilo muggle.

Cuando Harry me vio, me pidió disculpas con lágrimas en los ojos y se apartó del cuerpo de Draco solamente cuando yo se lo ordené. Entonces empecé a murmurar el contra hechizo y los cortes de Draco comenzaron a cerrar, tome al joven Malfoy en brazos y lo llevé a enfermería, Harry nos siguió y se quedó esperando fuera de la habitación de la enfermería hasta que me vio salir, yo lo mire pero no le dije nada, solamente le hice un gesto para que me siguiese, cosa que el hizo enseguida.

Al llegar a mi despacho en las mazmorras, abrí las puertas y lo hice entrar, una vez cerré la puerta empecé a dar vueltas por el despacho, Harry no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-Se puede saber que coño tiene usted en esa cabeza suya? Cómo usa un conjuro del cual desconoce lo que hace, en contra de su compañero?

Potter seguía sin mirarme y sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-quiero que me dé el libro del cual sacó ese conjuro y lo quiero para esta misma tarde.

-No sé que libro me dice profesor, yo inventé el hechizo.

-no me haga reír Potter, usted no ha inventado nada y menos ese hechizo.

-eso usted no lo sabe profesor.

-oh! claro que lo sé y lo sé porque yo creé ese hechizo, lo sé porque yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo señor Potter.

-Usted?, no es verdad.

-desde luego que lo es. Cómo crees que llegó ese libro a tus manos si no fue porque yo así lo quise?

-no es verdad yo perdí...

Lo interrumpí

-usted "perdió" el libro porque yo se lo hice desaparecer, y usted encontró mi libro porque yo le indiqué a Edgar donde se encontraba el libro. Quiero que estés preparado para lo que te espera, quiero que esta guerra acabé y quiero que tu ganes Harry.

-Usted es seguidor de Voldemort, porqué querría que él perdiese?

-yo no soy su seguidor Harry, y mis motivos, bueno, algún día te los contaré y sabrás toda la verdad sobre quien soy, pero por ahora es mejor que no sepas nada más. A partir de este momento vamos a retomar nuestras clases Potter, si por cualquier descuido Voldemort descubre mis verdaderas lealtades, estamos todos perdidos. Tienes que disciplinar más aún tu mente y no parare hasta que estés protegido contra sus incursiones en tu mente. Y ahora, quiero que me devuelvas mi libro, dejaré que lo sigas usando pero solamente bajo mi supervisión, ¿no queremos que nadie más resulté herido verdad Harry'

El joven Potter asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a lo que ha sucedido esta tarde, comprenderá que no puede quedar sin ningún castigo, así que no jugará el último partido de quidditch de este año, y agradezca que no habló con el director.

Pensé que me iba a replicar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, le dije también que no quería que se volviese a acercar a Draco, que algún día su enemistad se acabaría y entonces iba a comprender muchas cosas.

Pasaron tres días desde su castigo y esos tres días retomamos nuestras clases particulares después de las clases oficiales y descubrí que no era tan tonto como me pensaba y que era muy distinto a su padre, aunque tampoco encontré nada de Lily en él, a parte del color de sus ojos.

El partido de quidditch llegó y aunque estuvo bastante reñido, al final perdimos frente a Gryffindor. Hermione me dijo que iban a celebrarlo en la sala común de su casa y que después iría a mis aposentos a pasar la noche conmigo.

Yo sentí curiosidad por la fiesta y por como iba a ir vestida mi mujer, así que tome pelos de un gryffindor, lo aturdí y lo llevé a la enfermería y yo me tome la poción multijugos y me adentré en la sala común de gryffindor para ser testigo de primera mano de la fiesta.

Al llegar había un gran alboroto, Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo y corto por mitad del muslo y con escote palabra de honor, los rizos le caían por la espalda, estaba realmente hermosa y muchos de los jóvenes allí presentes se la comían con los ojos. De repente todo el mundo cerro la boca, y allí, en medio de la multitud, Harry llegaba de cumplir su castigo con Filch y entonces sucedió:

 **spoilers:**

Harry miró alrededor; Ginny corría hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, y al llegar a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y sin pensarlo, ni planearlo, sin preocuparle que hubiera cincuenta personas observándolo, Harry la besó.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron larguísimos, Harry y Ginny se separaron. Harry miró por encima de la coronilla de Ginny y vio a Dean Thomas con un vaso roto en la mano y a Romilda Vane con gesto de escupir algo. Hermione estaba radiante de alegría, pero a quien Harry buscaba con la mirada era a Ron. Al fin lo encontró: estaba muy quieto, con la Copa en las manos, como si acabarán de golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate. Los dos amigos se miraron una fracción de segundo, y entonces Ron hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza cuyo significado Harry entendió inmediatamente: "si no hay más remedio..."

La fiera que albergaba en su pecho rugió triunfante; Harry miró a Ginny, sonriente, y sin decir nada señaló el hueco del retrato. Le pareció que lo más indicado era dar un largo paseo por los jardines, durante el cual, si les quedaba tiempo, podrían hablar del partido.

Por fin estos dos estaban juntos, y yo, viendo la felicidad de mi esposa creí oportuno llevármela de allí y hacerle el amor en mis aposentos hasta desfallecer.

Al principio se asustó, pues me la llevé teniendo otra apariencia. Hermione gritaba y pataleaba, hasta que escuchó mi voz y vio donde nos encontrábamos, entonces la dejé en el suelo y ella me dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, me reí y quise besarla, pero no me dejo ponerle una mano encima hasta que no volviese a ser yo.

Hablamos durante media hora de lo que había pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos, y de repente me encontré desnudo, había vuelto a ser yo y Hermione nos desnudo a los dos a golpe de varita, y allí empezó una noche desenfrenada de pasión y mucho amor.

 **LADYBASILISCO220282:** gracias por el mensaje. No tardará mucho en saberlo, pero aún no es el momento adecuado, jeje, paciencia.

 **YAZMINSNAPE:** sí, la pobre se llevará una sorpresa, aunque quizás no se lo tome tan a mal como cabía esperar, o quizás sí, no tardaremos en saberlo, jejej. gracias por el mensaje.

 **NADESHKO TAISHO:** no te preocupes. Hermione no tardará en saber quien es su verdadera madre, en el momento seguramente más inoportuno. gracias por el mensaje.


	51. confianza

Desde que Harry sabe que soy el príncipe mestizo y he empezado a ayudarle a manejar los hechizos y a preparar las pociones descritas en mi libro, nuestra relación dio un cambio radical, al principio las clases eran teóricas y prácticas, pero poco a poco comenzamos a hablar de cosas más íntimas. El había visto en una de nuestras clases de legeremancia, una escena mía muy bochornosa y que fue causada por su padre y los merodeadores y en una de nuestras conversaciones me pidió perdón por como me habían tratado.

-Harry, no es culpa tuya, no eres tu quien debe pedirme perdón, sin embargo yo si te debo una disculpa a ti por hacerte pagar por unas culpas que no te correspondían.

-ok, yo lo siento, tu lo sientes, jajajaja, por mi parte todo es cosa del pasado.

-De acuerdo señor Potter, dejémonos de sentimentalismos baratos, hace media hora que debía estar en su sala común, así que, hasta mañana Potter.

-Hasta mañana profesor.

Antes de que saliese por la puerta le quite 5 puntos a Gryffindor por estar fuera de horario por el castillo, y es que algunas cosas no pueden cambiar.

Desde que tengo esta nueva confianza con el hijo de Lily, he estado pensando mucho las cosas y quería tener una reunión con Dumbledore, así que quedé con el un lunes por la mañana, durante mi hora de descanso.

-Hola Albus.

-Hola Severus, buenos días. Tú dirás.

-Quiero saber si confías en mí Albus, pero si confías de verdad en mi persona, en que estoy al cien por cien en la lucha contra Voldemort y en mi inteligencia.

-Severus no entiendo a que viene esto ahora, deberías saber que confío en ti, si no te lo cuento absolutamente todo...

-Albus no sigas, conozco tus motivos y los entiendo, además cuanto menos sepa de ciertas cosas mejor. Si te pregunto no es porque quiera que me cuentes más, lo que tenga que saber lo sabré en su momento, ese no es el motivo de mi pregunta

-Entonces?

-Quiero que el sábado por la noche convoques en tu despacho una reunión y que en dicha reunión estén presentes Harry, Hermione y Draco, también tu naturalmente.

-Que pretendes Severus?

-No quiero perder la relación que se ha ido construyendo con Harry en los últimos meses y confío plenamente en las capacidades de los tres. Sé que son capaces de ocultar sus pensamientos al Lord, al fin y al cabo les enseñé yo, además entre Draco y yo hemos descubierto cuales son algunos de los Horrocruxes realizados por el Lord, aunque todavía no sabemos como destruírlos.

-Pero cómo...?

-El sábado Albus por favor, solo confía en mi.

-Te he confiado mi vida Severus, así que no tengo porque desconfiar de todo lo demás.

-Gracias Albus, nos vemos el sábado.

Salí de su despacho con la esperanza renovada, esperanza en un futuro en paz donde poder vivir mi vida en paz al lado de mi mujer y donde mi ahijado y Harry puedan ser felices con sus respectivas parejas, pues Draco tiene novia desde hace un mes, aunque por lo que me contó llevaba bastante tiempo colado por ella pero no se animaba a decirle nada por miedo a ponerla en riesgo, pero yo le convencí de que todos estamos en riesgo, estemos con quien estemos, incluso aunque estemos solos, pero que debíamos aprovechar los pocos momentos de felicidad que tengamos, así que se animo a pedirle una cita y desde entonces están juntos.

La semana antes de la reunión paso muy rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta los cinco nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Albus y habíamos obligado a los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts a que se desapareciesen hasta nuevo aviso.

 **HARRY POTTER PERTENEC ROWLING, ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA, NO GANO NADA PUBLICANDOLA, ES SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN.**

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero el final del curso me ha tenido muy estresada, entre exámenes, trabajos y el proyecto no he tenido tiempo para mucho más, y encima hoy hace una semana que me ha muerto mi perro, Chuspy, y estoy bastante triste, Si me decidí a publicar hoy es por no haceros esperar más por el nuevo capitulo.**

 **He decidido acortar la historia y si bien estaba pensada para más o menos 60 capítulos, al final como mucho van a ser 55, así que no le queda nada.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas, a quienes me habéis leído en las sombras y sobre todo a los pocos que me habéis dado vuestra opinión. A todos os estoy agradecida por el acogimiento a esta y a mis otras historias. Por el momento está va a ser mi última historia, tengo otra en mente pero aún no he decidido si publicarla o no.**

 **PHOENIX1993: Gracias por tu review. Espero que este también te guste, aunque sé que es un poco corto, el próximo será más largo, para compensar y perdón por todo este tiempo de ausencia. Bicos.**


End file.
